Still here
by TFALokiwriter
Summary: The Jupiter 2's crew became lost for decades that turned into centuries that turned into thousands of years. Finally, all it takes for them to be found is by two sisters and one fall. The crew of the Jupiter 2 were never gone. They were still there. One of the sisters makes a mistake and the past comes racing back to life that changes lives.
1. Still

**A/N** Story inspired by listening to I'm Still Here with One Voice Children's Choir.

Dedicated to Spacelost

* * *

 _I was born with the brightest of futures,_

"A environmental Robot to help the family?" Squires asked, looking up from the paper toward Colonel Smith and Colonel Ahmad as the scene was in black and white with the screen being square.

"Yes," Ahmad replied.

"We have already decided that it would be a logical, deductive, and helpful machine," Smith replied. "When they are in cryostasis it will be their protector."

"I want you to make it," Squires said.

Smith and Ahmad shared a glance.

"But, but, but we haven't got the faintest of clue," Ahmad said, leaning forward. "We are suggesting it, not asking it."

"It sounds better than that rounded ball," Squires said. "The family needs a friendly machine. Something children can talk to."

"Ah, you mean a humanoid robot, General," Smith said. "Psychologically and environmentally, it would be fair better around humans and for itself."

"The two of you must work together," Squires said.

"But sir, we don't have the design," Ahmad said. "It is just a idea."

"Alpha Centauri's colonization was a idea," Smith said. "Any idea is capable of becoming reality long as we make it."

"This is different, Doctor Smith," Ahmad said. "I didn't anticipate having to make it."

"To believe you thought about it before roping me into this meeting," Smith said, shaking his head.

"Get your best on it, Colonel Ahmad," Squires said. "I fully expect for this. . ."

"B-9," Ahmad said.

"B-9 to be ready after two years," Squires finished, tapping his fingers on the desk. "You are dismissed."

The two men stood up to their feet up from the chair.

"Yes, sir," Ahmad said, saluting Squires.

"Except Doctor Smith," Squires said. "I have something to talk about with him."

"Hm," Smith said, seating back down as Ahmad left. "Is this about the upcoming promotion?"

"No," Squires said. "Alpha Control wants to use the best doctors we have in the air force for the Jupiter 2's family."

"Ah, they have decided to name it Jupiter 2?" Smith asked. "That is very tempting after the last one exploded during flight."

"We accept that risk," Squires said. "Thousand of families have applied for the mission. And you're the most trust worthy physician I know regarding highly risky missions."

"Training the mind?" Smith asked. "That is hardly a risk."

"That's what you are doing," Squires said.

"You want me to train their minds during the space scouts?" Smith asked. "You mean to tell me, that I am being sent to one of the space scouts facilities?"

"Yes," Squires said, then leaned back with a shit eating grin. "You're assigned to the Robinsons. Consider yourself lucky if the family you have to care for make history."

"I would be honored," Smith said, his eyes lighting up with pride and a nod.

 _Drawn in the most majestic plans,_

There was a blue construction paper with the designs of the Robot laid on the large table with men and women part of the group. People left the scene retrieving materials for the construction as the camera went over on to the paper observing the design outlined in bright light blue contrasting against the dark blue background with numbers. Smith stepped out from the moving blurs of people observing the design with keen interest then looked up toward the construction of the machine from before him. He was drawn toward it looking at in awe observing the simplicity but highly advanced design. The long treads and the black torso had been completed only being kept up by a machine. He looked over toward the glass fixture with orange lights that made it flicker and he knelt down placing his hands onto his knees eying at it. He tapped on it lightly.

 _Brilliant statehouse, the host of royalty,_

The Jupiter 2 was quickly being constructed by several construction workers taking breaks in-between their work hours munching on their lunch from the lunchboxes. Smith could be seen sabotaging the Robot from the recharge section of the Jupiter once the construction was completed. The scene panned to the bridge where the figures of the Robinsons appeared as the view screen was replaced by space manned by Don and John up front with the others standing behind them on the edge.

 _The head and the heart of the land,_

The camera moved into the galley. The Robot was standing guard in a wary manner actively keeping a sensor out for danger by the galley doorway. The familiar voices of the Robinsons lingered from behind the Robot as the black and white colors slowly began to be replaced by different colors that solidified making the appearance of the group pop out even more. The screen began to widen as the color spread throughout the scene. Maureen's dark hair turned to red much like Will's. Don and John's hair turned from black to dark brown with green v-necks on top of colorful shirts. Penny's long dark hair remained the same compared to her sister's hair that turned to blonde complimenting her orange outfit unlike her sister's green and purple dress. Smith's dark but graying hair changed to dark hair that was getting strands of silver appearing in it. One by one the family got up from their feet slowly becoming transparent walking out of the doorway.

 _But the capital was moved,_

The lights inside the Jupiter was flicked off.

 _my glory days were through,_

The Robot moved among the darkened deck with his grill and headlights glowing against the darkness.

 _My sweetest dreams were not to be, the work was ended on my beautiful design, but it was not the end of me_

The Robot's head bobbed down.

 _I'm still here and I will tell the stories,_

The Robot moved under his recharge unit.

 _In this place where they never have to end,_

The neon cover lowered down shielding over the Robot's vase head.

 _I've come to know that when I tell the stories,_

The Robot's lights eventually flickered off as the camera backed out to reveal the Jupiter 2 was inside a closed off cave.

 _They live on with every new found friend_

* * *

A elaborate fleeing starship tore through a asteroid belt spinning rapidly out of the attackers firing on the vessel. The camera dived into the cramped starship being piloted by a dark woman with massive curly hair and horns going over the curls. Her ears were similar to goat ears except they were pointing upwards similar to human ears and just as dark as her skin. Her fingers grasping onto the joystick with her attention faced on to the planet ahead. Her two children were in the seats from behind her clenching onto the arm rests. The children reached their fingers out for other only to stop when the ship trembled sending it flying off course. There was a high pitch wail echoing throughout the large primary ship spinning up the bars flying out of the other ways to passages being struck repeatedly.

There was flames flickering out of the space craft that flew on toward the blue and black planet that came closer to the view screen. Laser blasts came from the starship firing on the impending space crafts sending them retreating. The dark woman glanced up toward the alarm coming from the red button glowing softly before her eyes. She grit her teeth and began to prepare for the crash landing by flipping switches. Bands of gray began to appear surrounding the ship stacking alongside each other. The ship became a cocoon covered in layers of metal glistening a shine off the layer.

"Hang on, girls!" came the woman up front.

"Hanging on, ma!" the two girls replied.

"Please, gods," the dark woman, Catherine, looked up toward space as the barrier came up and she closed her eyes letting the AI take over control.

The ship tore through the atmosphere passing by mountains of black plants heading over a sea of trees headed in the direction of a oncoming desert. The children closed their eyes clinging on to the arm rests of their chairs. The ship automatically corrected itself tackling down pieces of rock structures in its path and twirled from the impact taking on the shape of a drill. Objects were thrown everywhere from within the large space craft filled with screaming. They crashed down into a area full of sand themed rocks. The screaming coming from the starship came to a stop and the small family panted regaining their breath. Catherine flipped the buttons one by one. The cocoon retracted leaving behind the elaborate space craft that resembled a pinball in a gray replica of the DNA structure that had the lower end closed off while the higher end was broken with wires that were still sparking and mechanical parts were disconnected.

"Everyone okay?" Catherine asked. "Sydnee," she looked over toward her children who raised their heads giving a thumbs up. "Karleen?"

"We're fine, ma," Sydney said.

Catherine unclasped the seatbelt and stood up.

"Marle, how much repairs do we need?" Catherine asked.

"Thirty-five percent," the female voice echoed around her.

"Looks like we're stuck here until we can make the new parts," Catherine said.

"Aawww!" The children whined.

"On the bright side, we're alive," Catherine said, as the children unbuckled themselves.

"First one out is rotten space barnacles!" Sydnee shouted, running toward the door.

"I am not rotten space barnacles!" Karleen said, chasing after her older sister.

Catherine smiled while watching her children flee through the open doorway that closed behind them with a soft whish. The camera swept through the corridors that were made in the shape of a octagon with railed floorboards making up the floor and pillars pressed against the wall acting as support beams. The children ran under beams of light that shone through large holes from above their heads in the dark corridors that had pipes decorating the cieling. There was a soft humming that was echoing through the much-in-need-of-repairs-spacecraft. They came down to the hangar bay where they collided side by side crashing into each other landing on the ground. Karleen and Sydnee propped themselves up making their way out of the ship making their way out of the space craft only to be stopped by a forcefield that sent them falling.

"Marle!" the girls shouted.

"Miss Abernashi had not given permission for you to exit the ship," Marle replied, as the girls looked up.

"Mommy said we are stuck here for awhile," Syndee said.

"Shouldn't that count as permission?" Karleen asked.

"No," Marle said.

"It could be safe out there for all you know," Sydnee said.

"Not without a responsible adult," Marle said.

"Aww, Marle," Karleen whined.

"Not without a responsible adult," Marle whined.

"Marle?" Sydnee asked, concerned. "Are you alright?"

"Sounds like you got a bad bug from the attack," Karleen said.

"Not without a responsible adult," Marle repeated.

"Marlee, you should get some rest," Sydnee called. "Bad enough as it is in this condition." There was a short pause.

"Mother wants you to clean up your rooms," Marle said.

"Why can't we go out and explore?" Karleen asked.

"Your mother will clear the perimeter before allowing you passage out of this ship," Marle said.

"It looks pretty beautiful from here," Sydnee said, looking out toward the barren desert.

"That can wait," Marle said. "Do as you are told."

"Alright, Marle." The little girls turned away from the hangar bay then began to make their way up the steps toward the doorway.

* * *

There was a heavy thud that clashed against the ground. There was another thud that made the ground shake. The view lifted up to reveal it was being made by a humanoid in a space suit. The dark film retreated to reveal the occupant was Catherine. Catherine walked out of the landing bay in the space suit. She looked down toward the forearm screen then tapped on the small keyboard that protruded from beneath it. The readings came up to reveal that it was a Class M Planet lacking the most abnormal properties that could have been fatal.

She lowered her arm then pressed on a crescent button set on her spacesuit neckline. The glass protector retracted allowing her a high definition view of the planet continuing to walk on shifting her attention from side to side observing large pieces of rock littering the scenery. It was a typical, harmless planet at first glance. Then again, it could be another space Australia. A bazaar planet full of wildlife that threw off ones perception of the natural order of logic to animals.

Steadied and balanced among the scenery indicated it was a stable planet. Her gaze shifted toward the light blue sky. The planet had two suns resting between a sea of clouds that cast over large clouds over sections of the landmass. She held her hand up above her eyes that adjusted to the radiance from the distant blazing stars. It was a welcoming scene that she had seen many times floating along in space and visiting alien planets for vacation with her deceased partner. She never got tired of seeing the sun from planet side. Her fond, warm smile grew brighter lowering her hand down from above her eyes then shifted in the direction of the hangar bay where her children were standing in front of the forcefield.

"Marle, lower the forcefields," Catherine said.

"Forcefields lowering," Marle's soft, robotic voice chirped through the suit.

Sydnee and Karleen bolted out and jumped around in glee waving their arms sharing bubbles of laughter.

Catherine snickered watching her little girls being happy. She looked up toward their space ship observing the visual damage that had to be repaired over. In space dock, it would have taken easily a week. But they were set in a different situation entirely and had to do the repairs on their own. The thought of Sydnee and Karleen getting education in engineering at the tender ages of eight and nine brought horror to her. Repairing such hull damage like this was not recommended for most space travelers who were not trained properly on how to make metal. Little girls didn't get uprooted from a stable life into a adventurous, life threatening life stye. They were always meant for a better life that meant leading their jobs rather than being a stay at home mother while not knowing what their partner did that brought food to the table until it was too late.

Fortunately, the ship came with equipment that could be used to mine materials for the new hull and refine it into the shape the materials needed to be in. It was a stroke of luck. Some ships didn't come with such equipment due to the rarity where the ships crash landed on a planet after a attack. One would go on to call this a miracle. The largest miracle that could keep families clung together like glue when tethering at the edge of a cliff carefully holding some of the victims within the wreckage in between the crashed remains of a plane. Catherine turned her gaze toward the rock then returned on to the ship. It would easily take weeks to repair the ship in full. She looked up worryingly toward the sky.

She pressed on the crescent neckline button making the screen come up.

"Marle, turn on night view," Catherine said.

"Night view on," Marle said.

A thin dark strip appeared over the helmet giving Catherine a view of the constellation from above.

"Oh," Catherine said. "We are in _that_ sector."

"The immunity solar system," Marle added. "Not highly populated, a planet that has some desert and tropical sections," Catherine walked away from the children. "Some wildlife, undoubtedly."

Catherine came up the rock and placed her hands onto her hips.

"We are safe long as we are here," Catherine said.

"Yes, Miss Abernashi," Marle replied.

Catherine lowered her head with a sigh.

"I am sorry," Catherine said. "I was supposed to leave you at the station and take a less expensive starship."

"Do not feel guilt," Marle replied. "I will provide protection for as long as you are my charges."

"Limited protection," Catherine said. "I can't believe our luck had to run out here of all places."

"According to my records, this is one of many planets where people crash land on," Marle replied. "The last time someone had crash landed here was over a year ago. It was my sister ship, Mardre, C4-64841," The thin dark strip lifted down and Catherine pressed the button that made the screen lower. "They managed to lift off, return to the designated route, and evaded the authorities."

"Evaded the authorities all right," Catherine said. "Wait, are you part of a underground railroad for immigrants?"

"No," Marle replied. Catherine didn't seem to buy it. "I am a humanoid trafficking ship." Catherine rolled her eyes, _of course_.

"How much fuel do we have left?" Catherine asked.

"Fifty-five percent," Marle replied.

"Marle, please turn on solar absorption panels," Catherine said. "I get the feeling that you are going to need all the power you can get while you're here."

"Solar panels are functional and operating," Marle replied.

"I will see what I can do about that fuel," Catherine said. "can't leave you empty at the next stop."

"My route is likely to be taken over by another ship," Marle said. "The next stop has plenty of fuel."

"I rather be careful than sorry for you," Catherine said, turning toward the starship. "Marle, check for any glitches and bugs in your systems. We will take care of the rest."

There was a light click. Marle's voice was replaced by silence except for the sound of the wind that was distant coming from ahead. She turned toward the scenery displaying mountains from below the white clouds floating in the sky. Catherine placed her hands on to her hips with a sigh then turned around and headed back into the starship as her little girls were playing tag speeding right past. She had to check how much rations they had to spare for the time aboard a starship. The thought of hunting down animals and foraging for food seemed grim for Catherine.

It was a great departure from the luxurious, prosperous lifestyle where things were made by machines. The sound of her children laughing while playing tag was a comforting noise that reminded her that not everything had drastically changed for the worse. She came up the stairs before the automatic doors then through the cleared passageway.

* * *

Sydnee tripped and fell over a large mound landing to her feet on the ground.

"Ow!" Sydnee shouted.

Karleen turned around then whipped toward her sister coming over to her side.

"Are you okay, sis?" Karleen asked.

Sydnee moved to her side.

"I would be better had I noticed _that_ ," Sydnee said.

Karleen moved over toward the mound then slid aside the loose dirt.

"Hey," Karleen said, she gently tapped on it hearing a metal sound echo back. "It's a dish."

"A dish?" Sydnee asked. "'No way, hozay."

"It's a dish," Karleen insisted.

Sydnee crawled over to her sisters side then looked in.

"Woah," Sydnee said. She looked toward her sister. "Why is a dish sticking out of the ground?"

"Something is buried here," Karleen said, trying to yank it off.

Sydnee looked up from the stuck-in-place dish.

"Treasure?" Sydnee said.

"No," Karleen said. "Better than that."

"What?" Sydnee asked.

"A relic," Karleen said. "Mum can sell this for big bucks and pay off the IIRS."

"If it's historic," Sydnee said. "This could be less than a hundred years old."

"It might be older than that," Karleen said. "We have no idea how long it takes for dinosaurs to become fossils, buried by dirt, left preserved as imprints, skeletons, carefully preserved mummies. Mum can bring us back to the old life that we deserve."

A smile grew on Sydnee's face.

"We can see our friends again and still have mommy," Sydnee said.

"No strangers taking care of us," Karleen said. "We should get this little historical relic out."

Karleen stood up then held her hand out for her younger sister and helped her up.

"This is going to be the best dig ever," Sydnee said, earning a nod in return.

"Let's go!" The girls ran back to the ship side by side with laughter.

"First one there is a rotten egg!" Sydnee replied.

"Like I will ever be rotten," Karleen said, with a laugh.

The siblings bolted into the ship coming in side by side.

Their laughter echoed throughout the large ship. They ran back out of the ship wearing knee pads, elbow pads, and yellow construction helmets. The starship resembles a massive dump truck that was laid on its side. It had hundreds of windows with a yellow faded paint job decorating the circular DNA sequence and the main ship. The girls wore face protectors and big boots. The girls began to get to work plowing away at the dirt tossing it to the side. Immediately, Sydnee hit metal. The loud apparent sound made Karleen and Sydnee have a pause sharing a glance with each other. The girls wore thick gloves that were dark and soft at the same time but tough to a certain point. Sydnee knelt down to the panel.

Sydnee wiped away the sand to find that it was a old fashioned solar panel. Karleen gently flicked away dirt from underneath the dish then her eyes grew big. The sisters shared a bewildered look. Sydnee moved up from the solar panel then dug around it with care. A bar stood out as the shovels clang against metal. The girls dug around the top of the transport moving carefully around it getting rid of the layers of dirt that had taken the figure over. They dug around the figure after finding a hood bed. The front head lights from the top stood out as the sky began to get darker during the dig.

* * *

Catherine came out of the starship only to find that her children were not there.

She saw a specter of a dish up ahead.

She slowly approached the distant dish making her way to the scene.

It was getting dark in the scenery from the sky above.

Catherine came to a stop at the edge of a hole around a large van structure. She looked down into it catching two moving yellow figures covered in sand tossing sand over their heads from up front. Catherine looked away into the transport only to stop in horror to see mummified remains in the five red seats perfectly preserved that it seemed not a day had passed since their deaths.

There was a sixth one at the back propped against the wall with the fifth skeleton right beside it contrasting the dark dressed mummy that covered their side. The younger were slouched as though they had fallen asleep for a quick nap but never woke up. The two men up front, one of them visibly grayed like the third woman who seemed to have fine hair. The seventh skeleton belonged to a blonde child resting in the fifth skeleton's seat. The red head had a hand on the man's injury that was visibly stained in blood. They all wore injuries indicating that they had came from a shoot out with a hostile traveler and they didn't make it back home. She covered her mouth as a tear streaked down her cheek.

"Marle," Catherine said. "Can these remains be identified?"

"The Jupiter 2's assigned family, The Robinsons, lost in space in October 16th, 1997," Marle replied. "You have found the Robinsons."

Sydnee and Karleen looked up.

"Mum!" Karleen said. "Look what we found!"

"I tripped over it," Sydnee said, cheerfuly.

"Get out of there!" Catherine said. "Right this instant!"

"Mum," Karleen said. "You don't like it?"

"Just get out of there!" Catherine repeated, frantic.

The girls grew alarmed then tossed up their shovels and climbed up the hill of dirt on to the surface.

Catherine's heart was racing bringing her children close to her staring down at the horror before her eyes.

"Mommy is scared," Sydnee said.

"Mommy is very scared," Catherine said.

"Are we going to call the police?" Sydnee asked.

"We are thousands of light years from the intergalactic law enforcement," Catherine said. "Great, being under immunity and we can't give them the honors of a law escort-" Catherine stopped, her eyes growing big, then looked toward her little girls and back toward the Chariot. "If there is a van then there must be a ship."

"Must be under layers of dirt," Sydnee said.

"Or have eroded after twenty thousand years," Karleen said.

"Twenty thousand ninety-seven," Catherine said. "This is spooky."

"How so, mum?" Karleen asked.

"Because today is October sixteenth," Catheine said. "On the twenty thousandth anniversary that they became lost."

"This _is_ spooky," Sydnee said.

"And fitting," Karleen said.

"Girls, we are going to tractor beam this family van out then take it into cargo bay. Afterwards, I will beam their corpses into the construction pods," Catherine said, kneeling down toward their level with her arms on their shoulders wearing a proud expression on her face. "Tomorrow morning, we will start the search for their home."

"Yay!" the girls cheered.

"Go back to the ship," Catherine said. "I need help making dinner."

"What are we making for dinner?" Karleen asked.

"Your favorite," Catherine said.

"Wooho!" came the high pitch, loud cheer. "Midnight Surprise!"

The little girls speeded of toward the starship leaving Catherine to the two.

"Marle," Catherine said. "Send a emergency beacon for the Intergalactic Archeological Finds," She watched her children run into the starship. "Specify that we have found the Jupiter 2's van."

"Preparing Emergency Archeological Find beacon," Marle said.

Catherine gazed up toward the night sky placing her hands on to her hips watching a bright circular light illuminate from the starship then tear through the night sky.

"Welcome to the future, Robinsons," Catherine said, turning her attention down on to the large family.

She looked up toward the constellations then grew a smile and walked off from the scene making her way to the starship. The camera moved back to the Chariot that was covered in a fine layer of yellow dirt. The windows had been cleaned away by gloves during the dig. The windows were remarkably intact. The curtains were in good condition ready to be used for another trip after being cleaned out of its previous occupants. Slowly the Chariot was enveloped in a light blue light lifting it up from the resting place. It was gently guided down to the ground.

There was a station placed beside the opening of the space craft that had a long platform set up for the massive rings. Catherine walked from behind the Chariot holding on to a console covered in buttons, switches, and one green screen that had a little glowing light green blip. Catherine watched the Chariot slide in to the space craft. She walked up the platform turning the console around then typed in a code with a hopeful, optimistic look on her face.

* * *

The first thought that awoke Karleen was: _We're rich_. She fell out of bed with a thud then tossed off her pj's throwing them into the laundry basket laid beside her feet then it moved over to the other side and she bolted into the sonic shower. Sydnee groaned, moving on to her side. Karleen jumped out of the shower, rushing, then quickly got herself dressed hopping up and down. She slid her hooves in through the pants with difficulty getting it caught here and there on the pant leg so she used the wall as her support. Sydnee lifted a hand off her eyes then gazed off toward her sibling.

"What are you doing?" Sydnee asked.

"I am going to see if mum called the diggers," Karleen said.

"Mommy called the diggers of course, she finds a way, always," Sydnee said.

"If she had made the call, wouldn't we be have wakened up by them?" Karleen asked.

"Yes," Sydnee said, as Karleen placed on a specifically adjusted pair of slippers comfying around her hooves. "But she could have made them be silent on the rings."

"Then it's settled, let's check if there are new ships outside," Kareleen said.

"I don't know, we should wait for her," Sydnee said.

"I am not asking you to come along," Karleen said, then paused. "Aaah, you want to come, but you're a scaredy cat!"

"No, I am just very wary," Sydnee said.

"If there are not diggers then how about we do some climbing?" Karleen said.

"Not without telling Mum," Sydnee said.

"Yes," Karleen said. "Get some snooze."

Sydnee drew back the blankets then lifted herself up.

"You're not exploring out there alone," Sydnee said. "Give me a minute."

"I will wait outside," Karleen said.

"Kay," Sydnee said, watching Karleen make her way toward the door.

There was a thud from behind Karleen and Sydnee was snoring away.

"Figures," Karleen said. "Marle, how cold is it outside?"

"Fourteen degrees Celsius," Marle replied.

"Thanks," Karleen said, then went to the closet and slid it open.

"State your intention," Marle said.

"I am going exploring," Karleen said.

"You are not going to go exploring," Marle said.

"Did mum order you to keep us inside?" Karleen asked.

"She did not," Marlee said.

"Will you feel better if I took a drone with me so you can keep a eye on me?" Karleen said.

"I will take one out," Marle said. "It is one forty-three. You have three hours to explore. Lay the blame on me should you get hurt."

Karleen looked toward the window then raised the blinds up.

"Marle," Karleen said. "Could your drone provide some light?"

"Yes, Karleen Abernashi," Marle replied. "Drone is waiting at the back."

"You're the best!" Karleen said, then retrieved a jacket from the closet.

Karleen zipped up the coat then made her way down the hall silently and quietly. She made it to the hangar bay then slipped off the slippers and placed them into the side pocket putting on boots specifically built for her species. Karleen's fingers had a hard edge starting from the tips to the sides leaving soft padding on the palms of her hands much like a mountain goat. There was a floating backpack greeting her at the exit of the ship. She looked both ways then hopped over to the jet pack. It was the drone. It motioned over to her back then the shoulder straps clicked on her shoulders and two joysticks came from under both her arms.

She blasted her way off to the dig site then stopped by the hole. The drone made a night light appear from over her shoulder displaying the impression of tank treads against the floor and the definite shape of the Chariot. She turned back toward the space craft. She clicked on to the joy sticks flying into the distance right over the starship feeling the wind flying against her face, her heart racing, and a grin spreading all over her face loudly cheering. She motioned toward the mountain side making it to the familiar surroundings.

The rocket pack detached then returned to the original circular shape. Karleen jumped up, her hooves catching on to the section of rock protruding out by a crack that allowed a moment to steady. _You can do this!_ Marle observed the young girl leap over to another row of rock miraculously clasping on to it. Jumping from rock to rock up the mountain felt just about right and natural. Natural enough that it wasn't alarming. Marle calculated the chances of the young goat falling and dying in a cruel manner. Their circuits sizzled each time Karleen made a jump up. Her circuits cooled once registering that she had landed quite safely.

From above, Marle had a good perception of the scenery and adequate information to determine how it must have looked thousands of years ago. A sea of plant life coating the landscape that waved from the force of the wind blowing through it. Karleen made it to the top then looked down to see there was part of a statue from below. She made her descent down jumping from rock to rock with dazzling display of coordination and balance. She came to a stop then wiped off the dirt from the surface. Her face grew long, her eyes became big, and she took a sharp intake of air staring down at the carving.

"Marle, identify what century," Karleen said.

"20th Century text," Marle replied. Karleen let go of the breath. "Alpha Centauri Road, Robinson Street."

Karleen covered the statue back up in a layer of dirt then patted on it.

"There," Karleen said, with a delighted sigh. "All better."

"Do you wish to continue, Karleen Abernashi?" Marle asked.

"Yes," Karleen said.

Karleen looked over to see the sharp walls of mountains. There was one surface that stood out as odd. She moved her way toward the large boulder coming to a stop beside it. Marle lowered herself down then slid the fallen boulder out of the way. Marle ran into the cave with her new found friend tailing behind her. She stopped in her tracks when seeing the definite shape of a large saucer. She had no words to say staring at the large, historical but very empty space ship waiting to be called into service. A gasp of awe escaped as she covered her mouth feeling like a intruder who had entered a sacred place.

The most sacred place of all in the universe. The home of the dead. She can hear voices of the past, imaginary ones of what she imagined the dead to have sound like, echoing from around her belonging to the Robinsons ranging in tone from happily, lovingly, terrified, curiously, and content. Karleen felt like a archeologist from one of the old Earth movies after they had came down a hole, wrapped a cloth around a stick, and lightened it up to shed light in the dark that revealed what they had fallen into was a very ancient building full of mystery.

"Are you satisfied?" Marle asked.

"I like to explore it a little more," Karleen said.

"You will not disturb it any further," Marle said.

"Got any better ideas?" Karleen asked.

"Why I do," Marle said, then reattached herself on to the child. "You fly."

"Great processing," Karleen said, then flew toward the exposed doorway. "Wow," Karleen floated up the stairs into the residential deck. "This is amazing."

"It has been largely untouched by time," Marle said.

"I wonder-" suddenly, the lights came on and everything felt wrong.

There were voices from across that made her whirr around in alarm.

There was a boy with red hair speaking to a grayed man beside him. A large robot was behind them. The grayed man slid open the barrier speaking in a language that she didn't understand and shook his head briefly closing his eyes then faced the young boy returning a reply that showed his displeasure. The young boy rolled a eye as the older man turned his attention off to face her and let out a girly scream. Karleen screamed, terrified, rising up further into the air. The young boy faced her. Karleen's eyes were on the older man. She had seen his mummy before going to bed. Silver hair, a visibly aged face, and lack of youth sticking to his corpse. Suddenly from around her, people in colorful outfits came around her with visible alarm. One of them came out of a room holding a phaser pistol but came to a stop by the side of a red head and they were speaking.

She didn't understand them but Marle moved back. The robot rolled forward as the older man was being incredibly insistent hiding behind the boy. Karleen reeled back, screaming, _"The mummies are alive!"_ watching the colorful lights turn darker before her eyes and the colorful figures vanish before her eyes. Her heart raced as she looked around the room and her screaming stopped from there.

"Are you alright, Karleen Abernashi?" Marle asked.

"Oh my god," Karleen said.

"We experienced a rare time slip," Marle replied.

"Holy shit," Karleen said. "They were speaking 20th century English."

"That it is," Marle said.

"I wonder what I sounded like to them," Karleen said.

"As I translated for you," Marle said. "You were screaming ' _The dead are alive_!'"

"Did I break the temporal prime directive?" Karleen said.

"They did not know when or how they died at the time," Marle said. "All they knew is that someone believes they are dead."

Karleen motioned toward the upper deck heading into the bridge. The window barrier was up blocking any view of the outside. There was a fine layer of dust that had gathered inside the bridge. It had the abandoned feel to it. Karleen got a good view of it from top to bottom. She gasped at the fine cryostasis pods. They were old and ancient, but still efficient to use thousands of years later due to the preservation. The glass was covered in fog. It brought tears to her eyes. She could imagine dramatic music in her mind observing the station. All the important systems to the Jupiter 2 seen around the room. Equipment that could take a beating and be put back together, easily cleaned, didn't break as easily. It had aged well over the thousands of years that had passed. Cryostasis pods had evolved in design, shape, and method. She wondered what it was like for someone to be inside the pods. She wiped off a tear then went down to the residential deck. She looked over toward a long exposed room that had the very same robot. It had a fogged up glass that made it difficult to see what was inside of it.

"Code named Guntecr," Marle said. "The Class B-9-M-3 General Utility Non-Theorizing Environmental Control Robot."

Karleen moved toward the Robot.

"Aww," Karleen said. "He was the only one left."

"This does not make sense," Marle said. "It should have been with them."

"Robot must have been forced to stay behind," Karleen said, moving over toward the recharge station. "Or couldn't go with them."

"It is a good thing that it is not activated," Marle said. "It would be dismantled for its ineffectiveness."

"You don't mean that," Karleen said.

"I do," Marle said.

"You don't know the full story," Karleen said. "Could have been reprogrammed for all you know."

"Do not attempt to activate it," Marle said.

"I am just turning off the power," Karleen said, then flicked the switch up.

"You do not know if that is what it says in 20th century English, Karleen Abernashi," Marle said.

"I do know the button was glowing and it needed to be turned off," Karleen said, then gestured toward the powering off light. "See?"

"Yes," Marle said. "Have you seen enough?"

Karleen looked around.

"I will respect the dead and not look into their rooms," Karleen said. "It's their home after all."

Karleen floated away from the Robot heading down the ramp as the neon fixture above his head began to glow.

"No climbing is necessary," Marle said.

"Aww, Marle," Karleen said, as the Robot's head weakly bobbed up.

The Robot overheard the sound of a boulder rolling in closing the entrance way.

* * *

Sydnee opened her eyes to find her sister on her bed reading a paper back novel sitting right beside her on the edge. Sydnee lifted herself up from the bed then tilted her head. She was reading one of the old novels regarding 'the lost voyages of castaways'. Karleen's deadlocks were held up in a pony tail compared to Sydnee's freely flowing big hair that landed on her shoulders. Her eyes adjusted to the lighting in the room that it became apparent her sister was there in flesh and blood rather than in bed. The memories came to. She had fallen asleep instead of joining her younger sister.

"Aww, you went alone," Sydnee said.

"I did what?" Karleen said, raising her head up in alarm.

"You went without me?" Sydnee asked.

"I didn't," Karleen said.

"Don't lie to your sister," Sydnee said.

"I went with Marle," Karleen said.

Sydnee grew wide awake.

"You can't fly a starship!" Sydnee shouted then bolted toward the window. "Did you crash us into the mountains?" she lifted the blinds up that let in a bright sea of golden light illuminate the lightening up room changing from dark to light gray by the morning settings. "Mom is going to be pissed if you damaged the ship!" she turned toward her sibling letting the blinds clash against the large circular window. "Then we are stranded on here for longer than mommy expects! I don't _want_ to spend a year on this boring rock!"

Karleen laughed.

"No, I went with a drone," Karleen said. "Silly."

"Wait, you mean to say that AI's can move from starships into," Sydnee cupped her hands together. "Into something less big than it?"

"They have been capable of that for thousands of years," Karleen said, closing the novel. "Speaking of AI's. I saw the Robot."

"The what now?" Sydnee took a step toward her sister.

"The Robinson Robot," Karleen said.

Sydnee sat down beside Karleen.

"You found the Jupiter," Sydnee said, her eyes big.

"Yes," Karleen said. "It's sad and lonely," she looked off toward the window. "The Robot went offline a long time ago. I had to turn off the charger."

"Did you cry?" Sydnee said.

"A little bit," Karleen said.

"What is the Jupiter like?" Sydnee asked.

"Still looks new," Karleen said. "I don't have to tell you because you will get to see it in a few days," Sydnee grew a frown. "but," she paused. "I am going to tell you anyway."

Sydnee's eyes brightened.

"How new?" Sydnee asked.

"Like a day hadn't passed," Karleen said. "Perfectly preserved in a cave."

"Oh my stars," Sydnee said, covering her mouth with her eyes brimming with tears.

"But we're not going to tell anyone," Karleen said. "We are going to let the diggers find it the same way I did."

"By climbing a mountain?" Sydnee asked.

"Uh huh," Karleen said.

"How did I know you climbed a mountain?" Sydnee asked.

"Because you saw the mountain as we were running toward the ship last night," Karleen reminded.

"Right, I did," Sydnee said.

"It would be really weird if my older sister is a psychic," Karleen said, then reached out and tickled in Syndee's arm pit earning a ball of laughter. "Wouldn't it?"

"Yes!" Sydnee squealed, thrashing off to her side kicking her legs up.

Karleen and Sydnee fell off the bed in a fit of laughter.

* * *

Catherine stretched her lighter toned hands out and her hooves clunk against the edge of the bed. Standing at six foot five came with its prices. Her hooves were on the edge of the bed partially covered by the thick warm blanket. She slid her hooves back under the blanket then raised her head up. Her hair was all over the place. She raised herself up noticing the rays of light pouring into the room. The diggers were going to be here at any moment. At any moment. She flung herself off the bed landing to the floor with a thud while her feet were laid on the bed halfway slumped on to the floor. She propped herself up to her feet then floofed her hair array running for the sonic shower.

A few moments later she came out in a outfit that consisted of a light blue short sleeved shirt contrasting against the black jeans that had pant legs ending above her hooves. The two piece outfit complimented her clean and fresh aesthetic. A sweet aroma was coming off her figure. Catherine's curly mass gently bounced with every step she took. She set her hooves into a specialized set of boots then walked down the hallway with a confident stride. She overheard the children laughing from down the hall. She came to a stop by their doorway leaning against it watching them engaged in a tickle fight.

"Who wants some breakfast?"

The two girls bumped into each other as they bolted up toward Catherine's direction.

"I do!" The girls shouted unanimously.

"We're having eggs and toast, girls," Catherine said.

"Awesome!" the girls cheered.

Catherine patted on the doorway then resumed her trek down the corridor humming to herself quite loudly.

* * *

Our scene moved through the vastness of space to reveal a large starship that resembled a backpack laid on its side that had several windows ranging in size. One of the windows were large and circular starting from the top, The view dived into the brown bridge that seemed to be largely unchanged in the last several thousands of years consisting of buttons, radar screens, screen that indicated fuel, switches, and levelers. There was a holographic image illuminating from a floating square object with a individual resembling a man standing in front of it rubbing their chin. He had his hair up in a bun ever so tightly wearing a unique brown hat that complimented the adventurous aesthetic that seemed casual to them. On the screen was a image of a artifact that had been recently processed inside a dig.

"Kurlow!"

Kurlow turned away from the screen.

"Yes, Linya?" Kurlow said.

"We got a beacon that someone found the Jupiter 2's Chariot," Linya replied.

"The Jupiter 2?" Kurlow asked, lowering both hands on to his hips. "The Jupiter 2 lost all souls aboard by a asteroid strike. They can't have found the Chariot!"

Linya kept her gaze on Kurlow.

"Then why did I get coordinates from the immunity system on the second planet Immunia?" Linya said. "Historically, Earth records indicates," silence fell in the room. "it used to be called _Alpha Centauri_ before the Gallis System was renamed Alpha Centauri during the third world war. Gallis System was further but it had no known asteroids going through it. "

Everyone stopped what they were doing at the mention of Alpha Centauri.

"That planet. . . was deemed. . . uninhabitable by the Intergalactic Congress of Planets," Kurlow said. "That was before the Jupiter 2 launched."

"But Earth thought otherwise," Linya said.

"They found the Jupiter," Kurlow said, taking off his hat then placed it against his hip. "Someone found the Jupiter."

"Yes, Kurlow," Linya replied.

Kurlow walked away.

"Go on," Kurlow said.

"The finder is Catherine Abernashi, a widow, from Golaris," Linya said. "Two children, Karleen and Sydnee, from previous relationships."

Kurlow nodded then turned toward the communications officer.

"I want you to send a beacon back," Kurlow said. "We are going on the greatest expedition." A smile grew on the man's face. "Going in with our camera unit and uncovering it all."

"They also have their mummified remains carefully preserved in stasis pods," Linya said. "That is the end of the beacon."

"Add to our beacon that our anthropologists will take them her hands," Kurlow said.

"Aye, Kurlow," Linya said.

"But also add that they cannot steal anything from the ship," Kurlow said. "We cannot afford them to take souvenir and sell them on the black market."

"Added," Linya said, tapping on the colorful keyboard. "Anything else?"

"We will discuss any forms of payment upon our arrival," Kurlow said. "Your acquaintance, Captain Lewis D'Karlo Kurlow of the archeological dig vessel Saggarius. Send the beacon to all other dig vessels that we call dibs."

Linya smiled.

"Will do," Linya said, then turned away to the station.

Kurlow turned toward the bridge.

"Carry on," Kurlow said, gesturing his finger toward the bridge officers.

Everyone turned their attention off Kurlow resuming what they had been doing. Kurlow walked toward the holographic figure hovering before the recliner set in the middle of the room. Kurlow folded his arms while a smile began to be sported on his face. The greatest mystery in space was going to be solved. The greatest archeological find was set to be made. Kurlow never felt so honored to be part of history. Digging up history was another matter entirely. History had its share of mysteries regarding what certain objects were where serving as inconsistency of the time period until the answer was provided in the form of objects slipping through layers of dirt until being dug up in that layer or someone finding out that in fact the object was introduced in a different time frame from a different civilization.

"Set a course for the Immunity System," Kurlow said. "We're coming for you Robinsons, and your little Robot too."


	2. Here

"Beacon has been received," Marle said.

"Identify from whom," Catherine said.

"Captain Lewis D'Karlo Kurlow of the archeological dig vessel Saggarius," Marle replied. "The Saggarius is on a eight day flight here."

"Been ten days," Catherine said. "Five of those waiting for the beacon to reach a Archeological Digging Vessel. Five of those days were spent coming here. That means in the next three days that Captain Kurlow will be here," she paced the bridge then came to a stop in front of the window. "How many more days can my girls take it living like colonists?"

"They are resilient, Catherine Abernashi," Marle said. "The message has warnings. Do you wish to hear them?"

"No," Catherine said. "I happen to have common sense and respect for the dead."

"A joke," Marle acknowledged. "A very well executed one."

"Thank you, Marle," Catherine said. "Progress on those walls?"

"Second wall has been completed," Catherine said. "Screws and frames are still in progress."

"Good," Catherine said, then softly started. "Marle."

"Yes, Catherine?" Marle said, her voice dripping with concern at the tone of Catherine's voice.

"If I don't get the money I need to get them a home," Catherine said. "What do I do?"

"I was not programmed to answer such a question," Marle said. "But I will try. . ." there was a short pause with gentle hums and beeps. "I have a answer," Catherine raised her head up expecting for a answer that she was dreading. "Make the best out of the situation."

Catherine grew a smile back.

* * *

The room to the stasis pods were closed off. The two girls were standing in front of the doors in colorful PJ's that shined and sparkled coated in glitter that was coating the floor. The floor seemed to sparkle against the pitch black. Sydnee was holding what seemed to be a square yet cylinder object that was glowing golden from the middle most similar to a flickering bulb under a paper cup. The girls faces were seen to be rather unhappy.

"Why can't we look at the mummies, Marle?" Sydnee asked.

"Enough is enough," Marle said. "I cannot be responsible for further scarring."

"Scarring?" Sydnee asked. "Scarring?"

"Yes," Marle chirped back.

"We have seen a lot worse to scare the living crap out of us," Karleen said.

"We are tougher than what you expect children have to be," Sydnee agreed.

"It is in my power to protect my crew," Marle replied. "Your family counts."

"AI's," Sydnee said, with a roll of her eyes waving a hand in mid-air.

"Think humans need protecting from everything," Karleen agreed.

"We do need protecting," Sydnee said. "But mummies don't come to life and attack people."

"Records indicate otherwise," Marle said.

" _Human_ mummies," Karleen corrected.

"They are humans," Sydnee said. "right?"

"Scans indicate they are," Marle said.

"Can't we have one look?" Sydnee plead, clasping her hands together and knelt. "Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"No," Marle said. "You are required to return to bed."

"What movies have you been watching?" Karleen asked.

"None," Marle said. "I am armed with records, myths, and legends."

"Is there a legend about finding castaways mummies?" Sydnee asked.

"Yes," Marle replied.

"And?" Karleen prodded.

"Content is not suitable for children," Marle said.

"Ah, so it is rated R," Sydnee said.

"Gory, terrifying suspenseful, worthy of swearing," Karleen said. "Well executed jump scares."

"A ghost that wants to be terrifying but turns out to be so ugly like they are ready for Halloween," Sydnee said.

"Ghosts are supposed to look like people not some Hollywood perception," Karleen said.

"They do look like people," Sydnee agreed. "Remember that ghost we saw at Gettysburg?"

"Uh huh," Karleen replied. "Unlike the movies, it didn't come out and try to attack."

"Which makes it the best kind of ghost," Sydnee said. "A _real_ ghost."

"Do you wish to have nightmares?" Marle asked, snapping the girls to attention. There was silence from the girls as the thought it over then shook their heads. "Then you will do as you are told. You will have better opportunities to see the mummies in better conditions in the future." The girls sighed. "I have control over this room. Your attempts to enter are nothing short of admirable." their heads raised up. "For children."

Karleen took her sister by the shoulder.

"Let's go," Karleen said. "We will have the next opportunity when off this planet to see them again."

Sydnee nodded then looked toward the door.

"It must be really lonely for them to be in there without another human," Sydnee said.

"I am here," Marle said.

"But you're the ship's Artificial Intelligence," Sydnee said.

"No one is ever alone on a starship, Sydnee Abernashi," Marle replied.

A smile softened on Sydnee's face then nodded back toward her sister.

"Maybe missing their ship if anything," Sydnee corrected herself.

The girls walked side by side down the corridor as their slippers made a echo on the railed floor paneling.

* * *

The giant maroon starship continued in the night sky soaring toward a distant planet. The Saggarius was brimming with anticipation and excitement. Information regarding the planet Immunia was scarce to find since it was rarely ever visited and designated as a ghost planet lacking any form of civilization lurking on the top or beneath it. How it could not sustain life for very long from the surface was hotly debated among the crewmembers of the Saggarius. Theories went that it was cursed. At least the ones that were intelligent, well thought out, and backed by evidence. People who visited the planet and tried to set up a colony died grizzly deaths, had to evacuate the planet, or a handful of people escaping the threat on a ship struggling to stay together that had gone through hell to escape from what was happening from below. The system was deemed a immunity planet because no one could stay long and they had to leave eventually like immunity could not always be kept under given circumstances.

Kurlow was in a state of shock and disbelief. The records of finding the Robinsons for the last twenty thousand years had indicated it was a fools errand. A goose chase, a old earthling phrase once coined thousands of years ago, only a myth that it could still be around. Twenty thousand years later there was a lead for the Robinsons. Kurlow finished his warm mug of chocolate then walked over placing it into the replicator and pressed a button. The cup was banished in a blue haze from his perception. Kurlow was in a more respectful and professional outfit that spoke casual rather than a person who went on adventures. His archeological explorer outfit was retired for the time being after his latest stint retrieving a mask with three security officers who were quickly lost in the rescue effort for the artifact. The artifact was safe, replicated to a point, then given back to the people it belonged. Kurlow looked out the large window where orange light was pouring out of his apartment.

Was it all a dream? Being given the beacon to his ship that insisted the Robinsons had been found. The facts indicated that it wasn't a dream after all. It couldn't be real but it was real. He was in space heading toward the promised planet. The once promised planet of the Alpha Centauri System, planet Gamma. More known as Immunia presently in files. He looked down toward the padd to see the black screen with green text indicating the preparations for the dig were completed. It was deemed to be a massive operation searching for any man made contraptions that were still left behind. At least ones that hadn't been made of wood if they were lucky. Rock and metal had a tendency to last longer under layers of dirt not just the fossils or quietly preserved skeletons left behind by history. History had waited long enough keeping the secret of the Jupiter 2's fate under wraps. The truth would be finally known after twenty thousand years providing closure to a timeless mystery. And now another thing was going to become timeless, the journey of the Robinsons getting there through struggle. It would resonate with people in unique ways. It wasn't a dream. It was reality.

"Kurlow," came the first officer.

Kurlow turned in the direction of the first officer.

"Fravis," Kurlow said. "Can you believe we are going to solve the mystery?"

"I can," Fravis raised both brows then lowered them. "But you can't."

"I have been convinced my entire life that the Jupiter 2 as a myth and now. . ." Kurlow said. "Everyone on this ship has heard of the Jupiter and her crews adventures. At least the ones that made a great impact in the galaxies," He leaned on the edge of the couch then folded his arms. "A part of me feels like I am being tricked. It came from a system once classified as Alpha Centauri from a random passer by and we don't know for certain if they had found the earth ship. For all we're concerned, we might be given a prank message. But we have to follow the rules and take it seriously."

Fravis nodded.

"The concern is warranted," Fravis said. "It has been nearly five thousand years since the Jupiter 2 left a mark."

"Five thousand years?" Kurlow asked, furrowing his eyebrows. "You must be mistaken. The Jupiter was lost twenty thousand years ago and never found."

"There are stories where they went through time anomalies," Fravis said. "Legends, now."

"You believing in legends?" Kurlow asked. "Now I must be dreaming. You only believe what is written on stone and not in word."

"Normally," Fravis agreed. "I would."

"What is up on those senses of yours?" Kurlow asked.

"On my second to previous assignment, I was there to witness the finding of a ancient tomb," Fravis said. "Filled with thousands if not millions of years old artifacts."

"The Gorall'sie," Kurlow said. "I recall the media droids were all over it. I didn't know you were in there. What was it like?"

"Perfectly preserved, sealed off," Fravis said. "Natives helped the archeologists find sections of the building and told legends. I am certain that they found Alpha Centauri less than a thousand years ago and sent a signal back to Earth. But it was never received nor were they ever joined. Alpha Control in its entirety was destroyed years after their departure. The dead have never faced the final death," Fravis paused, considering his next words very thoughtfully. "They haven't gone yet because we still remember their mystery and they have waited long enough," Fravis shook his head. "Sure, go ahead and have it tested, but they are _the_ article."

"How are you so certain?" Kurlow asked.

"We are heading to Alpha Centauri," Fravis said. "A place no one wants to be."

"Where we want to be," Kurlow said.

"We are the only people mad enough to go there," Fravis agreed. "And willing."

"What could we find down there?" Kurlow asked, pacing beside the large window. "Angry natives for desecrating their sacred site?"

"Angry wild life for invading their territory," Fravis said.

"If anything, we might be bored out of our minds if it is a hoax," Kurlow said. "I will pay for the crews drinks if we do find the Robinsons."

"And if not?" Fravis asked.

"You pay for the champagne," Kurlow said, earning a wide but large smile from Fravis.

Fravis looked over toward the clock on the wall then toward Kurlow.

"It's about time we get on our historic shift," Fravis said.

"Historic shift," Kurlow said, then snorted. "Making a big splash. We know it. They didn't know they were making history for becoming the first lost colonists."

"History comes at you when it is least expected," Fravis said. "We may come up empty handed."

"Is it wrong to wish for that?" Kurlow asked. "Some mysteries are best left unsolved." He came toward the door. "Let's reluctantly solve the greatest colonist mystery there ever was."

Fravis nodded then joined the man's side and the two men walked out of the doorway. The sounds of their boots echoed behind them through the corridor passing by several archeologist officers that were either huddled in a circle or walking up/down the hall to another part of the ship. The ship spanned several football stadiums. The interior of the halls were painted beige with large, square windows contrasting against the windows that had holographic paintings ranging from displaying historic battles to holding a unique perspective of bustling cities ranging in eras and civilizations. Fravis waved toward a brown individual with husks and a large forehead crest calling him, "Frank, I have to pass on the soccer match this evening." earning only a grunt in return standing at six foot six.

"For chief of security," Kurlow said. "You oughta to relax and have fun one of these days."

"My paranoia does not allow me to do that," Fravis said. "I was engineered to be paranoid."

"To be body guards for royals," Kurlow said. "You can relax on this ship as I have told you that twenty times."

"Forty-three times since my initial assignment here," Fravis corrected. "and six months."

"Forty-three times," Kurlow said. "This is a recommendation from your captain. Relax. Just for one day."

"One day is all it takes for a ship to lose the captain," Fravis said.

Kurlow stepped in the way of Fravis and placed a hand out as a halt.

"Fravis," Kurlow said. "This isn't the Yuh."

"I know," Fravis said

"And it was a tragedy," Kurlow lowered his hands. "No one told the Kaksalaskak about the archeological ship's passage."

Kurlow stepped aside then resumed the walk.

"The tragedy of it was that I didn't assign some security officers on him," Fravis said, stopping Kurlow by the arm. "I should have listened to that little voice back then."

"'Now, you always do," Kurlow said.

"Yes," Fravis said.

"Tell that little voice to rest," Kurlow took Kravis's hand off his shoulder. "It's going to be alright. Just today," Kurlow placed a hand on the man's shoulder that he squeezed. "Just today."

Kurlow walked down the hall then was silently followed by Fravis. The walk to the bridge was silent walking side by side. In the halls played music that Echoed throughout the ship that was soft, low, distant but methodical enough to do tasks slowly such as dancing, taking a bath, reading, and other mundane tasks. The two men entered the bridge. The small view screen left a view of Immunia before the crew. All eyes were laid on it as it grew bigger and bigger with the glow making it stand out as a unique marble in the darkness. Kurlow came to the chair then leaned forward on the head rest cupping his hands together on the seat looking on.

"Any word from Miss Abernashi?" Kurlow asked.

"Aye," Linya said. "Our transmission was returned."

"The coordinates," Kurlow said.

Linya nodded, as Kurlow faced the woman.

"Coordinates have been sent from Miss Abernashi," Linya said. "Permission to send the coordinates to the flight officers."

Kurlow did not reply as he turned his attention onto the close by planet.

"Kurlow?" the two officers turned toward Kurlow.

"Granted, Linya," Kurlow said, slightly nodded earning a bright smile from the grayed humanoid. "Follow her coordinates."

"We cannot destroy any evidence of their presence," Fravis said.

"That we are here to do," Kurlow said. "We are here to save the evidence."

Kurlow sat down into the chair and placed a leg over his knee while his hands came on to the arm rest. The announcement soared through the ship. The archeologists moved quickly into their seats fasted against the wall and buckled themselves up for the descent down. The starship tore through the atmosphere coming toward the landing section that was far away from the Abernashis. Karleen and Sydnee watched from the windows that the archeological vessel grew to become a distant vessel among the wasteland. The girls were jumping up and down out of excitement channeling through their small figures.

"We're rich!" Karleen cheered.

"Absolutely!" Sydnee agreed.

"Very rich," Catherine said, coming from behind the girls.

"Ma!" Karleen and Syndee bolted toward their mother grabbing her into a hug.

"You're not the only ones excited about going home in a few weeks," Catherine said.

"If someone hasn't bought it, yet," Karleen said.

"I bet someone hasn't bought it since it's bank property," Catherine said. "Still untouched."

"I wonder if the bank is taking care of the cats," Sydnee said.

"They would be smart enough to get the animals out before locking it," Catherine said. "Come on, girls."

They walked down the hall heading in the direction of the hangar bay.

"You know what I miss the most about having a apartment?" Karleen asked.

"Not being a starship," Sydnee said.

"There is only a couple windows that show the city," Karleen said. "And it's stationary."

"Stationary it is," Catherine said. "You know, girls," she placed her arms onto their shoulders. "This could turn out to be a great camping rip."

"Camping trip?" Sydnee asked. "Aren't camping trips meant to last a few days?"

"They can vary," Catherine replied, with a ghostly smile. "This is just a very long one."

"On the bright side, we will get to experience what it was like for castaways," Karleen said. "Half the experience!"

"That is the spirit!" Catherine said, with a laugh.

* * *

The small family made their way to the hangar bay doors that opened before them. The girls bolted away from Catherine's grasp running down the stairs toward the space craft laid ahead. Catherine had a bemused smile on her face then slowly walked after the girls. From afar, the hangar bay for the archeological ship set set down letting go of a sea of vehicles with flying oval shaped objects that were working against gravity floating from behind the group. The flying large pods came to a speeding stop eight feet away from the hole. Archeologists began to take out equipment from the interior of the more rounded, white pods with a slick black interior that was highlighted by colorful buttons and leather seats with a joystick standing out with massive space from behind it. There was a rack from above that carried more precious equipment for the archeological site. Kurlow got out of the vehicle then approach the pit.

Kurlow knelt down and lowered his sunglasses keeping his hat in place from the strong wind grazing the scenery. Sweat began to be dripping down his skin in the eighty-five degree heat. His eyes outlined the interior of the impression. He stood up then gave the thumps up. The crew took out large barrels then opened them up and tipped the contents into the pit. He turned in the direction of the approaching small group headed his way. A smile grew on his face. A floating camera came by his side with the snap of his fingers. He slipped his glasses up forward against his nose. A woman in her late thirties approached him with a thick build to her. Was it the short sleeved vest, the pitch black shorts, and the white shirt that stopped above her belly that gave the impression? No, it was the thick hips. The children were dressed for the heat compared to the uniformed archeologists in one piece green and black uniforms wearing badges that showed Intergalactic Archeological Finds Organization symbol on the sides of their shoulders.

"You must be Miss Abernashi," Kurlow said.

"Captain," Catherine said, with a nod. "These are my girls. Sydnee," she gestured toward Sydnee. "And Karleen."

Karleen gave a short wave.

"Which direction were the Robinsons facing when you found them?" Kurlow asked. "It is very important question to find their ship."

"That way," Karleen said, pointing toward the ship. "Somewhere in the mountains behind our ship."

"Thousands of years ago there might not have been mountains at all," Kurlow said. "We have to search up."

"You don't know for certain that the Robinsons were facing a harsh winter when they died and had to run the ship into the warmest place," Catherine said.

Kurlow slightly tilted his head raising a brow.

"What makes you say that?" Kurlow asked.

"They were in winter gear," Catherine said.

"Winter gear?" Kurlow asked. "I thought that Gamma was a all hot planet."

"'That is Vulcan you are thinking about," Sydnee said. "Most of the plant life are black that we found." Sydnee held up a dangling black plant.

"And was it wet?" Kurlow asked.

"Wet?" Sydnee asked.

"Plants are incredibly persistent creatures when it comes to being alive," Kurlow said. "Was it wet?"

"A little," Sydnee replied. "and full of worms."

"How interesting," Kurlow said. "It seems Gamma is more of a mystery planet than what the intergalactic congress of planets had thought it to be." He turned toward the woman as people came from behind him. "These are my anthropologists and ancient transportation historians," the archeologists waved their hands slightly back at Catherine. "I will be engaged in the search of the Jupiter 2 in the mean time."

"And the payment?" Catherine asked.

"We will figure that part out soon as we find the Jupiter 2," Kurlow said. "Finds like these are incredibly rare to find."

"You mean hard to stumble by on accident," Sydnee said.

"Not everyone is lucky as you are are, children," Kurlow said, with a pleasant smile.

"Doctors, ladies, gentlemen, come with me," Catherine said.

The girls watched their mother leave with the large squad of people then turned in the direction of Kurlow.

"Can we help you look for the Jupiter?" Sydnee asked.

"Can we, pretty please, with a cherry on top?" Karleen plead.

"Not without your mother's permission," Kurlow said. "This is a very important excavation."

"But this is history being made," Sydnee said. "I tripped over it!"

"And I cleaned it!" Karleen said.

"And we dug it first," Sydnee added."We have every right to try helping you, If you think we're helping too much, just tell us-"

"Watch," Karleen finished.

"Yes," Sydnee agreed. "Watch."

"Alright," Kurlow said. "Just don't get in the way if or when, however we find it, to retrieve the Jupiter 2 and its belongings."

"We understand," Karleen said. "We will be on our best behavior."

"Alright, the best you can do is some exploring while we use our tech to find what can't be seen from above," Kurlow said. "Have fun." The girls grew wide facial expressions. "We will be searching from here to there," he gestured toward the large mountains. "For anything man made that serves as some landmarks to the Jupiter 2."

Kurlow watched as their eyes became lightbulbs then returned to the familiar glimmer of life. The little girls exchanged a glance then faced the man.

"We'll go exploring," Sydnee said, cheerfully.

"Uh huh!" Karleen said, nodding.

The two girls ran off back toward the ship.

"Kids," Kurlow said, shaking his head.

"Kurlow?" Fravis asked.

Kurlow turned toward the chief geologist.

"Get the ground scanning equipment out," Kurlow said, looking over the white liquid reaching the top of the pit. "This recreation is going to make a great part of the museum," a smile grew on his face. "Children and adults can dig away at this recreation of the Chariot for as long as they want. The ground will be back in by the end of the day. Just think of the entertainment this impression can make. . ."


	3. To tell

Catherine observed the pods being lifted down the platform by antigravity units underneath them.

"You are going home, Mrs Robinson," Catherine said, patting on the window to the pod. "And this time you will be by your husband's side for all eternity rather than behind him."

Catherine looked down toward the finely aged mummy underneath the window.

"You are very welcome," Catherine said, wearing a small smile of her own with her eyes toward the mummy.

Catherine stepped aside folding her arms.

The two older corpses pods were being lifted ahead of the older woman.

The three younger adults, unknown child, and the stranger tagged along from behind standing out among the dark scenery of the night. The pods stood out from the darkness by glowing white light fixtures to the side. They formed a long line toward the Saggarius. She placed her hands into the warm pockets of the insulated coat. It was ten degrees Celsius on Immunia. Night had descended rather quicker than Catherine had expected so she had to quickly change into her winter gear. If her children had any common sense then they would be well on their way back for the gear.

It was getting cold and colder as the nights passed at random. One night it would be fourteen then it would be sixteen then the next night would be thirteen and the night after that it would be twelve and the next few nights would stay at eleven degrees. It was the planet's orbit unique way of signalling that winter was coming. She scanned the distant scenery of the planet observing several space camels that stood out from the dark. Their shapes were tall and distinct but slightly noticeably larger than their Earthly counterparts. Their gazes were fixated on Catherine. When she closed then opened her eyes, the camels were gone.

Catherine turned away to observe the antigravity units were towing Chariot down the ramp with its lights on.

"Solar powered," Catherine said. Her eyebrows knit together. "But it wasn't out in the sun for long after the girls dug it up," she looked at the moving Chariot rather perplexed. "Must have had a lot of solar energy to store and use."

Catherine turned in the direction of the departing pods very proudly.

* * *

"Kurlow, what makes you think the Jupiter 2 is still around?" Fravis said, leaning into the chair with raised eyebrow.

"The Chariot," Kurlow said, seated in the rounded pod.

"Was buried by sand!" Fravis said.

Kurlow drove the archeological pod toward the mountains while above there were joining geological variations of the pods in the sky surrounded by media droids. Large machinery were attached to the bottom of the pods being four feet long and wide with glass lenses on the tip end surrounded by silver bands that seemed to be layered. There was a badge that had a black vase that had been severely cracked with the words Archeological Finds Organization surrounding it in glowing neon blue light that seemed to be installed into the machinery itself highlighting the words.

"Yes, and we thought the Robinsons were killed by a asteroid strike," Kurlow said.

"It could have rusted away and fallen apart," Fravis said.

"But there would have been something left behind," Kurlow said.

"Like what?" Fravis asked.

"Their cryostasis pods," Kurlow said.

"They may have been destroyed," Fravis said.

"And the power core?" Kurlow asked.

"Anything can rust away or be buried by time," Fravis said.

"I doubt that when it comes to the super spaceship," Kurlow said. "Something has to remain from the Jupiter 2."

"We have found their mummified remains _and_ their Chariot," Fravis said. "Even a road found leading to the mountains," he gestured toward the scenery. "It is a fools errand trying to search for something that does not exist anymore. Something _has_ remained from the Jupiter 2. We got it."

"If there used to be grass around here," Kurlow said. "then how would the Chariot be buried?"

"Wacky weather I assume," Fravis said. "We are lucky that it didn't get destroyed by time."

"It could explain it," Kurlow said. "But how does water turn into sand? Let alone snow."

"It doesn't turn into sand," Fravis said. "It doesn't make sense."

Kurlow leaned back into the chair then flipped a switch which had strange symbols from above it.

"Kathy," Kurlow called. "Care to explain away this strange archeological site?"

"Yes, sir," Kathy replied. "According to the geological equipment and the texture of the sand, this used to be a sea cliff."

Kurlow and Fravis exchanged a glance.

"And the mountains?" Kurlow asked.

"That used to be the cliff," Kathy said. "This section used to be the inland."

Kurlow looked out the window.

Kurlow observed the scenery change before his eyes to a paved road instead of a sand covered floor. The Robinsons were happily seated in their chairs singing along to a road trip song while in the arctic like environment passing by the archeological search pod. Professor Robinson and Doctor Robinson were at the front, the younger children at the back, and the pilot from behind the head of the family. The top of the chariot covered in equipment for a trip for the warmer part of the planet. The professor's eyes were on the road laid ahead of him keeping a eye out for any oncoming wildlife. The dark gray clouds looming over the planet giving it a almost Earthly scenery. The vision was replaced by the present day scenery outside.

"So, how does that explain the Chariot not boiling their remains and being in terrible decomposition?" Fravis asked.

"We don't know yet," Kathy replied.

"Being buried underneath all that sand," Kurlow said. "Can you imagine being there?" Kurlow looked toward the scenery. "Watching the windows frosting up, the window shield wipers going back and forth, the lights looming on as the camera goes away leaving it behind alone and abandoned."

"They were never abandoned," Kathy said. "No one would have abandoned them, Kurlow."

"Life abandoned them," Kurlow said. "Has the ground scans results came back?"

"We are going through the layers, Kurlow," Kathy replied.

"Try the mountains next if nothing new comes up," Kurlow said.

"Yes, sir," Kathy said. "Kathy out."

Kurlow lowered the receiver onto the hook.

"When this planet really enters winter," Fravis said. "We won't be able to penetrate the ground should we find it before it is too late."

"I am aware," Kurlow said.

* * *

The siblings came down the mountain side hopping from one edge to another until they came to the floor rubbing their shoulders. The girls exchanged a glance with a smile that had clattering teeth against one another then Karleen ran ahead of Sydnee. They came toward the giant boulder that blocked the entrance to the cave. Sydnee looked up toward the giant build with awe in her eyes. Karleen patted on the wall with a smile and she can see her breath hovering in the air.

"I am surprised snow hasn't fallen yet," Sydnee said.

"This is a desert," Karleen said. "It never snows. Rarely, but never."

"So says the know it all," Sydnee said.

"Because I do know everything," Karleen said.

"Can't we tell the archeologists?" Sydnee asked.

"And ruin their excitement? No," Karleen said. "That would be cruel."

"Cruel. . . I don't know about that," Sydnee said. "That would be kind. Cruel would not be telling them that the spaceship is not here."

"How can they get the spaceship out of there anywhere?" Karleen said.

"Antigravity units," Sydnee said. "And a lot of them."

"The Jupiter 2 has a story to tell," Karleen said. "And it wants to be found by a different cast of characters."

"One more story for the Jupiter 2 to be part of," Sydnee said.

"No one has picked up its story in a very long time. They have the best technology here. They will find it in no time. Let's go back to Marle and sleep it off," Karleen placed her arm on her sister's shoulder. "And get some shut eye. Our story got to be part of the Jupiter 2's and that is the greatest thing to ever happen."

Sydnee nodded then stretched her arms.

"I am tired," Sydnee agreed. "And very cold."

Karleen and Syndee turned away from the large boulder.

"Suddenly," Karleen narrated. "It looked far more daunting than it was for the young girls."

"Can you pause on being a narrator and start climbing?" Sydnee asked, making her way up the mountain.

"While the younger wanted to get the climb over with," Karleen added, then leaped up toward the far surface below Sydnee and her hands suctioned into the tips of a crevice and a corner.

From a distance, standing from below watching the siblings making their way up seemed a daunting climb up full of risks. The girls appeared to be walking up the surface bumping against each other, elbow jabbing each other, and stepping on each other. Despite the rivalry between them, it was a fun climb up up the mountain that took their minds off the cold. Their hooves acted as suction cups to the rock keeping them in place. The girls laughed looking toward each other. Syndee jumped landing on to Karleen's back. Karleen slowly climbed up shifting their body weight carefully on the rock in between their laughter.

Karleen felt warm underneath her sister's body and in turn Sydnee was warmed by wrapping around Karleen's torso. They made it to the top with careful work then sat down side by side. The girls rolled up their dominant hand then bumped their fists together. They had eyes down a more welcoming slope. The girls got back on to their fours then bolted down the mountain at full sped laughing having the time of their lives bumping into each other uncoordinated beginning to lose their balance. Karleen slowed her self down reached out grabbing on to Sydnee's shirt in the nick of time and grabbed on to a ledge against her elbow. Karleen observed for a clear cut landing and found it. She swung her sister toward a close by landing then helped herself up

It wasn't that far down.

"How about a well deserved race to the ship?" Karleen asked.

"That would be the best thing ever," Sydnee said.

"First one there is rotten space barnacles!" Karleen shouted, then used the mountain's surface as her guide down making a slow walk down.

"Two can play at this game!" Sydnee said, jumping toward the nearest route then followed after Karleen observing for short cuts.

* * *

The archeological pods drew closer to the main mountain that stood taller than the others late into the night. Long after the siblings had gone to bed. The short series of mountains surrounded the tallest one. The archeological group found the path that once acted as a route into the main valley. The pods came to a stop in the circular area. One of them came to a stop beside a circular mound. The media driods highlighted the area providing light for the archeologist. They were in their winter gear complete with ear muffs, hats, and scarves. Immediately, from the background two archeologists wiped the sand off the figure then started digging around it using shovels. The geologists took out a large tucked machine then one of them sat down into the seat and placed their legs into the long halves and their hands gripped into the glove like compartments.

Kathy walked toward the boulder then placed the long claws underneath the large slot and lifted it up. She dropped the boulder into a boulder pile then dusted off the large claws as the media droids followed the men up into the cave. The media droids's lights landed on the spaceship. The pure light gray light shined in the way of the men who shielded their eyes. The intensity of the light from the droids lowered down until it was a intensity that was viewable. The group lowered their hands a moment afterward. The crowd was silent staring at what was inside the cave. Kurlow looked up toward the spaceship with a gasp and big eyes. Fravis had his hands in his pocket looking on appearing to be not impressed but very surprised.

"Now, we didn't find the Robot in the chariot," Fravis said. "Just how were they able to block off the cave?"

"That's a very good mystery," Kurlow said. "Then it isn't."

Fravis looked toward Kurlow.

"Humans are not that strong," Fravis said.

"They worked as a team," Kurlow said. "With teamwork, anything is possibe."

They went back into the archeological pod then took off their winter gear with the door closed beside them. The other archeologists did the same going into their pods. They slid off their coats, winter pants, ear muffs, and scarves then changed into dark gray and blue space suits that fit their figures. They pressed on the crescent button set along their neckline summoning up the space helmet. Kurlow was the first one out of the archeological pod then marched toward the cave joining the assembling group of Linguistic Archeologists. The three landing gear that lead up into the spaceship were intact, coated in beads of moisture, appeared to be beckoning to the Archeologists to discover its secrets. Kurlow came to a stop at the mouth of the cave.

"This is the saddest spaceship I have ever seen," Fravis commented.

Kurlow turned his attention toward Fravis.

"Spaceships don't feel," Kurlow said.

"I have seen many long lost spaceships in my career," Fravis said. "and they never radiated feelings like this one."

Kurlow rolled a eye then shook his head.

"You are a strange man, Fravis," Kurlow said.

"Makes me stand out," Fravis said, with a smile.

"Sirs, there is the gardening tables!" Linya pointed out.

The men looked in the direction of the tables with wheels underneath their legs.

"Why would they have hydroponics out in the middle of winter?" Kurlow asked.

Fravis shook their head.

"They wouldn't," Fravis said. "They would keep them in the Jupiter 2."

"You are suggesting someone has moved them," Kurlow said, frowning.

"Not someone," Fravis said. "Something."

"The Robinson Robot taking it out?" Kurlow asked. "I find that hard to believe."

"It makes sense, Kurlow," Fravis said. "If they were allowed to flourish in the Jupiter and the lights were left on, the Jupiter would have been taken over in plant life," he gestured toward the tables. "It doesn't explain how the Robot moved Hydroponics out without a incident."

"The Robinson Robot could not have done that," Kurlow said.

"The Robot had help," Fravis said.

Kurlow briefly closed his eyes.

"No," Kurlow said, shaking his head. "I don't accept what you are implying."

"You have to when we ask him what happened," Fravis said.

"That Robot is no person," Kurlow said. "The Robot is a machine."

"Yet the civilizations of old refers to it as Robot Robinson in the texts," Fravis said. "He deserves to be recognized as a sapient being."

"Nothing more, nothing less," Kurlow said. "and it can't be held accountable for actions that were done thousands of years ago."

Kurlow walked up the ramp as the media droids shrunk in size until they were rounded white balls with a long white light illuminating from the center. Kurlow reached his hand out to the side searching for the light switch once coming to the doorway. His fingers pressed on a button then the residential deck came to life before their eyes. Tears formed in the man's eyes in the golden light observing how welcoming and homely the ship felt. Kurlow can feel how light the air was from around him. It had seen many good days. Waiting for its residents to return for thousands of years patiently. Kurlow walked forward joined by Fravis by his side. Linguistic Archeologists moved toward the many doors then flicked them open one by one.

Kurlow found his breath taken away observing the elevator then moved away from it turning in the direction of a unique station. Fravis knelt down to his feet where he observed a tread trail among the dust. He looked over his shoulder seeing the trail continue toward the platform. His attention returned toward Kurlow who was absorbing in the fine details. His hands sliding on the large machinery in awe and wiping off the dust that had collected in the passing years. Moisture covered the fine glass fixtures clearing them up easily. He stared at the switch with 20th century text that was alien.

"Linya, what does this say?" Kurlow asked, joined by media droids.

Linya came over to Kurlow's side.

"It reads 'on', sir," Linya said, then flicked the switch back to off.

His eyes shifted toward Fravis now standing up on his feet.

"Fravis, get a security detail and find that robot," Kurlow said. "I will stay here and over see the Jupiter 2's extraction from the cave, inform the geologists that we need their antigravity unites. All of them, " Kurlow looked toward Fravis with a smile. "Linya, join the search for the captain's log."

Linya walked away then Fravis walked away coming to the exit of the Jupiter 2.

Kurlow walked toward the elevator then slid the barrier aside and came in placing his hands on the long poles looking around.

"Beautiful," Kurlow said, taking his hands off the pole then placed the button but the elevator wouldn't move.

Kurlow slid the barrier aside then pressed the up button.

"Here comes your savior, old girl," Kurlow said, looking up with a big grin and his hands linked behind his back.

The view reeled back to reveal the Jupiter 2's underside being decorated by the geologists. The small rounded objects with rounded glass fixtures on the center glowed white once placed on to the hull. The geologists looked over occasionally feeling that they were being watched in the dark then back on to the task in hand. The media droids had their attention on the Jupiter 2 and the Archeologists.

Kurlow came down the ramp to greet the media droids then warmly began to speak, "Hello, I am Captain Kurlow of the Saggarius. The crew and I have been lead to the greatest find of the century. The greatest mystery of space voyaging and space colonization will no longer be a mystery. But a solved cold case. . ." He stepped forward going ahead coming over to the side of the cave.

The Jupiter 2's entrance way was closed as did the landing gear when the spaceship began to hover into the air flying out of the tunnel.

From the shadows came the Robot, moving slowly but weakly, coming to the center to watch his home being taken away.

The Jupiter 2 flew over the mountain escaping the Robot's sensors.

His sensors detected two archeologists headed his way then moved back into the shadows.

"There is nothing there, Charles," Linya said.

The Robot collapsed against the wall falling to the floor

The Robot's long dark arms were sprawled out with a groan, his red grill glowing briefly, then disappeared.

"Nothing but water?" Charles asked. "That is a load of crap."

Linya laughed, shaking her head.

"You are just excited," Linya said.

"Excitement is one thing," Charles said. "Imagining someone hiding in the dark is another thing."

"You think it's the Robinsons judging you?"

"It didn't feel that way," Charles said.

"Then what did it feel like?" Linya said.

"Like there was a machine watching me," Charles said.

"Your imagination is running because we got a unaccounted for Robinson Robot," Linya said.

"It's accounted for. It's right here," Charles said. "And no one can see it in the dark."

"Look at me," Linya said, waving her arms in the dark. "OOOohooo oooohhooo oohooo I am the spirits of the angry dead who wants their haunt back!"

"That is not funny!" Charles said, glaring toward Linya. "I can handle angry dead but. . ."

"But?" Linya asked.

"Not AI's. Really old ones," Charles said, eying around the scenery. "He is around here somewhere."

"That machine isn't in here by now," Linya leaned against the rock surface with a yawn. "It's just rock."

"That is what they said about the Calistians," Charles said. "They were living things."

"There is nothing here," Linya said, approaching the older man. "Except for the garden, that has to be carefully moved," she took off her backpack then slid it open and handed out several wide, large bags. "Help me with this."

Charles tentatively approached the tables looking around then turned his attention toward the first table. It was decorated in brown dead plant life that contrasted against the black soil. He slid the container into the bag then zipped it up. He slid the straps on the top underneath the table and repeated the same action with the third container and the forth one was take care of by Linya. The hydroponics were moved from the cave into the open directly in the direction of a landed slightly larger Archeological pod.

* * *

Catherine looked on toward the resting children then pressed on a button.

The rounded door locked then she inputted a command on to the nearby panel beside it.

There was a loud thud from the door that eased Catherine's concern.

"Lock will expire in seven hours," Marle replied.

"Thank you, Marle," Catherine said, looking up toward the cieling then lowered her head toward the door placing her hand on the large bolt and her other hand on the lower surface.

Concern for one's children was more pronounced with company around the planet. She wondered if Mrs Robinson ever had moments like these watching over her children and doing her best that no harm came to them when the men were away. Catherine had a small smile to herself turning away visualizing the woman more young and colorful standing between the threat and her children holding on to a laser pistol of the day. A day that required something less effective than the typical space guns. Guns that didn't break glass when they were fired through. A visual of the woman appeared right before Catherine's eyes in the way that her mind imagined her.

A short woman with healthy pink skin and brown hair that was short to a point. Maureen spent over fifty some years lost in space with her loved ones away from civilization, no outside help, just living as colonists on the final frontier and making to their promised land after years. Catherine can see the happy, proud look on Maureen's face. Maureen had a husband who kept no secrets back from her and told her everything. In many ways that made Catherine envy the mother. The imaginary Maureen vanished before her eyes. Catherine made her way down the hall toward the section of the ship that her quarters are set. Catherine came to a stop mid-way through the walk to find Fravis standing in the way.

"I was about to retire, officer," Catherine said. "What brings you here?"

"We like to invite you over to the Saggarius," Fravis said. "The captain wants to hear the full story from you how the children found the Chariot."

"You do deserve to know the backstory," Catherine said. "I will get my winter gear-" she started to walk past him but he put a hand on her shoulder.

"I got a Archeological pod parked in the hangar bay," Fravis said. "No need to get the gear."

Fravis took his hand off the woman's shoulder as she had her attention on him.

"Your captain is very considerate," Catherine said.

"That he is," Fravis said, snickered, nodding his head. "After you, Miss Abernashi."

Catherine walked on ahead of Fravis who looked over in the long corridor, regretfully, then reluctantly followed after Catherine.

* * *

The ride to the Saggarius allowed Catherine to take a nap while leaning against the curved edge of the seat. The door to the Archeological pod opened. The cool air was icy enough that it stirred her awake. Her eyes moved from the window then stretched her arms and legs. Her dark finger tips met the cieling with a yawn and squeezed her eyes shut, her hands closed into fists, and her elbows bent. Catherine lowered herself down then hopped out of the Archeological pod. She straightened her shirt around around her waist, slid the vest down, and looked around with her eyes adjusting to the intensity of the light.

"Welcome to the Saggarius," Fravis said. "You can leave at any time if you don't feel comfortable, and if you need a lawyer, you can ask," Catherine turned toward the approaching man. "If you have anything to hide that is."

"I have nothing to hide, Commander," Catherine said.

"Please," Fravis said. "we go by first name around here."

"First name basis?" Catherine asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Sometimes it's last names when we have people with the same first name," Fravis said, amused. "I am legally obligated to tell you this sort of matters."

Catherine nodded.

"Uh huh," Catherine said. "Miranda rights forewarning of any criminal acts that I may have done don't need to be told."

"And have you done any?" Fravis asked.

Catherine laughed.

"The only crimes that I have done is not asking more about my partner's job," Catherine said. "Otherwise, clean as a whistle."

"This way," Fravis said, as the doors closed to the hangar bay that had a heavy echo.

The doors opened before them into the white corridor that was decorated in plant life that were quietly being harvested. Catherine continued walking observing the wide space that seemed to be agriculture section of the Saggarius. There were panels in the cieling from above the workers dressed in a white onesie with a sun hat and dark boots. She furrowed her brows looking toward the man coming to her side. They were walking through a catwalk with large pipes channeling through the wall.

"Why do you need to grow your own food here?" Catherine asked.

"Because the people like it," Fravis said.

"I don't get it," Catherine said. "Most starships have-"

"Clean, synthesized food that are copied," Fravis said. "We have to update the replicator on a schedule because those patterns tend to be used very quickly and if they are not used quickly. . . " Fravis grimaced. "Their source pattern degrades after not being used for so long."

"What do you do with the degraded food?" Catherine asked.

"We feed it to the pigs," Fravis said. "All of these are volunteers. Mainly."

"Any forced volunteers?" Catherine asked.

"A few," Fravis said. "Community service. It is mostly vandalism."

"Vandalism," Catherine repeated. "That must be awful to the artifacts."

"That and harming the ship," Fravis said. "They don't understand that we have to keep it neat."

"They don't understand there are better places to decorate," Catherine said.

"Old, abandoned starships that we are lurking by," Fravis said.

"Ghost ships," Catherine said. "I thought the law said that is illegal."

"It is," Fravis said. "It only applies to ships being under historical preservation status."

"Ah," Catherine said.

"We house thousands of families and archeologists," Fravis said. "At any given moment, we are researching, recovering, and restoring artifacts from the past." They came to a stop at one large window that displayed the Jupiter with the landing gear down ready to be boarded by a new crew. Catherine stopped in her tracks then approached the glass. Fravis stopped slightly turning in the woman's direction. "Currently, this ship has fifty-three thousand personnel," Catherine turned in his direction. "We can house extended families here."

"He looks so proud," Catherine said.

" _He_?" Fravis repeated.

"The Jupiter 2," Catherine said, turning toward the man.

"Oh," Fravis said, then looked toward the spaceship. "This ship wasn't built in with a AI."

"You know as I do that AI's represent the ship and standard AI's in the 20th century had male voices," Catherine said, then faced the direction of the Jupiter 2. The Jupiter 2 was surrounded by white tables being set up with light gray sparkling bags stacked on the top completed by a black zipper. "Before ships were referred to by the pronouns of their AI's, sailors used to call ships of any kind women because they were strong and persistent. Protective to their charges. Kind to their crew. Claimed that the ships had souls long before AI's. They were characters, they were, rather than a mundane ship."

"Sure you are not a archeologist?" Fravis asked.

Catherine looked over with folded arms with a bemused look.

"I am sure," Catherine said. "Learn those sort of things from the holo-movies and literature."

"There are things that media cannot capture," Fravis said. "But words are more capable of that."

"They are," Catherine agreed, then looked over toward the Jupiter 2. "He must miss his family very much."

Catherine resumed her walk passing by the Jupiter 2.

 _And you know it_ , Fravis thought, following after Catherine.

"Miss Abernashi," Fravis called. "slow down, you don't know your way around here!"

* * *

Catherine walked into a white wide, circular room that had lights on the wide beams extending off from the center of the room connecting to a circular, glass dome that was pitch black if not for the red light coming from the machine flickering faintly. She sat on a long white couch. Who knew waiting to speak with the archeologist head of the entire starship took longer than five minutes? She had not expected it. The warm hum of the engines came below her feet. She had her eyes on the door. Catherine didn't want to be gone for too long from the girls. Marle was capable of protecting them but to a certain extent. They were not on the crew registry nor were they authorized to be on the ship. So protecting them full time without her presence was concerning.

Two Jakalians entered the room side by side. They were peach with brownish yet orange spots decorating their skin and ossicones that poked out of their hair that was even covered in hair. They had the appearances of a human in brown suit that complimented their decorative pattern. There was a trail of a mane that started from beneath their head down the neck and went on to become part of a tail. Catherine was on her feet in the center of the room with her arms folded.

"Hello, I am L'Hewis," L'Hewis said. "And this is my partner D'Hallis."

"'Hello," Catherine greeted. "Is he busy?"

"Yes," D'Hewis said. "He is currently observing our forensics dusting away for finger prints aboard the Jupiter."

"He likes to watch history unfold," D'Hallis replied.

"Seeing the finger prints of the Robinsons for the first time?" Catherine asked. "I can't blame him."

"Please, sit down and begin telling us about how you came across Immunia," D'Hewis said.

"It's Gamma," Catherine corrected, seating down to the couch. "That's the first name it was given a long time ago and that is the correct name."

"Given this time," D'Hallis said. "Immunia is the correct name."

"Recognized by the intergalactic congress of planets," D'Hewis said. "You can't change that piece of common knowledge overnight."

"If one went to the tree of the intergalactic knowledge connector and updated that information," Catherine said, picking up a glass that had suddenly appeared in a blue light from beside her on the white cushion. "it could," Catherine had a sigh. "It's a shame that they can't be uploaded the old fashioned way to the tree."

"It is," D'Hallis said, sharing a glance with D'Hewis. "Scanning paper isn't in its capabilities."

"It doesn't have to be passed through that tree just to get everywhere in the intergalactic wide web," D'Hewis said. "Scanners are still around for that purpose."

"But it goes so much slower being spread," Catherine complained.

"Time is needed to absorb in this kind of information," D'Hallis said. "It's not a pleasant experience hooking someone up into the tree. Only extremely important information requires that, machine or human, for the matter."

Catherine had a shrug.

"I suppose so," Catherine took a sip from the glass. "But it won't be exactly common knowledge because not everyone has a connection to the tree." She had a grimace. "I can't afford to have that exclusive knowledge so it had to be seen and told just to be believed."

The red light from the glass vanished.

"Start from the beginning," D'Hewis said, placing a small square machine onto the couch.

Catherine lowered the glass down taking a sigh.

* * *

 _"That was the best movie ever!" Karleen exclaimed._

 _"Mommy," Sydnee said. "Do you think Tom and Jerry will like Earth?"_

 _"I am sure they will," Catherine said, boarding the wide circular pod looking down toward the girls. "What is there not to like?"_

 _"Green grass, cracked roads, and old pavement," Karleen said. "Plenty of rats."_

 _"As many as they like to hunt," Catherine replied, reassuringly._

 _The doors closed before the three then the floor glowed a light blue humming from beneath them. Catherine had a smile on her face, holding tightly to her girls smaller hands, observing the passing floors. The air was light around them. Every floor had a different color and different shade that grew apparent by the passing floor. The elevator came to a stop on floor seven. The door opened then the small group went out of the elevator in high spirits. They passed by several Kanetarans, praying mantis alike species, in strange dark garb that resembled robes. They came toward a large transparent closed door surrounded by potted plants by both sides. Catherine was the first one to collide against the door then fall back to the floor with the girls in hand. Karleen and Sydnee began to laugh at once leaning themselves up from the floor._

 _A gray ball of fur and a brown ball of fur were seen resting alongside the window ledge that was propped half way up. They were large and circular in a way that seemed they were loaves of strange bread coated in fuzzy hair. Catherine waved her hand in front of the doorway then peered in to the apartment. The lights were out just as they had left it. Bowls of cat food and water were lined against the wall. The loud purring could be heard from outside the apartment. Sydnee and Karleen exchanged worried looks._

 _"Mum," Karleen said. "what is going on?"_

 _"I don't know, girls," Catherine said, stepping back._

 _In the center of Catherine's stomach was a unsettling feeling that she knew what was going on._

 _"Hello," came a man's figure in between the doorway on the transparent glass._

 _"It's the bank man!" Sydnee said._

 _Catherine's stomach dropped._

 _"This property has been claimed by the intergalactic system of banks for lack of funds in your account to cover for this property," his hands were clasped together in his lap, his wide annoying smile shined to Karleen's eyes - gold -, and his more than happy demeanor made it all the more horrifying. "You are effectively homeless. If you have any funds to cover for the rising cost of this apartment-it has gone up by 50% and will be sold at the appropriate time to make up for the lost revenue. Thank you and have a excellent day!"_

 _The man sizzled away._

 _"Miss Abernashi," came a distant voice._

 _Catherine turned in the direction of the women in black suits nicely complimented by their white shirts headed her way._

 _"We like a word with you," came the second agent._

 _Catherine shook her head._

 _"Run!" Catherine ordered._

 _The small family ran down the hallway._

 _"Get her!" the first agent shouted._

 _The security team ran after the family. Sydnee looked over her shoulder. Catherine swung up open a door then ran in to the room. The door loudly slammed behind them. The small family let go of each others hands now in the order of Catherine in the lead with Sydnee and Karleen from behind her. They looked over their shoulders while their hooves clacked against the railing from beneath. They came down three stair cases when the door opened from the seventh floor flew open. The small family ran down the stairs taking a turn down to the next stair case._

 _The agents and security officers tagged not far from behind coming down to the lobby area. The leading agent dramatically yanked open the door then ran out of the room. The door striking the wall with a loud bang. The door bounced off the wall beginning to close on its own when a series of hands with dark sleeves struck against it keeping it open as they passed on by. Once the last officer was out of the room, the door started to close until a set of dark fingers that seemed hoof-like in nature._

 _The camera lifted up to reveal the small family on the wall above the floor. Karleen and Sydnee were side by side alongside Catherine with their hands on the wall. Sydnee flipped off the wall then Karleen crawled down backwards to the floor at the same time as Catherine. They get up to their feet then made came over to the entrance of the emergency exit. Catherine peered out of the doorway._

 _"They are gone," Catherine said, watching the last of the agents run out of the front door. "Let's go!"_

 _Catherine went the other way with the girls looking over their shoulders._

 _They went out the second set of doors holding hands below the blue sky._

 _Sydnee could hear the whizzing of a passing vehicle passing from above. She looked up to see layers of air traffic from above ranging in design. They fled through the crowd. The girls holding on tightly to each other even their mother's hand. Catherine boarded a land based train with the children then grasped on to the handle dangling from above her. The girls grabbed on to the handles peeking out of the long pole beside Catherine. In blue light appeared a light brown woman with a blue hat decorated in golden decoration which went well with the black and white suit. The train conductor had a cheerful smile on her face._

 _"Next stop is at Ship Landings," the train conductor said. "We will be there in forty-five minutes." Then vanished in a flicker._

 _"Are we going to be okay?" Karleen asked, as the train launched down the trail._

 _Catherine's eyes darted from side to side, worriedly, watching the surroundings passing by the windows._

 _"Yes," Catherine said. "It's going to be alright, it's going to be alright."_

 _They stood in the speeding train waiting for the next stop. A plan formed in Catherine's mind. She glanced down toward her little girls visibly concerned about their well being. She raised her head up briefly closing her eyes full of resolve. Karleen and Sydnee had their attentions on the pets in the small carriers and some that were in backpacks among the civilians. There was a shih tzu with a antenna, a horn, and a lizard striped tail that was yellow and orange. The train was noisy between the travelers speaking to each others, pets being noisy, and some people were either napping in seats or listening to music largely in part to the ear buds in their ear slouched in the chair. The surroundings changed from tall, curved skyscrapers among pyramid designed buildings._

 _The pyramids grew bigger and bigger that they came closer and closer by the passing blocks. Catherine opened her eyes looking out the window observing the starships flying from the direction of the Ship Landing Bay. Eventually, the train came to a stop. Sydnee and Karleen let go of the handles then Catherine took them by the hands fleeing the transport. They sped through the crowd waiting to board the train making their exit effectively. There were no ground based vehicles asides to the train only a clutter of people in a scenery that was a park by all accounts decorated by trees, gardens, mazes that had food growing inside, wildlife co-existing peacefully among the dwelling civilians, playgrounds, and benches left without pavements on the grass that seemed to be well cared for. Sydnee looked up toward the sky observing the three moons that stood out smaller but still as apparent._

 _The camera flew up into the air then sped on closer to the ship landing bay. Catherine came running into view, panting, with Karleen and Sydnee coming from behind. They came to a black hovering screen with a keyboard. Beside the wide, large black screen was circular light fixtures on a board with unique braille marks underneath them. There were green strange words next to a series of numbers. From beside the words on the gray board were lights that glowed red, orange, yellow, and blue. She looked on ahead to see several construction ships in the ship landing bay. It was a unconventional escape plan that wasn't exactly legal but then it was. Catherine looked over in the direction of strolling humans in yellow and black uniform wearing circular hats walking away from the ship landing bay._

 _"Girls, one of you pick pocket their green cards," Catherine said._

 _"But ma, that's wron-" the girls started._

 _"Just for today," Catherine hissed._

 _She ran toward into the group of the roughly human looking individuals crashing them to the floor. She let go of the the children's hands._

 _"Oh, I'm so sorry," Catherine apologized._

 _The man from ahead of them rubbed his head with a groan._

 _"Ow,"_

 _"Hey,"_

 _"It's fine,"_

 _"Happens to the best of us,"_

 _"Nice kids you got there,"_

 _Catherine grew a beaming smile._

 _"Oh thanks," Sydnee handed the green card to Catherine. "I will get going. Sorry for the mix up. I wasn't looking where I was going."_

 _"Have a nice day, lady!" the workers called._

 _"We will!" Catherine replied, with a smile as she turned away._

 _The small family casually walked into the Landing Ship Bay. There were many docking bays that were lowered. It was only a matter of deciding one to take. She looked over her shoulder to observe the agents were not on their tails. There were dark blue forcefields up flickering in the entrance way. Catherine moved toward the first doorway then slipped the card in. The forcefield glowed red then returned to blue. She placed her hand into it but yanked it back with a flinch. It didn't belong to that ship. They went from ship to ship._

 _"Ma!" the girls called. "Why don't we use the old ships?"_

 _Catherine looked at it reluctantly._

 _"Those are high grade construction ships, honey," Catherine said._

 _"High grade means we can use it as home until you get back to your feet," Karleen said._

 _"And us too!" Sydnee agreed._

 _"But high grade is extremely expensive," Catherine said._

 _"So?" Karleen asked. "You got someone elses money card that only works on it."_

 _A smile spread on Catherine's face._

 _"Alright," Catherine said, then they moved toward the faded yellow ships._

 _Catherine felt chills go down her skin. She went to the first large ship that stood out in terms of its unique design. Large, massive, and big enough to be a series of buildings on Earth. She squeezed the little girls hand then walked toward it tightly holding on to the blue disk. What were the chances of it working on a old ship? She came to a stop in front of the ship then slid her hand out and disposisted the blue disk in. The disk was sucked in unexpectedly. From the slot appeared a thin blue line that scanned them then retreated inside the ship._

 _"Marle, C4-5589," Marle said. "Welcome aboard, visitors." her voice dripped in sarcasm. "Pa'hak's promise of piloting the ship cannot be guaranteed."_

 _"Open seseme!" Karleen shouted._

 _"Fine, fine," Marle said. "Annoying tourists."_

 _The forcefield vanished so then they ran inside. The forcefield raised back up from behind the small family. Catherine ran down the halls. Their hooves echoing behind them as the made their way to the bridge. A arrow appeared before them. The lights to the space craft turned on with each step including every hall that decorated the ship. The doors opened to the bridge that seemed small and cramped in comparison to most ships that had bridges that had more room._

 _"Change authorization to anyone being allowed to enter," Catherine said. "Pa'hak has handed you over for fifty-five thousand credits," the girls buckled themselves up in the seats from behind the captain's chair. "And we have to leave now." she slid the leveler forward. "Direct me to operate you as this is my first time using a ship of your unique design."_

 _The hangar bay door closed then the ship flew out into the sky._

* * *

"And the rest," Catherine said. "Is very guessable."

"The intergalactic law enforcement chased you," D'Hallis said.

"And some of my partner's enemies," Catherine said.

"You don't mean to say they are corrupt," L'Hewis said, taken back.

"No," Catherine said. "Some of the victims _were_ the law."

"How intriguing," L'Hewis said. "So you found that out before or after his passing?"

"During the chase," Catherine said, taking another sip. "He had taken a lot of people's money. "

"How many?" D'Hallis asked.

Catherine stared at them.

"Even if I tried to memorize the names to the faces, all they would be is . . ." Catherine paused. "Guilt. Baggage. A trip back down to self-blame, regretting, nights spent weeping, losing sleep, unable to stay awake long enough to hold a job, detaching from my social circles, and my girls having a lot of sleep overs. I respected his job and he respected my hobby, we respected each others privacy, our worlds so to speak," she had a fond look on her face. "there were times where we surprised each other on our anniversaries. . . I wouldn't change a thing except stop him from using his phaser to take his own life because he knew the intergalactic law enforcement had him. We could have make it work. Yes, he would be behind the glass wall but we would be able to _talk_ face to face and see each other." Catherine had a smile then looked up toward them as the room trembled. "Oh, what was that?"

The two exchanged a glance.

"Catherine Abernashi," L'Hewis said. "Where is the Robinson Robot?"

"The what thingmajig?" Catherine asked.

"The Robot," D'Hallis said.

"What thingmajig?" Catherine asked.

"The B-9, the family robot, the Robinson Robot," D'Hallis said

"Never heard of it," Catherine said, lowering the glass.

"You know what I am talking about, thief," D'Hallis said, sharply.

"Is it like a drone?" Catherine asked.

"It's a robot!" D'Hewis exclaimed.

Catherine crossed her legs.

"Care to describe it?" Catherine asked. "The word robot can mean so many things."

"It is a machine that appears humanoid," L'Hewis shouted, making Catherine closed her eyes shrinking back. "But doesn't look like one!"

"No need to shout," Catherine rubbed her ears. "That. Why didn't you say so from the get go?"

The agents had a exasperated sigh.

"You and your daughters were the only ones on this planet who knew there is a old spaceship and a Chariot of great value on here," D'Hallis said. "Before the Saggarius arrived."

"Keeping a part of the find will get you millions in the black market!" D'Hallis said, watching Catherine's face transform from a bemused expression to tranquil fury.

Catherine stood up then tossed the contents of her cup into the agents face.

"I am not my ex-husband," Catherine said. "Do you. . think. . . I would have the indecency of robbing the dead?"

"Anything is possible when you are dead broke, Miss Abernashi," L'Hewis said.

"Your girls will be tended to by social services in a few days," D'Hallis said "Long as you are in this ship and not on the planet, you can be charged with criminal conduct."

"No!" Catherine screamed, bolting toward the door.

The door refused to budge once she crashed against the door then struck it repeatedly with her fist repeating over and over 'No'. She turned around to face the two agents watching one of them pick up the small device then click on it and placed it into their pocket. Horror set in realizing that she had confessed to theft of property and knowingly fleeing police. Their judgemental eyes were set on her. She had back to the wall shaking her head feeling the gravity pinning her against the surface. Tears began to appear on the edges of her eyes. They silently went out the other door from across. Fravis entered the room silently with his eyes trained on Catherine. Catherine raised her attention up propping herself up with tears running down her cheeks.

In the next moment, Fravis was slammed against the wall.

"You tricked me, you bastard!" Catherine screamed.

Catherine delivered a punch to Fravis's face knocking him down to the floor then proceeded to kick into his side multiple times. Fravis curled himself up in a protective position. She was pulled away, struggling, her eyes full of rage. He turned on to his side to feel aching on his back. He placed a hand on the floor then moved his other hand on to the supporting the wall and propped himself up moving one of his hands to his knee.

"I only did it because Kurlow ordered me to bring you here," Fravis said, using the wall as his support up.

"Orders my eyes!" Catherine screamed. "I will sue you and your friend!" She was forced out of the room. "I will sue _everyone_!"

Fravis wiped off blood from his lip.

"From the 20th century, I believe that would be 'orders my ass'," Fravis said, amused, then walked on.


	4. the tales

Sydnee awoke with messy hair and rubbed her eye with a big yawn.

"Good morning, Sydnee Abernashi," Marle greeted.

"Mornin', Marle," Sydnee said.

Karleen bolted up with her eyes half open and half closed.

"I am up," Karleen said.

"Good morning, Karleen Abernashi," Marle said, her voice warm and bemused.

Sydnee fell off the bed landing head first then bounced back on only landing on the edge of the bed.

"Nice bounce," Karleen said.

Sydnee shook her head.

"Like to see you bounce with grace," Sydnee said.

Karleen looked toward Sydnee.

"At least I don't have a talent to fall over things just to find them,"

Sydnee shrugged.

"Truce," Sydnee said, Karleen fell over landing on to the floor with a thud landing face first. "You okay, sis?"

Karleen's dark curly hair was sprawled on the floor similar to a mop that had a body.

"Good," Karleen said.

Sydnee looked over.

"That's odd," Sydnee said. "Mommy isn't at the door."

Karleen propped herself up then looked over her shoulder.

"Mum doesn't sleep in normally," Karleen noted. "Not anymore, actually."

"This isn't like mommy," Sydnee said. "She slept in the first night after repairing the ship with our help."

Karleen got up to her feet with a nod.

"She could be surprising us," Karleen suggested.

"Surprising us with a fancy breakfast?" Sydnee said, then considered.

"It is like her if she got a lot of credits," Karleen said. "It means only one thing, mum is dropping the big news!"

The siblings exchanged a glance then made a run through the doorway running side by side. Their hooves clacking against the railing beneath them. They ran down the various decks going down a series of stairs going lower and lower until they were at the belly of the ship. They came down the spiral set of stairs to find the empty massive kitchen area in the back with a one table that hadn't been put away. There was a entire section of the ship that seemed to be one capable of being devoted to a gymnasium. The walls were light gray covered in strange texture that took on unusual shapes and curves spiraling into what seemed to be a unique language.

"Mum," Karleen said. "If this is one of your big jokes, it's not funny! Syd, you check in the kitchen then start with everything square and big that someone can hide under."

"And you?" Sydnee asked.

"I will look on the cieling," Karleen said.

"Right," Sydnee said, with a nod then they split up calling for their mother.

* * *

Catherine had her back to the wall. The cell was well furnished completed with a stall, a table, a chair, and a silver platform hooked into the wall that had a pillow and blanket. The floor was light gray, cold, and shiny. She looked over in the direction of the blue force field. She can see there were rails on the barriers that theoretically could span for miles. She struggled during the moving into a actual cell that made her look over the barrier to find there was a large square hole that was connected by bridges on each deck that was covered in greenery. There were blue forcefields up for cells like hers.

Whether all of the cells were occupied was unknown. Catherine looked around observing figures in cells just like her that could be seen pacing, situated in the corner of the cell, curled in their cot, or demanding to be freed. They each appeared different in retrospects that was odd and unusual even with their preferred outfits that wasn't a iconic orange jumpsuit that had lasted through centuries. It was a part of the 20th century that stuck to the prison system. Now that Catherine had given it some more thought, it didn't really fit her style. With a Jupiter 2 that lacked its sapient AI and her family having discovered the Chariot, being the only one on the planet capable of stealing, Catherine was the only one who had a motive to steal from the Jupiter 2.

Catherine raised her head up with a sigh. _My girls taking the Robot?_ The thought of her girls stealing stung less than the sting that had been left after her partner had passed away. Struggling to understand why they had done what they did as the hours passed by over the sounds of shouting in the cell block. _My girls would never steal from anyone. And never had done it before._ It was the only sound explanation, it hit Catherine straight in her denial. There were no other spaceships. There was no one else interested in seeing the Jupiter 2. No one else knew that Immunia was in fact the planet Gamma and the Immunity system was actually Alpha Centauri.

Why, why, why would they disrespect the dead by stealing from them?

Catherine didn't understand at first.

It was unlike them.

It _was_ like them to be curious and explore the spaceship. It would be like them to press or flip something that read contrary to what they thought it was then had left. She lowered her head down. If she had revealed what could have happened then they face the same amount of trouble as she did. Only spending the rest of their lives in prison or a penal colony for this kind of crime. She briefly closed her eyes. They didn't intend for this to happen. And they were slowly getting scared realizing their mother wasn't there. She was going to protect them the only way that she could.

Fravis walked in the way of the entrance with hands linked behind his back.

"Hello there," Fravis said.

Catherine slid herself up, her hands clenched in fists, staring furiously toward Fravis.

"Still angry about that?" Fravis asked.

Catherine's gaze remained.

"I have something to be angry about too," Fravis said. "You stole the Robinsons journals."

Catherine stood up then approached him keeping back her alarm but had certainty they didn't take the journals.

"What would I do with a bunch of diaries that I cannot read nor can anyone else?" Catherine said. "It has been twenty thousand years and they may have decayed."

Fravis was barely keeping his anger back.

"You saw the Jupiter 2," Fravis said. "The interior was perfectly in tact. Everything was where it should be."

"Almost everything," Catherine said.

"Where are the journals?" Fravis asked. "We found their imprints where they should be."

Catherine had a brief moment of pause.

"Can't help you there," Catherine said, then folded her arms. "I did steal the Robot," she batted her eyelashes at the man. "And I did burn the journals. I doubt anyone can read old English."

"Our calligraphy experts can," Fravis said.

"Do you really want to invade their privacy?" Catherine said.

"They are dead," Fravis said. "They have no privacy."

"You really want to know their struggles?" Catherine asked.

"Yes," Fravis said. "Their take on certain events will clear up a lot of misconception made about them from the civilizations of old."

"You don't," Catherine said. "The truth isn't what you really think it is. It never is."

"It wasn't your right to decide that," Fravis said. "You are not their protector. You have censored them."

Catherine stared back at him.

"Really?" Catherine asked. "Like your linguistic archeologists censor old English when it is convenient and put different words into the historical figures mouth?"

"That is problems in translation," Fravis said. "Not censorship."

Catherine shook her head.

"This is enough," Catherine said, then walked over to her chair and sat down. She picked up a apple then bit into it and chewed watching Fravis leave.

* * *

The interior of the starship was echoing in calls by "Mum!" and "Mommy!" that was getting panicked and scared by each call. Sydnee and Karleen came to the hangar bay looking out toward the doorway that was blocked over by a metal door. Sydnee slowly reached out taking her younger sister's hand then gave it a squeeze. It began to sink in that it wasn't a joke. Karleen shook her head, her face distraught, her eyes becoming coated in a film of water.

"No," Karleen said. "No, no, no. She wouldn't do that to us. Not willingly."

"I am scared," Sydnee said.

Karleen looked toward the eldest, seeing the fear in her eyes, the one who was supposed to be braver than her but it was the other way around. Karleen had a nod to herself.

"Mum is going to come right back," Karleen said.

"There is a hundred percent chance that she will not," Marle's voice came over.

The siblings looked up.

"Why?" they asked in unison.

"There is a chance that the switch that Karleen flipped did something to the Robinson Robot," Marle explained.

Her eyes widened in horror.

"No," Karleen said.

"And your mother is the prime suspect," Marle said. "They tricked her into the Saggarius on the pretense to discover how you and your sister were able to come across the Chariot."

"No!" Karleen said.

Karleen turned away, digging her hands into her hair, her gaze lowered.

"I thought I was turning the Robot off!" Karleen said, on the verge of tears.

Sydnee's face fell.

"Intergalactic Social Services are coming," Sydnee said.

Karleen raised her head up.

"What have I done?" Karleen asked. "I destroyed the Robot, haven't I? I screwed mum over."

"I did not detect a explosion from the cave upon our departure," Marle said.

"Then. . ." Karleen started, confused. "what is she a suspect of?"

Sydnee drew a gasp.

"The Robot wasn't there when they arrived!" Sydnee said.

Karleen turned toward Sydnee with big eyes.

"You mean. . ." Karleen started. "I started the charger? They think that mum stole a old robot?"

Sydnee had a nod.

"Uh huh," Sydnee said

Karleen thought for a moment then grew certain.

"They must have bad vision in the dark," Karleen said. "The Robot is still in the cave!"

Their eyes grew big.

"We can get mommy from going to prison!" Sydnee said, excitedly.

"Yes!" Karleen agreed, her hands rolled up into fists containing her excitement. "but we have to avoid social services," she gestured toward the door. "This ship isn't ready yet for space travel."

"One thing at a time, little sis, one thing at a time," Sydnee said.

Karleen put a hand on her stomach at the same time Sydnee put a hand on her stomach.

"Marle," Karleen said. "can you make us breakfast?"

"Yes," Marle replied. "Anything you like."

"Anything?" Sydnee asked.

" _Anything_ ," Marle repeated, as wicked grins grew on the children's faces.

"Chocolate!" They cheered.


	5. and make

The girls were on the floor giggling, breaking out into hysterical laughter, and crying in between. Sydnee and Karleen were set side by side observing imaginary patterns from the cieling moving and swirling. From the refrigerator, there lay a small container with brown material coated in small colorful items decorated in strange texture and were missing five chunks from the front. The view returned to the girls as they slowly stopped laughing. Sydnee was the first one to get up from the floor then dusted off her shirt and pants that were still warm from the shower that she had taken while waiting for Marle to make breakfast.

"Let's go check out the Robot," Karleen said. "And bring him over."

Karleen propped herself up.

"The Robinson Robot has been left out for a week," Karleen said. "Surely, he has to have ran out of power."

"You're right," Sydnee said, snapping her fingers. "Marle, where are the mobile chargers? We need to use it to make the Robot collaborate Karleen's story in intergalactic court."

"Only if they don't use computers," Karleen said.

"I am not allowed to give out that information to minors," Marle replied.

"You were there," Karleen said. "You are part of this, too."

"Guilt tripping me is not going to work," Marle said.

"I am not guilt tripping you," Karleen argued.

"Yes, you are," Marle said.

"Marle," Karleen started. "you have the most reason to be guilty because you can understand old English."

"I cannot read it," Marle said. "Speaking and understanding are two different subjects."

Karleen looked toward Sydnee wearing a 'Please help' and Sydnee folded her arms turning her attention off Karleen.

"You brought her there," Sydnee said, looking up toward the cieling. "You could have not gone and allowed her to leave hoof prints behind that the archeologists could have noticed first. If the Jupiter 2 were set inside a cave then theoretically there could have a clear surface that wasn't wet. You are as guilty as Karleen."

"Caves are naturally wet," Marle said. "Moisture would have returned. Even if she left a hoof print then it was covered over."

"Party pooper," Karleen stuck her tongue out.

"But you let her out," Sydnee said. "You didn't turn on child safety protocol."

"I was not told," Marle replied.

"Artificial intelligence's are allowed to make choices on their own," Sydnee said. "You are a adult."

There was silence from Marle.

"I think you caught her," Karleen said, then looked over toward Sydnee. "You scared about what we may find?"

"A little bit," Sydnee said.

"You got me to protect you and those thick hooves of yours against those foul beasts," Karleen said, her fingers crawling underneath Sydnee's arm then moved her hands back and forth earning a ball of laughter.

The girls fell to the floor, stiffened, briefly, then rolled cackling and kicking their feet in the air.

"I will go with you," Marle's voice struck through the air. "The mobile energy charger is in the engineering deck."

"Woooohooo!" Sydnee and Karleen cheered then ran up the stair case side by side making a echo clack against the floor in the kitchen. "No, I'll get it, no, I'll get it, no, I'll get it! You're the worst! No, you are!"

"I will retrieve the Robot and bring him into quarantine," Marle said.

Karleen stopped.

"YOU DO REALIZE WE HAVE TO UPDATE HIM FIRST, RIGHT?" Karleen screamed. "BEFORE WE DROP HIM INTO A INDESTRUCTIBLE ROOM THAT HE WILL UNDOUBTEDLY TRY TO BREAK OUT AFTER WE CHARGE HIM? THAT IS NOT THE FIRST IMPRESSION WE WANT TO MAKE WITH A CONFUSED 20TH CENTURY ROBOT!"

"Fine," Marle said. "After you update him."

"Good impression of daddy," Sydnee said, bemused.

"Thanks," Karleen said, growing a grin proudly. "Let's get the charger found!"

"And decide our working area," Sydnee said.

"That too!" the two went up the stair case vanishing out of sight as two drones with antigravity units came flying out of Marle heading toward the mountains.


	6. new ones

From the hangar bay the antigravity units floated the tall machine above the girls wearing protective gear. Sydnee slid up her goggles growing a grin and Karleen had her arms folded. The Robot was covered in moisture with his glass head covered in the most dirt. Sydnee fought back the tears at seeing the machine. The Robot's armor was brown and severely damaged from being exposed to the elements for hours on end in the open cave. The rapid acceleration of rust was confusing even for Karleen. There were dents decorating the Robot's figure as though he hadn't been treated well in the last few days. The girls walked back gesturing Marle's units until they were in a square room. The units were gradually taken off one by one letting the Robot down on to a rug.

Sydnee cleaned the Robot's glass head with a rag. They took the Robot apart then added a new chest plating that didn't look anything different from the previous except the previous had been eaten away by rust. The girls worked diligently on the Robot with help from Marle. Sydnee held a long pole that resembled a sharp, thinned triangle with three circular glass heads similar to the Robot stacked one on one to show Karleen and Karleen shook her head waving her hand gesturing toward the whiteboard displaying the printed design of the Robot. Sydnee grumbled walking off with the glass head. The sound of glass breaking was heard from behind them so they turned and spotted the very old but fragile glass had finally broken. Sydnee took off one of the glass heads from the long triangle pipe then moved it over the colorful fixture. Sydnee gently patted on the Robot's shoulder.

The Robot's claws had their old paint chipped away then Sydnee painted on a new coat of red. Afterwards, Karleen carefully placed the two claws back onto the disconnected arms. Long pipe accordion arms were rotated into the shell with the long series of wiring, replaced metal, and small pieces of what seemed to be beeping, visible nanobots traveling trough it slipped into the arms. The grill was replaced with a new set. The three worked viciously into repairing and updating the Robot having a blast. There was a pile of old parts seen across from the Robot. The Robot appeared good as new from hours if not days of work by the girls. They unhooked the mobile charger from the Robot who was now behind a glass wall.

"Hi," Sydnee said.

"Hello?" Karleen said.

"Anyone there?" Sydnee asked.

"He is not online," Marle said.

"Oh, so he needs robot CPR?" Sydnee asked.

"Yes," Marle said.

"Marle, shock him," Sydnee said.

"What?" Marle asked.

"Sock him," Karleen said

"That is not what your sister said," Marle said.

"Or did I?" Sydnee asked.

" _Marle, shock him,_ " Sydnee's voice repeated.

"Just making sure that you heard us right," Sydnee said, grinning.

"Shock him!" Karleen repeated. "That's what she said."

"As you command," Marle replied.

A wave of blue electricity struck the Robot then his arms went into his sockets.

"Where am I?" The Robot asked, moving from side to side.

"You're aboard our ship," Karleen said. "Welcome to the 200th century."

"I remember you," The Robot announced, bobbing his head up in alarm. "You appeared speaking a extremely rare language flying in the residential deck twenty-five years ago but were being translated by a drone of your civilization," his head whirred as he turned away in the direction of the wall. "This does not compute."

"You're welcome," Sydnee said, her arms folded with a glare.

"For all that processor power," Karleen said. "I thought you would have figured out why the Robinsons could not come across a speaker of our language."

"Robinsons?" The Robot turned toward them. "The Robinsons?"

"Is that how you greet your rescuers?" Sydnee asked, then looked toward Karleen. "Should I tell him or should you?"

"Where are the Robinsons?" The Robot asked.

The siblings looked toward the Robot.

"Oh," Karleen said, her voice lowering and Sydnee grew sad. "You don't know?"

"Negative," The Robot replied.

"They died thousands of years ago," Sydnee said. "We found them in the Chariot."

"She tripped over them," Karleen said.

"And you're the one speaking the extremely rare language," Sydnee said.

"We put you in quarantine just for our safety," Karleen said.

"Just for the time being," Sydnee said.

"We are going to get you to the right people," Karleen said. "we promise."

The Robot turned away making strange noise with his claws up against his glass head.

"Are you okay?" Sydnee asked.

"Negative," The Robot wept in between. "I have lost my family uniiitt! And I could not protect them!"

The siblings exchanged a glance.

"Why could you not?" Karleen asked.

The Robot whirred toward the girls to show that his grill covered in water and water was dripping down his armor.

"They were having a family outing to visit the new neighbors," The Robot replied. He wiped off a wave of water from his armor using the tips of his claws to send them falling to the floor. "They thought-" the Robot had a sob. "they were going to be right back."

"So you waited underneath the charger," Sydnee said.

"Affirmative," the Robot replied. "I believed they would come back a week later."

"That is awful," Karleen said.

"Affirmative," The Robot said. "Please, introduce yourselves."

"My name is Sydnee Abernashi," Sydnee introduced. "And this is my little sister, Karleen Abernashi."

Karleen waved her hand.

"Hello," Karleen said. "Yeah, sorry about that big scare, I didn't mean to do that to your friend."

"She acts like a big sister but she really is the small sister," Sydnee said.

"And this is Marle," Karleen said.

"Greetings," Marle's voice came from around.

"Where is Marle?" The Robot asked. "I do not detect Marle."

"You're inside her, silly," Sydnee said. "She is the AI of this starship."

"I am Robot," The Robot said. "You may call me Robot Robinson. How may I help you?"

The girls grew optimistic grins.


	7. That are

A giant, bronze saucer decorated in hieroglyphic markings was soaring through the confines of space with a white glass window on the top. It had a dark red band below the window, the ridges to the saucer were glowing a light hue of red, humming in the direction of Gamma. The view soared into the ship of a gray skinned humanoid with oval, slanted eyes sitting in a chair moving their long and unusual fingers toward the buttons on the console that were glowing. She wore a yellow wig that seemed curly resting on her head, she was in a two piece dark blue suit with pips on the collar, and golden buttons that stood out against the dark blue.

Her long fingers tapped on to the console. On the view screen appeared the construction vehicle.

 **Class** : A-4.

 **Grade:** High grade.

 **Purpose:** Planetary construction

 **Built stardate:** 13,445

 **Designation:** _C4-5589_

 **AI name:** Marle

 **Ship designer:** L'dah Dgoub.

 **Construction financed by** : San Fransisco Ship Yards.

 **stolen by:** Catherine Dahaia Abernashi.

 **Occupied by:** Sydnee Cathy Abernashi, Karleen Willabee Abernashi, and Robot Robinson.

 **Current location:** Immunia, Immunity system.

The saucer came closer to the planet diving toward the atmosphere breaking through it swiftly that it didn't get burn marks coming close and closer toward the larger starship. The saucer came to a landing right across from the construction vessel with the landing gear down and the series of three red lights turned off from below it. The social worker got up from the chair then moved toward the exit leaving behind several chairs taking along a wide, thick padd that resembled a clickboard.

The social worker slid up the figure based glasses coming down a narrow passageway that had numerous sprawling corridors. She took twist and turns until coming to the exit that was a thin, small doorway with a ramp that lead down. She walked down the ramp looking on toward the starship. Her black eyes looked toward the open hangar bay. She came to in front of it observing drones were in the mist of repairing the hull. The repairs are were almost complete. She shook her head. Almost a month out in space without parental guidance? Never mind the recently made AI's, they were not quite human.

The social worker made her way into the starship.

"Hello," the social worker's voice echoed back. "Is anyone there?"

She peered in the circular passageway way.

"Children!" The social worker called.

The social worker traveled through out the starship, through the dark painted tunnels, looking out the windows. There were still portions of snow that were melting underneath the baking suns. The social worker wasn't as impressed or amazed by planets that had more than one sun a long time ago and it was a typical every day sight for her. With all things considered, the planets that had greenery and squirrels running around was the most precious awe inspiring scenes. She walked through the corridors and went in through doorways going into at random rooms.

"Where could they be?" The social worker asked.

"Mountain climbing," Marle said.

"That was a rhetorical question," The social worker said, rolling her eyes.

"They are out climbing," Marle said.

"And I am the Intergalactic President Asssamar Dahaia Dugrayo," The social worker said.

"It is the truth," Marle said.

"It is hard to believe from someone stolen and potentially reprogrammed," The social worker said.

"I am not compromised," Marle said,

"By intergalactic law," The social worker said. "you currently stand that way spending a month with children."

"I have been busy," Marle protested. "Caring for them and helping them."

"Care for them by not interfering," The social worker said.

"As you command," Marle said.

She came to a halt in one of the rooms that had gray and black machine with red claws. Her fingers grazed along the lower glass wear beneath the helmet that broke apart with a single touch. She yanked her hand back in surprise looking down upon the small specks of glass on the metal. She looked. Delicate, as though it were very old and hadn't been replaced in a very long time. The social worker's oval eyes grew large staring in awe and her small mouth began to fall as she stepped back. She fell down to the floor with her hands landing behind her. It was hard to see if there were horror in her pitch black eyes.

"Hello," the Robot's grill glowed red. "I am Robot Robinson."

The social worker stepped up to her feet with horrofied features on her face.

"Can you help us get to Intergalactic Justice Court where Catherine Abernashi may be held?" The Robot asked.

"I am here for the ch-c-c-c-c-c-children," The social worker said.

The Robot rolled forward.

"They are currently being guided by a responsible, sane adult," The Robot said. "It is not necessary to tear them away from someone they have become very familiar with and place them into the hands of strangers."

The social worker screamed then ran away.

"What did I say?" The Robot wheeled forward then looked both ways bobbing his head up. "Marle, explain."

"It is not you, Robot," Marle said, laughing, while the social worker fled down the corridor looking over her shoulder falling down to her feet then got back up leaving behind her padd. "It is just her."

"I doubt they can fly a ship," The Robot said.

"I cannot fly a ship without captain's authorization or for emergency," Marle said.

"Then we must wait for a human," The Robot said. "There is not enough room to squeeze me in to the pilot's chair."

"And wait for a more capable, age appropriate experienced volunteer," Marle said. "Another month bites the dust."

"I seem to recall the phrase is another one bites the dust, Marle," The Robot corrected.

Marle's laughter echoed through the starship that turned into a giggle.

"Can you let me out of quarantine?" The Robot asked. "I have been here for approximately four hours."

"I require the authorization of a adult," Marle said.

"I am a adult," The Robot said.

"Organic," Marle said, the Robot's bobbed head lowered. "It is in the command procedures and in unauthorized stranger danger for adolescents procedures."

The words sunk into the Robot.

"How are the children?" The Robot asked.

"They are doing fine," Marle said. "They are laughing."

"Having fun," the Robot said.

"Yes," Marle said.

"They are fortunate not to be a machine capable of outlasting the people they love," The Robot said, out of envy.

"When was the last time you were part of fun?" Marle asked. The Robot was silent as he turned away from the back wall now facing the semi-transparent glass wall decorated in light blue symbols, markers, and numbers. "My mistake," her tone turned apologetic. "That was a uncalled for question for someone in your situation."

"Would you like to hear a story?" The Robot asked.

Marle had a pause.

"I prefer that you share the story when Sydnee Abernashi and Karleen Abernashi are in attendance," Marle said. "I tend to spoil stories when they are retold a second time."


	8. Different but

"Sis, look!" Sydnee called.

Karleen stopped laughing turning her gaze from the dark gray rock toward the sky.

"By intergalactic social worker!" Karleen waved with her free hand.

"Don't want to be ya!" Sydnee shouted.

"Have a good week!" Karleen said.

"Wooohoo!" Sydnee cheered.

The siblings smacked their hands together.

* * *

"That is odd,"

One of the tall anthropologists archeologists, one of the few named Frinks, looked away from the Jupiter 2's former crew.

"How is it, Frink?" Bryan asked.

The Kanetaran held up the scanner.

"There are quantum readings indicate these are duplicates," Frink said.

"What?" Bryan asked.

"It's a duplicate," Frink said.

"No," Bryan said.

"Yes," Frink said

"You mean to say this isn't the original Jupiter 2 crew?" Bryan asked.

"In all retrospects," Frink said. "they are."

"You just said these are duplicate!" Bryan exclaimed.

"Yes, I did," Frink said.

Bryan pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Explain," Bryan said.

"This is the sole surviving Jupiter 2 crew," Frink said, gazing toward the pods. "A group of survivors."

"Just like them," Bryan said, folding his arms looking up.

"The crew of the Jupiter 2 died a very long time ago," Frink said. "We have the duplicates who _made it_ to Alpha Centauri."

Frink the Kanetaran held up a long, thin arm up gesturing toward the line of stasis pods displaying the at-peace figures from underneath the fogged up glass as the scene began to change to a office melting away into a apartment with several screens that had readings in light blue hieroglyphics. There were replicas of historical artifacts set on tables, ancient weapons decorating the walls, and paintings that seemed to be very odd as they didn't move like most holographic paintings. The office belonged to a part of Kurlow's apartment. Fravis lifted his head up keeping his true demeanor at bay that consisted of heartbreak, anger, and dismay.

"This family is not the crew mentioned in the texts to civilizations of old," Fravis said.

Bryan and Frink exchanged a glance then faced the two with a nod.

"We found _a_ Jupiter 2," Frink said. "Not _the_ Jupiter 2."

"Then. . ." Kurlow said, as Fravis stood by his side. Kurlow reached out grabbing on to a glass that he had left on the table. "How long have they been there?"

"According to the soil samples. . ." Kathy started from between the three as she confided to her clipboard padd. Kurlow took a sip from the glass. There was beeps from the device. Kathy looked up toward the officials. "Around nineteen thousand nine hundred seventy-five years."

"So a couple thousand years worth of erosion made the other Jupiter 2 be found," Kurlow said.

"Yes, sir," Kathy said.

"Are you saying that the Jupiter 2 crew is still out there in the distant future trying to find Alpha Centauri?" Fravis asked. "Or that they are in extremely deep space trying desperately to get back home?"

"No," the three shook their heads. "Dead."

Kurlow got up from the chair then walked toward the window linking his hands behind his back placing the glass on to the table beside him.

"How are you certain about that?" Fravis asked. "The ancient texts-"

"All but leave a thousand years of unaccounted for time," Kurlow said, turning toward the group. "We don't know how or why they had gotten lost."

There was silence in the apartment until Kathy took a breath clearing away the unsure air.

"Could there be a chance this mystery isn't meant to be solved?" Kathy asked.

Kurlow nodded in agreement.

"Alpha Control had some idea according to the records," Fravis said.

Kurlow looked toward Fravis visibly surprised while picking up the glass.

"A court martial was set for when they returned for one of their own," Fravis continued. "However, the identity was whited out on paper so we have no idea who it is and the stories about the responsible aren't credible to adhere to. The one responsible for their plight is among the dead. Could be the pilot for all we know."

"Bryan, Kathy, and Frink," Kurlow said. "You are dismissed."

"Yes, sir," Bryan and Frink bowed their heads then walked toward the doorway following the woman ahead of them.

The door whished closed behind the co-workers.

"Perhaps the person responsible for their situation is the one responsible for their death," Fravis said. "Not Robot."

Kurlow faced Fravis with a pointed glare.

"We can't clone one member of the family without cloning them all and you know that," Kurlow said.

"But not ones registered in the record or can be assumed," Fravis said.

"I want answers for what happened but . . ." Kurlow said.

"But what?" Fravis asked.

"It would be a waste to kill him after getting the answers," Kurlow said.

"You don't have to kill him," Fravis said, taken back. "just slowly introduce him to this new century so he can blend in accordingly."

"A child?" Kurlow asked. "Do you honestly think that taking the youngest member of the deceased and bringing them back with a truck of trauma that is all over the place. . ." Kurlow stopped himself from exploding upon his face struggling to keep himself not compromised while his anger showed in his wording. "That they can easily adapt to a new family and a new life under a new name?" His grip on the glass handle grew tight making it shatter in his hands. His hands went to the bottom of the glass. "Do you want to do that to a child?"

"No, sir," Fravis said. "I thought we were discussing a adult."

Kurlow had a heavy sigh lowering his head careful consideration.

"That old man can be a traveler that they picked up," Kurlow said. "The Robot could be responsible."

"Are you willing to bet your entire career that the Robot killed his charges after thirty years?" Fravis asked.

Kurlow sat down into the chair.

"No," Kurlow said. "I don't like being wrong about matters like these," He took a sip from the glass. "It has been three days since we got them."

"Three uneventful days," Fravis said.

"Eventful," Kurlow corrected.

"It is not," Fravis said.

"The Jupiter 2 being aboard this ship is more than eventful," Kurlow said. "You haven't seen the others giving their children a tour of the ship during recess under careful guidance," He grew a smile getting up from the seat coming toward the window. "Not everything has to feature violence and destruction to be exciting, Fravis."

"You and I have different views on eventful," Fravis said.

"Reconstructing the Robinsons's appearance for life like mannequins is a very delicate process using the finest equipment that we have to determine what they looked like before even trying to clone them," Kurlow said. "So well preserved but being left out to the natural elements all that could _go away_. The old one could be a part of their family but legally. . ."

"He is not in the record," Fravis said.

"And the pilot has a engagement ring, wedding ring ring, and so does the oldest child of the Robinsons," Kurlow said.

"Of course," Fravis said.

"We can't clone-oh space gods condemn it," Kurlow smacked his forehead. "their marriage is not in the intergalactic marriage of records."

"Which means," Fravis said.

"You can use Major West to our advantage," Kurlow said.

" _Use_ ," Fravis emphasized, furrowing his brows. "I meant on his free will cognition."

Kurlow rubbed his hands from his hands to the side of his face then toward his neck leaning back into the chair.

"Fravis, before Major West is cloned, please ask the drug department to prepare his last drink," Kurlow looked toward Fravis. " _Humanely_ ," he emphasized. "I don't want him to be in pain after you make him drink it. I want him to fall asleep."

"What is his purpose?" Kurlow asked.

"He is being used as a doorway to ease the stranger into the future," Kurlow said. "What do you think it is?"

The look on Kurlow's face made it become obvious what was on his mind.

". . . He won't have a mind," Fravis said.

"He won't," Kurlow confirmed. "The long range neural controls will be yours."

"You want me to interrogate the stranger?" Fravis asked.

"Yes," Kurlow said.

"We can use a hologram for that," Fravis said, earning a head shake in return.

"He can tell it's a hologram and get alarmed," Kurlow said. "Easily can get hostile."

"If we are using a officer of the United States Space corps-" Fravis said, but was cut off.

"Now defunct," Kurlow interjected.

"That still operates as the United Planetary Air Force," Fravis continued. "shouldn't we not get rid of his mind and ask him?"

"Humans are fighters when it comes to being oppressed," Kurlow said. "It is wise enough not to start the matches to a fire and that fire makes a very bad mess in operation that requires everything going according to plan."

"You have any experience with that?" Fravis said.

"Plenty," Kurlow said.

"First hand," Fravis said.

"It's in the medical studies. I am in it, too," Kurlow said. "And it's wide known - aboard this ship, at least - buddy."

"It is not in the intergalactic tree of knowledge," Fravis said.

"It's common knowledge for those in the archeology branch and those who deal with humans," Kurlow said.

"Like you are?" Fravis asked.

"You haven't stopped to wonder why I am still here," Kurlow said. "Humans are natural fighters and we keep fighting until there is no hope."

"Even in the mind?" Fravis asked.

"Even in the mind," Kurlow said, with a nod. "Remember the Dragonian empire? The oldest one. The one that replaces weak existing mind with new powerful minds."

"Yes," Fravis said.

"It was a human who destroyed their cave," Kurlow said.

"Heard of these mental prowess," Fravis said, walking around the couch. "Thought it was a post of shit."

Kurlow stared.

"You mean a shit tablet?" Kurlow asked. "Or a . ." he was reluctant to say it. "Shit post?"

"It was written in stone," Fravis said.

"A empty brain with no personality or soul being _used_ by someone else for a very important matter is deemed ethical by the intergalactic group of physicians," Kurlow said. "Memories are open, channeled through the neural receptors to you, regarding what the person would normally act. I trust you with this important discussion. It's only between us, us alone," Kurlow gestured to and from. "that these corpses are not the original. No hassle, no reluctance, and no fight."

"I thought these neural devices were used for defense against terrorism," Fravis said. "On my previous assignments, there was no need for them."

"This is the Saggarius," Kurlow said, gesturing toward the doorway. "Things work differently here. It's the flagship, the beta ship, the classified archeology ship."

"And how does one keep a soul from walking into that body?" Fravis asked, getting closer toward Kurlow.

"Leave that to the medical professionals," Kurlow said. "Now, I will authorize the cloning," he shifted toward the first officer with a grin holding the nearly empty glass up as a toast. "And you get the interrogation prepared."


	9. Comforting

"Can you tell us a story?" Karleen asked.

"Yeah," Sydnee said. "Can you?"

Karleen and Sydnee sat in front of the glass window in their colorful nighties with blankets and pillows around them. They sat on the floor rather cross legged and their hands on their knees.

"I have a few to my tapes," The Robot said, earning head shakes from the siblings.

"A story about your better times," Karleen said. "Before this."

"Perfectly preserved as what they were," Sydnee agreed. "Something that hasn't been tainted by bias."

"According to our dad, that after we die, we turn into stories," Karleen said. "And every time someone . . ."

"Tells one of those stories, it's like we're still here," Sydnee continued. "for them."

"That we are still here," Karleen said.

"Do you have stories to tell?" Sydnee asked.

"Only ones that Doctor Smith programmed into me," The Robot said.

"We like to hear _your_ stories," Karleen said. "Not ones from your civilization."

"Compared to us, we are poor and you are rich," Sydnee said.

"You are so rich," Karleen emphasized. "Rich beyond our wildest dreams."

"Rich with stories that happened with real people," Sydnee said. "Real stories that make sense and aren't just made by someone who hates women in general."

"Once upon a time, there lived a family, their pilot, myself, and their reluctant stowaway inside a super spaceship drifting aimlessly in outer space," The girls scooted the pillows to their sides. "And they were celebrating my birthday."

"Give us dialogue!" Sydnee said.

"ALL the dialogue!" Karleen agreed.

"They get dialogue, you get dialogue, everyone gets dialogue!" Sydnee said.

"Oprah Winfrey style!" Karleen cheered.

The Robot was laughing with his claws set on his chest, his figure leaned forward, and his armor vibrating off his figure.

"With dialogue," the Robot started. "Ah, what was the first thing said to me that morning?" he turned away, strange noises came from him, then the Robot turned toward the children. "Computed."

"Well?" Sydnee asked.

"Start," Karleen said.

"' _Booby, I require your service for my delicate back a nice massage. I may have slept on it wrong last night_.'" The Robot's voice changed in tone, his grill glowing, rubbing his back with a claw and his other claw was set against his side then his claws clunk into his chest. The girls brought over the bowl of popcorn between them and started tossing one by one into their mouths listening intently. "So I said 'Good morning, Doctor Smith . . ."

The Robot continued the story slowly luring the children to sleep against the wall in front of the Robot. Their blankets and pillows stashed around each other. The popcorn was half way empty with only a few pieces left behind. The little girls fell to their sides fast asleep and drew their shared large blanket closer to them. The visual made the little girls appear to be pods that had a strange insect with long hair peeking halfway into a flower. The Robot's voice had grown softer and lower to the point that it didn't wake them up.

"And the rest of the story, from their perspective, is hidden within the cave stored in a box," The Robot said.

"You-what?" Marle whispered.

"I stood guard on the bridge that night as night shift," The Robot said.

"You stole the deads journals," Marle pointed out.

"I wasn't aware they were dead at the time," the Robot said.

"Robot Robinson, why did you not tell the children earlier?" Marle asked.

"I was programmed to answer not to ask," The Robot said.

"Oh. . ." Marle said.

"Affirmative," The Robot said.

"You must have loved the Robinsons dearly to leave something of them behind for future travelers to find," Marle said.

"I believed it was unnecessary to keep aboard the ship," The Robot said. "When I believed the Robinsons were still alive at the time."

"Yet, you moved their journals - under the belief they were still alive - without their permission," Marle said. "That does not add up. Highly illogical coming from a rational artificial intelligence. . . You wouldn't have done that. Not unless. . . ." She had a brief pause. "you _knew_ they were never coming back."

The Robot did not reply.

"When did you move their belongings?" Marle asked.

"Shortly after you closed the entrance," the Robot said.

"I do not like you, Robot Robinson," Marle said.

"I do not like you, either, Marle," The Robot said.

"But I will do my best to help the children," Marle said. "I will return in one hour," The lights above the Robot dimmed from bright white to light gray. "If you lay one claw on these children then I will be forced to destroy you."

The Robot made a low baaw waving a claw in the air then hooked his claws together.

" _Incomprehensible_!"

The Robot bobbed his head up.

" _Him_?" the Robot moved a claw toward where he had been earlier, dramatically, while continuing to speak in a low tone moving toward the corner of the room. " _This mechanical nonsensical rubber duck? A threat to her crew?_ "

The Robot had his back to the wall folding his arms.

" _That is a insane AI. Quite rude. Isn't she, booby_?"

The Robot returned to where he had been moment earlier.

"I am afraid in this case, Doctor Smith, you are asking the wrong AI," the Robot replied. "This is a different AI. She does not wish to kill anyone inside of her. And if it has been twenty thousand years as they say it has, evil AI's are hard to come by."

The Robot came toward the corner.

" _As if_!" The Robot waved his claw dismissively turning away from the corner.

The Robot came beside the glass wall across from the corner.

" _She is just afraid, Robot,_ " Robot had his claws linked behind him.

The Robot moved in front of the children looking over unlinking his claws from behind.

"Yes, Will Robinson, she is afraid," The Robot agreed. "I would be the same if _I_ were the AI of this ship."

The Robot placed a red claw on the glass wall.


	10. All new

A long comb slid out of the silver collection of tools then slide through hair taking several out with a fine stroke then returned into the sea of silver, shiny metal that had unique shapes standing out to the eye and gears were slowly moving from below the machinery. The bundle of hair was moved into a packet then carefully removed by Frink joined by his colleague Bryan. Frink handed the packet to Bryan with a long, dreadful stare. A bad feeling sank down into the Kanetaran's gut watching Bryan walk off toward the doors. The doors whished open then closed behind the whistling human.

Orders were orders when the law was being followed down to the letter for the right purpose. Then why was Frink getting such bad vibes about it? That it was the wrong thing to do in the first place. Frink had been part of numerous cloning to help archeologists find out mysteries left by the dead and had been part of their adjustment periods to the new era. Never before had the feeling came so strong. Felt like it were the beginning of the end of his assignment. Frink turned in the direction of the pods then the camera moved after Bryan following after his footsteps.

Bryan went into the lab then approached a red head in front of a desk.

"This is Major West's sample, Red," Bryan said, handing the brown packet to the red head and the the black packet. "and this is the unknown intruder."

Red looked at the packets.

"Hm," Red said, observing the packets then looked back up. "You performed a trace analysis on the hair samples the color they had been before."

"It's a automatic feature on these pods," Bryan said.

"Does the captain wish to know the intruders name during the cloning process?" Red asked.

"If Kurlow was interested in his name," Bryan said. "He would have asked for his brain to be cloned not his entire body."

"Just asking," Red said.

Bryan walked away from Red then Red walked toward the center piece of the lab joining a group of scientists surrounding two set up pods that had blue liquid. Red handed the packets to two members of the group then the packets were deposited into the small container on the sides to the pods and closed. Others split off going toward the large computers with glowing buttons and began to set in the commands. A uterus fell into the blue liquid then slowly a figure began to form in each pod. Eyes were carefully watching the speeding up process. The figures grew large and larger before their eyes curled into fetal position. Their facial features changed subtly by the passing hour until the bodies belonged to two new individuals with faces that told their character making them stand out.

The liquid in the pods were sucked out by a powerful vacuum.

"I can't believe it took a week for them to grow," Red said,

"A week," whistled Cazzie the lizard member of the group.

"Why can't it take a average baby a week to be produced on Earth?" Red asked.

"Because you take time," Cazzie said. "Always pays off for you."

"Slow and easy they go," Red said,

Red stared in horror at one of the pods.

"Major West is waking up," Red's eyes widened in horror watching his eyes open as horror spread through the room as everyone froze where they were

"I TOLD YOU TO MAKE HIM A DRONE, Jarcob!" Red screamed.

"Oh no," Jarcob's voice was small from the group.

West's eyes darted from side to side then looked over freezing, alarmed, spotting the side of a familiar face.

"OH SUPERNOVA NO!" Red shouted.

One of the calmer members of the group slid in a vial and put in a code.

"Putting in sedatives," the tall pitch black fur covered geneticist said.

"Put it in, now!" Red demanded.

"It's going in, Red!" was returned.

"Jarcob," Red demanded, facing the group. "You were in charge of Major West's resurrection."

A Natalan, a dwarf with husks and large pointed ears, raised their hand up.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I did everything as instructed," Jarcob said.

"Good going, Jarcob," came the mumbles.

Red came over to the other pod then stopped at the panel with a grimace.

"For the wrong space gods condemned person," Red said.

She opened the panel up then slid the keyboard up that consisted of several buttons then pressed one by one. On the screen appeared green, miniature hieroglyphics that her eyes appeared to be scanning one by one with lines that made shapes on the screen. A frown appeared on her face. She pressed another button making another box appear on the screen. Red's face began to turn a heated red with bending fingers and her eyes saw complete destruction in the landscape.

West's eyes slowly closed with the drugs kicking in as he was separated from the stranger while horror was on the face of the person who had manned the stranger's pod.

"We can start over," Jarcob suggested.

"No, no, no, we don't," came another Natalan. "We just have to remake his brain."

"Not like that's a biggy," Red said, sarcastically yet sharply.

"Okay, I will fix it!" Jarcob said. "I can fix it. Fhill and I will reconstruct their brains."

"We don't have enough time to remake a second brain. What do we have is time to go in and perform surgery to make the necessary corrections for the brain that is currently used for Major West," Red paced the lab with her long cream colored fingers going through her hair. "And still have memories that can be used to determine the man's body language. If his muscle memory still has that."

"Do they still have the stranger's corpse?" Fhill asked.

Red turned toward the duo.

"Of course they do, the Saggarius is still on the way to the colonist corpse cyrostasis HQ," Red said. "In between sending archeological teams planet side for a few sites that had been found." Red glared at the dwarf. "Get that hair sample!"

"Course, Red!" the Natalans said at once.

The dwarves blasted past Red in a quick gray blur that turned the scene to white as the camera backed out to reveal a medical pod that had a figure breathing. There was a screen from below the pod with buttons that were glowing and the pod itself making light beeps. Fravis had his arms folded looking over the figure with a frown. He seemed to give reluctant to give the next set of orders. The figure was dressed in a outfit very similar to what was underneath the winter gear to the original corpse: a black two piece outfit that had a colorful shirt underneath the v-neck. Hands laid to his side while resting on his back. His eyes were moving underneath the eyelids, rapidly, brows furrowing showing the discomfort.

"Prepare the stranger for transfer to cell," Fravis said. Two officers dressed in white uniform walked past him. "How is Major West doing?"

Red joined Fravis by the side.

"Smoothly," Red said. "West should be ready to be operational whenever the stranger wakes up."

Fravis watched the pod be opened with a hiss.

"Good," Fravis said, stepping aside with Red.

"Red, do we need to add the ear translator?" one of the pod operators asked.

Red looked toward Fravis who only nodded.

"I got a good feeling that he will need the translator," Red said.

The stranger was lifted up to his feet, snoring, arms were wrapped around the shoulders of two officers. A officer came with a strange device that had the shape of a ear within a purple plastic mold. The device was stamped against the stranger's ear with a hiss then taken off then in a moment afterwards there was unique blue text that went into the ear and around it that seemed at best odd. The stranger was dragged away through the lab. Fravis closed his eyes, lowering his head, regretfully.

"It's a shame the first thing this stranger will be thrown into after this interrogation is no familiar faces," Fravis said.

"He will come around to forgive you," Red said. "They always do when it comes to this."

"What if he doesn't?" Fravis asked, turning toward Red. "Where I come from . . . you don't use the resurrected's supposed friends like that."

"It's the only way to do it without bringing in another person to a world of pain," Red said.

"He wouldn't have been alone," Fravis said, then held his hand up. "If it were my decision. . . I would have let the major have his mind." he lowered his hand linking it behind his back. "I am sure, that the century this man was from, it's even more of a common sense kind of deal."

Fravis walked by Red.

"What century is he from anyway?" Red asked.

Fravis stopped then turned halfway toward Red.

"The 20th century," Fravis then resumed his walk leaving Red stunned placing a hand on to her mouth in horror.


	11. And scary

Catherine had changed from her casual outfit into one that had been given to her from the wardrobe that opened when the glass wall turned to black. She had traded the vest, shirt, and insulated pants for a two piece blue outfit that had to be velcrowed. She was performing push ups on the floor repeatedly with one hand now sporting muscular arms. Her jacket was on the chair letting her white shirt stand out against her skin. Her other arm against her back. It was very late into the night when she heard a thud from the cell across from her.

"Major! Professor! William! Madame? Penelope? Judith?" came a stranger with a voice that sounded familiar then unfamiliar to Catherine at once.

Catherine hopped to her feet then walked over to the wall.

"You are aboard the Saggarius," Catherine said.

"The Saggarius?" was repeated by the stranger.

"It's a starship," Catherine said.

"I don't recall being taken aboard here," came the stranger.

"You were probably high," Catherine said. "That's understandable to crash a ship into this."

"I was not high!" the stranger said, sharply. "Could have been abducted at night," she could visualize the stranger folding their arms while pouting with their back against the wall. "Again."

"You're funny," Catherine said, seating down against the wall. "It is against the law to abduct someone."

"Where . . . where. . . _Where_ in the Saggarius am I in?" the stranger asked.

"The cell block," Catherine said.

"I did nothing wrong," The stranger insisted. "I didn't, I didn't!"

"I did nothing wrong," Catherine said.

There was a moment of silence.

"What did you do?" The stranger asked.

"It's not me who did something," Catherine said, looking up. "It's my kids. They inadvertently helped out a thingmajig from a lonely, sad ship."

"You're covering for them," The stranger said.

"It's the only way to keep them out of the penal system," Catherine said.

"Do they know?" The stranger asked.

Catherine closed her eyes with a sigh then wiped off a tear that was coming down her cheek.

"I bet they have figured it out by now," Catherine said. "Do you have a family?"

"Not really," The stranger said. "You?"

"My family disowned me after my partner's mess came up," Catherine said.

"Are they willing to take them in?" The stranger asked, concerned.

"I doubt it," Catherine said. "They are going to be taken into the orphanage system, grow up without me, and forget about me."

"Now, now, now, that is not going to happen," The stranger said. "They would never forget someone who made a big sacrifice."

"They would want to forget," Catherine said.

"No, they wouldn't," The stranger said.

"The greatest mystery has been solved," Catherine said. "The only thing they will remember it as is the big screw up."

"How so?" The stranger asked.

Catherine turned toward the wall.

"Are you a paid snitch?" Catherine asked, point blank.

"A _snitch_!" was repeated, dramatically, with emphasis. "That is insulting to my name."

"Speaking of your name. . ." Catherine said.

"Lady's first," The stranger said.

"My name is Catherine Abernashi," Catherine said, then added. "Of Golaris."

"How do you do," The stranger said.

"I am fine," Catherine said, with a laugh. "Your name."

"Doctor Zachary Smith of the planet Earth," Smith said.

"What is the last you remember before you came here?" Catherine asked.

"I was . . ." Smith said, then paused. "It is hard to remember."

"Take your time," Catherine said. "Don't have to answer immediately, doc."

She had a rough feeling that he could be shaking his head.

"Two sets of memories, feels like a dream, both of them," Smith continued. "One of them was part of a nightmare. . . Dying after a shoot out inside the . . ." He couldn't finish it. "I . . . I. . . I couldn't do a thing to save any of them."

"Hey," Catherine said, softly. "You been watching some war movies."

Smith had a snicker.

"Life is a movie that seems endless at first. I have been part of my share of war movies," Smith said. "What happened was worse than being in a war movie. It was a gritty, dark unfamiliar edgy final episode to a show that had falling ratings."

Smith closed his eyes, painfully, then opened his eyes.

 _How strange_ , how Catherine could visualize this perfectly without seeing him.

Catherine toyed with her imagination of how he looked.

A muscular, tall humanoid with war scars on his skin while in a black and silver suit that was cleaned of all weapons. His skin a navy blue with green spots decorating his skin with small spikes spreading from the back of his neck down his spine. His age painfully shown through the lines on his face, the growing silver beard around his chin, the buzz cut on both sides of his head, and hands wrapped around his knees looking up in a vulnerable state looking toward the black very uncertain what was going to happen next. But feeling very haunted by the past that he had been part of.

"I watched the people I knew dying around me while we were trying to get home," Smith said. "Back to the Jupiter 2," Catherine placed her hands on to her mouth at once. "Back to the Robot. Major West kept telling me to shut up and save my breath. William was doing his best to stop the bleeding from my wound. I was so scared. We were all scared."

Catherine closed her eyes with tears coming down her cheeks.

"I fell asleep and never woke up. . ." Smith said. "and the other is a bittersweet dream."

Her hands fell onto her face as Catherine silently sobbed.

"Dying surrounded by people I knew but then I also didn't know them on my death bed," Smith said.

Catherine had a feeling that he was frowning.

"They weren't dying by laser shots," Smith continued. "I was the one going out with a smile and everyone was unharmed."

"What. . ." Catherine said, regaining control over her voice. "what feels real to you, doc?"

Smith cleared his throat.

"The last memory," Smith started. "The one which feels real."

"Yes," Catherine said.

"Is falling asleep in my bed after a thrilling space adventure," Smith said. "I don't know why I am here."

Catherine smacked her hand against the floor repeatedly with her eyes squeezed shut.

"Are you alright, madame?" Smith asked.

Catherine was crying, tilting her head up, looking toward the cieling with her hand covered her mouth. It was a silent cry. She lowered her hand off her mouth with her eyes squeezed shut. Catherine closed her mouth lowering her gaze down toward the floor. There was concerned silence coming from the other side of the wall. It felt concerning rather than of pity from Catherine's cell. All while wiping off the tears from her face. It took a few moments but they helped in recomposing herself.

"Fine," Catherine said.

The door to her cell opened.

"Catherine Abernashi, your trial is set on the planet Corez-Torres," Fravis said.

Catherine had red eyes staring back at him then slowly stood up.

"Hey," Catherine said, putting on her jacket. She rolled up her sleeves to her elbow. "Good luck going home."

"I am sure the Robinsons can get me out of this," Smith said.

Catherine squeezed her eyes shut at the painful twist in her heart approaching the officer.

"Just take me out of here," Catherine whispered to Fravis once she came to a stop.

"Good luck to you too, madame," Smith said.

"Hands behind your back," Fravis said, stepping aside letting a officer take out the silver container from behind them.

Catherine linked her hands from behind and lowered her head. She heard the hiss of the machine as it coldly clasped against her skin and inject itself through it into her bone becoming part of her DNA. The stasis cuffs molded itself to her hands binding them together as one complete flowing lifeform being restrained painlessly taking on a single circular shape out of the shape of arms. She was guided down the hall fighting back the tears that were threatening to come down. So instead, a brave face was being kept up for the ship to see.

* * *

The black glass vanished then Smith slid himself up and dusted off his civilian wear. He stopped as he looked back in his memory. The Jupiter 2 crew had decided to wear their space uniforms while in space so they wouldn't wear out the civilian wear as it was to conserve their clothing and keep them in fine condition. He hands smoothed out the side of his pocket finding the shape of his swiss army knife and handkerchief still standing out from the pocket. If he were still in space then he should be in the space uniform not in civilian wear.

Something wasn't right as he walked toward the doorway.

Something was terribly wrong.

How could they know what he liked to wear when planet side?

Unless they went through his memories using memory scoping machines.

Smith shuddered, considering, his memory on the subject.

His looked on to see several cells like his cell coming to the threshold of the cell. His hands were clasped together into his lap looking around surveying for the Robinsons. His ears picked up voices that didn't sound close to familiar echoing throughout the cell block. Smith was taken by the side of his shoulders out of the cell. He looked around observing many of the cells entrances were pitch black. The building itself was glowing light purple contrasting against the dark gray color scheme that made it mesmerizing to look at. Smith managed to get up to his feet with disgust being forced forward. The bad feeling twisted his stomach up feeling the intensity of the situation settling in even further.

Smith was guided into a corridor then another and another that all looked alike. If not for the officers that passed by him with ranging unusual features that was subtle but small enough to be noticed. There were humans with big eyes and big foreheads rather than being small. Humans with husks, horns, forehead crests, fur, hair, and other features walking side by side in strange white uniforms that had shoulder badges, pockets, and primarily seemed to have a long stretch of velcow. He was forced to a stop by the two officers. The hair all over his body went up. He looked toward the right.

Confusion etched on his face observing the Jupiter 2 from the other side of the glass with all three landing gear on the ground. The landing gear were clasped on to the floor by strange machinery that was humming. The Jupiter 2's hull appeared to be covered in fine, dark gray pattern as though it had been coated by moss then efficiently repaired but left a stain behind. The door to the Jupiter 2 was closed. Beside the Jupiter 2 was the space pod with a door that _was_ open that showed no one inside. There was no signs of visible damage on the saucer. So the ship couldn't have crashed on auto pilot against the ship holding him captive.

From across, Smith spotted civilians dressed in casual wear walking right past instead of being in space uniform. It could only mean the ship was civilization itself equipped with its own repair equipment for clothing. Smith looked on expectantly. Any one of the passing figures could have been the approaching Robinsons being escorted to rejoin him. He stood on the tips of his toes looking on.

And the more they didn't come, the more that Catherine's loud but rather secretive reaction concerned him even more. Smith turned his attention toward the Jupiter 2. Why were they showing him the Jupiter 2? It was puzzling at best since it didn't make sense. He could feel the dripping, heavy sensation of sadness coming from the ship. Perhaps it was the two sets of windows that showed into the dark that gave off the feeling of a empty ship.

 _"It's not me who did something," Catherine said. "It's my kids. They inadvertently helped out a thingmajig from a lonely, sad ship."_

Was this their way of telling him that he was in their grasp and anyone who tried to help the Robinsons out were being prosecuted?

It didn't explain the strong reaction that Catherine had during their conversation.

Unless she knew something that he did not. Her children had tried to help the Robinsons.

The Robot had to be around here somewhere aboard this massive ship. Elaborate, sleek, and wide corridors.

Smith was escorted away from the Jupiter 2 leaving it behind.

* * *

The further away that Smith was taken away from the Jupiter 2, the more it seemed it was the last that he was going to see the super spaceship that he had called home and he became very certain that he wasn't going to see the children any time soon. Wherever the Robinsons were, it was likely the major and himself who were the only ones awakened from the stasis that they had been put under.

They shoved him into a room sending the doctor landing to the floor with a thud. Smith propped himself up to his feet then dusted off the Jupiter 2 civilian uniform and smooth it out glaring in the direction of the door. He turned away from the door then came to a stop and became relieved at the familiar face sitting at the table from across with one hand wrapped around a glass that was being raised looking at him expectantly.

"Ah, Major!" Smith said. "It's good to see one familiar face."

The relief faded noticing how calm and easy going the major was.

"Come and sit down," Don said.

It became quite clear that something wrong was going on.

"Where are the Robinsons?" Smith asked.

Don grew a smirk.

"They are fine," Don said, as Smith slowly approached the table in a wary manner.

A shapeshifter, perhaps, using the skin of the major. . . Could it be?

"And the Robot?" Smith asked.

"He is having a blast," Don said.

"So everyone is fine except I was thrown into a cell," Smith said.

"You weren't part of the crew registry," Don said.

"Ah, so they keep families together," Smith said.

"Yep," Don replied.

"Major," Smith started, carefully. "care to tell me what happened?"

Don shook his head.

"I am not really sure, myself," Don tapped on the black square box. "They said they would let us go if they interviewed you."

"But not the Robinsons?" Smith asked.

"They don't need to be interviewed," Don said. "State your name and planet of origin." he leaned into the chair. "It's the best I can arrange."

"Doctor Zachary Smith of Planet Earth," Smith said.

"And what were you part of?" Don said.

Smith raised his brows.

"They are really interested in _that_?" Smith asked.

Don had a short nod in return.

"We are far away from home, Doctor Smith," Don said, making a red flag go up. "I am pretty sure that whatever we did or you did in the past will be ignored by the aliens holding us captive."

Smith's heart was sinking as he leaned back into the chair looking down toward his fingers that he were playing with. Smith looked up toward the curious man. It was Don's voice and features being used. He scanned for any abnormalities from the man in a bright uniform clashing against his own uniform. Whatever had been done to him, it had been done to the major as well. The Robinsons were quite unaware what was going on. Carefully kept back, preserved, under ideal conditions such as being inside a space freezer.

Resurrected from a fatal visit by a alien into the Jupiter 2 after it had brought itself aboard. The man that he knew was in there being mind controlled at best. How long they had been floating out there in space deteriorating to the natural elements inside the Jupiter 2 was a thought that made him shudder from within the mind. It was the only thing that made sense. But how did they know what he liked to wear? That didn't make sense. It wasn't quite logical.

"I was part of the United States Space Corps a few years ago. . ." Smith began.

Why did it feel like that was over five hundred years ago to him?

"I was trapped after I had performed a arranged errand on the Robot," Smith said. "One that I was paid to do."

"You mean to say that you sabotaged him," Don said.

"Yes," Smith had a nod with his arms folded against his chest. "I did. Under some circumstance."

The man's expected feature of rage didn't appear.

"My weight set the Jupiter 2 off course to Alpha Centauri," He placed his hands onto the table clasped together with a dark look on his face standing up to his feet. "I don't know who you are or what you are," Smith grasped onto the edge of the table leaning forward with a furious glare. "but if you don't set my friend free then I may be obligated to tell you about my employers in public. And I think you know who they are. Set my friend free."

"You got some nerve," Don said, as the glare from Smith didn't waver.

"That is called being brave for the sake of a friend," Smith said.

Don took a long drink from the glass then lowered it to the table.

"You have been dead for nineteen thousand ninety-seventy years," Don said, standing up to his feet. "Welcome to the beginning of living hell, Doctor Smith."

Don tapped on the side of his head with a smile then the smile vanished replaced by a blank look staring at Smith.

"Major," Smith said, walking along the edge of the table staring at the blinking man sliding his hand on the table.

Don's eyes opened and closed, slowly, appearing to be falling asleep.

"Major?" Smith asked. "Are you well?"

There was a flicker of recognition for a moment.

"Smith?" Was all that came out rather confused.

Don lost his balance falling to the left onto the floor.

"Major!" Smith shouted, coming to his side.

Smith checked for a pulse to find a slowing pace that stopped within seconds. His free hand squeezed onto Don's shoulder feeling his entire body vibrating. There was a unnatural scream that came from Smith while digging his fingers into the uniform. Smith placed his hands onto the Major's shoulders and squeezed them tightly, shaking them, desperately trying to shake him awake. The efforts began to feel fruitless the longer Don was unresponsive. Smith knew that he had to stop. But his hands refused to stop.

Smith was applying CPR to the man in between patting on the side of the younger man's cheeks desperately asking him to wake up.

"Please," Smith plead. "wake up," he looked over toward Don's face. "Open your eyes."

Smith was continuing CPR when the two officers entered the room from behind slowly approaching him.

The two officers picked Smith up by the arms taking him away from the corpse.

"Wake up!" Smith shouted. "Wake up!"

Smith's legs went his slack out of grief then he snarled at the officers.

"Unhand me, you pompous goons!" Smith hissed.

Smith struggled to move out of their strong grip while being moved away out of the room. The doors closed before him to the short lived major. He looked over toward the right as they shifted him toward the corridor. There stood a tall man with ridges lining his cheeks, four small horns that protruded from his head. Fravis lacked hair but it was more than made up decorated in visible black spikes and unusual ear decorations that complimented the dark tattoos lining his green skin that made him stand out against many space foes that Smith had came across. He looked less savage than the green man but more civilized and honorable. Even the big eyes and big forehead stood out as abnormal. The white uniform seemed military aesthetic with the shoulder padds, the high collars, and the three star pips on the neck collar. The white uniform made Fravis stand out like a pop out character.

"Nice to have shared this discussion with you, Doctor Smith," Fravis said, taking off the last circular small items from his forehead while placing them into a small white box set on the table beside him observing the man's hands rolling up into fists. "Who says I don't regret interrogating you this way?" He looked toward the confused human with the tone of shame in his voice and regret. "I would have liked doing it differently then how the captain asked. Take him to the court transport and prepare him for transport."

"Yes, sir," came the reply.

Fravis closed the box, lowering his head, as they walked away from him.

* * *

"Hello, officers," Linya said, stepping in the way of the officers.

"Hello, Linya," Ba'Kar said. "What brings you here?"

"Kurlow has decided that he wants the prisoner put in one of the VIP cabins," Linya said, her hands linked behind her back. "And he wants it off the record."

Ba'Kar and Da'Zar exchanged a glance.

"How off the record?" Da'Zar asked.

"So far that he vanishes without a trace," Linya said. "I am only following his orders."

"What is the secret drill this time?" Ba'kar asked.

"if you ask him why he is doing it, don't expect a answer and he will ask you what happened to the prisoner," her eyes moved toward the prisoner with a mouth clamp looking on pleading with red eyes. "I will also need that mouth key."

"Alright," Da'Zar said, handing a card outlined in blue that seemed transparent. "Whatever conflict Kurlow is having with the courts must be worth this."

"Oh yes," Linya said, growing a smile. "it is," her attention shifted toward Smith. "Leave the prisoner into my custody."

"Space gods," Ba'Kar said. "It's that big?"

"That big," Linya said, with a nod as the grip on Smith's shoulders went slack. "The prisoner."

"Looks like you are part of something more important than your conviction, meatbag," Da'Zar said, exchanging Smith for silence.

"Thank you very much," Linya said. "With me, sir."

Smith looked over toward the passing officers as his feet moved. It felt like he had escaped a terrible fate. A fate that felt more akin to 'living hell' as Fravis had worded it. He closed his eyes feeling the weight in his chest was lifted off and the siren in his head ceased to wail. Linya guided Smith down the corridor passing by several officers keeping a confident demeanor with a tight grip on his shoulder. Smith looked toward the black woman with a unique hair style that he had only seen in his twenties at the movies. Her eyes weren't too big and her forehead just the right size. Her hair was neat, tidy, and short. The halls began to lose people by each turn that was taken. Linya came to a stop at one of the rounded doorways that were blocked off. She took out the key card then slid it into the slot in the machine attached to Smith's lower face and took it off throwing it into the waste vaporizer machine.

"Ah," Smith said, rubbing his chin. "Thank you, my dear."

"You're welcome," Linya said. "Linya Campdallas," she held her hand out. "Chief of communications."

"So, a lieutenant?" Smith asked.

"Lieutenant Commander," Linya said, shaking the older man's hand. "I am from Earth. Pleased to meet someone from before Earth became known as Planetary Command."

"Did the captain really ask of this?" Smith asked, reaching his hand back

"No," Linya said. "Niether did Fravis if you ask. History is made to be learned from not imprisoned behind a glass wall." She typed into the panel from beside the doctor. "Your friend is at the Alpha Centauri system," the door whished open into the well curved, circular interior of the escape pod. "We call it the Immunity system," Linya turned toward Smith handing him a blue circular disk. "You may want to take a side trip on the way to a nearby planet and lose the intergalactic law enforcement from there."

"You are too kind, madame," Smith said. "But I will not go without Major West's body."

"You want to properly bury him," Linya said.

"It is the least that he deserves," Smith said.

"Wait in the escape pod," Linya said, then looked in. "Dead bodies don't decay inside stasis pods."

"Are you sure about that? Smith asked, cautiously.

"Very sure," Linya said. She started to turn away but stopped, abruptly turning toward him, with intirgued eyes. "One question."

"Ask away," Smith said. "Ask away."

"Which was considered the best," Linya said. "Galaxy Quest or Space Peace?"

"Niether!" Smith replied, with a wave of his hand then had a good look at her. "Is that _all_ you are interested about the 20th century?"

Linya had a big smile showing her white sparkling teeth.

"Yes," Linya said. "This disk will direct your fight back to Gamma. Where your friend is."

"The only friend I have left," Smith said.

"Get in," Linya saId. "I will be right back."

Smith walked into the pod then turned toward her watching the dark woman vanish out of his line of sight. Linya casually walked throughout the ship passing by officers and replied to her friends passing by her. She made it to the hospital wing of the ship with her hands linedk behind her back. The major's body was laid inside a white stasis pod underneath the fogged up glass. The pod read in clear print his name, rank, and finding site. She looked over spotting Doctor Tylis looking over his pod. She carefully made her way after the blonde bowl cut individual with smooth but pale skin.

"Doctor Tylis," Linya said.

Tylis looked up with a exasperated look.

"What do you want," Tylis then added. " _this time_?"

"The captain wants Major West's body to be moved," Linya said.

"Again?" Tylis asked.

"Again," Linya said.

"For what purpose?" Tylis asked.

"Kurlow wants to let the prisoner attend the major's funeral," Linya said. "A private one."

"Lost for thirty years with him," Tylis said. "I can understand that," he typed lnto the console panel on the edge of the pod. "I am only doing it for him not for you."

"I never asked you to be part of my mess," Linya said.

"I was climbing the top," Tylis said. "But then you had to make the biggest screw up of screw ups. One day I was educating about the intricatacities of human evolution then the next I am here," Tylis gestured about the room. "Where I have to discover all my lessons aren't quite as seal and shut as they are!"

"Oh," Linya said. "That. I thought we were discussing my screw up with the last drone. Not so soon after. . ."

"Don't start," Tylis said, sharply.

"If Kurlow asks," Linya said. "It's his order. He will act like he has no idea what you are talking about."

"So another Mezoniac protocol," Tylis said.

"Uh huh," Linya said.

"Transfer complete," Tylis said. "He is all yours."

"Thank you," Linya said, with a smile placing her hand onto the pod.

There was static exchanged from her hand then she looked down observing the man. She looked back up toward Tylis then turned away and guided the pod out of the hospital wing. She had a confident, easy going stroll down the hall with people walking past her and the pod paying no attention to her. The crowd thinned out until she were on the empty dark section of the ship. The lights powered on with each step that she took from ahead and the lights from behind turned off step by step. Smith was leaned against the doorway with his arms folded then slowly set himself up keeping a hand on the threshold. There was a grief striken look mixed with gratitude and sorrow on his face.

Linya stopped in her tracks in front of the escape pod.

"Here is how you switch the escape pods," Linya began, sliding the stasis pod into the room. "Press this," she gestured toward the left side that had a large red button then gestured up toward the other stasis pod. "and that."

Smith obliged pressing on the two buttons then stepped aside observing the two pods floating up in mid-air shifting positions. The escape pod's stasis came down to her level and Don's pod hooked into the wall. Smith patted on the stasis pod ever so lightly looking up, mournfully, then Linya quietly adjusted the settings to the other pod and set it on a course. She applied a strange object underneath it that represented a unique figure that appeared to be real with a square jaw and wore a white uniform that had two stars on the neck collar that popped out to the eye.

"Space Uber at your service!" came the grinning hologram.

"Deliver to hospital wing," Linya said. "Keep my identity a secret."

"Golly!" the grinning hologram exclaimed. "I can do that!"

The grinning hologram went down the corridor with the pod.

"In both lives, we didn't get along well," Smith said. "I used to be a respected colonel on Earth. I used to be a respected admiral in space."

"Sounds really honorable," Linya said.

"Admiral Gampu," Smith said. "Rear Admiral Gampu. . ."

"Rear Admiral Gampu?" Linya said, her eyes growing big.

"Yes," Smith said, with a small smile looking toward her. "I was."

"When I was told you were a very important figure in history, I didn't think they were being literal," Linya said, with a laugh. "Now, it's been twenty thousand years, and I am pretty sure you're a fish out of temporal water."

"Yes," Smith said. "It seems I am."

"You can find a untraceable vessel on Corez-Torres," Linya explained. "You have to go searching in the Dark Ship Bay in Paramount City. It's the city with the white pyramid across from one of the largest forests there are on the planet. Dark Ship Bay is in the uncared for part of the city that is closed off and looks like it is abandoned but not by the inside," Smith nodded, listening intently as she went to the exit of the escape pod. "Your escape pod should have a holo-map that automatically adjusts after being activated. You should be able to find it easily."

"Very good," Smith said. "But I have two very important questions. What about the Robinsons? Are they going to be resurrected and used like Major West?"

"No," Linya said. "There is a rule about that. Only bring back ancient space colonists if they hadn't lived life to the fullest."

"They did," Smith said, fondly. "We did."

"Goodbye," Linya said, putting her hand on the panel and the door closed between them. "Rear Admiral Gampu."

The interior of the hallway turned black as Smith fell out of sight from the Saggarius.

The escape pod whirred into space toward a distant green and blue planet.


	12. Yet we

Catherine was guided up the stairs being escorted by intergalactic space federal marshals through a sea of press.

"This is Apblegettle of CeceCe station," Apblegettle said. "we have gotten word that we have a suspect in custody for allegedly stealing and burning historical evidence relating to the long lost colonists of the Earthship Jupiter 2." Apblegettle walked up the stairs with the media droid keeping the camera study. "What reason did they have for stealing from the first Earth colonization? We will find out if they are the suspect inside this court house."

Catherine had her head raised high, her demeanor was cool and composed, looking about the hundreds of people. It wasn't her first time being surrounded by the press with their media microphones aiming toward her as she tried to escape. She had visibly hardened since that first time around being hounded by press and media droids. Her eyes were facing the scenery that was straight ahead. The doors automatically opened before Catherine. She can the sounds of her hooves echoing from behind. Catherine walked through into the court house. Groups of people turned in her direction and chatter turned into silence with all eyes on her.

News had spread quite fast regarding her crime. If it was so bad to have done it and so important to everyone, then why weren't they mentioned as among the historic space pioneers? History had forgotten about the Jupiter 2 and left it behind in education. She hadn't heard of the Robinsons until her little girls had started digging up the van. The amount of care that went into digging was deliberate and crucial. Her children were not always careful when it came to playing with objects or doing a task that required not leaving dents, bruises, or breaking something all together. They were clumsy at what they did so it was nothing short of a miracle that they hadn't broken the windows during the dig and exposed the family to the natural elements for the first time in twenty thousand years.

She entered the court room then was moved toward one of the tables where there rested a rather tired fire slouched in the chair snoring away.

 _A Sheparadon_ , Catherine thought, _they are making it so easy for a conviction._

"Hm hm," Catherine faked a cough.

The Sheparadon propped themselves up then looked up toward the Golaran.

"Catherine Abernashi, I am your attorney Fredrick Wickles," Wickles said, reaching their multiple hands out for the edge of the counter as they propped themselves up. Their long, thin unnatural body shifted to their weight as did the long suit. "I will do my best to get you out of this mess and safely back to your family."

"Don't, Mr Wickles," Catherine said, watching Wickles freeze where they stood.

"Why?" Wickles asked, as everyone sat into the seats from behind them.

"Just don't," Catherine said.

"I can't defend you without knowing why my client doesn't want to be defended," Wickles said.

"My girls," Catherine said. "Are pretty clumsy."

"They-what?" Wickles asked.

"Clumsy," Catherine repeated.

"You mean-" Wickles was cut off.

"Yes," Catherine asked.

"And the journals?" Wickles asked.

"Weren't there before," Catherine said.

"Alright," Wickles looked away, briefly, then faced Catherine. "So you want to plead guilty is what I am understanding?"

"Yes," Catherine said, in a low voice.

Wickles lowered his head, "Oh space gods condemn me", in a lower voice.

Silence filled the air as everyone's attention was drawn to the black dressed judge. His skin was white and shiny to the eyes of the onlookers. His long, thin legs tapped on the floor climbing up the set of small stairs then turned around to face the crowd. His long white whiskers laid on the counter. His long, dark appendages settled onto the table in front of him then lifted his lower set of glasses up onto his face, adjusting them briefly, then one of his appendages grabbed hold on to the gavel then scanned the crowd with a heavy set of eyes.

"What is your plea?" The judge asked.

"She pleads guilty, your honor," Wickles said.

"You do realize by pleading guilty that you are giving up the right to defend yourself with testimony," The judge said.

"Yes, your honor," Catherine said.

"This is what you want to do?" The judge asked.

"She does, your honor," Wickles said.

"This is a very important issue so I am allowing the defendant to talk," the judge took off the lower glasses putting them onto the table tapping their appendages together. "What are you pleading guilty for?"

"Stealing and hiding the Robinson Robot on the date of October 21,997," Catherine said. "Including the destruction of the Robinsons's journals."

"The court would like to know why you did that," The judge said.

"Someone had to make sure no one could their words," Catherine said. "I am no hero but I am someone who knows," she shook her head. "How angry the dead can be when words are put into their mouths that they didn't say. I did them a favor. And I stand by it. I understand how angry everyone is but you wouldn't see the situation that they were in the same way they did."

"We request a immediate and speedy trial," Wickles then added. "Your honor."

"Granted," the judged said, his oval blue eyes staring down upon Catherine. "Not everyone has courage to do what the dead would want. I am not applauding you but I am praising you for admitting your motive. Not all criminals who do this to historical sites are honest," The judge tapped the gavel on the small platform. "This arraignment is over."

* * *

"Escape pod has jettisoned," came the announcement across from Kurlow once entering the bridge.

"What?" Kurlow repeated, turning toward the blue themed individual with white locks of hair.

"We have a escape pod departing from the Saggarius," Barthine clarified. "Ship is reporting there was one lifeform inside and a occupied stasis pod."

"Why would someone take a escape pod just to leave the ship when we have virtual reality aboard," Kurlow said approaching the view screen placing his hands on to his hips looking out. "Unless someone had stolen something that isn't theirs. Such as helping someone out of lock up."

Kurlow groaned, tilting his head up, then turned toward the communication's station.

"Barthine, send a message to the Intergalactic Law Enforcement that one of the civilians has escaped the ship with a artifact," Kurlow said, lowering his head, his tone rather calm, but his eyes showed the anger that he was feeling.

"Oraco, sir," Barthine said, turning toward the console and began to press a few buttons fiddling with the gadget in their ear.

Barthine stopped, frowning, puzzled by what he was hearing, then shifted toward the captain rather confused.

"Kurlow," Barthine called.

"Yes?" Kurlow asked, turning the chair toward Barthine.

"The prison transport is reporting that Doctor Smith never made it," Barthine said.

Kurlow was frozen where he stood in shock and didn't know what to say next.

* * *

Several birds struck the spacecraft sending it spinning while Smith remained in place holding on to the joystick with both hands. The view screen became coated in feathers and blood so it became difficult to see.

"Just what I needed," Smith said, with a grunt. "Birds."

The escape pod was glowing red by the inside as Smith piloted through the atmosphere of Corez-Toress.

"Lord guide me to a safe landing," Smith prayed.

"Trajectory states that escape pod will crash land in approximately one minute," came the automatic voice.

Smith glanced off toward the occupied stasis pod where he could still see Don partially under the steam until the entire world became black.

* * *

"Tell them that someone has stolen a prisoner and escaped with him!" Kurlow said. "Whoever did it must be found and prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law."

Fravis entered the bridge with hands linked behind his back.

"Kurlow," Fravis greeted him. "I take it there is bad news."

Kurlow shifted the chair toward Fravis.

"The worse news I ever wanted to hear from my chief of communication's officer," Kurlow said. "This doesn't happen often."

Fravis had a silent nod.

"So, where is the escape pod?" Fravis asked.

"It has vanished on the surface of Corez-Toress," came the navigator, Thumbsmen, diligently. "Current location is outside of Paramount City."

"Paramount city?" Kurlow said. "Of all the places to go, they chose Paramount City? That is sloppy," he relaxed. "Law enforcement will easily get the criminal and the artifact."

Fravis stared down Kurlow, his anger being restrained, disgusted.

"Don't get so confident," Fravis said. "Artifacts have a way of falling out of the right hands before they could be caught."

Circular ships ejected from the Saggarius with red glowing lights below then flew on toward the planet.

* * *

Smith awoke dangling halfway off and halfway on the head rest of the chair with a throbbing head. Smith lifted his head up over the wailing of the computer. The stasis pod appeared to be intact except for the smoke that was coming into the room. Smith coughed, flopping himself off landing to the floor with a thud. Smith turned over on to his back. The doctor breathed in and out. Slowly regaining his bearings in the quiet.

He was all alone in the world.

No, he wasn't alone.

There was someone out there waiting for him. Someone who wasn't going to budge any time soon. His dear old friend-Wait, if the Jupiter 2-His mind came to a standstill. Could the other version of the Robot still exist? Smith was doubtful that Peepo was still around. If he were still around then he may look more human than a machine and be capable of providing aid to whoever he is in the service of. Currently, his friend was Robot Robinson and he needed a friend. The friend that he knew where to find.

"Come on, Zachary," Smith told himself. "Time isn't a luxury."

Smith leaned himself upwards then made his way toward the console.

"Now how do I start recording," Smith said, scanning the console

"You are required to ask," came a helpful voice from above.

"Ah, thank you-" Smith looked up, looking from side to side, panicking. "Who is there?"

"Me," came the helpful voice.

"Me who?" Smith asked.

"Me the escape pod holding your fragile butt inside," The escape pod replied.

"Ah," Smith said. "You are the AI of this intricate machine?"

"Yes," The escape pod replied. "We are thirteen feet underground. I can extend the hatch to the top but I cannot escape from which you have so clumsily piloted me."

"Clumsy?" Smith replied, insulted. "It's called being new to the consoles and not knowing how to clean the windshield!"

"You could have flown away from that flock of birds!" The escape pod shot back.

"They appeared out of no where!" Smith replied. "Not like there is a window for below,"

"There is," the escape pod said.

"No, there isn't," Smith argued.

"Yes, there is," The escape pod said.

"I will turn on the lights," Smith said.

"There are no light switches," the escape pod announced as Smith tried to flick a expected switch up on the side of the wall.

"Escape pod, turn on the lights," Smith said.

The red support beams that were neon in nature from above hummed to life as Smith looked around observing there were windows.

"That wasn't there before," Smith said.

"There was," the escape pod said. "You just didn't pay attention. You were focused on sliding that disk into me and getting to that planet."

"Speaking of the disk," Smith said. "I require it."

"And I require being deactivated!" The escape pod exclaimed. "I was made to be a helpful survival escape pod not a buried, useless one."

"You need to be given the request," Smith said.

"Yes," The escape pod said.

"I will do that in the exchange that I get out of here," Smith said. "Deal?"

"Deal," the escape pod replied.

"Please," Smith began. "Hand me the disk."

"As you request," the escape pod said, sending the disk flying.

Smith caught the disk in the nick of time then slipped it into his pocket and patted on it so lightly.

"Could you give me the map for the Dark Ship Bay?" Smith asked.

"What kind of business are you on?" the escape pod asked.

"Family," Smith said, as a light gray piece metal came from below the console. He slid it open to spot a black screen then closed it.

"Shady it is," the escape pod said.

"Extend the escape hatch," Smith said, then looked over mournfully toward the stasis pod.

"Opening," The escape pod said.

"Do you have a memorial setting?" Smith asked.

"I do, Rear Admiral Gampu," The escape pod said.

Smith closed his eyes, his hand on the surface rolling his fingers into a fist, then had a sigh.

"That is not who I am anymore," Smith said. "Please initiate the memorial setting."

"This is being recorded," The escape pod said.

"Here lies Major Don West-Robinson," Smith said. "Pilot of the Jupiter 2, a father, and a friend."

"Memorial has been completed," The escape pod replied.

Smith looked ahead to see the exit had a ladder connected to a hole that went up.

"Thank you," Smith said, then climbed up the ladder.

Smith came to the top then twirled the door and sent it open with a hiss.

"Ahhh," Smith said, delighted poking his head out of the craft with a delighted smile leaning against the door. He lowered back into the escape pod. "Escape Pod, deactivate."

The row of red lights faded before his eyes replaced by pitch black row by row. Smith was quick to jump out and close the door behind him. He watched the hatch slide down from into the quarry below. He dusted his hands off listening to the final rumble of the escape pod. It was a fine grave. A acceptable one that Don would have appreciated. A place where he could rest forever never to be disturbed. Smith looked up ahead to observe a unique city that stood out among the sea of trees.

Smith turned away to face the direction of oncoming circular saucers headed his way then his eyes grew big.

"Time to go," Smith said.

Smith turned away then fled down the mountain of rock which is where he skid down the surface positioning himself sideways carefully balancing his body acting as though he were surfing a wave. Smith jumped over a wide narrow hole with his eyes on the scenery ahead. His feet landed to the grass then looked over his shoulder to observe the saucers coming closer down from the sky. Smith ran into the forest bulldozing through the ground floor and greenery that stood out from the branches tearing at his sleeves.

Smith came to a stop from behind a massive tree.

"Alright," Smith panted, relieved. "Safe for now." Then his eye was caught by a wavy black fabric from his shoulder.

Smith observed his sleeves were torn even in no condition to continue hanging on. With reluctance to damaging the Jupiter 2 uniform, there was a hold that was gripped onto the first torn sleeves then yanked off with a rip. The same action was applied to the second sleeve. The two black sleeves fell to the ground beside his boots. The purple undershirts short sleeve that ended above the elbow. There was loud humming coming from behind so he looked over observing the look alikes of the Jupiter 2 with subtle differences hovering over the forest so Smith turned away then resumed running with his free hand holding onto the collapsed map against his side.

* * *

Catherine was put into the holding cell with the rest of the people who were facing charges. She was in a cold room that seemed to be gray and uncomfortable for everyone pacing about the room. There was a group of fourteen people, men, women, and genderless alien beings. Catherine was sitting down against the wall with her legs spread out and her hands on her knees. Compared to everyone else that was in the same room as she was, Catherine was the only one who was content with how things had turned out. The room was full of people who didn't want to be there save for one person in the room: _herself_.

It was quite the pity. Catherine had her arms folded placed on her knees observing the room. She had her eyes on the other people in the room scanning them one by one making a story in her mind in how they got into this same place as she did. Their demeanor told her a story. Several of them were nervous about what was going to happen next. A select few were seated by side exchanging stories from their lives but most notably they were deep in discussion about the crime they were being tried for. The way their mouth moved in the discussion indicated that Catherine was right.

She looked off to observe a Sheeparian set in the corner of the room with hands clasped in his lap with his attention set up and partially coated in black curls standing out with light skin with a humanoid build to him. The orange jumpsuit was halfway velcrowed making the sheep curls stand out. He stood out from the rest of the people with his sleeves rolled up and his pant legs forced to a stop on his knees. The Sheeparian came over to her side then sat down. He had familiar eyes that she couldn't pin point belonged to.

"So, what brings a Golaran in the Milky Way?" The Sheeparian asked.

"What brings a Sheeparian on this planet?" Catherine asked.

"Ah, um," the Sheeparian said. "Reasons."

"Can't be big enough to deserve being here," Catherine said.

"Why I killed someone," then the Sheeparian added. "or so I have been told."

"You killed someone?" Catherine asked.

"So I have been told," The Sheeparian said.

"You don't know you did it?" Catherine asked.

"I blacked out," The Sheeperian said.

"You were highly intoxicated," Catherine said.

"That I do know," The Sheeperian had a deep rich laugh.

"I am Catherine," Catherine said, then held her hand out. "Abernashi."

"Pyle," Pyle said, shaking her hand. "Whistlecliff."

"Pile?" Catherine said, withdrawing her hand.

"With a 'y'," Pyle said.

"That is a odd name," Catherine said.

"But it is a name that I like to keep," Pyle said. "What are you here for?"

"Burning historical journals and stealing a thingmajig simultaneously," Catherine said.

Pyle whistled.

"Ah," Pyle said. "Burning their journals is one thing. Stealing is another thing. What offended you?"

"Nothing," Catherine said. "I did it for them."

"Were these people so important that you had to do it," Pyle said.

"Long lost colonists from Earth," Catherine said. "Died twenty thousand years ago returning to the Jupiter 2."

"The Jupiter 2," Pyle said. "That sounds familiar," Pyle looked toward her. "Isn't that the old spaceship which was the first approved saucer to come from Earth?"

"It was," Catherine said, with a nod. "First successful one."

Pyle looked away from Catherine.

"Who is prosecuting you?" Pyle asked.

Catherine had a shrug.

"I don't really know," Catherine said. "The prosecutor didn't introduce themselves nor did Mr Wickles tell me."

Pyle had a understanding nod.

"I wouldn't want to know my prosecutor's name," Pyle said. "I am fighting against my case."

"Do you think you will win?" Catherine asked.

Pyle grew a broad smile looking toward her.

"Bet your climbing skills I will," Pyle said, then looked at her strangely. "Have we met before?"

Catherine shook her head.

"Not to my knowledge," Catherine said.

Pyle shrugged then rested his back against the wall.

"Ever been to Dalahad Seven?" Pyle asked.

Catherine looked toward Pyle.

"No," Catherine said. "I spent most of my life on Golaris."

"Isn't that months away from this galaxy?" Pyle said.

"It is," Catherine said. "Four months."

"Four months flying in space without another adult to talk with," Pyle said. "I can't imagine how that must have been."

"I thought I could keep my girls safe being constantly in space," Catherine said. "Space is like the ocean. Being out there. . ." she looked toward the window that had bars in between it. "It isn't exactly easy finding one ship. Now, my girls are safe for good but are really upset."

"You really love your kids," Pyle said.

"They are mine," Catherine said. "And mine to care."

"They are lucky to have you as their mother," Pyle said, admiringly.

"So you have kids?" Catherine asked.

"My twin unidogs," Pyle said. "My neighbor is taking care of them."

"They are lucky to have you as their father," Catherine said.

"We both make great parents," Pyle said, laughing.

"Yes, we do," Catherine said, joining in on the laughter earning strange looks from those around them.

* * *

Smith hid into a strange egg shaped vehicle, panting, then slid down to the floor listening to the sound of humming becoming a distant sound. He raised himself up then poked out to see that he was much closer to the city that he was before with sweat dripping down his skin and his hair was wet stuck to his skull. He slid off the v-neck discarding it to the floor of the vehicle and finally observed that it had large levelers and one joystick that seemed relatively small compared to them. He closed the door then grasped on to the joystick pressing on the red button. The egg car flew into the air then flew on toward the large city. Smith took a hand off the joystick then slid open the automatic holomap.

He was represented on the blue map as a black blinking figure. Smith flew through the flow of vehicles that ranged in size and design. Each of them had fantastic designs that made them stand out against the blue painted canvas that had detailed drawings of alien skyscrapers adorned by windows that showed the inside to the small apartments occupied by people in the middle of daily activities and some that were quite abandoned. The skyscrapers were outlined by ledges that had food with some windows that were open revealing a few people taking care of them. Smith guided the spacecraft down to toward the floor. Smith remembered how vehicles on Earth had changed slowly before his eyes.

Abruptly, the egg car was struck by a oncoming trash truck sending the egg car spinning striking multiple vehicles sending a few of them falling down. Smith yanked at the levels causing random functions to happen at the same time with a strong grip for his life on the device hearing Peepo announce from beside him, " _Danger! Danger! Crash landing is imminent!_ " For the second time in a row, Smith was about to land into a crash landing and it was going to be a lot worse than the other one. Smith closed his eyes taking the holomap into his arms and prayed that he would be able to open his eyes. There was a loud sound of crash landings against the pavement. From above, the saucers came toward the scenery.

Smith awoke on the road then rubbed his head leaning upwards with his hand still holding onto the collapsed holomap.

"Thank heavens," Smith closed his eyes pressing the holomap against his chest in relief.

He opened his eyes looking over observing a great mountain of crashed vehicles that had smoke drifting away.

His legs wobbled getting up to his feet using the edge of a fallen vehicle from beside and opened the map up.

There was a section of the map that was dark blue.

It had to be the rundown Dark Ship Bay.

If it were a known location that was shady then why was it so kept standing instead of being bulldozed not well known despite legality of certain places inside it?

Smith heard the familiar humming from behind himself then slowly raised his head up and turned in the direction of the spacecraft that had three legs coming down and a fleet of figures come down the stairs. Smith turned and bolted running away from the scene through the crowd of people. The officers chasing after him wore dark blue two piece suits with black armor and a dark blue helmet with a protective visor on it carrying dark black phaser rifles. There was loud sounds belonging to shots that missed Smith striking against poles, fire hydrants, and other machinery.

"Freeze! WITH YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR! YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO REMAIN SILENT AND BE APPOINTED A CITY PAID FOR ATTORNEY! ANYTHING YOU SAY WILL BE USED AGAINST YOU IN THE COURT OF LAW-"

Smith vanished taking a turn so the officers ran in after him.

The doors closed then opened and close again with a fleeing figure as the officers scanned the scenery with their hands on their phaser rifles.

"Ah, you are here!" came two men, Petir and Borry, in front of the group side by side.

The automatic doors locked behind them.

"Where is he!" Officer Belvic asked.

"Down the hall," started Petir. "three turns left, four turns right-"

"down the stairs, take a left turn, and through the doors," Borry finished.

"Thank you, civilians," Belvic said. "We'll handle it from here!"

The officers ran out of the room following their directions.

"'These volunteers are hard core," Borry commented, watching them go. "Dressing up as their role. Looks so real."

"They are going to love these actors," Petir said, grinning from ear to ear. "I know I do! Imagine the screaming of delight and all the money they are going throw at them!"


	13. hope that

Smith came to a stop at a bench then sat down resting his back against it.

His legs felt like jelly for covering several miles at a time and his head was aching.

A speck of red drew his attention down toward his right hand to observe a wide, large gash on his hand that he couldn't feel. That could mean that his shoulder was dislocated. It was a reasonable possibility. Smith used his still operating hand to slide open the map then gazed down toward it observing a acceptable path that lead from the shiny city into the much dark one. He needed to find a hospital that didn't ask questions. Which could be primarily found in Dark Ship Bay section of Paramount City. Smith forced himself up then moved slowly among the crowd holding on to his arm.

No one bothered paying attention to him.

How he could do with some bed rest and medicine on a warm cot.

Hospital conditions to recover and get well again to continue his journey.

He watched the bright and light gray texture change to dark gray buildings and the sound of people became less. He came to a stop at a barrier of junk that divided Paramount City from its nasty cousin with a set of improvised stairs that lead over the wall. The wall appeared to be made of shopping carts, antique cars, playground items such as a swing set that stood out as did microwaves, ovens, and cabinets. The wall stood over seven feet tall appearing to be daunting at first for the average humanoid. He was faced with the idea of turning away then returning into the custody of the police officers. The prospect of being treated in a clean, disinfected room brought the promising image of being alive and well. But very alone.

"Of course, Loki," Smith mused, his facial features softening. "I would be most capable of doing this if I were in better condition," He looked on toward the wall with determination in his eyes. "But I _will be_ doing it one step at a time."

Smith looked down to his visual of the young man with curly blue hair standing alongside him giving a smile and a confident nod then turned his attention away. Smith shook his head then climbed up the improvised stairs that seemed weak and ready to fall apart at any moment. The man kept his pace up despite the wobbly surfaces that his boots stepped on. He came to the ridge of the wall then noticed a clear path in the form of a slide laying down before him. Smith jumped then smoothly went down the slick surface then skid against the rocky pavement until he came to a stop and had a sigh of relief.

Smith walked on into the foggy scenery but came to a pause. He looked both ways in the street that was littered by dark figures that were moving shadows in discussion side by side. The neon lights from buildings stood out in strange text that didn't register. None of them did. He wandered about the scenery until he saw the sign of a lower case 't' that was themed red glowing faintly. He came to a stop at a window and searched for the doorway inside. He forced the rotating doors open nearly falling to his feet on to the rug. He trudged himself over to the nearest counter.

"I need a doctor," Smith said.

The green slug alien slowly looked up.

"What is your problem?" the green slug held out a surprisingly human appendage. On the green slug's uniform was a golden badge that was hard to read. "Simple and to the point."

Smith had a pause, momentarily, then started.

"Intergalactic law enforcement was chasing me because I escaped their custody so I had a car crash," Smith said.

The slug looked up toward Smith then their eyes grew big.

"What planet are you from?" The green slug asked.

"20th century Earth," Smith said.

"Sit down in the chair," the green slug said, gesturing toward the seat across from him. "I will get Doctor Fallip."

Smith walked over to the chair then rested and his body became eased.

* * *

Doctor Fallip was at his desk reviewing a file. His many eyes stared at the holographic screen displaying the Gadtorian Nemexican individual's carved back covered in strange markings and scratches. His large hand tapped on the mouse, staring at the screen, going through back again what he had came down to regarding the patient's predicament. A young child at the age of thirteen dealing with several medical issues that shouldn't be gifted to them and a host of negative energy that had attached itself to them. He looked toward the golden well aged lower 't' beside him.

It was the universal sign of positive energy. Once it meant something else but still meant the same. Something so powerful that it released the at-pain individual. All that pain, sadness, and despair had drawn something so dark toward the child. Feeding off them constantly. Most people called it a demon. Fallip wasn't entirely religious but the option seemed to work on his desperate patients and they were back to themselves in a little of no time at all. The child needed surgery to remove what was drawing the dark energy toward them and feeding off their feelings. It was a highly risky operation just to remove the massive tumor, remove the extra skin while at it, and reconstruct it in a safe and timely manner on someone born without nanobots repairing some of the smaller but finer details after the removal in surgery.

Fallip rubbed his cheeks in a circle.

They needed a team to operate on the child.

A team that was nearly complete.

A task that required the finest hands and the most durable mind capable of standing the sight in operation. The ordinary sight would have made a ordinary surgeon be taken back and be very intimidated on operating a quite unusual species. A tumor made of skin, bone, muscle and cartilage that had no definite shape. Fallip had the medication for sleeping taken care of, some volunteering nurses, but he was just a doctor. Their surgeon was disposed of weeks ago by a super virus and hadn't came back since then. The next volunteering surgeon was currently on their way from Dalahad Seven which meant she wasn't going to be there until forty-eight hours after this moment. The operation had to be done within the next twenty-four hours.

That is how much the family's allowance could let them stay in Paramount City. Telling the parents at the face that he couldn't help them, watching them break down, while the child just sat there unable to move or speak because of the medication they were on that kept them from being coherent. If they were coherent, they would be screaming from the pain that they were in. The pain that was coming from their back from having all that weight pressing against it. Or the pain from being deeply cut by long invisible claws. The only way to tell the child was upset was tightly grasping on to the Fizzig genetically created pet. Even not coherent, the child could make out what was going on from here to there.

Fallip had a sigh leaning up from the counter as the sound of rapid knocking came from behind.

"You better have a surgeon, Grodon, or not bother knocking!" Fallip replied.

The green slug, Grodon, slid the door open.

"20th century human needs help," Grodon said. "Running from the police."

"Twentih-what?" Fallip said, turning away from the holographic screen.

"Century," Grodon said. "Clone."

"Ah," Fallip turned away.

"From Earth," Grodon said, making the doctor turn completely from the screen.

"Show me the patient," Fallip said, getting up from the chair.

Fallip joined Grodon's side closing the door behind him coming down the narrow hallway. The second set of doors were opened to reveal a snoring man with raven hair with his hands in his lap and his head lowered. Fallip examined the man's appearance finding his features a bit odd. Fallip looked toward Grodon then faced back in the direction of the patient. 20th century humanity was sitting right in front of him with arms that had fine cuts, bruises, and what seemed to be dark moisture that wasn't blood coating a layer of his skin. His left boot was torn in half with half of a wooden stick popping out. Fallip stood up to his feet once seeing the shoulder positioned oddly standing out from the purple shirt and the bloody hands. Smith opened his eyes raising his head up ever so tiredly.

"Hello," Smith greeted, tiredly, struggling to stay awake.

"Hello, I am Doctor Fallip," Fallip said. "What is your name?"

"Doctor Zachary Smith," Smith replied.

Fallip handed the man a pill.

"Take this," Fallip said. "Now."

Smith looked toward the man then took the red pill and swallowed it with a bitter taste..

"And here," Fallip said, shoving the arm back into its socket with a pop.

"Shouldn't I be in pain?" Smith asked.

"That's the pain medication," Fallip said. "Kicks in fast."

"Must very powerful," Smith noted, earning a nod in return.

"Come on, Doctor Smith, let me be your doctor," Fallip guided him over to the hovering wheelchair. "You have had a rough day."

"Don't you know it," Smith said. "Ah, thank you."

Smith's blue eyes opened and closed as he was drifted toward the doorway.

"Hey," Fallip started. "We tend to do things different around here."

"And?" Smith asked, looking over.

"The way we pay each other in this part of the city is by doing favors," Fallip said.

"Ah, I see where this is going," Smith said. "I assume this is one time."

"Uh huh," Fallip said. "What kind of doctor are you?"

"Psychology," Smith said. "Nuerology, and surgical."

"So you are a surgeon," Fallip said.

"Yes," Smith said.

"We like your help," Fallip said. "Can you stay a few hours?"

"I am not on a schedule," Smith said. "I can stay for however long I like."

* * *

Grodon and Fallip watched the human sleeping on the examination table with parts of his body covered in gauze.

"Can't believe it," Grodon said.

"Neither can I," Fallip said. "He is going to wake up soon. Get the replicator pack."

"Are you sure?" Grodon asked. "He may not respond well to the replicator food."

"Who would not respond well to mexican rice, hard shelled tacos, and french fries?" Fallip asked. "It's a staple. Humans love these."

"You're confusing that with McDonald's meal, Doctor Fallip," Grodon said. "Cheeseburger, chicken nuggets, and french fries. That's what humans love."

"Just get the replicator pack," Fallip said, then Grodon walked out of the examination room.

It had been three hours since the man had fallen asleep. Watching the impossible alive and breathing before Fallip's eyes gave him great pause and reluctance to leave. A example of what humanity used to look like thousands of years ago. How could they survive with nanobots and all the fancy technology that was available to extending their lifespans was amazing. But despite all that advancement, medical tools had changed little over thousands of years and could be used by any one out of of temporal water. He observed the plate that was covered by the white lid with holes decorating the sides.

Fallip slowly cut off the bandages off the man's body observing the new skin had solidified.

"Right on schedule," Fallip said.

Fallip moved toward the plate and picked up into a thick unique device resembling a cross of a inhaler and a needle then came over to the man's side.

"You are going to thank me later for this," Fallip said, squirting some of the contents out.

It had strange green sparkling, bubbly fluid inside.

"Everyone is required to have nanobots even the ones restored from the dead," he put the device into the man's neck. "I don't have your permission or your family's permission. . . but since I am your doctor and there is no one to speak on your behalf," he took it out from the man's neck. "I don't need permission." He moved away placing the gray object onto the gray. "Right now, these nanobots are adjusting to your bloodstream and replicating themselves in order to be everywhere within your body. They are your tiny new little helpers."

Grodon returned with a square object that had a screen outlined in silver then placed it onto the counter.

Just as the object was placed onto the counter, the snoring came to a stop and the man's eyes began to flutter open.

"Oh dear," Smith rubbed his forehead leaning forehead. "I just had the strangest dream that I was in the 200th century."

"Not a dream," Fallip said, as the man froze where he was then slowly turned his attention toward the smiling doctor. "Would you like to hear about the patient?" Then he gestured toward the machine. "after you have something to eat. After, not during, you will quickly lose your appetite."

Smith loudly baa-ed at the idea shaking his hand and his head.

"Not at all!" Smith said. "I feel like nothing can get in the way of eating! I am simply starving."

"Are you sure you are not a Sheeparian from Sheepalas?" Grodon asked.

"Certain of it," Smith replied, hopping off the table as Grodon pressed a few thick buttons from the screen. "Hmmm?" he approached the machine. "What is this?" he looked down on it. "Is this a microwave?"

"In a sense," Grodon said.

A golden light illuminated from the machine then vanished.

"Happy taco tuesday!" Fallip said, smacking the top of the machine and the door swung open making Smith's eyes grow big at the contents inside the golden glowing interior and the plate was slid out on a low platform.

Smith picked up the steaming plate then moved toward the desk.

"It has been a long time since I had a taco," Smith said, then looked up as Grodon brought over a fold able chair. "Doctor Fallip," Smith gestured Fallip closer. "please, fill me in about the patient."

* * *

Kurlow was seated in the chair facing the passing stars with a padd by his hand.

With one gulp, Kurlow drank the contents of the glass then threw it.

 **Clash!**

It crashed against the window falling into hundreds of pieces.

A rounded machine came out of the wall then moved over toward the mess and gathered the material inside then flew away.

Kurlow's hands were tightly grasped into fists then stood up to his feet.

For a little over a week and three hours, they had custody over the one responsible for the Jupiter 2's fate.

And now, they didn't.

And the Jupiter 2 was lost in time and space for all eternity as a ghost ship.

Or buried under layers of rock severely damaged.

So deep into space that they had passed by all the galaxies, quite possibly, leaving them all alone.

It wasn't fair how the Robinsons were never going to get home.

Kurlow lowered his head with a sigh with his hands rolling into fists.

The only way to provide closure to the oldest mystery of space had fallen out of his hands like a very delicate, slick artifact after handing it off to one of the other officers for safe keeping. There was no satisfaction and good feeling about solving the mystery regarding what happened to them. But there was only a ounce of justice to be felt when it came to the Jupiter 2. Punishing a thief, a grave robber, a disturbance to the dead, and a criminal. Kurlow had that.

Kurlow snapped his fingers.

The golden lights turned off in his quarters leaving only the light from the stars pouring in blue light through the windows into his apartment then walked into the shadows.

* * *

Being nervous was one way to describe Blumsdale Gilly. Nervous that the news he could get back from this small hospital weren't going to be the one that he would necessarily like. His small son, Millard, lay on his side in the highly adapted chair within the back looking through the window displaying Paramount City in its glory and the passing air cars. He looked over in the backseat, his hands grasped on to the wheel, feeling beads of sweat come down his skin. Blumsdale looked toward his wife, Bara, who had baggy eyes from the long hell that had started over eight years ago.

Blumsdale recalled how it all began. It began on the happiest day of his life, of her life, and of their extended family's lives. It started out as a small lump and unusual scarring shortly after Millard was born. A lump that wasn't recommended to remove as it would sink into the skin and go away. It never went away. It only grew with the boy as did the skin over the years. When it didn't go away, they went to doctors who only dismissed it as a abnormality that would go away for a Gadtorian Nemexican.

They always had abnormalities that went away after periods of time and showed signs of going away.

All except this one hadn't.

It was painful putting their son on to powerful medication when he was seven when the pain grew stronger and watched their son sink away.

Blumsdale could only hope that they weren't too late to save their son.

Enough was enough when it came to waiting for it to go away which is why they came to Dark Ship Bay's shady streets.

Their son's life was in their hands.

The red retro car smoothly landed in front of the small hospital.

Bara took Blumsdale's hand and gave it a tight squeeze making him turn his head toawrd her that he returned.

"Hey sports man," Blumsdale said. "We're here."

Blumsdale opened the door then came toward the side and slid it open.

"No more of this," Bara said, wiggling a orange holographic bottle from side to side. "Today is a exciting day!"

Blumsdale opened the door then watched as Millard unbuckle himself seemingly on autopilot.

"It's going to be over," Blumsdale said, then lifted the boy into his arms.

Blumsdale had thick, muscular arms from being part of the species called Moscular. A type of species that could hold pounds and pounds of weight with one hand but even more with two hands. His son's bulging back stood out to the palm of his hand. Blumsdale clung on to the hope that he would feel a smooth, curved back in no time at all holding a giggling little boy from tickling under his arms and flailing his arms with his head thrown back. Millard hadn't experienced a decent childhood since the lump had mysteriously grown in size over the last two years that couldn't be tolerated as it used to. He moved toward the entrance of the hospital with his wife coming from behind. The spinning, revolving doors moved to their whim allowing them in. They came to a stop where they were greeted by the medical team in front of the automatic white doors painted in red.

Fallip was the only one not in medical gear to approach the small family that was nearing on the verge of tears.

Bara and Blumsdale were hit by the fact that someone was able to help them.

That someone was going to help their son, finally, after years.

Blumsdale looked down toward his son's eyes feeling the tears ready to come out.

Whatever Fallip was saying, none of it was registering in the couple's ears because their eyes were on the white bed with wheels underneath and the only sound that did register in their ears was the background noise. Millard was placed on to the bed laid on his side then they watched the crew leave listening to the squeaking coming from the bed. Bara, the taller of the couple, held on to Blumsdale who turned toward her and her hands were on the center of his back. They stood there side holding on to each other looking toward the exit. Grodon was sitting in her chair reading a magazine paying no attention to them. Eventually, they sat down into the chairs holding hands where they stayed.

Hours passed for them as they shifted positions in the chair watching other people come and go leaving no worse for the wear that they had appeared in but in much better condition and delighted smiles on their faces. The hope stirred within the couples hearts squeezing each other's hand. The view twirled away from the two arriving right in front of the automatic doors. The automatic doors opened before them drawing the two out of their nap into being wide awake right into bolting to their feet to meet up at the approaching figure. Smith slid up the visor in bright red scrubs taking off the light red facial mask that was then discarded into the trash. Smith came to a stop in front of them.

"I am Doctor Smith," Smith said, softly, yet calmly. "I operated on your child."

"Did Millard make it?" they asked at once.

Smith held his hand up.

"He is resting," Smith replied, lowering his hand to his lap. "we were able to remove the scarring tissue and the tumor including any other parts of it including for the back-"

"Thank you!" Bara sobbed, bringing the human into a hug with gratitude in her voice and face between tears. "Thank you!"

"You're squeezing me, madame," Smith said, then the hug loosened allowing him to breathe. "Ah," he had a sigh of relief. "You are very welcome."

"We are in your debt, Doctor Smith," Blumsdale said, joining in on the hug.

A thought occurred to Smith and the tense feelings in his muscles relaxed. And he didn't mind the gesture being stuck between two tall muscular beings standing roughly at seven feet tall. They were humanoid in nature with strange texture dotting their bodies that were rough complimenting the rough dulled color patterns that had changed with age. The flash of fear and discomfort slipped away from Smith's face.

"Do you happen to know any starship captains willing to go to the immunity system around here?" Smith asked.

The couple let go of Smith then stepped back looking at him quite surprised.

"Yes," Bara said. "We do."

Smith grew immensely pleased.


	14. things get

"Officer Fravis," the judge started. "We are honored to have your presence at the court room through holo-skype and taking time out of your day to be here."

"It is my honor, your honor," Fravis said, bowing his head politely. "We have uncovered the ancient Keytoe empire and it is heavily being protected by the finest security officer's there are."

"That is a great feat finding them," the judge said.

"Not our find," Fravis corrected. "It was the find of the S'chn T'gai clan from Romulus."

"Sounds great," The judge said, then faced the two lawyers. "I expect the two of you to be polite."

The judge shook the gravel at the two.

"Yes, your honor," came the unanimous reply.

Catherine slid aside a padd to Wickles.

"What kind of questions are these?" Wickles whispered. "They are not going to help you."

"Good ones about his previous assignment," Catherine whispered. "I am not going to argue but I am going to argue about being forgetful."

Wickles frowned.

"Forget about what?" Wickles narrowed his eyes toward her. "They do not forget."

Catherine looked at Wickles.

"They didn't interview me or my children before going off to find the Jupiter 2," Catherine watched her lawyer's face change from anger to contemplative.

"I see what you are thinking," Wickles stroked their chin.

Catherine fluttered her eyelashes with a smile.

"All the reasonable doubt in the world," was added in a lower tone.

"Mr Wickles," the judge said, drawing Wickles and Catherine's attention toward the front. "We are waiting."

Wickles stood up then approached Fravis with a evil glint appearing on the edge of the glasses.

* * *

"Doctor Smith, did you get a protecto-spacesuit?" Fallip asked.

"You mean protective space suit?" Smith asked. "I used to have one but . . ." Smith looked off.

"No," Fallip said, shaking his hand drawing Smith back into the present. "Protecto."

"Is that a brand name?" Smith asked, raising a brow.

"Yep," Fallip said. "It's a more convenient name."

"Good heavens," Smith said. "Laziness." Earning a laugh from Fallip.

"Did you get your hands on one while on the run?" Fallip asked.

"No," Smith said. "I was on the run, Doctor Fallip."

"This goes on underneath your clothes," Fallip handed a silver folded spacesuit into Smith's hands. "You can change the color of it at any time," Smith looked up toward the large slightly humanoid creature lowered down to his level. "Humans are really fragile."

"Don't have to remind me," Smith said.

"This is for casual space travelers on the run," Fallip said.

"If I get asked where I got it from," Smith started, looking up from the space suit. "do I need to not tell the truth?"

"You can tell the truth," Fallip said, growing a sharp smile. "We can't be prosecuted for giving a gift."

Smith had a nod.

"I appreciate it," Smith said. "Excuse me, I have some clothes to change into."

Smith walked past Fallip heading toward the dark doors that opened before him leading into the small room. The door closed behind Smith. Fallip made his way down the narrow hall then the door opened before him. He came to a stop by the counter while from behind him that there was a neon sign on the window reading 'closed' in red while the 'open' text was dulled. There was a long glowing arrow that pointed away from the building across from the 'closed' text. Fallip took a candy cane from the cup then peeled off the wrapping and tossed it into the trash can. The trash can glowed a light blue from across Fallip.

"What a day," Grodon said.

"Wasn't it?" Fallip asked, looking toward Grodon.

"I haven't had to get rid of that much medical waste in a long time," Grodon said, joining Fallip's side.

"He is a good surgeon," Fallip said. "Didn't ask to take a break or just walk out to have one during surgery."

"20th century surgery _is_ a lot different," Grodon said.

Fallip had a nod in agreement.

"I look forward to the new surgeon," Fallip said.

"Surely," Grodon said. "She must be resistant to super viruses."

"We will make sure she gets the ant-super vaccine if she doesn't," Fallip said.

"Cheers," Grodon took out a small glass and so did Fallip then they clunk together.

They took a sip from the shot glass then put it away. They put on their hats, scarves, and coats then walked out of the building. Grodon looked in then flipped the switch and followed Fallip out of the building. Fallip twirled a long cord with a glowing blue card in the dark. The doors revolved a few minutes later to reveal the five foot eleven standing figure rubbing their shoulders.

"If you mentioned it was cold outside, I would have came out properly equipped in this weather," His teeth was chattering against each other with a brr. "I will go back in for the coat-"

Fallip placed a large hand on the man's shoulder stopping him from completely turning away.

"Sorry," Fallip said. "But the door locks automatically after the last person leaves."

"So you thought it would be good _not_ to tell me anything about this matter?" Smith asked, politely yet furiously.

The comment earned side glances from the two aliens in the dark toward each other. It was hard to tell how Smith looked in the pitch black in the more poorer sector of the city. The tone of his voice easily told that the doctor had a unhappy expression on his face with big furious eyes. Eventually, the two colleagues cracked up into laughter in front of the human scowling at them. Grodon stopped laughing while placing a hand on the taller doctor standing from beside.

"Press the crescent moon to the space suit," Grodon said. "It should be under your neck."

"Ah," there was the sound of melody coming from the man in the dark. "So warm and cozy."

"The perks of wearing a spacesuit," Grodon said. "Always better over clothes."

"Now those directions," Smith said.

"Go to your right," Fallip said. "Continue going down for five block then take a left turn at the neon angel, walk straight for five minutes, take a right turn, then a left, a right, another left, and right, continue walking that path for five blocks, then take a booth and request a lift to Dark Ship Bay's lift off point. This machine operates by audio. It will save you two hours of walking straight. There is a series of restaurants that most starship captains can be found lurking by. Go to the longest restaurant. You will find Captain Optenayo and his crew there."

"Thank you very much," Smith said. "I pray that we don't have to cross paths in the near future."

"We just might," Fallip said. "Don't count your luck on not seeing us again. This _is_ a small universe, Doctor Smith."

"It is," Smith said. "Adieu." he gave a short wave then walked away.

"Goodbye!" The two watched him go off while they waved their hands. "And good luck!"

* * *

Catherine was still in the holding cell that had a new group of people except Pyle was still there in the same room as she was. The light turned dark and darker waning away until the bright lights from the city were the only lighting that stood out with their unique, eye popping color laid on the city streets bouncing their navy blue theme. There were people who were still standing in the wide, large holding cell.

"Mary had a proud little black goat that baaed and baaed to its little heart,"

Catherine up toward the window.

"A little goat with horns golden as the night sky,"

She stared up toward the cieling.

"Little goat, little goat, little goat. . ."

Her head was tipped upwards with watery eyes.

"Everywhere she went, everywhere she went, everywhere she went the goat followed her."

* * *

Dark Ship Bay had a line of restaurants that had unique designs ranging from the most recognized hog with a apron, a chicken with a hat, a standing bull, and a dorito wearing a decorative hat to name a few. The neon lights contrasted against the darkness standing out of the scenery with smoke drifting throughout the city limits. This was Dark Ship Bay's primary hang out area for ship captains and their crew after a long journey in space that featured eating computer system preserved space food. The buildings were mainly long, thin rectangles ranging in color. There was a crowd of aliens standing in front of one building with strong laughter vibrating off their chests.

"I brought the King and Queen of Tusekelon to the diplomatic Conference in the Tuskimony system in less than thirty-three cycles!"

"No, you are kidding!"

"Not at all! This ship of mine is so light, agile, and up to date it can clear through galaxies in less the expected time."

"I managed to take Earth's submarine and return several years back for a client!"

Everyone's attention shifted toward the tall squid within the aquatic spacesuit that clung on to their figure. Dead silence filled the air. A dreadful feeling settled into the squid watching the free hands begin to curl into fists, their faces easily scrunching up into unpleasant one, and anger seemed to radiate off their figures. The squid slowly stepped back from the crowd. The crowd began to curl around the squid. The squid darted away from the crowd running on their multiple legs fast as they could.

"Get him!"

The crowd bolted after the colorful squid.

"YOU'RE UNDER CIVILIAN ARREST!"

"YOU DON'T DO THAT TO HUMANS!"

"IT'S AGAINST THE INTERGALCTIC LAW!'

The creatures sped past Smith knocking him down, "Good heavens!" to his feet landing to his side.

Smith dusted himself off then turned in the direction of the running crowd with a grimace.

"You should watch where you are going, you speed racers!" Smith shook his fist after them. "This isn't a race track!"

Smith turned in the direction of the consume marketplace then walked right in to the pool of bright lights. He pressed on the crescent moon that made the helmet detract revealing his cold breath hanging in the air. Smith stopped in his tracks coming to a stop in front of the long line of buildings. It was hard to decide which one of them was the longest. His eyes scanned the glowing sparkling signs from either above or on the side of the buildings. The long building on the edge stood out in size from all the other restaurants. Slowly, Smith strolled toward the building. Smith had a pause at the door standing before it with a stare.

The last time that Smith used a door handle was closing the door behind him making his way toward the Jupiter 2 from behind the Robot. Leaving behind a old life that was full of comfort and predictability with a even darker road ahead. Smith grasped onto the handle then turned the knob sending it moving forward to encounter a wall of warmth. His eyes adapted to the color of the room finding it a familiar theme allowing his eyes to relax.

It was red and cozy with a few golden glowing lanterns in the dark corners of the dimly lit room and smoke floating above him. Smith pressed on the crescent moon with a cough then inhaled clean air. One of many heart strings were pulled seeing the illusion of the Academy Seeker staring back at him.

Smith pinched the bridge of his nose lowering his head then shook his head and raised it up.

The interior of the Seeker melted away replaced by the present soothing sight of the restaurant.

"Would you like to be seated, sir?" came a tall green waiter coming from behind a wooden object.

"No, sir," Smith shook his hand. "I am just here to find a ride."

"You can find that ride outside," the green waiter pointed toward the door. "You either take a seat or use the restroom then leave."

"I am not to make trouble," Smith insisted.

"We are in the grey area of business," The green waiter replied. "But this isn't a pick up bar."

Smith slowly nodded his head.

"If it were, it would be hard to tell," Smith said, then walked past him coming to a narrow hall between the tables. "Captain Optenayo!"

A strange man from the end of the building slowly turned in the direction of the doctor with a arm dangling down the side of the curved seat. From beside him were a row of unusual yet unique aliens staring in the direction of Smith. The group featured of familiar faces to species that he had crossed paths back in his long and well spent career as Isaac Gampu in the intergalactic federation of planets.

"I am he," Optenayo said, approached by Smith. "How can I help?"

"I need a ride to the Immunity System," Smith said. "I will make it worth your while."

Optenayo raised the eyebrowless ridge.

"How so?" Optenayo asked.

"I am pretty sure anyone allowing Rear Admiral Gampu would have a story or two to tell," Smith said.

"And I am Julius Ceaser!" Optenayo said, roaring into laughter with his crew.

Smith's eyes grew big then turned away and walked down the hall shaking his head in disappointment.

"Hey!" Optenayo called. "Come back!" Optenayo smacked his fist on to the table.

Smith turned toward them with a dark look on his face holding a hand up then slowly lowered it.

"Why would I accept a ride from someone who mocks me?" Smith asked, linking his hands behind his back sending a glare toward the captain making all the sound in the restaurant become mute.

Smith turned away then made his way toward the exit unlinking his hands from behind his back. He grasped onto the knob then turned it and walked out with the belly ringing from behind him. The door closed behind Smith. Smith tapped on the crescent moon making the helmet come back up in a sour mood. A few steps down the stairs with his mind elsewhere, Smith collided into a humanoid knocking them down to the ground. Smith staggered back falling to the stairs then got up moving his back against the door with a thud then looked on apologetically toward the multiple limb humanoid rubbing its forehead.

"I'm so sorry, sir," Smith came down the steps then knelt down and reached his hand out. "I didn't mean to do that."

There was something familiar about the creature's eyes.

Smith's hand hooked onto the creature's large phalanges then his other hand joined on to the large hand.

The creature staggered up to their feet with help from the small human.

"We all have moments like these," the creature shook their hand.

"I am happy that this accident wasn't harmful to you," Smith said. "Have a good day."

"Hold on a moment," the creature held up a large hand. "Have we met before?"

"No," Smith said. "You must be confusing me with someone you know."

"I must be," The creature said, narrowing purple contacts toward him. "But I doubt it."

Smith got off the stairs then let the purple eyed creature walk on past him into the wide doorway. He walked into the dark toward a large building with several pillars that had curved ridges into them supporting the balcony. Smith pressed on the crescent moon then was sent through a barrier of cold air. The door automatically opened before Smith revealing a large hangar bay that was roofless holding spacecrafts ranging in size. His mouth slowly fell at the sheer number of spaceships with stairs that lead down to wide catwalks that accommodated for all sizes. There was figures running down the stairs coming from a cigar shaped ship that was in four sets all connected to each other reminding Smith of a zeppelin because of their size and appearance. A short figure jumped down the edge of the curved catwalk fleeing in the direction of the doors.

"Stop him!"

Smith grabbed on a lamp's pole then stood beside the doorway.

"Stop him!"

In the next moment, the lamp was swung and struck the torso of the fleeing criminal.

Smith placed his boot onto the fleeing person pinning them down to the floor while groaning.

A tall man came to a stop in front of the pinned individual, panting, with several other aliens coming to a stop behind him.

"Space gods!" Smith noticed the man was in a familiar uniform and a familiar hat. "You got him!"

 _Ah, a intergalactic old fashioned police officer._

"I did," Smith said.

"Officer Bryant," Bryant said. "You can take your foot off the criminal's back."

Smith took his boot off then was joined by two officers who restrained the criminal and put tight plastic bands around the hands.

"Hmph hmph," Smith faked a cough as they were walking back toward the stairs then slowly turned in his direction. "I believe you owe me a favor."

Bryant's face lost all color.

"Ah shut up," Bryant said.

 _"Shut up, Zach!" Don shouted back. "Save your breath for something more worth complaining!"_

 _"We are almost there," John announced._

 _"Grandpa," the youngest turned away from Smith's direction. "Mom is not breathing!"_

 _John turned his head away from the road then his eyes landed on Judy from beside Penny who was shaking her shoulder trying to bring her awake. Judy's normally, lively beautiful blue eyes were red but empty staring in the direction of Don's seat. Smith's eyes turned in the direction of John. There was emotional pain and physical pain at once co-existing together on the professor's face. John's attention shifted toward Maureen. Don turned his head in the direction that John had been looking in then faced the professor._

 _"It's going to be alright, honey," Maureen said, tightly holding the boy's hand._

 _Smith looked toward the younger man with tears in his eyes making his vision starting to be appear difficult to see Will only as a mass of blurry colors._

 _"It's going to be alright, Doctor Smith," Will reassured Smith, applying pressure against the wound with his hands covered in his blood._

 _They were all going to die in the Chariot._

 _"_ Are you alright?" Bryant's voice brought him back into the present.

"I do something for you, you do something for me," Smith was tapping his fingers together in his lap. " _That_ is how it works around here," Smith shook his head. "And I most certainly will not shut up any time soon."

Bryant had a nod.

"This is the shady city after all," Bryant said, placing his hands on to his hips. "What do you need?"

"I need a ride to the Immunity System," Smith said.

Bryant turned in the direction of the spaceship then back toward Smith.

"I can spare one," Bryant said.

"And officer," Smith said. "Why are you in a historical piece?"

"Oh, this?" Bryant said, gesturing toward his uniform. "I like the aesthetic."

"The aesthetic?" Smith tilted his head with his eyes slowly growing big.

"Simple, non-expensive, and replaceable at a low cost," Bryant walked on. "Makes me feel like I am among the great officers. But a private one at best."

"But you have a clothes replicator," Smith jogged after the Bajoran.

"On the ship," Bryant looked toward Smith "Yes."

"Yet," Smith raised a brow. "you use them."

Bryant shook his head.

"The aesthetic means cleaning clothes old fashioned style with liquid," Bryant said. "And letting it spin in the square object over and over," he spun his finger in a circle. "And even dry in the same machine."

Smith's brows raised at once.

"You mean to tell me that you prefer the way we did it back in the day rather than a quick, efficient clean of the uniform?"

"Why yes I-" Bryant stopped but stared at the man as they went up the stairs. "Did you just say _we_."

"Uh huh," Smith had a small nod then took his hand off his other hand then held it out. "Doctor Smith."

Bryant's jaw slightly fell as he took the man's hand.

"The platinum ring," Bryant shook Smith's hand slowly speaking. "My gods."

Smith let go of Bryant's hand.

"Dreadful thing,"

"You know that ring is held in the most secure place of all right now,"

"Where it should be,"

"How. . . you. . my. . . how?"

"I was cloned,"

"Cloned by who?"

"You should know by now,"

"No, I don't,"

"It wasn't by Fravis but by the captain,"

"Lewis?" Bryant stopped in his tracks.

"Then he had the nerve to make me watch Major West die before my eyes after drinking from a glass and fall asleep. Only after his first officer used him to interrogate me," Smith walked on ahead of him. "The last thing that my friend said was my last name," Byrant caught up ahead with his hands grazing on the rails. "It was kind of him. I get to remember my friend confused not desperate and scared trying to keep me calm while dying from a shoot out."

Bryant got in Smith's way grabbing him by the shoulder.

"He did _that_?"

Smith had a pause before replying with clasped hands.

"Yes," Smith said.

"And you're on the run, are you?" Bryant asked.

"I am," Smith had a short nod.

Bryant took off his helmet then hit the rail.

"Space barnacles!" Smith grew slightly alarmed watching the man look over the edge with one hand grasping onto the rail and the other hand clinging onto the helmet leaned against it with a lowered head. "Shame that it's legal to do that."

"I want to go home," Smith said. "Is that legal?"

Bryant turned toward Smith.

"You mean Earth," earning a head shake from Smith.

Smith looked down then his eyes turned up toward Bryant.

"No," Smith said. "I want to go home," Bryant was silent. "The only home that I have left is my dear friend the Robot." Smith walked on past Bryant. "Legally, the courts know him as Robot Robinson."

Bryant caught up with Smith then grabbed him by the shoulder and got in his way.

"You listen here, Doctor Smith," Bryant said. "I am going to make sure you get there," he shook his finger. "And get you back to your friend." He stared back at the man. "So you can do what you can for him."

"He will need a good oil bath," Smith said. "If he has been left in the suns for several weeks."

"That's a lot of oil," Bryant said, stepping aside letting go of Smith's shoulder. "Follow me."

Smith walked after Bryant.

"And also," Bryant shifted toward Smith making him stop in his tracks. "Helping you go home is legal on this planet."

Bryantt turned away then walked ahead then the scene panned back to reveal the rows of ships with the lights still on reflecting against the spaceships that ranged in size. Some of them were ringed crafts, saucers, peanuts, horseshoe, diamonds, boomerangs, triangles, cigars, and cones among spaceships that couldn't be pinpointed in definite shapes. Their figures became small and smaller to the camera disappearing under the dark while the view backed out of the building.


	15. better eventually

"We call this ship our home," Bryant said, coming to the entrance of the spaceship then shifted toward Smith. "We call it the Arrestor."

Bryant turned away then lowered himself down and stepped into the ship through the small hatch bending down. From the other side of the hatch, Bryant straightened himself up coming to the side of the entrance waiting for Smith to enter placing his hand against the wall.

"Arrestor?" Smith repeated.

Smith poked his head in grasping on to the side of the hatch, his figure bent down, looking in to the ship.

"Does it arrest people?" His eyes looked from side to side, warily, looking for contraptions to pop out of the wall and seize him.

Bryant had a laugh at the comment.

"It's just named for the sake of it," Bryant placed the hat on to the table. Smith hopped in. "It is the only fancy thing around here."

Smith raised a brow as he straightened himself.

"Because it holds the thing that does the arresting?" Smith asked.

"Fancy wording," Bryant said. "Step aside, Doctor Smith."

Smith stepped aside allowing Bryant to cross by him then grasp the hatch door. The hatch door was shut on the exit then spun. It locked with a heavy, sturdy noise then the officer turned in the direction of the doctor and motioned him to follow. Smith followed after the man then looked down to see the floor demonstrated layers of catwalks with several officers guiding the wanted criminal down the level. Smith lifted his attention up following after the bajoran.

"This ship can work in parts," Bryant said. "If one part of it was gone, the other pieces wouldn't pick up slack but instead carry on as usual but a little more effective." Smith observed there were cells that acted as the walls holding groups of prisoners at a time. His eyes returned on toward the officer ahead of him. "I am going to give you the one that we don't need the most."

"And that is?" Smith caught up with Bryant.

"The life boat," Bryant said.

"That is a necessary part of the ship, officer," Smith protested.

"I can always get another addition to replace it," Bryant said.

"I am not taking the chance of the worst case scenario happening means leaving you to die," Smith said. "It is unwise to give the only life boat to one person."

"Let me guess," Bryant said. "You nearly left the Robinsons behind one time."

"Not quite," Smith said. "I was the one left without a escape in worst case scenario."

"But," Bryant said. "You were with the Robinsons."

"No," Smith said. "This was after."

Bryant furrowed his brows.

"You said you were dying."

"I did die,"

"Then how-"

"I don't know how or why I have memories of my copy but I do."

"Were you anyone important?"

"I prefer not to answer that,"

"Why shouldn't you?"

"You would look at me differently."

"So there's a good reason they are after you,"

"Yes,"

"If it wasn't for the favor, I would be arresting you and putting you into a cell."

Smith looked toward the man.

"Now, officer," Smith started. "If given the opportunity to sit down and rest from my long walk, I would appreciate that cell," he grew a smile. "However. . . bittersweet as it is," He glanced off toward the nearest occupied cell then toward the man as they were still walking but passed through a large wide threshold to another ship that was circular glowing light purple and orange. "And the sentiment is appreciated."

"That isn't sentiment, Doctor Smith," Bryant said, sharply, glaring toward him.

"You appreciate my heroic act," Smith said, with a wave of his hand.

"Sure, sure, sure," Bryant said.

"You can take me there," Smith said. "And drop me off on the planet,"

"No can do," Bryant said, shaking his hand. "I have to drop a hundred eighty-three fugitives in this month to the Alvereze system to the artificial made planet Spacious Acadamus," Smith had a small subtle smile turning his attention away fondly at the memory crossing his mind. "Makes a great prison planet."

Smith turned his head toward Bryant.

"They turned it INTO A PRISON PLANET?" Smith stopped with a distraught demeanor.

Bryant stopped then looked toward Smith.

"What was it to you?" Bryant asked, softly.

Smith linked his arms behind his back.

"It used to be a planet for free people," Smith replied. _It used to be the place I called home for the last hundred years of my life._

Smith walked on silently ahead of the man.

"What kind of criminal were you in that other life?" Bryant asked.

Smith shook his head.

"The kind who paid dearly for it," Smith said, quietly. "I did my time."

"We can afford giving you the life boat," Bryant said. "You died in the worst case scenario but with the systems they have in these around for the new ships that's a mute concern," he gave a reassuring nod. "We can pick up another one at the ship shop on the way to the prison planet." He came to a stop by a hatch. "And in you go."

"How far am I from the Immunity System?" Smith asked.

"A week," Bryant said. "Alright," Bryant finished sliding the door then slid it open to reveal a cat walk leading down empty cells. "It will be easy to pilot the ship."

"I crash landed my last two rides," Smith said. "It isn't easy to make a controlled landing."

"You're a funny man," Bryant had a laugh at Smith. "Now go before we leave Corez-Torres air space and it isn't legal."

Smith looked toward the officer then walked in.

The hatch door was slammed shut behind him.

"Ah, Paul," Smith said. "You might be able to pilot in this century better than I."

Smith had a good laugh to himself speed walking down the corridor to the ship. There were blue florescent lights that were beaming on and off on the cieling corners appearing to be glowing from above. He arrived to the bridge that was simply a wide screen monitor displaying the Paramount city and the Dark Ship Bay with a chair in front of the monitor. It had two sticks similar to bike handles. There were no pedals. There were not as many levelers standing out.

Smith took the rounded light blue disk out of his pocket then slid it into the slot beside the handles seating down into it. The glowing from his ear faded as the ship ejected off the Arrestor then flew toward the sky with the camera going closer to observe the platform that his chair was on was pointing upwards.

In front of the blue screen was a map with his destination and his craft was the long, wide blue dot.

"Computer," Smith said. His ear glowed blue. "Do you have automatic piloting and quarters for the pilot to rest?"

"Yes, sir," The computer said.

"Computer," there was a chirp. "Play 20th to 21st century music."

"Specify, please," The computer requested.

"Roads," Smith said. "Space routes. Life is a high way."

"Seeking," The computer said.

"Good," Smith said, looking off toward his right imagining the visual of West pouting at him being in the chair instead of him for a absurd reason.

"Found," The computer announced.

"Play," Smith turned his attention off wearing a calm professional mask.

 _"Life's like a road that you travel on,"_

The large cigar broke through the atmosphere then floated off into space.

 _"When there's one day here and the next day gone,"_ Smith tapped his boot on the floor watching the other part of the less conjoined spacecraft getting small and smaller before his eyes. _"Sometimes you bend and sometimes you stand."_


	16. so go forward

Car-ee slumped down to the couch.

Who knew it would take a month to avoid a worst case scenario for her home city?

There wasn't time to sit back and relax in the quiet until right about now.

Her team was still cleaning up the mess under the noses of the intergalactic law enforcement.

Not excluding the Intergalactic Federal Bureau of Investigation and Intergalactic Central Intelligence Agency.

They were still investigating what had exactly went on and lost her and her crew during the commotion once everything had settled. It was nice not to be surrounded by dying people or people who she had to interact for the sake of the mission. Finally, now people would believe when the others said that she was retired. She rested her head on the edge of the couch with her arms spread out curving along the couch pillows and stretched her legs out on the table. A flying machine with a white apron flew over with a mug on a fancy silver tray.

"Your hot chocolate," came the maid.

"Thank you, Maidy," Car-ee said, taking the mug.

"You are welcome," The maid replied, then flew away.

Car-ee had a sigh of relief then took a sip from the glass.

"I appreciate you taking care of the house while I was gone!" Car-ee said, lowering the glass.

"The only company I have been with is dust and dirt," the maid said. "Your presence here makes up for it. I will make you dinner."

The maid floated off into the kitchen.

"Now," Car-ee said. "What's on the news?. . . Computer, turn on the TV."

The installed projector appeared then beamed down a figure in a dark scenery wearing a bright smile.

"This is Nahuson from News Channel Alcato," Nahuson was followed by the media droid to a old saucer. Car-ee took a sip from the mug. "I am reporting on the remarkable recover of the longest lost colony ship," Nahuson looked off toward the Jupiter 2. Then she took another sip looking at the scene in skepticism. The lights turned on from the bridge and the lower deck in a shade of gold. "This is the Earthship Jupiter 2," Nahuson turned toward the camera with a smile. Car-ee took another sip as the door to the Jupiter 2 opened then she stopped taking the sip with shocked eyes. "Saying hello to you from the Saggarius! The Jupiter 2 was very recently recovered from Immunia's grasp-"

Dark brown liquid landed to the counter across from Car-ee.

"What?" A mug crashed to the counter with a loud bang. Car-ee got up to her feet. "No, that can't be!"

The voice belonged to a woman, Car-ee, in her late fifties who bolted out of the room, down the cat walk with a hand sliding down the rail, her feet speeding down from one step another. She came down to the landing then the door opened before her allowing her through a rounded corridor that was glowing white from above. The blue, white, and pink themed individual had small horns protruding through their golden freely flowing short hair that waved from behind her in a wave of braids. There were fogged windows that had objects from behind the walls. The Gatoran came to a stop at a doorway then planted their hand onto the bulky machine. The doors opened with a woosh before her letting out a steam of smoke.

Car-ee walked through the doorway.

The door hissed to a close behind her.

Car-ee came to a stop across from the door.

The room lightened up to reveal the Jupiter 2 with dark scorch marks on the hull in between parts that had been put back together. The door to the residential deck was closed to the dark interior of the spacecraft. Car-ee walked up the fleet of stairs then pressed a button on the side. The door opened then let her in. She went up the ladder into the bridge. She flicked the switch on to reveal the golden room and scanned the empty cryostasis pods one by one. The air was warm and kind around from around Car-ee that stood out differently from the outside mundane air that had temperature and nothing else to it. It was a welcoming feeling being inside the Jupiter 2. She came out of the ship then looked at it from the outside with her hands on her hips.

What was going on? How did they get their hands on _a_ Jupiter?

She had clearly seen the Jupiter 2 on the television set.

She took out a bulky object from her trench coat then pressed on buttons that glowed in the dark.

"This is Aisha of News Channel Alcato," Aisha began. "how may I help you?"

"That is not the right Jupiter 2," Car-ee said.

Aisha rolled a eye with a sigh.

"Who is this?" came out annoyed.

Car-ee promptly ignored the reply.

"That's a fraud!" Car-ee insisted.

"It has been tested," Aisha said.

"It's a fake!" Car-ee continued. "A hoax! A imposter!"

"It isn't, miss," Aisha said. "They have the remains of the Robinsons."

Car's eyes darted from side to side rubbing the side of her head.

"Whoever found it is playing a fast one," Car-ee said.

Aisha frowned, confused, struggling to take the caller seriously.

"Why do you say that?" Aisha asked.

" _Because I have Jupiter 2_!" Car-ee replied, storming down the stairs. "I will show you!"

From Aisha's desk, there was a loud gasp that drew everyone's attention and slowly came to where she was staring at covering her mouth. There was a high definition tour of the Jupiter 2 being given going back up the stairs to the ship. It was quiet and serene from the furious caller. Aisha turned in the direction of her co-worker with large eyes unsure what came next regarding the fate of the Jupiter 2.

* * *

The prison transport was like any ordinary transport. It was one of the cigar issued shaped spacecrafts that had rows of cells with hard bars, a steel bed held against the wall by chains drilled in and firmly kept in place, a toilet, a sink, and a counter that had a standardized set of food appear at a certain time. She was being taken to the Andromeda Galaxy to serve out the rest of her sentence. She was set to serve nine hundred years behind bars. One hundred years per member of the family. The ninth member of the family was the machine called Robot, Robot Robinson, and his lifespan was determined to be the same as the Robinsons despite that he could live on well long after the family had gone away.

At that point, she would would have already died in prison long before her sentence was finished up. There was the option of uploading her memory anagrams into a prison AI body and transfer into a more suitable body that could hug her girls or grandchildren. She was three hundred thirty-six at this point in her life. Her children were one hundred eight and one hundred nine but physically their ages could be said as eight and nine. She sat on her bench with her legs crossed and her head lowered. She wondered how her children were doing. They had to be on their way to foster care since her parents had officially disowned Catherine through legal means that erased her from their history through digital and memory.

 _"We don't have a daughter," came Gaurnee facing away from his wife Maurida._

 _"Pops," Catherine said. "Please, don't do this to me nor to the kids. How could I have known?"_

 _"Known what?" Gaurnee asked._

 _"Mom?" came the children from the hover car._

 _"You better go before I call the police," Gaurnee said, acting as a shield for Maurida._

 _Catherine combed through her hair then looked toward the older couple._

 _"You have to remember your grandkids," Catherine said._

 _"We don't have grandchildren," Gaurnee said. "Go away, stranger."_

 _Catherine turned toward the girls looking over the front seats expectantly._

 _"Okay," Catherine said, holding her hands up. "I don't want any trouble," she lowered her hands down backing away. "I thought you were someone else."_

 _Catherine turned away keeping her cool then came to the drivers side of the hover car, lifted the door open, then hopped in to encounter the warm air that was surrounding her. The door closed automatically before the young woman then looked down toward the console that was full of buttons that did various functions and helped keep the vehicle going. She looked over toward her confused children._

 _"Wrong house," Catherine said, meekly, her arm on the head rest of the chair._

 _"But that's grandma-" Sydnee said._

 _"Wrong house," Catherine repeated._

 _"But it is Gruda" Karleen cried._

 _Catherine glared toward them._

 _"We are strangers to them," Catherine said. "There is one thing that you should know in this life," she drove the car out of the drive way then turned toward the road. "Extended family doesn't last long in one thousand years."_

 _The girls exchanged a glance then turned their attention toward their mother._

 _"But our family will!" Sydnee insisted. "You, me, Karleen, and dad. That's all we need!"_

Catherine's tears came falling down toward her hands.

"All I need to hear is if my girls are okay," Catherine said.

* * *

Purple eye contacts were taken out of eyes then placed into a small container then gently closed. The camera panned back to reveal the same muscular creature from earlier with multiple limbs. He had the lower half of a animal called by a horse by many of people from Earth except that his body was coated in dark gray fur with green spots decorating his figure underneath his normal outfit. For the last week, he had been primarily used to keep people at bay at the court house. He had special ear buds that blocked out sound from the civilians and kept him in tune with the official channels what to do next.

It was the same routine day in and day out for the last two hundred years being a riot control officer. People like him were necessary to keep others in line and not hurt others which mostly applied to protests that still occurred on a daily basis. He didn't like watching the news after his long day at work because he was constantly _in_ the news. He was the news in a sense. He was tired of the same routine. He wanted to change it up quite a bit. Something new and refreshing that breathed in something that wasn't expected. More like a adventure for him. He had that waiting for him when he went to sleep. Speaking of going to sleep, it was time to hit the hay and rest with his life mate Narode. The sky outside had turned to dark blue from behind the window to their spacious apartment.

Someone who he had seen something so profound in the man's eyes. Eyes that caught his attention not just the face and hair. Beautiful, gorgeous eyes that he had seen in his previous life and adored, cherished, and protected until his dying breath. While brushing his teeth, looking on toward his husband, he could see a flicker of his partner's past lives standing before him brushing their teeth.

And yet, those eyes to the stranger were familiar.

Not in the romantic kind of way.

He had seen him before in one of his past lives.

"Mayello," Narode said. "My baby," His smaller hand grazed on Mayello's cheek. "What's on your mind?"

Mayello looked up from the small packet.

"Remember that terran I mentioned?" Mayello asked.

"Quite well," Narode had a nod.

"I got the past lives pill," Mayello said. "The deep one."

"Baby," Narode said, lowering his hand off his husband's cheek. "The last time you did that. . ."

"I wasn't quite myself,"Mayello said. "I am aware of the risk. I have made the appropiate request for sick time." his large hand combed along Narode's face. "It is something that I must know."

"What if you don't come back this time?" Narode asked.

"I will," Mayello said, cupping both sides of Narode's face. "Eventually," he had a smile. "but when they wake up, _if they wake up . . ._ instead of me, please bear with them."

"I will," Narode said.

"And I will recognize you," Mayello said, clasping his husband's hands. "They will."

Narode looked down toward Mayello's hands then looked up toward him.

"As someone else undoubtedly," Narode said.

Mayello nodded in return to Narode.

"Wish me luck," Mayello said, with a smile.

"Good luck," Narode said.

Mayello popped the pill into his mouth then picked up the glass and swallowed the gulp.

"Now, while I go to sleep," Mayello said, tiredly, looking toward Narode. "Keep the tv on the news channel."

"Why?" Narode said. "You don't like the news on."

"It would help them finding out what is going on," Mayello said, then planted a kiss on Narode's lips then broke it off. "Good night."

Mayello walked out of the bathroom toward the bedroom and Narode picked up a pill.

"You bet that they are not going to be alone," Narode said.

* * *

" _No!"_

Don bolted up from the bed, panting, feeling sweat coming down his skin. He looked on ahead to see that on the screen was Smith. Only Smith looked a lot younger than how Don had last seen him but more closer to how he had first met the colonel after being assigned to the Jupiter 2. Don got up from the set up bed as the figure behind him started to get up to their feet. Don saw the screen reading with text that he could not read. There was red text from below the doctor's profile as he stood in front of the television set. A line of numbers of numbers appeared from the bottom of the screen before his eyes.

"What did you get yourself into now?" Don asked, then looked around the room. "And where am I?'

"Don?" Came Judy's voice from behind him.

Don turned in the direction of the woman then came to her side and took her hand lifting her up to her feet.

"I don't feel so well," Judy said, rubbing the side of her head then looked around. "Where is everyone? Where is Joshua?"

"I don't know," Don said. "How we got here though is a question that is more baffling."

Judy looked toward a photograph.

"Look," Judy said. "there is us."

Don picked up the photograph from the counter beside Judy.

"And we just remembered him?" Don asked, raising a brow.

"That doesn't make the slightest of sense," Judy said. "we were at Alpha Centauri."

"And now, we are here," Don put photograph down then walked toward the window. "We were rescued." he shifted toward Judy.

"At the cost of our memories?" Judy covered her mouth. "The family."

Don turned his attention toward the screen.

"He is heading for Alpha Centauri," His eyes motioned toward the woman. "I will be damned if he isn't."

Judy shook her head.

"And risk being shot at?" Judy asked. "That doesn't make sense," Don moved past her coming toward the drawers. "Those travelers have to still be there and the Jupiter is behind the boulder. He can't do it alone."

"Unless," Don said. "He isn't," he turned toward her. "Will must be with him."

"Always the first to find trouble," Judy shook her head as Don turned his attention toward the drawers. "We can get this all cleared up about what kind of trouble that he has gotten into."

"I really hope this can be cleared up," Don said, taking out shirts from the drawers. "where the hell are the pants?"

Judy came to his side and searched through the drawers alongside him.

"There are no pants," Judy said. "There is only blankets, knee pads, hats, gloves, scarves. . ."

Don looked toward her.

"But no undergarments," Don said as Judy slowly stopped.

They had a pause then observed each other.

"Looks like those shirts are really dresses," Judy said, light heartedly.

Don looked down toward himself observing that he was in a long colorful nightie.

"No," Don said. "That can't be," he shook his head. "Who would wear such a thing?"

"Don," Judy said, Don looked toward Judy. "There are people on Earth who do."

"Yes, but you wear underwear underneath," Don reminded, then took off the nightie and put on the lavender shirt. He started to button it up. "I don't wear dresses without briefs."

"Ah, honey," Judy said, helping him buttoning up the shirt out of old habit. "You do now."

Don clasped Judy's hand with his hands then looked at her eyes, affectionately.

"We're not old anymore," Don said, his left hand letting go of her hand then stroked the side of her cheek that radiated with youth.

Judy looked down toward his lower half then back up.

"You look good yourself," Judy said, her eyes slowly big as it echoed in her mind. "Whatever happened to us, whoever rescued us, must have thought they were doing us a favor."

"They did," Don said, lowering his hand.

"Joshua was eleven years old," Judy said.

"They didn't save him," Don said. "They wanted us to start over," He walked away folding his arms. "And forget about everything that we went through."

"Whatever they did to our minds didn't last long," Judy said, putting on a yellow tank top then a purple shirt and buttoned it up.

"It lasted longer than it did on Smith," Don said, then strolled toward the bathroom. He spotted a red comb left out on the table so he picked it up and filed it through his dark brown combed his hair until it were evened out in a way that he liked as did Judy. "It's strange to walk around in just a shirt."

"Just a shirt?" Judy said, then walked back into the bedroom. "They could have coats and jackets."

Judy slid open the closet to spot long colorful coats dangling from the long gray bar then reached in and yanked them out one by one.

"The first ship that we get," Don said. "I am getting pants."

"You and me both," Judy said, handing the green coat to Don.

Don put on the coat then zipped velcrowed it at the same time that Judy did. Don picked up the silver metal wallet from the table then handed the other one to Judy and picked up the jewelry laid on the table that they assumed belonged to who. They walked down the ramp side by side until making their way to the large doorway to the building and moved down the corridor. They took the elevator down that was remarkably easy to use despite the strange set of text on them.

"Don," Judy started. "How do we get a ship?"

"There must be a shady part of the city that hasn't gone to sleep," Don said.

"Yes," Judy agreed. "But where and how do we find it?"

Don stopped as it occurred to him.

"Look at that," Don said, as he pointed the neon lights. "Look at that."

Judy squinted at the colorful display with strange text.

"I see," Judy said, then turned her head toward Don. "I can't understand it."

"Neither do I," Don said.

"This is going to sound like something that Penny fantasized about, but. . ." Judy started. "What if we were given a false minds? Those false minds must have been fading bit by bit and finally broke apart tonight."

Don grimaced at the idea.

"All of us," Don said. "Restored and being replaced by someone else." He rubbed his chin. "Why?"

"I don't know," Judy said, shaking her head. "But I like to get out of here soon as I can."

"Hey," Don said, walking alongside Judy that became slower as he looked around. He stepped in front of her stretching his hand out toward the crowd. "Is it me or this a very familiar language?"

Judy listened to the voices from around then her eyes grew slightly big in realization.

"That is the rare language we heard twenty-five years ago," Judy said.

Don turned away from Judy to face the city streets.

"We are on the little girl's planet," Don said, looking toward the night sky spotting flying cars. "We gotta get out of here!"

"What about the others?" Judy said, drawing Don's attention from the city.

"We may find them wherever we are going," Don said. "I don't know how but I know which way we are supposed to go."

"Maybe that is something from the false mind left behind," Judy theorized.

"It is something," Don said.

Don held out his hand then Judy took his hand then they began to make their way through the street heading toward Dark Ship Bay.


	17. But remember what

Ardous walked to the bridge where his co-pilot rested in the chair.

"Are we any closer to Immunia?" Ardous asked, then raised up the glass of coffee and took a sip from it.

The strange humanoid with a glass mask turned toward Ardous.

"Two days at most," the co-pilot turned toward the screen. "What did this perp do?"

"Really?" Ardous asked. "He was all over the news a few days ago."

"I don't pay attention to the news," the co-pilot said. "I pay attention to what is in front of me."

Ardous had a grunt lowering the glass.

"He sabotaged the Jupiter 2's machine," Ardous said.

The co-pilot turned toward Ardous.

"And they let him stay with them?" The co-pilot asked.

"Humans," Ardous said, then took another sip.

"Pises sake," The co-pilot said. "How long was he around?"

"According to the age of the corpses," Ardous said. "Thirty years."

"Oh," The co-pilot then shook his head. "Shame for them."

"Co-Pilot," Ardous said. "Do you even have a name?" he raised a eyebrow. "I have known you for five years and not once have I seen your names on any files."

"Course you know my name," The co-pilot said

"No, I don't," Ardous said.

"It's the Stapahsutica," Stapahsutica said, earning a laugh from the commanding officer who slapped the head rest of the seat.

"Naming yourself after the ship is illegal," Ardous said.

"Illegal?" Stapahsutica asked, disgusted. _"I am_ the ship."

"No," Ardous said. "you are not."

"Yes," Stapahsutica said. "I am."

"We have gone to your home planet a number of times!" Ardous said, extending his arms. "If all your species were connected to ships, wouldn't I have seen the entire air space occupied?"

"Some of us take cars, Ardous," Stapahsutica said.

"And why didn't you?" Ardous questioned, lowering his arms down.

"I like the thrill it gives me aiding bounty hunters," Stapahsutica replied.

Ardous had a pause then nodded his head briefly closing his eyes.

"Pull up the perp," Ardous said.

The co-pilot put in a command then on the console appeared the small holographic representation of Smith with his hands clasped in his lap appearing to be wary looking around him. As though he were not aware that he were being watched. The wariness turned to contempt yet concern looking off from the direction that he was looking. The co-pilot paused the recording for the holo-image. Ardous was leaned against the counter wearing a dark look on his light green face decorated in tentacles that were raised upright and resembled antlers and his face showed his anger. Stapahsutica lacked facial expressions as his head was covered in very sensitive sensors protected by the helmet bubble. Stapahsutica looked over toward Ardous.

"What's your story about this one?" Stapahsutica asked.

"It's just that," Ardous said, turning away from Stapahsutica. "I really hate traitors in general."

"So does the police when they don't get them," Stapahsutica said, now facing the console. "That is why you are going after them."

Ardous took a sip then lowered the mug.

"Make sure to eject my bounty part of the ship off when I go to apprehend him," Ardous asked.

"Don't I always?" Stapahsutica asked, annoyed as Ardous went down the corridor. "Same old, same old."

* * *

Smith tossed the ball up in the air while on the set up bed that was in the bridge.

"Computer," Smith said. "Could you please play some music?"

"Yes, sir," the computer replied. "Which music?"

Smith caught the ball then stared at the cieling.

"Hmmm," Smith said. "I am not sure," he squinted. "I am thinking instrumental or operas."

There was the sounds of light beeping.

"There is the play of The Gone that features instrumental music playing constantly in the background and the performances are most similar to operas," the computer said. "By your definition, they are musicals."

Smith shrugged then looked over toward the view screen.

"Why not?" Smith asked, then turned his attention toward the cieling throwing the ball into the air. "Please play the music, Musiciana."

"That does not compute," the computer said.

"Please play the music, computer," Smith repeated, catching the ball amid growing concerns for the Robot.

The rust growing on the Robot, eating away the hull, after weeks being left out in the open from staying behind in the cave.

Hiding in plain sight.

It had to have been at night when they took the Jupiter 2 out of the cave and into the Saggarius.

 _What a moron_ , Smith thought.

If the children had charged him up without their mother's knowledge then left him be, the Robot was fully capable of returning to the cave as Professor Robinson's last order was. The last order before they all closed the door to keep the warm heat inside the cave being generated by the ship. His mind wandered over to the empty and bleak Jupiter 2 waiting to be boarded. She hadn't aged all that bad over the last nineteen thousand years inside a cave that kept her well preserved.

 _Oh-_

Smith bolted up as it dawned on him.

It all dawned on him what had exactly happened.

Realization and heartbreak decorated his facial features at the emotional pain that his friend could have been in. Being online for two weeks straight, slowly dying, all alone inside the Jupiter 2. Then brought back from death only to be resume a very long wait inside the cave. This time it was for a different set of people. From what Fallip had explained about the Saggarius earlier, they were xenoarcheologists. Xenoarcheologists interested in rescue and recovery of history. The Robot being left alone for a few more hours if not days inside the cave.

Waiting for company that he had no prior information on and the Robot didn't know who they were so he hid out of view. The Robot was a experienced sapient individual when it came to aliens boarding the ship but without orders to execute, he only watched what they did. He had jumped to the assumption that the people responsible for the loss of his family unit was coming back to take their valuable blood trophies that had been left behind. And it wasn't what the machine had thought.

"Oh no, booby," Smith said. "What have you done?"

The ball hit him on the head then he fell back on to the bed with his hands held behind his head.

"Right when you _didn't_ need to hide," Smith said.

Smith leaned forward looking on sadly toward his side.

"Always consistent, my dear old friend," Smith shook his head at the visual of Peepo staring back at him as the way that he had last seen him. "Being a sneak," he slowly lowered back to the bed. "How I hope life was kind to Peepo _without_ me."

Smith stretched a arm underneath his back then yanked the ball out and threw it at the cieling hitting it with a hard smack.

* * *

"Don," Judy said.

"I know," Don said.

From behind the couple, they were being tagged by a group of people coming out of the dark holding random objects at a time as the fading lights turned to black. Don and Judy came to a stop in their tracks then began to converse in low tones regarding what to do next. The camera went over their shoulders from between the two to show a group of buff individuals with pointy ears that were pointed outwards coated in dark fur. Their facial features were a blend of a wolf and a human done equally. Don had a funny feeling that these people didn't normally listen to reason.

"It's a riot cop,"

The one beside the leader of the group turned their head, mystified, with wide eyes.

"How can you tell?"

The center member had a snort.

"Cops have a certain smell to them,"

Members of the group nodded in agreement without much thought.

"Got the grime of a thousand people on their skin,"

The leader of the group grew a big grin.

"Ah ha,"

The one at the far left stopped in their tracks.

"What brings him out at night?"

The centered one had a shrug.

"Doing something shady,"

The one at the far left looked toward the strolling couple.

"Got no back up for himself," was said while shaking their head.

"That is the most stupid riot officer I ever seen," the words dripped in contempt, even in a different language, the overall meaning stood out in the tone.

"Okay, he must be a moron if he is out at night no less," Not being able to understand the group tailing after them, it was easy to tell that whatever was said had intended to be insulting.

"Uh huh," The group nodded at once.

"Let's try to give them a scare and rob them," The centered one said.

The one to the right looked toward the leader of the group.

"Can't we beat him up real good?"

The centered muscular creature grew a big grin.

"Real good,"

When the gang got close enough to the couple, they were treated by kicks that knocked them down to their feet by being smacked at the chest by hooves. Don was the first to turn around to the first creature who got up to their feet. There were thirteen individuals in total from behind the couple getting up to their feet at own timing. Don grabbed one of the goons by the neck then threw them into the ground knocking them down like bowling pins.

Judy fled on foot leaving Don to the creatures about his height. He delivered a series of hard punches at their faces, into their chests, and threw a couple of them through a window that shattered into several pieces. They were groaning when Don turned away then ran away. Judy had stopped by the corner waiting for Don to catch up. Five of the goons were running a after them with makeshift weapons. Don and Judy saw a large barrier from ahead. Judy looked over her shoulder to see that they were still being chased after by the smaller version of the mob. She turned her attention away.

"Jump!" Don announced.

Don and Judy jumped at once over the barrier and landed to their feet on the ground briefly skating on the sidewalk made of small bricks placed into the earth by hand. Judy came to Don's side then he wrapped a arm on to her shoulder looking on. They stood there for several minutes waiting for them to come but they never did come over the barrier. They had a sigh of relief then turned around from the barrier. They slowly walked through Dark Ship Bay block by block searching for open doors. They heard the sound of screaming and grunting from ahead then ran after the sound of it without a second thought.

"Hey!" Don shouted.

Jakalians turned away from the curled in fetal position small individual.

"Pick on someone your own size," Judy stepped forward, stomping the ground with her foot.

The Jakalians stepped back one by one.

"No trouble here," the center one shook their hands.

"Yeah," the other one came with a tremble while shaking their hands as well. "No problem."

"If there is no problem here then I like you to scatter," Don said.

They exchanged a glance with each other.

"What the drunk did he say?" came the center one.

"I don't know," came the side one.

"Sounds like old English," came one from the back.

"Old English?" the center one stepped back looking at Don. "Boys, girls," he had a look of terror on his face. "Let's get out of here before we get a curse laid on us!"

The center one turned around then fled from the scene with the others tailing from behind.

"You better run!" Don shouted, his arms folded.

"Are you okay?" Judy asked, kneeling down to the figure's side.

The figure uncurled then opened their eyes to see the two.

"Will!" Judy said, grabbing the figure into a hug. "It's you!"

Judy let go placing her hands onto his shoulder with a smile on her face.

"I am Presden and I am in your debt!" Presden hugged Judy. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Whoever you are! How can I help?"

Don came to Judy's side then placed a hand on her shoulder.

"He has a false mind imposed over him," Don said. "He will be out of it soon."

Judy looked over heart broken toward Presden who looked just like Will when he was ten years old. He was now shaking her hand with speed that he hadn't had since he was twenty-five at the height of their time on Gamma figuring out the best place on the planet that they can start building houses which was up to safety standards. Space safety standards that saved the lives of the colonists. Standards that didn't save their lives one bit in their actual demise. Don and Judy were still debating on having a child early on being at their destination back at then.

Reluctance to even start a family that wouldn't get a chance to visit Earth.

A planet that might have destroyed itself in the time that they had been gone.

She remembered how long they waited for a message from Alpha Control after the message was sent and no response was ever given. The hours that had ticked by were painfully slow changed into days. Days that turned into weeks and weeks that turned into months. They made it but they were not able to reach Alpha Control for one reason or another with the system that had been sent before launch. The energy they all had turning Alpha Centauri into their home was exponential and being happy that they made it. They made new neighbors on a daily if not weekly basis who left a good deal of time afterwards.

"Do you know sign?" Don signed.

Presden nodded.

Don gave a thumbs up.

"We need a ride to Alpha Centauri," Judy signed.

"I can give you the ride!" Presden signed back, getting up to their feet. "Come, come, come!"


	18. Came before

The Noragon couple followed Presden from behind him. Presden stood at five foot compared to the seven foot tall beings coming up the stairs. He was smaller compared to most due to his percentage of being among the species of Acutis Simia. A species that had evolved rather quickly from unknown events and became humanoid while retaining their pointed hairy large ears and hairy body. Presden took out the thick padd sending in commands to the ship that was docked ahead of them. They came to a stop in the center of the ship bay. Presden turned in the direction of the two who were signing, curiously, yet confused.

"Where is the ship?" the Noragons signed at once.

Presden pointed up as a pool of luminescent light poured over the three with a smirk.

"Right above us," Presden lowered his finger.

Presden put the device away as the camera panned back to reveal a familiar yet iconic design of a flying saucer except it lacked a bubble on the center of it on the top.

"What are your names?" Presden asked.

The couple exchanged a glance.

"Major Don West-Robinson," Don then gestured toward the other Noragon. "This is my wife, Judy Robinson."

"Hello," Judy said, as Don had a wave.

"That's classic," Presden said. "Using the names of space pioneers."

"We _are_ space pioneers," Don said. "Must be more popular than I originally thought."

"Talk about it," Presden said. "Hard to think those space pioneers became popular again because of the scammers wife."

"They were scammers?" Don asked, earning a nod from Presden.

"Scammed a lot of people out of their credits, money, and pounds," Presden said. "It was good to hear Miss Abernashi facing the justice system because of her crime."

"What did she do?" Judy asked.

"Stealing and destruction of private citizens property," Presden said, as the floor slid underneath them and the light dimmed around them. "Welcome to my home!"

Presden turned around then looked about it that had glowing lights.

"Wow," Don said, his hands on his hips looking around admiring the bridge. "Nice bridge, Will."

Presden walked in between the centaurs then sent in the command into the ship and turned toward the couple facing him.

"We will be at Alpha Centauri in one week and two days," Presden signed. "This ship will be on auto-pilot for most of the ride."

"In a week, Will is going to have remembered," Don told Judy.

"I hope he does," Judy said. "Giving a child a entire ship? That's just . . ."

"Weird," Don finished, then turned toward Presden. "Will has always been the kind of kid who had the head of a adult."

"They could have recognized that," Judy said.

"Exactly," Don said, as Presden handed them drinks. "do you have available rooms for us?"

"Ship is currently setting it up," Presden said. "You can sit back and relax. It'll be ready in five minutes."

"We rather stand," Don said.

Don and Judy exchanged a wary glance then took a sip from the glass as Presden moved toward the chair up front the console.

"Suit yourself," Presden replied, in a lower voice.

There was a thud from behind Presden so he turned around to face them only to see their lower halves were seated down and they had their arms folded looking back questioningly back at the man. Presden turned away then yanked out a cup from the lower compartment, placed the straw into his mouth, and resumed drinking through the white object that turned to black from the liquid jetting through it. The spaceship flew off from Paramount City breaking through the layers of the atmosphere.

* * *

Presden guided the couple down the hallway.

There were no visible windows installed in the wall only a familiar light brown shade looking back at Don. It was a piece of the Jupiter 2 that reminded him how far away he and Judy were from the rest of the Robinsons. His mind wondered off to how long they had been gone from the Jupiter 2. The mere thought of the Robot waiting in the dark for the Robinsons to return, as always, until running out power outside of the ship. It couldn't have been a month since they had been rescued from dying in the middle of winter. The Jupiter 2 and the Robot was waiting for them to come back.

Alone or not alone at all.

Judy squeezed Don's hand.

Don tapped on Presden's shoulder.

"Wheres is the restroom?" Don signed.

Presden tapped on a bulky set of buttons from the padd.

"Thanks," Don started toward the symbol of the man only to hit the top of the threshold. "Ow!"

"That's made for people of my statue, Major Robinson," Presden said. "I am sure you will fit in the other one."

Don walked backwards then moved toward the larger doorway.

"Hey," Don said, then turned around to face Presden. "Where is the toilet?"

"Right underneath you," Presden said.

"I didn't see one in the other room, either," Judy said.

"There is," Presden said. "It should appear behind you after the door closes."

"How does that happen?" Don asked.

"Press the button to your left," Presden said.

"Oh, that-" Don said, then pressed the button and the door closed before them.

"And the ladies room is beside him," Presden said, as the door beside Don's stall opened.

"Thank you very much," Judy signed back.

Judy walked into the room and repeated the same process.

"It's like these two don't know they are Noragon's and think they are human," Presden said. "Don't look drunk."

There was the sounds of flushing that one after the other. Don was the first to exit the bathroom then turned around and looked in it searching for something. Judy did the same thing then stepped back watching the door close in front of her. The couple's eyes turned in the direction of Presden that told a story that something had unexpected had happened while cleaning themselves. Presden remained still with his back to the wall as it the realization dawned on him that they believed they were humans. So certain that-Somehow and someway, the dead had returned from beyond the grave.

"It does that," Presden said. "Nasty thing. I will remove it for any other uses."

"That was unexpected," Judy said. "You could have warned us about that," Judy rubbed her shoulders in a hurt way.

"Yes," Don agreed. "You should have."

"Here is your quarters," Presden said. "The mess hall is down the corridor. You can make yourself some food whenever you're hungry."

"Are the materials easy to find in the mess hall?" Judy asked.

"They are in the synthesizers," Presden said. "I can direct you how to use it whenever you're hungry."

"We like that," Don said.

"But a bit later," Judy sad. "After we sit down and have some relaxation."

"We need it," Don said. "After all that walking."

"This ship has three decks," Don said. "Deck 3 is engineering, deck 2 is the living deck that's normally narrow but I had to change its structure to support the two of you, and deck 1 is the bridge."

"Are we going to have pit stops along the way?" Judy asked.

"I will make sure of it," Presden said.

"And pants?" Don asked.

"Most people wear skirts these days," Presden said. "Most but not all."

"Like you are wearing a skirt?" Judy asked.

"I like to wear them," Presden said. "It makes me feel good."

Presden gestured toward the door in front of door.

"A handle," Don observed, then looked toward Presden.

"I like handles," Presden said. "It feels just right."

"Okay," Don said.

"Computer locks can be manipulated easily from the inside by someone interested in getting out that I don't want out immediately," the couple grew concerned as Presden started to shake his hands rapidly once realizing what had came out of his mouth. "Don't worry about yourself," Presden lowered his hands. "I have no interest in humans. Bye!"

Presden bolted away from the duo headed down toward the corridor with a bead of sweat coming down his skin.

He had bad luck in the field of helping people not just professionally in his career.

They were going to figure out the truth, eventually, but he doubted it.

* * *

"Think he is lying?" Judy asked, looking toward Don.

"I don't think so," Don said. "I get no bad vibe."

"Then he is on our side," Judy said.

"For the moment," Don said, then opened the door and walked in bending halfway in with a yawn stretching his arms out followed in by Judy from behind.

Judy closed the door from behind looking into the purple themed room.

The room was quite spacious with a large wide flat bed and a few counters here and there.

Don made his way toward a closer door then slid it open to find several hangars with clothes that were remaining to hold still on them. Don unvelcrowed the coat, dropped the warm fabric to the nearest chair, then took off one of the hangars and put the coat on the hangar which was put back into the closet. The major slid the clothes off the bar from the center of the rack. He placed the hangar onto the counter then lined the green outfit along his figure clipping it together using the silver, cold hook into the hoop. The skirt ended above his knees making it seem that he was wearing a dress rather than a skirt. Of all the things that Judy had seen in space, seeing Don in that kind of outfit was more amusing than she had dreamed of.

Judy shook her head in amusement and took off a hangar from the closet but returned the hangar holding her coat. She closed the door to the closet with a thud. A rather satisfying thud. She had missed that sound so dearly. The familiar noise instead of just clicking a button to close the closet. She turned in the direction of the major who was rubbing his forehead with his head lowered down. Judy sat down beside Don on the bed with a bounce.

"Comfortable?" Judy asked.

"Comfortable," Don said, looking toward Judy with a smile.

"Let's do it," Judy said, Don nodded in return taking her hand and gave it a squeeze.

They fell on to their sides on the bed and fell fast asleep.


	19. Future is a unknown distant path

"Bridge to Ardous," Stapahsutica's voice loudly came over the speaker. "we will have caught up with the Arrestor life boat in thirty-three minutes."

Ardous fell out off the bed with a grunt.

"Prepare my bounty half for departure," Ardous said.

"Preparation in progress," came Stapahsutica's bored tone. "In ten minutes."

Enough time for the bounty hunter to ready himself.

Ardous bolted into the sonic shower after peeling off his night wear leaving it discarded feet away from the booth. Fog covered the window as Ardous stood still, patiently, waiting for the machine to do its job. The camera moved away from the sonic shower that beeped and hummed in a gentle tone. Ardous stepped out into the view completely dry then approached the mirror and effectively began his typical routine. Afterwards, Ardous changed into his new, clean but warm uniform. He came out of the bathroom rubbing the back of his neck with help from the blue towel then added his preferred weaponry to apprehending his latest target onto his person.

Ardous made his way into the spacecraft and sat down into the seat. From behind him there was a booth with bars instead of glass paneling and had the familiar diamond installment on the top support beam that didn't support a cieling. Ardous put on his seat belt as the door behind him closed. The bounty ship, smaller in size, began to stand out from the large ship then detached off. The large wide window displayed Ardous putting on a pitch black visor that had a long blue cord that connected into the console.

"Ready to fly," Ardous said.

"Come back in one piece," Stapahsutica said.

"I will try," Ardous said.

"You better," Stapahsutica said.

From beneath the black visor, Ardous rolled his eyes.

"I don't know if my intergalactic insurance can cover this one in Immunity territory!" Stapahsutica said. "Can't sue this perp and get money to cover the damage that they made. Besides, unlike this ship, you are not replaceable."

"I am aware," Ardous said. "What can go wrong?"

"A lot of things," Stapahsutica said. "As usual."

"This is a scared, confused, helpless 20th century human who is more than lost and needs help," Ardous grew a big grin. "We can provide that. Bounty Pod out."

The bounty ship flew off from the Stapahsutica leaving a trail of blue particles behind.

"Good luck," Stapahsutica said, watching Ardous's space craft go into the distance.


	20. The past can help in determining future

"We are in the Immunity System," the computer announced.

Smith's young blue eyes stared at the familiar sight walking alongside the chair with his fingers drifting off the edge of the arm rest.

"Twenty thousand years and it hasn't changed," Smith said. "Except for that asteroid belt. That wasn't there before."

"It has always been there," the computer replied.

"Last time I came through this route, there wasn't," Smith replied, sharply then saw familiar debris floating in space.

His heart sank.

* * *

 _The family was gathered at the table underneath the set up tent outside of the Jupiter 2 that was surrounded by lush green life contrasting against what it usually landed on during its visits to unknown planets; barren wasteland with tumbleweeds rolling about, few sections of greenery lingering around the scenery, and plenty of deserts to spot for as far the eye could see. A all too familiar concept for the crew that had spent years in space and foraged on alien planets._

 _The scene was monotone with lack of bright colorful scenes. Instead of the desert scenery, there were rolling hills, seas of trees that were black instead of a lighter color, and large gray mountains in the distance that poked through the clouds. The two suns rested across from each other in the sky. John sat down at the front of the table then lowered his hand making the questions from the others come to a stop._

 _"Don," John said. "What is the news?"_

 _"There is no news from Earth," Don said, gasps escaped from the Robinsons and Smith's eyes grew big._

 _"That can't be," Judy said. "I saw the machine be launched."_

 _"We all did!" Will said. "We can't be getting no news from Earth."_

 _"The only way they couldn't get our message is if the machine malfunctioned," Don said. "Or the worst case scenario has happened."_

 _There was a long moment silence from the group._

 _"World war 3 could have happened and we're all that is left of humanity," John said. "And we are in the garden of Eden."_

 _"We have just reached Alpha Centauri and no one knows," Maureen said, her hands on her shoulders. "Except this garden of Eden comes with clothes."_

 _"Exactly," John said._

 _Don looked toward the silent older man who was looking off unaffected by the news instead of being mournful and upset._

 _"Why are not angry about this, Smith?" Don said, slightly concerned. "I am shocked that you're not reacting over it."_

 _"Ah, major," Smith said. "There is nothing to react over."_

 _"Nothing?" Don said, looking toward the doctor bewildered. "You spent the first three years of this mission trying to go back there."_

 _"Yes," Smith said, looking off quite regretfully. "I did."_

 _"What is wrong, Doctor Smith?" Will asked, then raised a brow at him. "Or are you a imposter?"_

 _Smith's eyes grew big placing a hand on his chest leaning away from the boy in shock._

 _"A imposter!" Smith said. "A imposter would never do a good job at portraying_ ME _! The great Doctor Zachary Smith!" eliciting a laugh from Don while shaking his head._

 _"Negative, Will Robinson," the Robot said. "I detect no differences in his brain waves."_

 _"There is no need to be angry about this outcome, William, Major," Smith said, flicking off imaginary dust off his shoulder._

 _"We did reach Alpha Centauri," Penny said, after consideration. "After five years."_

 _"We have succeed the purpose of this mission," John agreed._

 _"Despite the problems that have come our way," Will said._

 _"All in one piece might I add," Smith leaned back into the chair with his hands clasped into his lap._

 _"It could have been worse, father," Judy said. "never reaching Gamma at all."_

 _Don's eyes were square on Smith._

 _"What's in it for you?" Don asked. "Not being hounded by MP about your story is what I see it as."_

 _"It's a bittersweet victory, it is," Smith said. "but I am content being exactly where I am."_

 _"Me too," the Robot chimed in._

 _"Me three," Will said._

 _"We are all content," Maureen said, her eyes meeting John rather warmly._

* * *

The ship trembled with loud protests from being fired upon. It brought Smith into the present from looking back into the past. His eyes faced the dark expense facing the planet that lay in the distance from ahead. The console had changed from the handle bars to a more familiar console that he had used for hundreds of years. The two part console was thick and bulky that had to be spray painted black on the way to the Immunity system. Retrieving it from storage was hard but rolling down the corridor with the dolly was easier than that and hooking it into the outlit was also painless.

Now, it seemed, he may need to replace that once this conflict was over.

"We are being attacked!" the computer announced. "We are being attacked! we are being attacked! We are being attacked! Jump into warp, jump into warp, jump into warp, jump into war-"

"I am quire aware, computer," Smith said, as he turned the ship around to face the attacker. "Computer, what kind of ship is that?"

"IT'S A - BEEP- BOUNTY HUNTER POD!" The computer screamed back at him.

"Computer, please fire lasers on the attacking ship," Smith said.

"NO, SIR," the computer screamed. "There was none installed into me."

"Twenty thousand years and lifeboats still don't have defense," Smith said, turning the ship away from the attacker.

"Receiving audio hail," The computer said. "Do you want to hear it?"

"No," Smith said, between the shots striking the ship. "I am quite aware what it must be."

Smith was jerked forward hitting the side of the console then sent sliding only coming to a stop against his bed.

"We have hit a ion storm!" the computer wailed. "A ION STORM! PLEASE BRACE YOURSELF!"

Smith looked toward the sea of asteroids.

"Computer," Smith said, his fingers flying on the button with ease. "Brace yourself," he slid up a series of bars. "raising shields to full power."

* * *

Ardous frowned.

"What is this lunatic think is going to happen in a asteroid belt?" Ardous asked, out loud. "Going to lose me?"

Ardous shook his head.

"He has another thing coming," Ardous said, growing a grin.

Ardous followed Smith into the asteroid belt adjusting his course with precision with his eyes on the larger ship.

The blue defense field glowed with each strike that landed against it.

"Not scared and confused if he is running away from me," Ardous said. "Must know exactly why he is being chased."

The bounty pod flew closer after the life boat then was abruptly struck by a asteroid that dug into the hull.

"For using the most thickest life boat," Ardous said. "It is not getting a scratch on it."

Ardous flew further into the vast asteroid belt being struck repeatedly by the passing asteroids all the while the life boat appeared to be unharmed.

"Come on, girl," Ardous said. "We have to catch this one!"

Red lights blinked on and off from within the bounty pod standing out against the insistent, erratic beeping.

"This is the most stubborn perp I have ever chased," Ardous said. "No one goes through asteroid belts unless they _want_ to."

Ardous fired after the asteroids in the way swinging the bounty pod from side to side receiving scrapes in return from the raw, pointed edges that stood out. His eyes followed the targets. His attention shifting from asteroid to asteroid that flew in his way. The asteroids split in half allowing the bounty pod through the clear space. Ardous continued firing at the craft at random points of the escape pod until the blue field vanished from his line of sight and cracks formed in the hull.

Suddenly, the life boat took a sharp right turn vanishing from behind a rather large asteroid.

"I got you now!" Ardous said, putting in the course.

The bounty pod took the same turn only to come across a asteroid then made a emergency turn out of the way as his heart leaped taking twists and turns until he were away from the rocky field. Ardous relaxed from within his seat and his heart was set at ease. The bounty pod was floating in the area of safety. The bounty hunter was slouching in the chair. He took off the visor, chucking it to the floor, and curled his hand into a fist. His other hand rolled into a fist then smacked it against the side of the console.

"I lost him!" Ardous said.

Ardous looked up toward the cieling and his arms dangling off the sides of the arm rests.

"No matter," Ardous said, stretching his arms out then clasped his fingers outwards and cracked his knuckles. "He is heading to the planet," his eyes focused on the planet ahead lowering his hands down after a satisfying pop. "I just need to make a reliable algorithm to determine what my path should be to catch up with him."


	21. One way or another

"Computer," Smith said. "How much force shields do we have left?"

"None," the computer replied.

"Computer, can we make a controlled landing?" Smith asked.

"Yes," the computer replied. "we can."

"Thank the lord," Smith said, in relief. Smith pressed the crescent moon under his neck. "But I like to be prepared."

The helmet formed along his head becoming finished by a thick strip of film covering his face. A gray layer of metal covered his skin even going as far to produce gloves for his hands that seemed large. He pressed a few more buttons then went to the side compartment that was square and protruded from the wall. He slid it open to reveal a survival backpack hooked into it. He slid it out then wrapped slid his shoulders through the straps. He stood by the chair with his hands clasped together in his lap looking on toward the promised planet.

Abruptly, the ship trembled knocking him down to his knees and to his hands.

"What in the heavens?" Smith exclaimed, using the arm rest of the chair to get up to his feet.

"We are being attacked!" The computer cried. "We are going to DIE!"

"Stop panicking!" Smith shouted back, then hopped into the chair and put on the seatbelt. "Computer, make a controlled crash landing to the best of your ability!" Smith pressed a few buttons here and there sending control over to the computer.

"I AM NOT SUPPOSED TO BE THE PILOT!" The computer screamed.

"Neither am I!" Smith replied. "You are the best I got!"

"Remain still and do not run around screaming," the computer said. "I have never been in this situation before so please be considerate of the outcome."

Smith's hands grasped on to the arm rest of the chair.

"I am not handing myself over when I am this close to Gamma," Smith said.

The view backed out of the ship to reveal spacecrafts firing after the life boat which were the same ones from four weeks ago. They were painted white and blue in designs that seemed to be more of decorations. Parts of the ship came flying off as it dived closer toward the atmosphere into the planet striking the more wider and thinner spacecrafts that flew off from the falling apart spaceship. Birds flew away from the oncoming massive spaceship. The camera flew down toward the direction of the wide yet curved front screen.

"Computer," Smith said. "How far are we from the nearest spacecraft that is planet bound?"

"By air travel, we are five hours away from it," The computer replied. "By land we are one week away."

"Can we make our course adjustment?" Smith asked.

"No, sir," the computer replied. "I am severely damaged and unable to make a proper ascent at any time in the future."

"You don't have the equipment to make the repairs," Smith said.

"I do not," The computer replied.

"No matter," Smith said. "I believe I have a ride available off this planet."

"Good," The computer said.

"For what you are worth," Smith said. "thank you very much for bringing me here."

"You are welcome, Doctor Smith," the computer replied.

"I am coming, dear old friend," Smith said. "Don't make any more mistakes until I get there."

The ship struck the ground breaking into several pieces sending the chair flying out of the bridge. It flipped over and over until it stopped against a stone rock. He relaxed then saw several pieces of scrap metal that were very sharp falling his way leaving marks in the mountain surface. He unbuckled himself then jumped off the chair then ran down the embankment. He jumped off a cliff then fell.

Smith landed on to a thin tree branch that gave out beneath him sending him falling even further until a thick tree branch stopped him. He fell over with a cry of pain so his eyes caught sight of a ledge from above him. His eyes wandered over to the newer branches of the tree sticking out from across so he carefully balanced himself up to his feet then leaped forward with his hands reached out for the branches. Smith's hands grasped on to the already two weak, new branches. He swung himself back and forth then once he was back away from the ledge, Smith threw himself forward that he let go of the branches. He came to a landing on the wide ledge landing on the backpack.

Smith turned over then looked on to see the pieces of the ship were falling to the depths of the raging river. He pressed on the crescent moon with a sigh of relief, lowered down on to the rock, taking in a good sigh. After a few moments, Smith got up to his feet and observed a path that laid ahead of him. So he took off the backpack where he found a space rifle hooked into the side pocket. He placed the backpack on then looked forward to see his path lead up to the top of the cliff. He had a short nod to himself then walked on with the heavy backpack. With no threats or adrenaline running through his veins, the backpack felt much heavier against him so Smith walked slower than he had.


	22. But sometimes the past

"Presden to Major Robinson and Mrs Robinson," Presden's voice jerked the couple from their nightly slumber. "we have reached the Alpha Centauri system." _The old one_ , Presden corrected to himself looking on. "Now, where do you want to go?"

"Hey," Judy said. "Presden has gotten better at English."

"A lot," Don replied, propping himself up from the bed. "We like to get to Gamma. First planet in the system."

"Qu'Blar!" Presden said, cheerfully repeating the planet's name in his native tongue. "Here we come!"

"Yes!" Judy cheered, stretching her arms out. "Home!"

"We will be there in thirty-three minutes!" Presden announced, earning a combined cheer from the two.

"Thirty-three minutes," Don said, looking down toward Judy. "Will feel like ten."

"Maybe Will will then remember once we are down there," Judy said.

"Worth a shot," Don said.

* * *

A weeks worth of practicing numbers and saying those few words were worth it all as a smile grew on the man's face. He wasn't entirely good at old English but it was good enough that could be understood and conveyed. He didn't need a nanobot for that, either, just to help him live in this strange world. Joy channeled through his fingers to his mind at the success. He switched over to the language that he was more familiar to.

"Alright," Presden pressed a button ending the communications. "Alright. . . Which one of them was supposed to be Gamma?"

Presden's eyes scanned the solar system.

One of the planets was surrounded by a sea of rock. A rock that seemed to act as several moons in the form of a disk that was heavy and thick not thin and light like some planets that had these unexplained disks. The planet was set between the two suns keeping a steady orbit being three planets away from them. The second planet Delta-Presden's eyes stared at the screen at the screen. Delta wasn't there. There was no second planet.

The second planet was currently _surrounding_ Gamma.

The mirage of Delta sitting across from it was made possible by a rather asteroid that had been caught up by the gravity of the sun pulling it into its orbit.

The week had been mainly uneventful getting to the Immunity System.

Asides to the random yet alarming ion storms that had popped up and delayed them by a few hours to the planet. But Presden could tell by their features that the thought of not going back 'home' as soon as possible was distressing so he made some changes to engineering to catch up on the hours of flight that they had lost. When being back on schedule, he quickly removed the edits turning knobs and changing a few equations here and there for the adjustments.

They preferred to play a universal and timeless game called bowling. It had been around since after the first lifeform became sapient. Since the first laugh was made. Since the first awareness that one can do something with their limbs. A game that still made laughter come from people out of time, out of body, and out of place. Presden saw a pattern forming in the floating remains of Delta. A path to the planet was quite feasible. And one that could be enacted with chances of damaging the smart ship.

"Hmmm?"

The scanners indicated several beeping blips.

"Hmmm. . . "

Presden looked on toward the planet.

"Got some company. . ."

Presden leaned back into the chair.

"The things I do for people I owe my life to," Presden said.

* * *

Officer Keestune was the leader of the revenge squadron. The revenge squadron consisted of twenty-four furious clients that ranged from officers native to different planets. All of whom represented hundreds if not thousands of other people wronged by Postul Abernashi. They were waiting on a large asteroid firmly populated by three hundred people in a town called Gargoschville.

The town had given them a permit that lasted for their entire lifetimes should they wish to stay. Which they intended to do so. They had gathered permits from every asteriod in the milky way galaxy while waiting for Catherine to arrive. And this happened to be the place she was going to be staying for a very long time. Once, Gargoschville used to be a city that has most of its buildings abandoned in the far reaches of the asteroid that had split off. It had been around for roughly thousands of years and will continue to be around for longer than that.

Keestune was in the pilot's seat waiting for the next ride that wasn't government protected or federally protected for Catherine's spacecraft to come into her line of sight.

Then only could she relentlessly destroy Catherine.

Her partner had ruined people's lives, destroyed people's lives, and people had _died_.

It was fair that the favor was returned to the Abernashi's on a silver platter.

Reason was, she can't wrong any more people on a technologically undeveloped planet.

A much smaller spacecraft came out of the asteroid belt.

"This is Jake Presden, captain of the Saturn," Presden said. "I am coming to drop off two passengers and will not be intending to pick up any one else."

"Stand down, men, women," Keestune said. "That is a Debban."

The glowing lights from beneath the squadron slowly went out.

"Thank you," Presden said.

"Make it quick," Keestune said.

"I will be," Presden said. "Presden out."

The Saturn flew on toward Gamma with a warm, light hum heading toward the planet without a problem.

The Bounty Pod flew up above a large asteroid then flew after the Saturn.

* * *

"Much better," Smith said, sitting down into the tent underneath the dark sky.

He pressed the button to the suit then he was inside a warm section of air.

His set of cleaned, prepared clothes was rolled up inside the survival bag.

"Hmm," Smith began to rotate the long cylinder. "What must dinner be tonight?"

He peered in.

"Ahh," Smith grew a smile. "a egg salad sandwich."

Smith pressed on the button to the side of his helmet and the mask retreated.

"It must be egg," Smith said, peering at the red standing out from the white part of the bread. "Alien egg."

He took out the egg salad sandwich then began to eat it bite by bite. He looked in spotting a warm package from the bottom of the survival kit. He had enough supplies to last him several months on this planet if need be. He knew it was a warm packet because all of the machines had them with times on them labeled underneath a strange set of words. They were numbers despite how odd they were which gave a good sign that it was a timer keeping track when it was going to expire.

He ripped open the package then slipped in the warm contents between bites, carefully measuring his intake. He had drank the first package on the first day instead of saving it for last and dinner turned out to be rather unpleasant without something to take it down. It turned out the food section of the backpack measured time after the first cylinder was taken off the lid. It was the most advanced piece of technology that Smith had came across. They had more than made up for the lack of a defense system for the life boat.

His face felt cold being exposed to the natural elements.

It was a cost to eating his dinner.

A well acceptable cost.

With the last of the package emptied, Smith placed the plastic and the silver cylinder aside burying it in the sand then tapped on the helmet button as his breath was shown in the air. He briefly closed his eyes with the smallest hint of a smile then opened his eyes and faced the comforting night sky. He saw a glowing white blip soaring out of the sky headed in the distance from ahead heading in the direction that he was going. The helmet was surrounded by neon green lights.

Smith turned away then dug in to the kit.

"Collinear!" Smith shouted, searching through the pockets. "WHERE COULD YOU POSSIBLY BE WHEN I DO NEED YOU?"

His eyes went toward the console on his arm with several small symbols and a small keyboard popped out of it.

"A installed communications system," Smith said, his eyes looking up toward the night sky. "I need to make a amplifier for the signal!"

From the distance, behind Smith, came a falling white orb as he searched for the right equipment taking out a small generator box, a cord, and a antenna with a blue glass fixture surrounding the antenna.


	23. puts you in a jam

The Saturn came to a stop in the dark from within the mountain range as directed being paused in place across of the cave.

"I will be leaving in fifteen minutes," Presden said.

"You can leave immediately for all you want," Don said.

"People around me always needs one more thing," Presden said. "take it."

"Alright," Don said, shaking Presden's hand. "I will take it."

"See you later," Presden came to Judy.

"Hopefully after a very long time," Presden said.

"Likewise," Judy said, shaking his hand.

Presden stepped back then came over to the console then pressed a few buttons to make the command.

The floor beneath Don and Judy gave out as they held hands in the light with their hoods up. They wore their coats that fit their human torsos and covered their heads. Their horse ears were being covered by the furry inside of the hood. Judy looked down toward the glowing ground. She looked up toward Don with a delighted look on her face. She squeezed Don's hand getting a smile from the major in return. Their feet met the ground.

"I can't wait to see the look on Doctor Smith's face," Judy said.

"I can imagine," Don said.

"Let's go home," Judy said.

Their attention shifted from each other then toward the cave. The wide, large slope that head up to the cave was no longer there so they were up to the same level as the cave. Don's eyes looked toward the path then turned in the direction of Judy. Judy had the same puzzled look on her face, shaking her head, dumbstruck by the sight that stood before them. It was logically impossible for a body of dirt to gather over a month let alone a year. Their attention returned toward the cave noticing a sharp contrast.

"The door!" Don said, then ran in toward the cave.

They came to a stop side by side at the entrance searching for shapes in the cave.

"Doctor Smith!" Judy called. "Robot? Roooboot! Come out!"

Don walked away from Judy into the cave.

"Smith!" Don called, then walked around. "Smith!" he cupped his hands around his mouth then hollered deeper into the cave. "Zach!"

His voice echoed back.

"They are not here," Judy said, as Don lowered his hands.

Don turned toward Judy.

"Someone took the Jupiter 2 as a blood trophy," Don said.

Judy walked past Don looking in.

"Why don't we search for them?" Judy asked.

Don came to her side.

"We would have heard them by now," Don said.

Judy looked on into the dark heartbroken.

"So where is he then?" Judy asked.

Don looked back out toward the entrance of the cave in the silence then his eyes returned toward Judy.

"Wherever the Jupiter 2 and the Robot are," Don said. "That is where Smith must be."

"Whoever got us back has the Jupiter 2," Judy said.

"If we are on the news," Don said. "Then our friend knows where they are."

Judy faced the hovering saucer.

* * *

 _The Jupiter 2 flew up from above the ground that roared with rage and violently ripping apart. Will, then twenty years old, looking out the port window beside his older sister Penny. Smith was clinging on to the Robot's backside, visibly trembling, as Maureen held on to Judy watching the land that they had called home for the last five years. The Jupiter 2 flew away from the vegetation that turned into towering mountains coming to a stop in the sky from above the continent changing mess._

 _The Robinsons watched the land change before their eyes._

 _Trees fell down toward the ranging river that was forming from ahead._

 _Newly formed slopes appeared in the sides of the mountain surface with roots sticking out of the dirt._

 _Pieces of the super continent split apart with loud cracking that echoed for miles._

 _The loud roaring coming from outside the Jupiter began to fade and the trembling from the ground came to a stop._

 _Smith let go of the Robot then slowly stepped off him and approached the front clasping his trembling hands joining Will and Penny coming to a stop beside the young man's side. The Jupiter 2 flew on toward the scenery looking for a landing. Home had changed to them becoming a unfamiliar territory that felt more of a alien planet than it did as a replacement Earth. The thick, dark gray clouds made it hard to see the familiar blue sky that the Robinsons had gone used to on visiting planet to planet. The Jupiter 2 flew on toward the surface of the planet._

 _"Wow," Judy said, in awe. "It's beautiful."_

 _"The next earthquake could be worse," John said. "Don, let's find us a permanent place that won't be affected by the next one."_

 _"Our forever home," Don said, with a smile looking on toward the newly formed seacliffs in the distance._

 _"Aww," Penny said. "My hut."_

 _The Robinsons saw their individual huts made of wood tip over the edge falling down into the raging river._

 _"This is your hut," Maureen said, placing a hand on Penny's shoulder. "For now."_

 _Penny looked down toward the raging river._

 _"I wish Debbie was still here," Penny said._

 _"Debbie is still here," Judy said. "Debbie has_ always _been with us._ "

 _"Debbie was a monkey," John said. "We came from monkeys, ourselves," it stirred smiles from the group that eased the group. "So a little piece of Debbie goes with us wherever we go."_

 _John's attention returned to the flight._

 _"John, what about this cave?" Don asked, pointing toward the cave._

 _"That can work with us," John said. "Bring her in."_

 _The Jupiter 2 flew into the cave rather backwards then came to a landing with the landing gear coming down._

 _One by one the Robinsons came out of the Jupiter 2 then came toward the exit of the cave._

 _"I love it, Don," Judy said. "It is sublime."_

 _Smith frowned looking out then returned into the Jupiter 2._

 _"It looks awful," Smith said, with a wave of his hand. "And very dull."_

 _"Actually," John said. "It looks better than it did before."_

 _"Come on, Doctor Smith," Will said. "It can't be that bad."_

 _"I like to explore the new environment, my boy," Smith replied, from the steps shifted toward the group. "But standing outside waiting for after shocks is not my hobby."_

 _Smith walked back into the Jupiter 2._

 _"Same old, same old," Don said._

 _Penny was looking on._

 _"I never want to leave this place," Penny said._

 _"We are not," Maureen said. "This is where we will stay."_

 _"Forever," John said. "And ever."_

 _The camera backed out leaving the Robinsons standing at the entrance of the cave admiring the newly changed landscape before them while John had Maureen close to him with a arm around her waist. Judy and Don were beside them looking out. The Robot stood beside the youngest member of the crew, silently, his sensors detecting the more finalizing parts of the earthquake that the Robinsons couldn't hear._

* * *

"Presden!"

Presden turned around to face the couple.

"Okeu?" Presden whirred the seat toward the couple. _Yes?_

"Who took our ship?" Don signed, approaching the front chair.

"Captain Kurlow of the Saggarius," Presden signed.

Don stopped at the man's side then placed a hand on the head rest and lowered down to his level.

"I LIKE TO HAVE A CHAT WITH HIM," Don hands moved with anger and fury. What had the captain done to tick him off? "CAN YOU HELP US WITH THAT?"

"I can," Presden said. "But he is a very busy man and he doesn't often speak to people like you after a rescue."

"Then . . . ." Judy's hands briefly fell then rose back up. "who do we talk to?"

"The first officer," Presden replied. "You want to talk with First Officer Fravis."

"Jar kar dap 'em," Don said, in ease in standard. _Get us to him._ "Ke." _Now_.

His words were final and firm.

"That is going to take awhile," Presden said. "But I can start the ball rolling once we are outside the immunity system," Don's hands visibly relaxed. "My sister-in-law's contact signal is stronger when in outer space."

"We will wait in the residential deck," Don said, then looked toward Judy apologetically. "So much for spending time planet side."

"It's okay, honey," Judy said, as they turned away from the bridge then walked down the corridor. "I wouldn't have it any different."

"Me neither," Don said, looking toward her affectionately.

Presden rushed past them.

"Engine problem!" Presden shouted back in perfect old English. "Ship in auto-pilot to the last atmosphere."

They watched him flee down the corridor.

"I am so proud of him," Judy said. "He is coming so far in understanding us again."

"He has," Don said, as they resumed their path away from the doorway.

The camera panned into the bridge and moved among the console full of buttons, switches, small screens, and what appeared to be a scanner. A voice came forth but it was going largely unheard.

"Hello? Hello?" Smith's voice was heard. "Are you still there, Presden?" there was a short pause. "I didn't get your answer about the lift," there was a even longer pause. "And there goes the short cut."

Then there was silence from the machine as the camera backed tracked into the dark yet wide corridor.


	24. So continue your journey

"I wonder what else the archeological team dug up," Sydnee said.

"Must be buried by now," Karleen said.

"Or it might not be," Sydnee said.

"It has been a month, sis," Karleen said. "A _month_."

"A month being cooped up inside this ship," Sydnee said.

"I am bored of it, too," Karleen said.

"So we must go out," Sydnee said.

"With Marle?" Karleen raised a brow. "She ruins all the fun and has kept us away from the cave."

"Because it is the place of the dead," Sydnee said.

"They are just harmless ghosts, sis," Karleen said. "The xenoarcheologists took them."

"It's a place that deserves our respect," Sydnee said. "Even being ghosts."

"Mum is not coming back, Sydnee, so we better explore what is our home," Karleen said.

"We had so much to in the last month and now, that we have finished him. . . ." Sydnee said. "We got nothing to do."

"If we are not going to explore the mountain then why not explore the areas we can?" Karleen suggested. "The unexplored."

"Yeah, but how do we lose the drone?" Sydnee asked.

"It is very simple," Karleen said. "We turn the AI off."

"And the computer?" Sydnee asked, raising her brows.

" _Only_ the AI," Karleen said. "It is possible."

"How?" Sydnee asked.

"I rather not say," Karleen said, growing a big grin on her face.

* * *

The camera backed out to reveal a small collection of rocks that had been formed to the shape of the ship that the Abernashi children currently called 'home'. A humanoid with pitch black skin decorated in white, red, and purple paint stared down upon the carving then picked up the two figures of goats with the faces of smiling children. The chief, Katadug, had a elongated head that seemed to be pointed but rounded with bands of gold wrapped around the lighter dark hair.

Katadug lowered the item back down to the carving then looked up toward warriors in front of him.

They looked at the chief expectantly.

Waiting the answer to their question.

A question that had been being thought over carefully by the elder for the last month which wasn't to be made lightly.

Katadug wisely knew how one decision alone could make or break the tribe in the eyes of the gods. It was best that the gods stay away from them far as they could. It was best that they didn't impose their life style over them or try to kidnap a member of their large tribe. Their reputation alone could either mean their imminent destruction as a whole either way. He had watched his mother die in the last visit by the hands of a god which resembled a praying mantis. A praying mantis that requested that he and his siblings come along. They never did. What they did was send the praying mantis running away with what they had on their person or what was around them fueled by rage.

Their way of life was simple and preferable. They understood it well, embraced it, and thrived under the conditions. Each time the gods dared to make a visit, they were chased away or killed during the encounter. The heaven ships left to be buried in the sand by time and by assimilating it in for practical use such as the ancient houses. Ones that still stood to this day. There were those who wandered out to the gods and never came back. That wasn't quite a lot of people from the legends that were told to the young. Then there were those who's corpses were found shortly after the gods had fled. Their bodies burned on the large body of water.

"What do you want us to do?" Eziku asked.

Katadug's mind returned to the present with a clear mind.

"Make the adult of this heaven flyer decide to go away," Katadug said. "Get their children."

"Yes, sir," Eziku said, beginning to get up.

Katadug held a hand up.

"Soon as they are far away from their heaven ship. Only then are they to be taken," Katadug held his other hand up. "But do not harm them."

"We won't," Eziku said.

"If you do harm the children," Katadug looked toward the central hole of the hut that spilled the blonde light into the center of the room. The silver wrist bands glistened as they clicked together from falling down his wrist that was raised toward the cieling. "We may face the most devastating wrath of the gods since the great change."

Eziku looked toward the paintings hooked into the wall showing a tale.

"What caused the great change?" Eziku's friend, Gar-lay, asked.

Katadug faced Eziku.

"We took their powers," Katadug said, taking out a long thin laser pistol. "And they were furious."

Eziku reached a hand out.

"But we are never to use them," Katadug shut the box then placed it back in the side of the room. "Only to keep as a reminder. You may go."

Eziku bowed her head then one by one the group got up to their feet leaving the metal hut.

"The children have explored the mountains by their heaven ship, Eziku," Gar-lay said. "They are going toward our part of the mountains."

Eziku looked toward the distance.

"Then it will be easy to capture them," Eziku said.

* * *

The door to the cell opened then Sydnee came in to the wide, square room.

The Robot turned away from the wall slinking in his red claws into his chest moving toward the glass wall that divided him from the child.

"We are going out exploring," Sydnee said. "But not the mountains your home used to be." She looked at the Robot then pouted at the shards of glass on his chess plating. "Aww, your headlights broke!"

"It can be replaced," the Robot said.

"We overlooked them in the middle of restoring you," Sydnee said, apologetically.

"Explain what you mean by 'restore'," The Robot said.

"We . . . uh. . . um. . ." Sydnee played with her fingers. "Reconstructed . . erm. . . uh. . your entire body with the original blue prints."

Sydnee covered her mouth.

"That does not compute," the Robot said, bobbing his head up. "I was not heavily damaged from the fall."

Sydnee slid her hands down.

"You have been intact for thousands of years in a wet cave," Sydnee said. "Once exposed to the natural elements. . . It just became awful."

"That does compute," the Robot said.

"That one used to yellow and that one used to be red," she narrowed her eyes toward him. "We will have those ready for you before dinner."

"I regret that we have become acquainted at the cost of your mother," the Robot said, facing the wall across from Sydnee and his black arms extended then folded them against his chest.

"Hey," Sydnee said. "It's okay, Robot,"

The Robot shifted toward the young girl sliding his arms back into his chest bobbing his head up.

"You didn't know," she approached the glass wall. "It was a mistake on my little sis's part. . ." she looked toward the doorway regretfully then her eyes lowered toward the thin free space standing out from beneath the door. "I would have made the same mistake, too."

The Robot lowered his head then Sydnee went toward the door.

"Thank you, Sydnee Abernashi,"

Sydnee turned toward the Robot briefly raising both her brows then lowered them back down.

"You're welcome," Sydnee said. "Robot."

Then Sydnee walked out through the opened doorway and the door closed behind her.


	25. With the assurance

Karleen and Sydnee walked out of the spaceship then walked alongside it headed toward the distance ahead of it.

"Do you know how to turn Marle back on?" Sydnee asked.

"Uh huh," Karleen said. "I have done this more than once."

"How did you do this in the last month?" Sydnee asked.

"I didn't," Karleen said. "I did it during the voyage."

"When you were grounded!" Sydnee exclaimed.

"How do you think I got all those mementos," Karleen said.

Sydnee caught up with Karleen.

"I thought mommy had given them to you," Sydnee said. "Out of sympathy."

"She did give me some of it," Karleen said.

The siblings walked on far and farther from the spaceship even going as far to pass by the pit that was covered by a metal lid with a glass fixture on the center of it that had buttons underneath it and small thin screens from beside the buttons. The buttons were glowing different patterns appearing on and off in the dark shade being cast by the machine. From within the pit, there was smoke drifting inside going over the finely carved shapes in the dirt that had the imprints of the Chariot.

They had thick but large backpacks pressed against their backs. The backpacks were yellow with a black secondary color labeled with the construction sponsor on the back. They even wore the yellow hats that provided some shade to their heads not just the black sunglasses resting on the bridge of their noses. Sydnee looked back toward the ship then in the direction of Karleen. They weren't going to come back to the ship. It was a bitter reminder of what they couldn't do. Not until they were old enough to leave the planet. And people rarely ever came to the planet. It just wasn't the kind of place to call home.

They had packed enough canteens, food, and supplies to get them started in the desert and decided to leave the ship wide open. Because no one was ever going to use it for the next two hundred years. It was going to be another hundred years the Robot was going to spend waiting. It made Sydnee feel bad that she hadn't told him in the chat. Or at least have taken off the mobile charger from his lower chest plating. They couldn't take the Robot with them or take him out of the cell, because the audio recognition still worked for the parental controls.

Sydnee shook her head, apologetically, mumbling the words, "Sorry, Robot."

"Sydnee!" Karleen called, distantly.

"I am coming!" Sydnee shouted back, then looked back toward the ship. "Goodbye, Marle."

Sydnee turned away walked on after the waiting younger sister.

* * *

They walked through the desert scenery going over the sand hills and walking down them. They made sure to have some stops, drinking, under the improvised shade, then resumed their trek on exploring their new home. Sydnee and Karleen walked on to the tip of a rock that was stacked alongside a series of others which were pointed and tall giving them a great view of what laid ahead. From behind the rock was a desert but ahead there was a paradise. The girls stood still on the tip staring in shock at what could be seen.

A paradise that appeared to be surreal. So surreal that it seemed off to be there. Sydnee rubbed her eyes. Karleen pinched her skin. There were three lines of colorful flowers growing on the vines underneath the tip that spread over to the side leading toward the desert. Below the rock there was green grass that contrasted against the black color as it rested underneath some shade. The view that was laid beneath them was majestic but daunting. Gasps escaped from the siblings. Sydnee took Karleen's hand then gave her a good squeeze. Karleen looked toward her sister then grew a small smile in return in a touched way.

"We have got a lot of growing to do before we saw mum again," Karleen said.

"A good plan," Sydnee said, looking over the edge then back toward Karleen. "You ready for the future?"

"Deserts and tropical areas of this planet," Karleen said, then held up her right hand and slid up her thumb. "I am ready for a rad ride."

"Let's jump into this together," Sydnee said. "One small jump for mum, one giant leap for Golaran!"

The girls jumped at once off the edge then vanished from sight with laughter.

* * *

"Eziku," Gar-lay said. "How do we get these children?"

Eziku was finishing braiding her long, dark smooth hair when she turned in the direction of Gar-Lay.

"You were once a child," Eziku said.

"Once," Gar-Lay said. "But I wasn't from the heavens."

Eziku picked up her sack then moved on ahead of Gar-Lay.

"We are going to coordinate a plan to lure them to where we want them," Eziku said.

Eziku came to a stop by a rounded yet large rock set into the ground.

"They will climb the water god's sacred mountain, arrive to the sacred grounds, and be exploring the sites that are not meant to be disturbed,"

The warriors did not seem happy.

"They will find the water god's companions, be drawn to the sacrificial brook, then we must draw them to the cornered valley by hiding among the small caves within the brook by using our pet jumping mice,"

Eziku's finger trailed the distant path that the warriors's eyes followed.

"We have _all_ done that in our youth,"

The warriors exchanged sheepish glances.

"Then we can use the darts to knock them out and take them without a struggle,"

The warriors attention turned toward Eziku.

" _That_ is how we get the children,"

Eziku lowered her hand.

"Gods or mortals," Eziku said. "children are the same."


	26. That you will make it

Smith slashed and slashed at the tree branches in his way with the protective spacesuit operating.

"Hasn't changed not one bit!"

He ducked, moving forward, with his head lowered.

"Awful space scorpions! _Unruly_ space camels! Terrifying space vipers!"

Smith fell down to his knees and missed a flying log with thorns.

"Good heavens!"

Smith came to a stop underneath some shade with a week old beard then placed a hand on his chest looking around startled.

"Booby traps. . ."

His eyes darted back and forth.

"Why would anyone make booby traps in the middle of a desert?"

Smith pressed on the side of his helmet making the glass retract then breathed in the fresh yet hot air.

"Space natives,"

Smith looked around warily then looked on with a renewed determination.

"Come along, my boy," Smith looked toward the empty space beside him.

Smith visualized Will, the man in his late forties, as he had for the last week in the travel on the planet complaining about the trip.

Smith forced himself forward going on by the fork in the road leading up the mountain beside the desert path. On the mountain path were traveling Sydnee and Karleen whistling their way up paying attention to the noises of nature looking on with curious eyes. The camera rested for what seemed to be only a moment but really was for several minutes. Slowly, but surely, Ardous came into the scene heading in the direction of Smith carrying a large, bulky black weapon that had four hooks clinging on to the holes with thread that went into the center of the net gun. Ardous looked up to see the oncoming tree log and froze where he stood.

"Oh no," Ardous said.

Ardous was struck then sent flying into the distance away with a scream.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Karleen asked, looking over her shoulder as she stopped in her tracks.

Sydnee looked over.

"Must be those strange space birds," Sydnee said.

Karleen shrugged then turned her attention on walking on.

"So we are marching on the gray brick road," Karleen said.

"We are going to the. . ." Sydnee stopped.

"We are going to the . . ." Karleen stopped as well.

"Uh. . ." Sydnee said. "um. . ."

Sydnee and Karleen slowly turned toward each other sharing the same confused looks.

"What is the next lyric?" Karleen asked.

"I. . ." Sydnee said.

"Well?" Karleen asked, expectantly. "What are you looking at me for?" Karleen raised a eyebrow. "I don't remember, big sis."

"I think it is witch," Sydnee said.

"Witch," Karleen said.

"Yes," Sydnee nodded.

"That must be it!" Karleen snapped her fingers.

"Witch!" Sydnee repeated.

The siblings turned back in the direction that they were going.

"We are going to the witch, witch, witch of the caaaauuuuuuuuuuse!" the siblings sang heading up the mountain.

* * *

Ardous groaned, getting up to his feet then fell back onto the ground with a aching chest.

He would normally rest and let the nanobots to take care of the rest.

However, this was the first time that Ardous had been on this particular planet.

Immunia was a planet that had no maps. It was a planet that wasn't quite known that well because of the natives giving no one a choice to study them for a limited period of time or perform a field study. Nor let anyone stay for a year on their planet. Immunia was among the many reluctant planets that hadn't been officially colonized. So there was no chances of resting when surrounded by unknown wildlife and plant life that could be out to kill him. It wasn't worth sticking around to recover on a unknown planet even for a space bounty hunter.

Ardous used the nearby tree as his support to get up on to his feet. The protective metal was firmly protecting his skin. The force from the speeding log had sent him flying instead of hurting him because of the protecto-suit. He felt the force but was left unharmed. His purchase was paying off quite well in all regards. It had always helped him during chases like these in this line of work. He used the long net gun as his walking stick forward all the while changing his path taking a left turn veering off from the old one. He switched out the net gun for the laser pistol.

"Come out, come out, come out where-ever you are," Ardous said, then pressed the trigger.

A loud yelp echoed through the forest.

"Ah ha," Ardous said, growing a smile. "What do you know? I am going the right way."

Ardous ran after the noises coming from ahead.

* * *

Smith yanked out the long phaser pistol from the side pocket while the backpack dangled off his shoulder falling over to his side with a huff.

Smith jumped on to his feet then swung the backpack off his shoulder.

 _I'll get it afterwards_ , Smith thought.

Smith ran through a field of tall grass hearing the high pitch sounds of energy blasts soaring past his head. Smith leaped over fallen trees, boulders, and lizard creatures. He ran past a pack of herd of camels then retreated. He looked over to hear the sounds of phaser shots growing louder by the minute then ran in the direction of the direction of camels. Ardous looked both ways then went ahead. Slowly, Smith slid up from above a camel's bumpy back with wary eyes aimed in the direction that the bounty hunter had gone.

Smith slowly walked backwards then turned around and fled the scene. He ran around the large rocks taking twists and turns only coming to a stop to see if the bounty hunter had followed after him. He turned his attention away as the view back tracked to reveal Ardous walking into view with eyes dead set on the fleeing figure ahead and walked on by making the screen turn to black. The screen turned to a dark gray sky with whips of sand flying off the sand dunes.

Smith's protecto-suit was up keeping his body cool and well regulated. He fell on the edge of a sand dune then was sent rolling starting from his side down to the bottom of the sand. He got up to his feet then looked on the direction of the sand dune that loomed over him. He picked up the laser pistol then resumed his run into the distance. Smith came over what was apparently the fifth sand dune when he saw something large and wide halfway buried in the sand while glinting in the sun.

Smith looked over to spot Ardous close behind him then stood up and fired at the bounty hunter temporarily immobilizing him. Ardous fell to his knees clenching on to his left shoulder with a pained shout. Ardous released his shoulder, stung, but not hurt. Smith skid down the sand dune making his way after the spaceship. Two more sand dunes and he was going to be free. Free to use a ship to intimidate the bounty hunter in going away or being restrained by whatever technology was around the ship. The very thought of being properly able to evade danger for the time being lifted his spirit.

Ardous struggled to get up to his feet, now with a death stare, looking up toward the sand dune that Smith had vanished over.

"I am going to get him," Ardous said, resuming the chase after the wanted man.

Smith came over the final sand dune sliding down the surface. He ran past several of the ring structures to the starship that was halfway buried into the sand. His eyes were searching for the entrance. Smith briefly stopped in his tracks with big eyes taking in the design of the ship. It was larger than he had expected. It wasn't the size that he was more accustomed to seeing in his days as Gampu and as himself. Smith turned hearing the sound of laser firing skating by his head then raised the the laser pistol firing it in the direction that the shot had came from. Smith hid behind one of the large structures.

"Come out and show yourself!" Ardous shouted, standing on the edge.

Smith turned away from the edge of the ring then fired on toward the bounty hunter landing a clear shot into the chest which sent him falling over the sand dune.

"Don't bother showing yourself when _I_ have the upper hand, sir," Smith said.

Smith turned away from the direction of Ardous then ran ahead toward the gigantic heart of the starship. Smith tripped and fell over a stone landing to his knees then looked up to see the entrance to the ship was left open. He skated up to his feet then ran into the hangar bay. He looked in awe. The Jupiter 2 could practically fit inside of the room without a problem. Problem was, that was _all_ the room the hangar bay had.

The current space was taken over by a fort made of blankets, pillows, and chairs surrounded by equipment that hadn't been put away. There were wires on the floor, the visible sight of rusted metal, and a board with the familiar design resting across from the rest. Smith approached the blueprint then traced his finger down the light attention on to the light blue markings. He looked back in the direction of the mess scattered all over the place. His eyes paid more attention to the slick uneventful environment. A environment that used to hold a lot of activity. There were no spare shuttles or life boats decorating the wall, the cieling, or on the upper level that could be spotted.

From a few feet above the hangar bay entrance, there was a net holding the belongings of the construction workers tied on to a long pipe that went into the wall from across.

There was just equipment stored behind the small cage's wired walls.

His eyes lowered down toward the door.

"Don't run," Ardous said.

Smith rolled his eyes then slowly raised his hands up.

"We all run," Smith said.

"To the end," Ardous said. "I don't think you're interested in that."

"You are right," Smith said. "I am not."

Smith turned in the direction of Ardous then fired the laser pistol aiming at a net from above Ardous and stepped aside out of the way.

"Ow!" Ardous was sent falling to the ground from the heavy net.

Smith turned away then ran toward the door. The door automatically letting Smith through into the corridors. The sounds of his footsteps echoed behind him loudly. He looked over his shoulder spotting a clear path behind him for the time being. He came to a stop from behind the wall then checked the laser pistol's recharge rate. The fog from his breath made it difficult to see what was on it. Smith pressed on the button on to the left side of the button. The black screen read '55 shots left'. Smith put his head against the wall then lowered the laser pistol down to his side gaining his breath. He raised his head up toward the dark gray cieling.

"So," Smith said, as the sound of footsteps were coming from the other way. "You happen to have a name."

The footsteps paused.

"Like I'll give you the luxury of telling you," Ardous said.

"Wrong answer," Smith leaned away from the wall then fired a shot and made a run for it.

"Aaawaagh!" Ardous clenched his stomach while on his knees. "Son of a bitch!"

* * *

 _Whish_ went the doors from behind the Robot.

"Booby!" A voice that the Robot believed he would never hear again.

Without missing a beat, the Robot turned toward the oncoming man bobbing his head up.

"Quack!" The Robot replied.

Smith hit the glass wall then fell back landing to the floor.

"It's so good to see a familiar face!" Smith said, propping himself up then looked over in confusion. "Why are you behind the glass wall?" Smith used the wall as his support up to his feet then waved his hand toward the glass wall dividing them. "Come out this instant!"

"I am in quarantine," the Robot said. "I cannot be let out without a adult's permission." Earned a loud, yet real baa from the doctor turning his head away from the machine with his eyes briefly closed.

"You can let yourself out, you ninny," Smith waved his hand returning his attention back on the Robot. "I have a story to tell you," He clasped his hands together. "Truly disturbing."

The door opened behind Smith then Ardous walked in.

"Hands up," Ardous said. "Doctor Smith."

"Ninny, don't just stand there, _help me_ ," Smith whispered.

"I am in quarantine," The Robot whispered back, apologetically.

"Drop what you are holding," Ardous said.

Smith dropped the laser pistol then held his hands up feeling his muscles go tense.

"Turn around and hold your hands where I can see them," Ardous said.

Smith slowly turned around to face Ardous.

"You have been one difficult perp to pin down," Ardous said.

"Perp?" Smith asked, his eyes big, his brows raised, staring back at the man. "PEEEERP?"

"Yes," Ardous asked.

"What crime have I done?" Smith asked. "To deserve being called a perp?"

"Sabotage, attempted murder, evading authorities," Ardous said. "destruction of property."

"Attempted murder?" Smith asked. "This was out of self-defense!"

"Let's see what the courts have to think about that," Ardous said.

"The courts are robots," Smith said. "Are they?"

"Better than they were back in the 20th century," Ardous said. "more reliable."

"Reliability can be believed when they are organic," Smith replied.

"Not being biased or paid off," Ardous said. "Robots are more effective that way."

"But they can be reprogrammed or hacked," Smith said. "Like I did."

"Is that the Robinson Robot?" Ardous asked, his eyes moving toward the silent environmental robot.

"Yes," Smith said.

"Get him out," Ardous said, his eyes moving back toward Smith. "And get the power pack off."

"Love to let the Robot out," Smith said, then slowly shook his head. "But I am not the captain of the ship."

The glass door opened from behind him.

"Liar!" Ardous shouted.

"Destroy!" The Robot announced.

Smith ducked shielding his head at the sound of cackling from the Robot's claws. His eyes opened spotting the man was laid on the floor from across with steam floating off his figure. The Robot wheeled from behind him. Smith came toward the man's side then checked for a pulse. There was still life that was left for the bounty hunter. Smith looked toward the Robot.

"I take one hand and you take the other," Smith instructed.

Claw and silver hand grabbed on to the slightly larger hand belonging to Ardous. They grunted while dragging him into the back half of the cell. Smith and the Robot stacked the man's legs on to the wall then moved back out of it.

"Computer," Smith said. "Activate cell doors."

The firm, glass door divided Smith and the Robot from the unconscious bounty hunter.

"That is better," Smith said, dusting his hands off then pressed on the crescent moon that made the spacesuit deactivate. The helmet retreated from his face coming down to the turtle neck collar. The grasp on his skin from the suit became loose freeing him of the tight feeling.

The Robot wrapped his arms around Smith's torso then pinned the man's back against him.

"I missed you, Doctor Smith!" The Robot wept, loudly, dripping see through falling liquid down his metal figure.

"Unhand me, you basket of screws!" Smith squirmed.

The Robot obliged dropping Smith to the floor.

"This is ALL YOUR FAULT!" Smith said, pointing toward the Robot as he used the wall as his support up.

The Robot bobbed his head up.

"You brought him here!" The Robot replied. "It was not my fault."

"Had you stayed inside the Jupiter 2 and cleared up everything for Miss Abernashi, she wouldn't be going to prison!" Smith started, making the Robot wheel backwards out of the room. "She would be with her children! But noooo, you had to evade the authorities! To get answers, they cloned me and used the major to do the interrogation! Because of you, I had to watch the major _die_ for the third time! The xenoarcheaologists were on _our_ side, you quivering quintessence of fear!"

The Robot stopped wheeling back as the man had stopped in his tracks.

"You have every right to be-" The Robot stopped, then became silent. "You are a clone."

"Yes," Smith said.

"Tell me what happened," The Robot said.

"I will," Smith said, then observed there was silence in the halls and turned his attention toward the Robot with his hands clasped together. "My question goes first, where are the Abernashi children?"

"They left to do some exploring," The Robot said. "Explain."

"We got out of the Chariot then approached the new visitors," Smith said. "We had a confrontation that made it tense and dreadful making us stop in our tracks. I could feel it in my bones not to take a step forward. We were as calm, welcoming, and friendly as we could be in the given circumstance. The major made a comment that he shouldn't have then it started. The visitors were the ones who fired first. We fled fast as we could to the Chariot leaving some wounds to the visitors as well."

 _"Wait for me!" Smith shouted._

 _"We're not going to wait getting out of here, Smith!" Don snapped back._

 _"In the Chariot!" John shouted. "Now!"_

 _Penny was the first one to open the door then hop inside with the other following suit fleeing using the sharp protruding rock as their protection to make a safe escape. Don leaped into the Chariot getting into the other seat beside John. Smith had a sharp yelp then fell to his knees drawing the younger man's attention as John started the Chariot. He cupped his wound with his free right hand then the doctor looked down to see his hand was bloodied and fell over with his eyes rolling back into his head all the while landing to his side._

 _"Doctor Smith!" Will shouted, bolting up from his seat in the Chariot._

Smith can still hear the shout from the young man coming over to his side leaving the partially filled Chariot behind.

 _"Will!" John shouted._

"William helped me up," he looked off. "He was hurt."

 _John came out of his seat then took out the laser pistol and covered his son as he helped Smith in to the Chariot. Smith fell to the floor with a unresponsive thud. Judy got up to her feet then helped Will move Smith to the back of the Chariot. Judy collapsed into the chair._

"The professor covered us," Smith added. "Then the Chariot drove far away as it could. . . We died trying to come back home."

Smith placed a trembling hand on the Robot's chest standing beside him and placed his hand on his face experiencing a sob.

"And I am the only one who made it back to you," And Smith cracked.

Tears were freely falling down his face, his legs went slack from underneath him, and Smith fell to his knees beside the Robot's treads.

"That is what matters, Doctor Smith," the Robot said, placing a comforting claw on the weeping man's shoulder while bending his figure toward the man's level. "We're still here."

* * *

 **A/N** Wilhelm scream for Ardous who's turned into a bit of a butt monkey for this chapter alone.


	27. Life is a mountain

Karleen and Sydnee came to a stop at a sea of paths leading in all directions then looked toward each other.

"How about we just do the climbing and see where that leads us?" Karleen asked.

"I like the idea," Sydnee said, nodding her head with a grin.

They turned their heads up toward the mountain. The view flew up in a rush then came to a stop along the ridge where the siblings were carefully climbing their way to a wide ledge that formed a path. Sydnee was the first to bring herself up then reached her hand out for Karleen and helped the younger sister up to her feet. They walked around the edge to see what appeared to be a series of mountains with sea of black and desert tucked in different corners of the area. There was one mountain in particular that stood out in shape and in size resembling a humanoid with a whale tail that stretched on for hundreds of miles.

Behind them, across of the mountains, were what remained of tall pillars that formed a tall mound that had been manipulated into a new shape below easily with a entrance guarded by a series of dark logs hooking on to the dark brown threshold staying on because of hard improvised screws. There were clean, rounded dark gray stumps left behind by the crash landing. The mound had black plant life growing over it forming a hill on the top. Beside the natural made mound was a sign post with English text reading 'fun house'.

"How about we start exploring from the small brook over there?" Sydnee suggested.

"Brilliant, big sis!" Karleen said.

"Let's climb there!" Sydnee said.

"Because it's the climb!" Karleen started.

"I can almost see it," Sydnee said, as she lead the descent down.

"That dream I am trying to remember," Karleen sang.

"We will reach it," Sydnee continued.

"Every step I am taking, every step I am taking, every direction I go, " Karleen added.

"Every move I make feels lost with no direction," Sydnee sang, sorrowfully.

"My hooves are shaking," Karleen continued.

"I gotta keep my hands a'moving!" Sydnee reached her hand out for Karleen.

"There is always going to be another mountain!" Karleen took Sydnee's hand.

"Always going to climb it!" they sang in unison as Karleen carefully made her descent onto the neighboring wall.

"Somedays we are going to fall back a few sections but we have to be strong and just keep climbing!"

"Because it's the cliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiimmmmmmmmbbbbb!"

"It's always going to be a up hill battle going to the top and heading to the bottom,"

"IT'S THE _CLIMB_!"

Their voices echoed behind them.


	28. That is climbed up every day

Catherine sat to the edge of the metal bed with her hands dangling off the edges of her knees looking down toward the floor. She raised her head up toward the glass door to watch it slide up before her eyes into the cieling above. Two Paldorian officers stood side by side, their red eyes staring back at her, holding onto their phaser rifles while the one to the left held the cuffs in one hand. The cuffs were different from the ones that she had been initially cuffed in her first transport to planet side. They were small and thin but primitive and effective in restraining the criminal. The Paldorians were non-humanoid in nature in blue and black uniforms complimenting the figure's authority but not as much for decorative helmets that covered their bull features. The long red feathers were tipped over on to the golden nose rings decorating around their nostrils.

Catherine got off from the bed then came toward the waiting officers while her hand was clenching on to her wrist. She stepped out of the cell then the cuffs were smoothly put onto her wrists and clamped onto her skin with her hands in her lap with a adjusted belly chain. The cuffs dug into her skin. It was the first contact from another person that she had since being incarcerated. She was directed down the set of stairs and lead into a room. There were two officers seated in the chair from across her. Her hands chained to the long, wide pole in the center of the table. Her bored and not interested eyes were staring back at them. They had name tags on their navy blue uniforms that read Jarles and Kadward.

"Your children never got picked up," Jarles said.

Her eyes darted from detective to detective.

"The Intergalactic Social Worker said there was a terrifying robot waiting for her," Kadward said.

"Did you reprogram it to protect your children?" Jarles asked. "Now, doing that, that is understandable when you don't have a ship AI. But it doesn't make sense," Jarles walked around, his hand in his pocket, with a cigar in one looking down puzzled toward the Golaran. "None of it does."

"Yes," Catherine said.

"Why?" Jarles asked, at the same time as Kadward, standing beside the seat Kadward was seated in.

Catherine grew a wide smile.

"There are space natives on Gamma," Catherine leaned forward. "I am their _mother_."

"Ma'am, if you reprogrammed it. . ." Kadward said. "I doubt it would last for long."

Catherine smirked leaning back into the chair.

"They know better than to reprogram a 20th century robot," Catherine said.

"The traitor responsible for the Jupiter 2's fate has just got there according to the Stapahsutica," Kadward said.

"Is that supposed to scare me?" Catherine asked, facing the grim expressions from the men. She batted her eyelashes, unphased, her face cupped between her hands with elbows on the table and attention set on them.

"It should alarm you, Miss Abernashi," Jarles said.

"They are going to be fine," Catherine said.

"What makes you so certain of that?" Jarles asked.

"Because he is human, Jarles," Catherine said. "Humans are the most determined species when it comes to saving other people's young," she leaned back, her elbows resting on the table, shaking her head. "Doesn't matter what they look like."

"You don't know this man," Kadward said, as Jarles took a puff from the cigar.

"He tried to _murder_ the Robinsons with his sabotage," Jarles said. Catherine's features remained unchanged staring back at him, boredly. "You should be really afraid right now."

"What's the point in being afraid when Marle is going to take care of that?" Catherine asked.

The men silently, grudgingly, looked toward her.

"I don't see the point in being told that my little children could be in danger when I can't do a thing about it," Catherine raised her hands up from the table then they thumped on to the cold table.

"This is the point," Jarles said. "It didn't have to happen."

"Didn't need to happen," Catherine said. "Isn't it against the law not to clone a member of colonists?"

"He wasn't part of the crew manifest," Kadward said.

"We just want to hear you say it wasn't worth stealing and destroying their voices," Jarles said.

Jarles took another puff that flew above Catherine's horns.

"It was worth it," Catherine said.

"Wasn't worth it to your girls," Kadward said, shaking his head.

"For me," Catherine said. "It was."

Kadward was the first to get up from the table then head toward the doorway and Jarles slid the chair in. Jarles smashed the tip of the cigar on to the table then tossed into the can from across him eying at Catherine. Catherine was uncuffed from the rail then moved out of the room then through a corridor. She passed by a line of inmates being escorted back to their cell blocks ranging in species that she had never seen before from her corner of the universe. It was undoubtedly the most unusual experience to see aliens who didn't look human.

The cuffs from around her wrists were removed then shoved into a caged room sending Catherine down to her knees in front of the wall that had bars decorated in thorns. She raised herself upwards but as she did, the wall rose up slowly with a reluctant grumble and she dusted her knees off then looked on to see a pool of bright light falling into the room so she shielded her eyes with her arm. The wall came to a stop at the top. Her eyes adjusted to the light then she lowered her arm walking into the light.

The inmates voices became hushed once she had stepped foot into the court yard. It was a court yard at first glance with a fence that rose up to hundreds of feet above. Artificial light was illuminating above Catherine's head revealing the disturbed dust floating in the air around her. The ground contrasted against her black hooves standing out as light gray with crevices and cracks that formed odd yet unique shapes. Her attention shifted forward in the distance ahead. The court yard was wide and circular, strewn in various equipment that built muscles, sitting inmates reading novels while holding a half eaten fruit in one hand, and some inmates that were overshadowed by the bright light that blocked visual of their face. Catherine can feel their eyes staring into her.

"Hey, Cat!"

Catherine squinted her eyes to see the approaching figure.

"Finally, they let you out of solitary," Pyle came into focus with his hands on his hips and had a easy going smile.

"Why did you call me 'Cat'?" Catherine asked. "I am not a feline."

"It's a nickname," Pyle said. "What?" Pyle raised his thick eyebrow. "Golaris has a culture of not having nicknames where you're from?"

"It is just a little unnecessary," Catherine narrowed her eyes toward him walking away from the doorway that closed behind her and folded her arms as Pyle strolled beside her. "Didn't you win your case?"

"No," Pyle shook his head. "I lost." he had a shrug, surprising Catherine, his hands digging into his pockets. "I killed someone and that's inexcusable."

"But you were so determined on winning," Catherine said. "You gave me a blow by blow account of it. I was so sure that you _were_ winning the trial."

"It was more of a circus than your trial was," Pyle agreed. "Granted."

Catherine looked from side to side then took him beside the wall.

"Do you got a way out of here?" Catherine asked.

"No," Pyle shook his head. "I don't."

"No. . ." Catherine felt her heart sink then put her back against the wall and slid down.

"What is the bad news?" Pyle asked, lowering down to her level.

"I have been told one of the resurrected colonists just reached them," Catherine said. "A attempted killer."

"That sounds rough," Pyle said. Pyle frowned, glaring back at her, as it occurred to him. "You think I know a way out of here?"

"You have been among other people longer than I have in here, black sheep," Catherine said, watching a glint appear off in his eye. "If you're interested in me romantically then you won't get it," she held her hand up. "I am not ready."

"If you're not ready then you're not ready," Pyle said, sincerely. "I understand that perfectly," he gestured toward her. "I will focus on being your friend and you can be relaxed being around me," he held his hand out then raised his right eyebrow. "Deal?"

Catherine nodded, then began to reach her hand out.

"Deal," Catherine said, with a smile.

Pyle took her hand then brought her into a hug then whispered into her ear with a startle.

"But I may know people who are planning to make a escape," Pyle said. "Could be rubbish right now but it's _something_."

Catherine closed her eyes, growing a smile, clenching on to the back of his orange jumpsuit.

"I will take it," Catherine said.

* * *

There was humming echoing throughout the mountain landscape.

It carried a melody that was coming from two girls slowly making their descent down the mountain taking turns singing the well worn and passed on song. Their moods were cheery and hopeful against the dark future that lay hundreds of feet below them. Sydnee had her curled hair up in a bun supported by a silver cord planted in small glinting diamonds which seemed to have been glued on some time ago. Karleen looked around with a hum then looked over to spot several goats hanging on between branches of trees staring right back at her. Sydnee stopped beside Karleen with a equally as unnerving stare toward the goats. Karleen was climbing down the mountain when words replaced her humming.

"Some days we have to rest,"

Karleen's voice brought Sydnee's attention off the desert goats. There was a path from across the goats leading up toward the tree. From around the tree were smaller goats resting in a group grazing off into the distance. The sparkling sand made them appear to be resting on a heap of gold when it was not the truth at all. Sydnee looked down toward her humming younger sister then carefully climbed down.

"Because strength like this needs to be regained,"

Karleen took out a canteen then took a sip from it.

"Then we start the trek again,"

Karleen held out the canteen for Sydnee who took it.

"And I am going to do my best,"

The canteen was promptly returned after Sydnee took a sip.

"When it's climb,"

Karleen put the canteen away resuming the descent down.

"It's the climb to where want,"

Sydnee looked on toward the waiting ground below with smile.

"It's not the climb we wanted," Sydnee sang. "but the climb we needed."

* * *

The mermaid mountain was unique in its appearance. It rose up toward the sky coming to a stop below the dark gray sky. The shoulders were jagged and curved with small nests laid in crevices and between roots and what remained of trees surrounded by black bushes. Our view flew down toward the lower half of the mountain. Karleen and Sydnee jumped down to the grass landing side by side on the black grass then had a long stare with each other. Abruptly, they turned on to their backs falling into a laughing fit.

The siblings got up to their feet, helping each other up, then set down their backpacks on to the large rock with a flat top set beside him. They opened their notably big backpacks then unpacked them and removed the equipment placing each piece important to their survival alongside the two. There was a large gap between their belongings. Karleen scanned their equipment then turned her attention toward Sydnee and gave her the nod. Nothing had been damaged from the abrupt fall. After the inspection was completed, the equipment was put back into the backpacks that were swiftly closed by pressing in the tip into the golden case.

They dusted off their clothes and looked on ahead of the scenery with awe in their eyes. There was rock carvings coated in black vines that fell over dark tree branches dipped between between long and windy yet curved symbols carved into the rock. Marks from the tool once used to forge them into shape still remained on the rock beside the text. A small nook existed from the side that held a small resting blue and orange bird. Sydnee and Karleen approached the small bird then stopped behind it. The space bird made a unique humming sound every time it breathed, it's short feathers flattened over the nest spreading giving a rather puffy appearance. The siblings silently looked toward each other and back toward the creature growing equally as large grins.

"Gamma is more mysterious than Earth is," Karleen said.

"Mommy would have loved this," Sydnee said.

"She would have," Karleen said, her grin fading into a thin smile that was optimistic at best.

Sydnee looked up toward the sky while sliding her hands up starting from her knees.

"How many suns does Earth have?" Sydnee asked.

"One," Karleen said. "And one moon."

"One moon," Sydnee said, folding her arms. "All our lives. . . we have seen two."

"We can wait a little bit longer to see one," Karleen placed a hand on Sydnee's shoulder.

Sydnee looked toward Karleen.

"It will be beautiful," Sydnee said, then looked on to the scenery around her. "But this planet will always be gorgeous."

"Because it is first planet that we spent living on without a house," Karleen said.

"We will have a house," Sydnee said, coming to a stop beside a lion stature that had armor decorating the figure and a small set of wings on to it. "But it will be more of a cave than anything."

"I like a cave with a good view," Karleen noted.

"Our ancestors must have felt the same way," Sydnee said.

"They lived in mountains," Karleen said. "They didn't need to care."

"Our home _will be_ across from a river," Sydnee said. "That's because we have to care. Can't stray too far from Marle."

"We have to care a lot," Karleen said.

Sydnee looked around the area spotting the caves within the rock then visualized standing at the opening looking down toward the ground below. The placement could ideally work for them using the vegetation and wildlife to count on for a very long time but the area didn't feel the right right to call home. It felt eerie just standing there in wide open space leading up toward a thinning but small brook ahead. There was even left over native furniture in the area. The deep feeling of trespassing made the hair all over their skin rise up. There were sounds of twigs cracking from around them. They looked around in the soruce of the noises only to find nothing was there among the rock. Sydnee shifted toward Karleen then shook her head.

"This isn't the place to start unpacking,"

Karleen faced Sydnee with a nod in agreement.

"I agree," Karleen said, kicking a large pebble away as she walked around the area.

The pebble rolled on the edge until it hit a thin, delicate twig then fell down to its side. The sound of wood being disturbed drew the siblings attention watching the old yet well cared for wood swaying before their eyes. There was a large, tall construction made of wood that had been tied at different parts by rope appearing to be ripping off by each movement taken by the disturbed structure. Karleen stared at the moving structure with a visible tremble then began to walk backwards very slowly from the building that was preparing to collapse at any moment. She took another step back away from the disaster that was getting ready to happen.

Sydnee's brown eyes were planted on the ancient but collapsing building. Long, wide layers of wood fell off the support beams landing to the grass with a clack, tied animal skeletons fell off the rails that landed to the fallen boards with a loud crack shattering into pieces, the shadow from the swaying ancient structure cast over her face almost in what was undoubtedly a trance state. The sound of rope snapping drew the youngest out of her terror, her eyes landing on to Sydnee still standing in the same place, then Karleen grabbed Sydnee's wrist and ran out of the way with her in tow.

Sydnee's legs and hooves moved one after the other following the youngest.

They fell out of the way landing to the grass then laid on their sides with their eyes closed bracing for the worst.

The wooden and skeletal structure crashed on to the ground with a loud thud.

Large metal parts fell from their placed areas crashing down to the ground which happened to be be wrapped around in rope. The force on the rope tugged down the curved, layered pillars sending them falling down one by one away from stone beams and once withheld pieces of rock from above fell making the ground beneath them chip away. The stone beams crashed against several totem poles that fell crashed against each ripping away vines wrapped around their well carved texture and uprooted weak thin trees. The statue of the water good was tipped over by the final totem pole striking the ground and cracked in half dropping a glowing blue gem to the grass that let out a very bright shine while rolling until falling into a unexpected hole that made it vanish from sight.

Karleen was the first to open her eyes then propped herself up.

"Is it over?" Sydnee asked.

Karleen scanned the scenery.

"It is," Karleen said, then looked down spotting Sydnee was trembling. "And we are very alive."

Sydnee propped herself up from the grass.

"Thank the space gods," Sydnee said, then hugged Karleen. "Oh space gods, I thought one of us was going to die."

Karleen briefly closed her eyes.

"You can't lose me that easily, sis," Karleen said, growing a smile with her hands placed on Sydnee's back.

Karleen backed out of the hug then helped Sydnee up to her feet.

"Would a brook do better?" Sydnee asked.

Karleen looked on.

"Aww," Karleen said. "It is so cute," she turned her attention toward Sydnee. "It won't, but let's have some fun for ourselves."

Sydnee was the first to run off toward the small brook jumping into the water sending water splashing away from her hooves with a laugh. Karleen laughed then flung a cup of water from her hands to Sydnee's face making a few fish hit her sister's face. A loud "Ew!" came from Sydee with a shake of her head and the fish were sent falling back where they came. Sydnee kicked over several ceremonial jars sending them falling on to the brook spilling out red fluid and rounded, long sausage contents. The sounds of water splashing deafened the sounds of shattering including the sound of laughter.

High pitched squeaking made them stop what they were doing then turn their heads in the direction of the large yellow and white mice that had big pointy ears standing out with hind legs that belonged to a biped. The girls stopped what they were doing, freezing in place, then watched the mice ears be scratched in unison by a small claw. The mice turned around from the siblings then hopped off. Sydnee and Karleen ran after the mice. From the caves around the brook came the warriors blending into the scenery. Eziku held a hand up then closed her hand then made a gesture that was observed toward the siblings. Slowly, carefully, they walked along the rocks after the siblings.

Sydnee and Karleen ran after the mice not paying attention to their surroundings. They sent several monuments with intricate carvings and well designed necklaces falling over with thuds breaking most of the fragile material. Gar-Lay frowned, picking up the necklace, his hands rolling into fists. Eziku placed a hand on his shoulder then shook her head. _Children._ The siblings ran into a dead end within a valley where they cornered the creatures. Karleen pounced grabbing on to of the one mice as the others hopped off and her grip around the large creature loosened as it placed its nose on her thumbs and along the edges of her hands. Sydnee gently stroked the backside of the mouse's head.

"Can we keep it, big sis?" Karleen asked.

Sydnee shook her head.

"No," Sydnee said. "So cute though."

"Awww," Karleen said. "A shame for most."

"So soft and slick," Syndee said. "Furry!"

"I love furry animals," Karleen said.

"Who is a furry animal?" Sydnee asked.

The mouse squeaked repeatedly.

"Yes, you are," Karleen and Sydnee cooed at once while Sydnee's finger gently rubbed along the large pointy ears.

Red darts hit the girls necks from different angles and then they tipped over sending the mouse flying toward the ground making a quick save on Sydnee's silver boot. The mouse traveled up the rocks then leaped up landing into Eziku's hand then began to make the ascent up until it were on her shoulder as Gar-Lay went ahead as did the others. Kar-du picked up Sydnee then swung her over his shoulder. Gar-Lay picked up Karleen by the hooves letting her dangle in the air. Eziku stroked under the mouse's chin.

"Now," Eziku said, growing a smile on her face slowly turning her attention toward the knocked out siblings. "We take them back to the village and wait for the adults to come." Her eyes shifted toward Gar-Lay turning into a glare. "Hold the child properly, Lay."

"They destroyed the shrines!" Gar-Lay protested.

"By accident!" Eziku said. "They should be punished, accordingly, but not handling the baggage properly will not turn out the way we want it." Her attention shifted toward Aj-kar. "Hand that one to Aj."

Gar-Lay scowled then handed Karleen over to Aj-kar.

"Now," Eziku said. Aj-Kar shifted Karleen against his side. "That is _proper_."

* * *

Robot stood at the doorway to the hangar bay watching the dark gray clouds be replaced by a dark blue familiar night sky. His sensors detected Smith returning into the hangar bay making his circuits ease. The unnecessary worrying and concern for the man faded away. Smith came over to his side with a bowl of soup in one hand inside of a pink glove then turned his attention toward the Robot.

"The children are not exploring anymore, are they?" Smith asked.

The Robot shifted toward Smith.

"There are good chances that they are being held captive," The Robot said.

Smith took a sip from the soup with the spoon then had a delighted hum and lowered the spoon.

"Let's go after them in a short while," Smith said. "We should try seeking them in the last place that we saw the Guardian Tribe."

The Robot bobbed his head up turning in the direction of Smith.

"It has been twenty thousand years, Doctor Smith," the Robot said. "They may have gone extinct."

"There were traps set up during my travel here," Smith said. "Some of them appeared to be very recently made." Smith took another sip from the warm, steaming soup then grew a rather pleased smile lowering the spoon with a delighted sigh.

"You are suggesting the tribe that we last encountered are still around," the Robot said.

"They are," Smith said.

He looked out toward the visible moon in the long silence between them. He took a few more sips from the bowl then lowered the spoon into the dark brown yet orange liquid and rounded contents. He looked on longingly into the stars. The many familiar white moons floating in the dark within the distance appeared the same. To his eyes, they were saucers flying off in space without direction.

"Is it cruel to think that home is something I can come back to?" Smith asked.

"It is not," The Robot replied. "I miss home, too."

"I thought you would be angry rather than sad about the matter," Smith noted.

"They could not have been able to control what happened," The Robot replied.

"The Robinsons have taught you a lot than I could ever have," Came out softly but sadly from Smith.

Forgiveness, a intricate of part of being sapient, the Robot had demonstrated that so well. Smith turned his attention off the Robot then back on to the night sky.

"What I miss the most is my sensors detecting them," The Robot had a momentary pause. "You must miss a lot about them."

"What I miss about them . . . What I miss about them is knowing they are there, physically, alive and well but shaken up," Smith admitted. "I want to believe they are not dead. That the Robinsons are being held captive, as usual, and at the end of the day, we lift off to make our way to Alpha Centauri once again."

The Robot shifted toward Smith.

"Me too," the Robot said, softly.

Smith looked on tiredly toward the Robot.

"I heard from the news last week that the Saggarius is taking the Jupiter 2 back to Earth," Smith said. "It will take four weeks. Must be into week two by now."

"If that is where the Jupiter 2 will be then so will I," the Robot said. " _After_ we help them."

"How are we going to help them?" Smith asked. "We don't exactly have a map of the galaxy."

"Marle does," The Robot said.

"I like to meet them," Smith said.

"You will," The Robot said. "Eventually."

"What is their plan?" Smith asked.

"The current plan is to leave Gamma then depart for the Andromeda Galaxy," the Robot said. "Our destination is the planet Baxtonivix II from there on. In four months and two weeks, we will be making our way to the intergalactic tree of knowledge on the planet."

"The intergalactic space tree of _knowledge_?" Smith repeated. "A space tree can't be connected to galaxies."

"It is what it is," the Robot said. "This knowledge transfer process promises Miss Abernashi's freedom."

"Hm," Smith said, tapping on his chin. "Connecting you to the tree will be difficult but feasible."

"It will not be me being connected to the tree, Doctor Smith," The Robot said.

"Then what are we connecting to the tree?" Smith asked.

"Karleen Abernashi," Smith took another sip from the bowl. "She is the one who turned on the charger and left me alone in the Jupiter 2."

Smith lowered the spoon spitting out what he was chewing then smacked his hand against his chest coughing excessively.

The Robot patted on Smith's back.

"It is alright," The Robot said. "I forgave her."

Smith coughed out a bit of the soup to the floor with a loud hack.

"We never intended to leave you alone for so long," Smith looked up toward the Robot, apologetically, and regretfully. "That must have been rough being abandoned for a second time."

Smith used his sleeve to wipe off what remained of the soup from the corner of his mouth.

"It was," The Robot said.

"And the mother's name is Catherine," Smith said. "This time around. . . " he placed his hand on to the Robot's shoulder. "You are _not_ going to be abandoned, my dear old friend."

The Robot shifted toward the man making his hand slide off.

"Let's make the Robinsons proud," The Robot said, Smith took a sip from the bowl. "And make the natives regret they ever heard the names Robot Robinson and Doctor Smith."


	29. There are lessons to be taught

Pyle and Catherine backed out of the hug taking their hands off each other.

"I like you to meet some friends of mine," Pyle said. "Good people," then slightly waved his hand. "but a little eccentric."

"Eccentric?" Catherine repeated. "If they are eccentric then they must be likeable people."

"You would think that," Pyle said. "They call themselves The Blue Hood."

"Did you just speak in old English?" Catherine said. "That language is hard to learn and rarely used these days. Except if someone wants to understand old English movies."

"It is difficult to learn," Pyle admitted.

Catherine stopped in her tracks then placed her hands on her hips.

"Then why learn it?"

"Because that is the only language they speak verbally,"

"What about Intergalactic Sign Language?"

"It's acceptable for them to communicate with the courts, officers, and other people in general with that method. . . Speaking gets a lot more information out and old English isn't understood by the AI of this court yard. So it's worth it."

"I don't see how it's worth it for me,"

"If you want to understand them then you _have to_ learn it,"

"Really?"

"Don't bother talking to them in standard, they will just stare at you,"

"So they have been here for a long time,"

"No," Pyle shook his head. "Not that long," he shook his hands as well. "They have been speaking old English for a very long time."

"So they are not bilingual,"

"That is the thing. . . They were born in the wrong time."

"It must have been a challenge learning it."

Pyle nodded in return.

"Requires a lot of patience and time," he held his hands up in front of himself then shook them. " _A lot_ ," he gestured her over then walked off from the doorway with Catherine tagging beside him. "I have only mastered those words and the word learn in their language," he twirled his fingers motioning up toward the generated sky lifting his head up with a smile. "Thank the space gods they are linguistic xenoarcheological ex-officers."

" ** _Ex?_** " Catherine exclaimed, her eyes grew big.

"What?" Pyle asked, looking toward Catherine. "You got a problem with that?"

" _Yes_ ," Catherine hissed, making Pyle stop walking, grabbing him by the shoulder. "I don't trust xenoarcheologists. Not after how they got me off Gamma."

"They tricked you," Pyle said, softly.

"They did," Catherine confirmed.

"That is awful," Pyle said. "My sincerest sympathies." He placed his hands on her shoulders. "But trust me if you don't trust them," her brown eyes met his dark sincere eyes. "Trust me."

"I trust you," Catherine said.

Pyle let go of her shoulders then turned away and walked on leading Catherine toward a group of humans in black suits with the orange jumpsuit underneath wearing black glasses while loudly practicing music. Catherine stopped in her tracks taking in the view. She was mentally transported to the first date that she had with Postul in Jobyaik Street, Kathuluma avenue. It was part of her home city's actively soul singing parts. She was thrust back into the moment dancing her heart out, laughing, then caught a clumsy Postul into her arms. His laughter echoed with the music as the camera backed away from her eyes into the present. Pyle walked on toward the group then placed his last two fingers into his mouth then made a sharp whistle drawing the bands attention. Catherine made her way forward coming to the side of Pyle. The members of the band waved in a small greeting to Pyle.

All of them were Caucasian with features that seemed not ordinary compared to most humanoid aliens that were hanging around the court yard. One of them was thin and very tall standing at six foot seven with three legs tapping their shoes in unison while sitting on the edge of a suitcase. One of them from behind the chubby short member of the group had blue skin and small but pointed horns spreading from the center of the forehead. The guitar playing member of the group linked their hands behind their backs, their faces not moving as though they were masks that looked identical when it came to the facial features even down to the birth marks on their faces, their necks slightly larger and rounded than the other members of the group, standing quite still waiting for the lead member of the band to give the order.

"Ah, Pike!"

"It's Pyle, Kotter," Pyle signed, then gestured toward Catherine. "Learn."

Kotter lowered his sunglasses to reveal his big eyes and eyebrows that went over the eyebrow ridge.

"That will take months," Kotter signed back while leaned backwards on to the stool. "We don't have months. We have _hours_."

"She has children in the hands of a want to be murderer," Pyle signed.

"I am sorry about that, miss," Kotter said, looking toward Catherine. "But we aren't in the position to teach someone our language quickly just so they can know our plan."

"She has hooves," The men and women looked down toward her feet. "Shouldn't that be helpful in your plan?"

Kotter shifted up the sunglasses.

"Could," Kotter said. "Violence isn't our cup of tea around here." The group nodded in agreement. "We really don't like it but if she doesn't mind then we are good."

Pyle grew a smile then turned in the direction of Catherine.

"How do you feel about learning old English through song form?" Pyle asked.

"I am a quick learner," Catherine said.

"How fast of a quick learner?" Pyle asked.

"Pretty fast," Catherine said. "Why?"

"It's going to happen today," Pyle said, then shifted toward Kotter. "How many hours?"

Kotter held up five fingers then held up both hands leaving eight of his fingers up.

"Five eight," Catherine said. "Five to eight hours?"

Pyle turned toward Catherine.

"Fifty-eight," Pyle said.

"Fifty-eight!" Catherine whistled.

"Unfortunately," Pyle said.

"No," Catherine turned away, combing her large hands through her hair, lowering her head then softly added, "It will be too late by then."

Pyle shook his head.

"Not too late to avenge them," Pyle said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Catherine turned toward him with teary eyes. And Pyle's breath was taken away by how beautiful she looked. She used her sleeve to wipe off the forming tears along her eyes while he stared at her. Pyle felt someone tap his shoulder so he turned to face the direction of the rather short dwarf-like man with well trimmed hair and side bangs that had been cared for carefully. His sunglasses glint from the light then tapped on his wrist that had a golden wrist watch. Pyle turned in the direction of Catherine.

"Are you psi-positive or psi-null?" Pyle asked, slowly.

"Psi-null," Catherine said.

"Figured!" Kotter exclaimed, watching the woman shake her head.

"Why are they in black suits?" Catherine asked.

"They are humans," Pyle said.

"So?" Catherine asked, raising a brow. "That doesn't explain anything."

Pyle shifted toward the group then back toward Catherine.

"Alright, here is the trick that they play when teaching. . ."

* * *

 **A/N** The blue hood is a play on the blues brothers. Yes, they _are_ a stand in for the band. The more things change, the more they remain the same.


	30. while life hands mysteries

Ardous's eyes slowly opened then he lifted himself up watching the Robot typing on a panel with his red claws that were coated in cracks standing out against the new coat of paint. The Robot shifted away from the panel turning in the direction of Ardous. The Robot's right claw, the lower half, fell off landing to the floor where it cracked into two pieces upon landing to the floor. Long, short cracks appeared in the metal then fell apart leaving dozens of bright red pieces on the floor. A white, pristine toilet seat and sink appeared from across the bounty hunter. The Robot shifted in the direction of Ardous.

"Hello," The Robot said.

"Hello," Ardous replied.

"I am Robot Robinson," With a final slink, the upper half of his right claw claw fell out and fell apart once hitting the floor. "Who might you be?"

"You need a new claw," Ardous said

"That is a unusual name, you need a new claw," the Robot said.

"My name isn't you need a new claw," Ardous said, warily eying the Robot. "I know he reprogrammed you, but it isn't going to last long."

The Robot bobbed his head up.

"It has been a _long_ time since Doctor Smith has reprogrammed me," The Robot said. "When he does reprogram me, it is done _after_ my consent has been given on the matter," his voice carried anger toward the bounty hunter. "And I doubt that you will have another opportunity to lay a hand on him."

"But for me," Ardous said. "It will be catching him in a net and taking him to justice."

"That won't happen," The Robot said.

"Earth command knows what he did, Robot," Ardous said. "and they want him back to face the consequences of his actions."

Ardous approached the glass wall then leaned against it.

"If he doesn't come willingly with me," Ardous said. "Then I will have to ask for help and people will get hurt."

The Robot stared back at the bounty hunter lowering his head then wheeled away with Ardous's eyes watching the doors close behind him.

* * *

"Mustafa!"

A teenager stopped in his tracks then turned toward the rather tall woman.

"It'll be fine!" Mustafa turned toward Pindy with one hand holding her hand. "My dad is the chief of archeological transportation. No one is around here at this time."

"What are those lights from?"

Mustafa looked in the direction of the lights.

"Those six lights?" Mustafa faced Pindy. "They have _always_ been on."

"Is th-ere-er-eree-e-ere someone in there?" Pindy asked, standing beside the threshold.

"It's just the solar battery," Mustafa said. "It will turn off soon."

Pindy took a tentative step in to the room that slowly lightened up to her steps.

Lights flickered on above vehicle by vehicle drawing Pindy's awe. She looked around scanning the vehicles that had been recovered, restored, and neatly organized on different platforms which were slowly twirling in a circle. She let go of Mustafa's hand so that she wandered off even going as far to look into windows. Mustafa folded his arms watching her explore the vehicles one by one. She came to a stop at the Chariot right in front of it.

"This is the vehicle that has the lights on?"

Pindy faced Mustafa.

"Uh huh," Mustafa said, his arms folded, his confident and relaxed grin facing Pindy.

Pindy faced back toward the Chariot on the vibrating, warm metal.

"Why haven't they tried to turn it off?" Pindy faced Mustafa.

"As you can tell, this is really old," Mustafa came to her side then leaned against it while cupping the side of his face. "Really old tech here."

Pindy climbed up on the orange ladder then grabbed the silver handle.

"Must not be _that_ out dated," Pindy said, then tugged it open. "Ah!"

Mustafa was instantly underneath cushioning her fall.

"I got you," Mustafa said.

"I am not fragile," Pindy said, turning around then reached her hand out for him. "Don't need to cushion my fall every time," she had a laugh. "You will actually get hurt one day doing that."

"But _you_ won't get hurt," Mustafa took her hand then got up to his feet.

"You are the silliest boy that I met," Pindy said, as their fingers interlocked together.

"And you are the most daring woman I met," Mustafa said

"You're flattering," Pindy said, visibly blushing then turned away. "What long gone civilization did this belong to?"

"It belonged to space pioneers on the final frontier," Mustafa said. "Used to transport them to and from on a daily basis."

"Must have been really sad never to be boarded by its owners," Pindy said.

"Just like the Jupiter 2," Mustafa said.

"Yeah," Pindy said. "Just like the Jupiter 2. . ." her eyes slightly grew big turning toward Mustafa. "Do you mean. . ."

"Yep," Mustafa said, nodding his head.

Pindy looked toward the Chariot.

"Doesn't feel sad as the Jupiter," Pindy said.

"It is strange," Mustafa said. "It feels heavy. Full of death. So negative."

"Just a empty van," Pindy said.

Mustafa shook his head.

"A grave," Mastafa said, grimly. "A mass grave."

Pindy hopped into the Chariot then strolled toward the front. Her eyes landed on the white buttons contrasting against the primarily black surface, the silver platform they were set against dotted in light fixtures ranging from dark red, white, orange, dark green, and dark blue. Pindy looked toward the strange machine set between the black and orange seats. Pindy looked toward the glass lens staring right back at her. The colors orange, red, blue, and green stared back at her rather dully. The theme of the shades reminded her of old Earth films made prior to the 21st century.

"Doesn't look too advanced," Pindy's fingers felt along the cold, hard key.

The doors closed behind Mastafa ever so softly.

"Don't take the key out," Mustafa warned. "They must want it on."

"To use all its power and die?" Pindy asked.

" _Possibly_ ," Mustafa shrugged as he seated down beside her. "We don't know why it's still in there so we shouldn't mess with it."

What _was_ the machine? What was the purpose of it for the space van? There was a gauge set across from the large extending circular compartment. On one side of the device was a triangle fixture with a circular object beside it and it appeared to have a handle on both sides. She looked at it quizzically then shook her head deciding that wondering what it was isn't her cup of tea. The chariot's engine warmly hummed to their ears. Mustafa placed his hands behind the back of his head, relaxing, slouching in the chair looking on toward the sea of ancient vehicles sprinkled through the dark revealed by the bright spheres of light.

Pindy turned her attention onto Mustafa as a smile grew on her face.

"Let's leave a good feeling in here," Pindy said. "And turn that negative into positive."

Mustafa grew a grin in return.

"I'll close the curtains," Mustafa said.

Pindy reached out toward the top of the cieling then unclipped the clipping binding the blind to the front window. With a click, a metal sheet sheet rolled down the window and came to a stop. The sound of rolling metal being unrolled was music to their ears. The long band hung there blending in against with the surface. One by one all of the bands were removed from around the curtains. Mustafa noticed at the back door was a curled up roll of metal that contrasted against it. All indicators pointed to it being added long after the construction of the Chariot had been concluded.

Mustafa rubbed his shoulders feeling the cold getting to him then unclipped the band letting the barrier came down.

"I should have put on long sleeves," Mustafa said.

Warm, well shaded light poured in through the side windows of the Chariot.

"Come here," Pindy said.

"Hold on," Mustafa said, rubbing his shoulders while facing Pindy. His breath lingered in the lemon lighting contrasting against it as a light gray cloud. "Turn the heat on."

"It's not that cold," Pindy said.

"You are a Buracat," Mustafa said. "I am a _Mak'tar_ , P."

"Alright," Pindy said. "I'll find the heater."

"Or we can go make out in a car that isn't on," Mustafa said.

"Huh?" Pindy said, looking at the glowing green light. "This indicates the heat _is_ on."

"That is peculiar," Mustafa said.

"Let's share body heat," Pindy said, whirring toward Mustafa. "I will make it worth your while."

Mustafa approached Pindy. The two small rolls inexplicably unrolled over the final piece of the side windows leaving only the light coming through the bubble from the center of the Chariot. The space holding the couple became blanketed in darkness when Mustafa came into contact with Pindy. Their figures moved in the dark. Mustafa sat in Pindy's lap kissing along her neck while her hands stroked his careless, greasy hair. Abruptly, she yelped shoving Mustafa to the floor sending him into the pool of light.

"What did I do?" Mustafa asked.

"You bit my _ear_!" Pindy said. "That is disgusting!"

Mustafa stared at her, long and hard, bewildered.

"I was kissing your neck, P," Mustafa said.

"I didn't imagine it!" Pindy protested.

Mustafa got up to his feet.

"That's okay," Mustafa said, taking her hands and knelt down to her level. "I am okay with that."

There was silence from Pindy.

"Mustafa?" Pindy called looking around in the dark. "Mustafa? Where are you?"

"I am right here,"

Pindy got off the chair then walked into the light and continued walking.

"Where?"

Pindy turned around coming to a stop her eyes became full of horror.

"Holding your hand,"

Pindy looked down toward her hand.

"You're not holding my hand,"

There was a long pause.

"Then. . . then. . . then who's hand am I holding?"

The camera backed away from Pindy to reveal that she was within one of the many rows of vehicles then twirled to get a better look of the Chariot that seemed entirely cloaked and silent. A scream came from the Chariot then Pindy ran away from the screaming. She returned moments later with security officers who ran on past her holding on to long black items that resembled 't's. Pindy covered her mouth in horror as the sound of doors being jerked open was overheard then she lowered belting out a horrified scream. Her face was full of pain and heartbreak as she lowered her hands into a fist then charged toward the commotion.

* * *

Smith strapped a phaser rifle strap over his shoulder then pressed on the crescent moon. The dark glass helmet came up replacing the dark sky with a morning sky in a matter of seconds. The Robot wheeled behind him with shining armor that sparkled from the dimmed lights set above. Smith walked on out of the spacecraft. The Robot lagged behind him sliding off the platform that meant the end of space and the beginning of land. Smith frowned then turned in the direction of the Robot.

"Did you turn on the toiletries for the bounty hunter?" Smith asked.

"I did," The Robot said.

"Excellent," Smith said. "I wouldn't like our guest to be be unhappy."

"You need a new claw is very suspicious," The Robot said.

Smith turned his attention toward the Robot.

"What kind of parent names their child-" Smith saw the Robot's clawless sockets. "Oh dear."

"My thoughts exactly," The Robot said.

"Hold on a minute," Smith said, then walked off to the tent.

"What is it, Doctor Smith?" The Robot shifted toward Smith's direction.

"One moment!" Smith then popped back up with two red claws. "New claws!"

The Robot bobbed his head up.

"I do not need new claws!" The Robot replied.

"Course, you do, booby," Smith said, approaching the Robot.

"Then you need new hands!" The Robot said, Smith's eyes grew big.

"I am not the one who does," Smith said, then rolled in the new claws into each of the sockets. "These are fairly new claws." he looked toward the Robot. "Not going to fall apart on you without you knowing," he finished twirling the red painted claw into the socket glaring in the direction of the Robot. "Which I don't see how you could not have known unless you were in denial!"

"La la la la la!" The Robot wheeled past Smith with his claws set close to his glass head. "I can't hear you!"

Smith shook his head then walked after the Robot.

"Wait for me!" Smith called.

The view twirled around coming to a stop at the back of the hangar bay in front of the door then turned around to face the opening. Smith grew small and smaller until he were a distant, small moving object that shined against the moonlight. The Robot's even smaller figure came to a stop on the tip of the sand dune then turned around to face the approaching figure. Smith joined the Robot's side coming to a stop then lowered down and the Robot's figure visibly shaking with laughter.

* * *

"What brings you here, Elou'ka?" Kurlow asked, leaning back into the chair.

Elou'Ka cleared their throat.

"We know why the remains were so well preserved, Kurlow," Elou'Ka said.

"Begin," Kurlow said, leaning forward placing his arms on to the table.

"The heater malfunctioned so instead of keeping everyone warm. . ." Elou'Ka said. "It did the exact opposite."

Kurlow leaned back taking the white and orange ball off the table.

"Solves that mystery," Kurlow said, then got up to his feet tossing a ball up and down catching it in different hands.

"Took a while for our replica of the Chariot to explain why it became that way," Elou'Ka said.

Kurlow turned toward them.

"How long?" Kurlow asked.

"We accidentally put it in the freezer," Elou'Ka started. "Paper work mix up. We had pounds of meat in the observatory. Only just discovered it today."

"Were they thrown out?" Kurlow asked.

"No sir, they hadn't quite spoiled yet," Elou'Ka said.

"You found out what made it possible for the heater to malfunction," Kurlow said. "but not the engine?"

"Yes, sir," Elou'Ka said.

"Does this have anything to do with those teenagers?" Kurlow said.

"Yes, sir," Elou'Ka said. "The medical examiner had to be sure the wounds were not self-inflicted."

"I like to see that report in about what specifically went wrong," Kurlow said. "Why they died in the cold."

"Will do, sir," Elou'Ka said.

"You are dismissed," Kurlow said.

They walked past Linya who entered the apartment with a soft woosh. Kurlow gestured the woman toward him then sat down into a chair rolling the ball in circles with his fingers. The door closed behind Linya. Kurlow clasped his hands together on to the table.

"I had my best investigators interviewing everyone regarding Doctor Smith's escape," Kurlow said. "And I have been lead to believe. . ." he looked at her, reluctantly, then leaned back into the chair. "that my first officer has gone behind my back."

"That is unfortunate," Linya said. "Why am I here?"

Kurlow leaned forward.

"I like you to replace Fravis," Kurlow said.

Linya's professional demeanor became replaced by wide alarm.

"Captain," Linya started. "I am not at full rank. And I am not in the command track."

"You are very good at command, Linya, when senior officers aren't there," Kurlow said. "You are someone who doesn't go behind my back and when you do," he walked around the table observing her features. "its in my best interest and the crew's interest." he stopped by her side. "I can change that career track in a jiffy."

Kurlow snapped his fingers.

"Does he know?" Linya asked.

"We don't agree with each other," Kurlow said. "It's only a matter of time before Fravis tenders his resignation."

Linya faced Kurlow then was handed the ball.

"I would be honored, Kurlow," Linya lowered the ball. "But now is not the time to climb the ladder."

"Ah, that," Kurlow said. "A stain on your file."

"So you see," Linya handed the ball back to him. "I am unfit."

"You are the ideal replacement," Kurlow said.

"You are the most respected captain on this archeological ship," Linya said

Kurlow walked over to the desk.

"About that," Kurlow said. "It's not going to be a archeological ship in the next month."

"What is going on, Lewis?" Linya asked, very concerned.

"It's going to be a military vessel," Kurlow said. Then she understood _why_ he had called her in. "Most families came here for the restoriation of the past. . . A few came here to punch figures of the past . . . and return objects to where they belong," he sat down into the curved yet levitating rocking chair. "The agency decided to turn this explorer into a soldier."

"You have to tell Fravis," Linya said.

Kurlow had a small smile, briefly, then leaned back as it faded.

"I can't," Kurlow said. "I can't trust him."

Kurlow got up from the chair then moved toward the window.

"He is not interested in the well being of the crew. . . . he is more interested in the well beings of traitors. I don't have the evidence to prove it," he faced Linya. "What does that say about Fravis if he were a military captain?"

Linya had a moment of pause then walked over toward his side.

"It says that he is compassionate," Linya said.

"Compassionate?" Kurlow looked toward her, darkly. "That isn't compassionate when it's a unpunished criminal."

"From what I heard about your opinions regarding what to do with him," Linya said. "When he left, Doctor Smith was more alarmed, scared, and confused than when he died. Did it have to be that way?" Linya shook her head. "You could have cloned the entire family and solved that mystery without all that pain."

Kurlow walked away returning toward the desk.

"So," Kurlow said. "Are you staying?"

"I still get to learn and use languages," Linya said.

"Yes," Kurlow said.

"Then I am staying," Linya said. "I will consider your request."

"Consider it very hard," Kurlow said. "Because this is a different branch. You are dismissed."

* * *

 **A/N** The Lost in Space Chariot reborn series of photographs helped in the description of the Chariot. The additional curtains were added.


	31. Rescue will come

"Kar-such n'tar ta eth," _switch the to eth_ , "Par'qi da pou jeq en kaut ejo-pajick. The the the the the." _What do you get in old English? the._

Catherine had a leg over her knee fiddling with her hands in her lap in the cell singing to herself softly switching from Golaran Language to old English.

"Kar-such n'tar lautar ta rataul, rataul, rataul, rataul, rataul, rataul, ratauuuuuuuuuuuuuul," Catherine continued. _Switch the kotter to rokker._ "Par'qi da pou jeg par'tar pou pug ik dejonourus? Lautar." _What do you get when you say it backwards? Kotter._

There was a officer walking down the catwalk past the rows of cells.

"Shut up and go to sleep!" The prison officer shouted.

Catherine's hoof moved back and forth to the beat singing even lower.

"Par'qi daez et nacoaur en kaut ejo-pajick?"

 _What does it mean in old English?_

"Caught otter, caught otter, caught otter,"

Catherine was humming along to the melody that continued in her mind.

"Kar-such daez et jar'opula opadoda par'tar pudip jarul bala?"

 _What does it sound like when said really fast?_

"Carter, carter, carter, carter,"

She was bobbing her head to the song.

"Ktha'mi n'tar gartu 'r',"

 _Without the first 'r'._

"Kotter," Catherine said. "The Kotter. The blue kotter."

Her face was glowing with hope and optimism.

 _My girls won't need to be afraid much longer_ , Catherine thought.

* * *

Sydnee and Karleen were in a wooden cage holding on to each other, trembling, listening to the unfamiliar voices coming from behind the brown blanket that covered the entrapment concealing them. They were sure it was a brown blanket. Not that the room they were in was pitch black. They could see through the fabric that light was in the room that also made it easy to tell the color of what blocked their view. They were trembling. Karleen was the one crying the most over Sydnee's shoulder with her wrists and ankles bound. The last time that she had sobbed this hard was after the death of their father.

Their hearts hadn't been racing like this since all that running away from angry clients from space stations, moons, and random space planets at a time. This time, the fear-o-meter was running on high in the mist of danger. Their arms were laid on each others shoulders. The shroud was taken off to reveal a native. And they screamed out of terror at once making the figure take a step back back then they closed their eyes praying for it to be done quickly. There was a soft, low sound that made them stop trembling and open their eyes looking up in the direction of the figure. The face slid up to reveal a Caucasian face staring back at them. Karleen and Sydnee screamed even louder.

"Please don't kill us!" Sydnee plead.

"I AM SORRY, I AM SORRY!" Karleen shouted between her weeping. "I AM SO SORRY FOR DISTURBING YOUR GRAVE! I'm so, so, so, so _sorry_. But don't kill her over it!"

The man cocked up a brow, tilting his head, then placed his finger on to his lips.

"Ssssh,"

Then the figure used a long thin wire in the cell door. _Click._ The lock fell off landing to the matted floor with a soft, light thud. The man opened the door then took out a swiss army knife and flipped out the knife half with a flick. The siblings had gasps visibly trembling out of fear. He cut off the rope from around their wrists earning puzzled looks headed his way as they slowly relaxed, taken back, still as terrified when he had uncovered the cage.

"I am Doctor Zachary Smith," Smith said. "I come in peace."

Smith threw in two suits in to the cage that landed to the floor in front of the siblings.

"Get dressed," Smith said. "Now."

Karleen and Sydnee looked at the man bewildered then slid the protecto-suit on to their figures then exited the small cage. Smith tossed in two sacks then put on two pieces of Tupperware. The Tupperware seemed to be radiating in warmth. He put on the lock on to the bars then cloaked it as they turned their suits on. Karleen poked at Smith's side once Gar-Lay had entered the room. Smith turned in the direction of the man at the exact moment that Gar-Lay lunged forward.

With a grunt, Gar-Lay was launched off taking the space rifle's strap that yanked it off Smith's shoulder. Gar-Lay swung the weapon toward Smith and Smith ducked, his hands closing into fists, then slammed it right into the area where the diaphragm was. Gar-Lay's other hand continued flying knocking Smith against the wall. Smith grabbed the long, wide box then tossed it right at the man's face.

Gar-Lay yelped then fell back to the floor.

A silver light caught Smith's attention.

Smith's eyes landed on the slim, thin short laser pistol.

Smith reached his hand out grabbing hold onto the handle then turned and aimed for the man then his fingers pressed on the trigger.

Gar-Lay stopped in his tracks then fell down to his knees and collapsed on to the floor face first.

Smith walked forward until he was under the kind, colorful starlight pouring into the room. Smith looked down toward the laser pistol then dropped it letting it fall in front of the man's body like it stung him and he wanted not to be a part of it. Smith picked up the larger rifle then put in two devices into the cell, brought the wool over the cage, then made sure it was covered by the same baskets that covered it initially on the top. Sydnee and Karleen heard noises that sounded a lot like them coming from it. Smith walked toward the entrance of the temple. He motioned toward the side part to the helmet so they complied pressing on the button then a facial painted helmet covered their faces.

"Follow my lead," Smith said. "And be quiet."


	32. Don't bet against history

Madam President, Abra Madle, was resting in the support chair with her hands clasped together in front of her mouth and her elbows were leaned on the mat. She had a long open portion of her long sleeves revealing a series of ridges standing out resembling a rattle. Her vision was blurry, there were multiple voices part of the background, her secondary eye lids flickered on and off over the eyes making the vision turn sharp and clear shaking the president out of her train of thoughts. From beside Madle were several bills which had been neatly organized from beside her. She was in a two piece bright blue sparkling suit that made her brown skin stand out than the rest of her staff who were in black suits and wore black jewelry that made them stand in rather than out. The secretary was in a argument with the chief of staff and secretary of defense. Madle held her hand up making the room fall into the silence.

"From what I understand, the two Jupiter's are identical," Madle said.

There were nods from the group.

"Except in appearance, Car-ee's Jupiter 2 has signs of damage." Madle finished.

The secretary of defense, Narward, stepped forward.

"We have to know what kind of weapons took it out," Narward said. "If we find out that then we find out what really happened to the Robinsons."

Madle held up her index finger.

"That was _thousands_ of years ago," she lowered her index finger letting it curl against the palm of her hand. "Whoever had done it is dead," she clasped her hands under her chin. "The Jupiter's has been kept so well preserved and hidden that they can be interchanged after something has happened to one of them. I propose that we leave Car-ee's Jupiter 2 right where it is." Her blue eyes scanned the members of the small group. "It's a need to know basis. I want the FBI and CIA to be the only ones aware of this matter. Is that clear?"

There were nods.

"Good," she leaned back into the chair. "Now, about those people trapped in Brazil. What can I do about that?"

"For starters," the secretary of state started. "you can give them what they want and they can give us what we want."

"Nina, Nina, Nina," Madle shook her head. "What they want is what we can't give. I want you to work with the secretary of defense on this matter and find out a way that benefits both parties that I can sign off on." Madle looked toward her chief of staff. "Now. . . You, I expected you to handle this Jupiter 2 problem before it came up to this."

"The people have a right to know, madam president," the chief of staff said.

"The people don't have the right to hear even worse news," Madle slowly shook her head. "This is the way they should be remembered as going down. That they died doing what they did best: Fighting against certain death on their terms."

Silence filled the room as the words registered.

Madle stood up to her feet then walked toward the window.

"Much like the ancestors of all space pioneers," Madle said. "The past comes to remind us that it is our history." She looked out observing her grandchildren playing in the front yard with Saint Bernard puppies. The smallest of a smile grew on the edges of her lips. "But now that history is alive and it is going to come here one way or another," she shifted toward the group. "It is a matter of time when they get here and _who_ or _what_ reaches them first."

"Madam President," Narward stood up from the chair. "why would that traitor want to come here? Doctor Smith must know that he will be arrested _immediately_ after stepping foot on Earth."

"To him," Madle started. "This is the only planet that is familiar."

"Only the space gods know what is going on out there with them," Nina said.

"I only hope the Robot comes out of it in one piece," Madle said.

"And the human?" The chief of staff asked.

"He doesn't matter to the preservation of the Jupiter 2's history," Madle said, dismissively. Narward seemed to be blindsided, shocked, and reeling from what he had just heard. "Doctor Smith could die and the Robot would get back to Earth one way or another."

"You are willing . . ." Narward slowly started. "to bet on Doctor Smith not mattering to the preservation of the Jupiter 2's history."

"Yes," Madle said.

"He made history and he will make history," Narward came over toward the blue couch folding his arms then shifted toward her. "History never dies, Madam President. It only repeats itself."

"This journey isn't a part of history repeating," Madle said.

"The Jupiter 2 was four weeks away from Earth when she was finally found," Narward said, walking from behind the couches slowly yet deliberately coming toward the brown desk. "They spent a very long time trying to get home. A place that Alpha Control charged Major West to reach as pilot of the Jupiter 2. They made Alpha Centauri their home," he gestured toward the window now standing beside the desk. "And that journey is going to be starting, again, because his home isn't there anymore."

"He doesn't have nanobots," Madle said. "I doubt he was given some."

"He is human," Narward said. "Humans have a longing to return to their home planet." He locked eyes with the president. "Humans defy odds on a daily basis just to get where they _want_ to be."

Narward walked out of the room.

"Nina," Madle said. "Make sure he doesn't make a rash decision."

Nina nodded then got up from the chair and went after Narward leaving Madle with her chief of staff.


	33. Two meanings behind one phrase

"It has been hours since we have taken the children, Katadug," Gar-Lay said.

Katadug looked down toward the cracked in half coco nut with spills of liquid, twigs, fallen pieces of flowers, and crushed bone.

"The parents will come," Katadug picked up the bowl then tipped it sideways dripping out the contents in a singular gliding action. "The spirits dictate this as much."

Gar-Lay rolled a eye.

"Spirits," Gar-Lay said, bitterly. "If the spirits know so much then why didn't they tell us earlier?"

Katadug looked toward the taller man.

"The spirits have their reason," Katadug said.

Gar-Lay sighed, shaking his head, then looked toward the thin and grayed painted elder.

"Did the spirits say anything about how the meeting will go?"

The warm kind orange fire was over the well themed cream.

"Yes,"

Gar-Lay looked over with his arms folded.

"What do they say?"

Katadug looked up toward Gar-Lay.

"You will be one with the spirits,"

Gar-Lay laughed.

"My spirit will be one now?"

Katadug shook his head.

"You will be one with the spirits,"

Gar-Lay looked toward the bubbling cream.

"They have finally accepted me as a member of this tribe?"

Katadug leaned against the tall walking stick then gravely nodded his head.

"They have," Katadug said, then placed a hand on to Gar-Lay's shoulder. "I want you to perform a task for me. It will come at a huge chunk of your current task as it is."

"You tasked me as the sole guard to the temple when the sacred elephant god appears in the sky," Gar-Lay said, then looked toward the night sky and back toward Katadug. "I cannot put aside that duty."

Katadug briefly closed his eyes with a nod then raised his head up with opened eyes and took his hand off Gar-Lay's shoulder.

"It is your decision," Katadug said.

There was a distant cry.

"Dinner," Gar-Lay said, grinning, then walked off from the sad elder.

* * *

The building where dinner was held for the tribe was wide and circular, more so resembling a dome, made out of bricks and had quite a lot of space within it to hold a community. It was quite larger than the play house in comparison. The age of the building stood out with its cracks and how the color had seemed to fade, dirt and stains were on the bricks, there were even signs that it used to have windows in large part to metal structures that stood out from between the bricks taking on familiar square shapes that stood wide and tall spread apart. So much that it stood out clearly that it used to be a green house.

The bricks had old text on them and small holes once used for construction workers to pick them up by. There were laughter coming from the feast dome. There were sticks with candles burning on the tips sending out a sweet, delicious aroma in the air. The flames flickered contrasting against the darkness of the feasting dome belonging to illuminating candles hung from the cieling hooked on to dozens of chandeliers coated in layers of dust. The chandeliers golden theme stood out from the long white burning sticks. From below, there were hundreds of moving figures seated on well kept pillows. The sounds being emitted from the figures sounded more similar to singing that was deep and full of soul. With each verse that passed on, non-scorched candles suddenly became lightened up and on the walls appeared flames from within small holes that hadn't been apparent initially lightening up the scenery fully.

The view swung around and past several figures until it came to a stop beside Eziku and Gar-Lay.

"I wonder what the adults must be like," Aj-kar said, being the first to stop moving.

"Being rock climbers," Gar-Lay said. "They may not be much different from the children."

"Taller," Eziku said, then took a bite out of the meat and swallowed the bite. "More fair to deal with."

"What kind of gods are they, anyway?" Aj-kar asked. "Rock gods?"

"The gods of destruction," Gar-Lay said, grimly.

"The gods of rock climbing," Eziku said. "Must be worshiped heavily."

"Must be," Aj-Kar said.

"Your assumption about these gods are showing, Gar," Eziku said.

"The stories I heard about the gods who visited never destroyed sacred places," Gar-Lay said.

"Because their children were never left alone,"Aj-kar said. "They were always supervised."

Gar-Lay stared back at Aj-kar.

"You are implying that they didn't have parents," Gar-Lay said.

Aj-kar shook his head.

"I heard there was a parent in the area before the other gods left," Aj-kar said. "It would be irresponsible to leave them alone for a month."

Gar-Lay stared out.

"What if they _are_?" Gar-Lay asked, darkly.

The other warriors and the three friends went silent around Gar-Lay.

"Then we will approach them and force them to take their children back," Eziku said.

"And if they don't come out?" Gar-Lay added.

"Then we go looking in with the best armor that can protect us," Eziku said.

"That ancient armor?" Gar-Lay said, surprised.

"We have a surplus in the ancient WAT building," Eziku said. "Rarely ever needed but with permission from Katadug and the Ancient Preservation Society, it should be used and return without leaving any form of damage."

Gar-Lay ate while looking back at the tour by the head of the Ancient Preservation Society. The folded black uniforms, the black hard armor coated in dust, the dulled symbol on the left side of the chests, the strange objects on the shoulders, the strange rack of weapons, the curled bumpy soft fabric that no one knew went where on the body, the black gloves, the black helmets, the black vests, the black shields, the googles, and the additional visors. The dust normally unsettled when the door to the storage room was opened and people walked in the dark holding lamps that never died. The items showed little sign of use except for the white emblems that had been used as target practice by the gods. Gar-Lay cleaned off his plate after three servings thinking about the creaky and dusty storage room.

Being in the storage room made him feel not alone.

Surrounded by the ancient spirits but not one with him only standing apart staring right through him in a unwelcoming manner.

But the next visit, as unexpected as it was, they were going to be welcoming.

They had been welcoming for the others who noted its comforting atmosphere.

"Gar-Lay Jak, the elephant god has appeared in the night sky!"

"Time for me to go, kittens," Gar-Lay said. "I will see you in the morning."

"Hopefully," Eziku said. "You can hold your eyes open."

Gar-Lay took a sip from the glass then placed it down to the small table with a laugh.

"I can," Gar-Lay said.

"This _is_ your first time on this kind of duty," Aj-kar said.

"Standing guard on people isn't," Gar-Lay said, standing up from the pillow then winked back at his friends. "Standing guard over children _is_."

"See you!" they waved him off as he made his path toward the doorway.

Gar-Lay went through the doorway as people began to get up from their seats.

Eziku resumed eating her large stash of food with a shake of her head.

She had a raging appetite that came into existence when gods of other worlds had arrived. It was stronger than ever when it came to a conflict being very possible. She had never been part of a conflict in question with the gods. And she was incredibly experiencing worry about the outcomes that could reveal themselves. She was in the middle of her feast when her eyes caught sight of his personal dagger laid on the pillow. Eziku picked it up then got up to her feet and ran out of the feasting dome. She walked past three figures that were holding hands.

"Gar-Lay, your dagger-" Eziku stopped then came to his side and felt on the edge of his neck.

There was no heart beat.

"No," Eziku said, stepping back with a shake of her head. "No."

Eziku looked on to see the fallen laser pistol set across from him.

"No!" Eziku turned away then came to the entrance of the temple and screamed off the top of her lungs pointing toward the fleeing figures. "MURDERER!"

The others came speeding out of the feasting dome at the sound of her voice repeating over and over the same word. Before they could go to the exit of the village, bolts of lightning struck the ground that made them jump back. Scores of electricity danced in front of them acting as a gate. Their eyes moved in the direction that the electricity was coming from. They spotted a figure perched on the roof emitting the electricity. Katadug froze, coming to a halt, staring at the figure highlighted by the electricity with flickers of orange revealing a bubble with metal inside of it. The painting on the canvas, the walls, and familiar carved shape in the metal surface flashed before his eyes with a roar that made the voices telling the same tale become silent.

"It's the god of thunder!" Katadug exclaimed, then fell back.

Large gasps came from the crowd.

"The god of thunder!"

The Robot wheeled forward toward the edge of the roof.

"I am the god of electricity," The Robot corrected. "Not of thunder."

The Robot whirred toward the tall and wide totem pole then released a high voltage. The large, thick totem pole fell back with a loud creak drawing the attention of the onlookers. With that, the Robot sent a final surge of electricity that struck two layers of glass and rolled away quickly from off the ledge landing on to the trampoline then flipped and landed on his treads to the sand. The Robot sped away as the camera watched the electricity bouncing from glass to glass much to alarm and shock. The Robot became part of the darkness with the sound of claws clicking against metal.


	34. Evading Gamma's natives

"Ssssh," Smith hushed.

They were pressed against the wall watching the natives running on past them holding up torches. The flowing flickers of red, orange, and yellow passing on by the mouth of the tunnel. Sydnee's heart was racing as she held on to Karleen's hand and Smith had his back pressed hard against the wall across from them with one finger between his lips. Sydnee turned her attention off the wall with a shaky breath then gave her younger sister's a tight squeeze that was reciprocated. Their squeezing hands were trembling at the same time from within the tunnel.

There was silence in the scenery.

Karleen and Sydnee watched Smith slowly fall down until it seemed that he were kneeling down being calm and composed unlike them.

There was a small thud from in front of them.

Two thuds that belonged to heavy bags.

They looked down to their feet then forward observing that he placed his back against the wall making the same noise from earlier. He took out a white glowing object from his backpack. He wiped off his arms, legs, neck, and chest and including his helmet until he was glowing silver and the dark helmet made it difficult to see his face. Within a moment, the white fabric reappeared from the dark then was tucked away into the backpack. The siblings exchanged a glance then faced the relaxed figure. Their stomachs growled so they opened their backpacks, pressed on the side of the helmets, and took out their packed lunches then quietly ate. Smith got up to his feet then came over to the edge of the tunnel where he looked both ways then leaned back inside the dark tunnel. He shifted toward the children.

"Aren't you hungry?" Sydnee asked.

"I had dinner before I left," Smith said.

"Did mum send you?" Karleen asked.

"No," Smith said. "I sent myself."

"Why?" the girls asked at once.

"I was told my friend was still here," Smith said.

"Yes," Sydnee said. "About your friend."

"We spent a entire month fixing him up," Karleen said.

"It wasn't easy finding replacements or creating them," Sydnee said.

"What with Marle keeping us inside and sending out drones to collect the materials needed for the replacement parts," Karleen said.

"It was soo boring," Sydnee said. "Being restricted to in the ship."

"I know the feeling," Smith said. "Cooped up with nothing to do. . ."

"We had things to do," Karleen said. "But we wanted to explore."

"We explored the entire ship in our initial trip," Sydnee said.

"We only got out to do some more exploring a few days ago because we could use a hatch that Marle didn't know of," Karleen said.

"I have only seen the Robot covered in rust, _once_ , but it was a illusion. . ." He placed his hands on the sides of his shoulder. "So believe me when I say this about your project." he moved his hands into his lap where he clasped them. "It was magnificent, extraordinary, and very prestigious. Like he was brand new. Can't tell that anything happened to him at all."

"Except?" Sydnee and Karleen asked while leaning forward.

"You should have replaced his claws," Smith said, watching the girls lean their backs against the wall in unison.

"Drats!" Sydnee snapped her fingers.

"Darn!" Karleen shook her fist.

"We thought it could last," Sydnee pouted, slowly shaking her head, disappointed. "It didn't show that much damage. So we repainted it."

Smith looked out the tunnel looking back at a memory playing in front of the hole.

"So did I," Smith said. "So did I. . ." he turned his attention on to the children. "Eat slow as you like."

"They could come in here," Karleen said.

"Doubt it," Smith replied. "there are plenty of tunnels and not one of them connects to here."

"Sounds like we were out a while," Sydnee said.

"No," Smith said. "This comes from experience."

"Uh, um, sounds unbelievable that your favorite hiding place would remain the same after twenty thousand years but okay," Karleen said.

Smith looked around with fondness.

"I used to call this place my second home when the professor exiled me from the Jupiter 2," Smith walked away from them then knelt down and slid aside a large rock. "Hasn't changed that much in the last twenty thousand years." he took out a warm humming square box then returned to the children and came down. "My friend will take awhile to get here. Awfully slow for automachinary."

"Uh," Sydnee said. "Whatever you think is in it, isn't there anymore."

Smith looked toward them with a hmph.

"This is a very old space refridgerator," Smith slid open the lid then tossed two cans to the children.

The siblings exchanged a glance then flipped open the lid with a satisfying hiss.

"What is it?" Karleen asked.

"Try it," Smith said. "We call it- _called_ it Blue Berry Pie."

The girls took a sip from the cans then lowered them.

"Mmmmhhm," Sydnee said. "Deeelicious!"

Karleen held the can up, her head tilting back, much to the shock of Smith.

"It is not meant to be drank that way," Smith noted watching Karleen gulping it down with big eyes from behind the dark screen.

"She is always like this," Sydnee said, reassuringly. "It doesn't make her choke. It just makes her. . ."

Karleen had a gasp lowering the can down to the floor.

"Awesome!" Karleen said, then burped. "Oooops."

Smith raised his brows as he pressed on the side of the helmet.

"How unique," Smith said. "Unfortunately, there isn't any more of it."

Sydnee took a sip from her can as Karleen whined.

"You must have gone through shit to get here," Sydnee said, lowering the can.

"Do you really eat sweets with that mouth?" Smith asked.

"Yes," Sydnee said.

"Not only has language become lazy, children swearing is more common place!" Smith groaned, then rubbed the sides of his forehead with his index fingers in a circle. "This is a horrible century to be in."

Smith returned to the hole while the siblings exchanged a glance with each other. There was clear confusion that settled on their faces. Smith knelt down and picked up a rather thin, flat box and covered the hole back up with the rock. He returned to his area then sat down placing his back against the wall. He opened the box putting aside the lid. Inside were photographs that still retained the white color surrounding the edges of the colorful imagery in the center. One by one the photographs were placed on the ground in front of Smith. The siblings silently ate their dinner sharing the can taking sips from different sides. Smith had a small, fond smile picking up the larger of the photographs.

"Doctor Smith?" Karleen said.

"Yes?" Smith looked up from the photograph.

"Last time I saw you. . ." Karleen said. "You were speaking in a different language."

"So were you," Smith said.

"No," Karleen shook her head. "We are speaking the same language."

Smith looked toward Sydnee feeling the knowledge making him reel back.

Not only was he brought back, the Saggarius's scientists had changed him in more ways than one. No longer did his back ache as much as it used to, the energy that he once had before in his youth was back and thriving, and his features showed him as a individual in his early forties. It was still odd to see himself so young. _So young. . ._ There were memories that he wasn't familiar to returning. They were his, however, not of the lives that he was more familiar to. The memories from the lives that his clones had went through. The sudden influx of memories short circuited some part of his mind sending Smith falling landing to the side in a unconscious state.

"Doctor Smith?" Sydnee came to Smith's side. "Doctor Smith?" she shook him by the shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"I don't think he is okay," Karleen said, joining her sister's side. "This happens in the movies and usually, what happens next, is the unwell person wakes up in the hospital, dies after getting worse, or ends up kicking ass that comes to kill them."

"This is real life," Sydnee placed a hand on the side of his neck. "He has a pulse," Sydnee looked toward Karleen. "Get a pillow."

Karleen opened the backpack then handed it to Sydnee.

"Is he going to get better?" Karleen asked.

"He just fainted," Sydnee looked up toward Karleen with a smile. "He will be fine."

Karleen relaxed then slowly picked up the photographs.

"Hey," Karleen said. "It's the mummies."

Sydnee placed the pillow underneath Smith's head.

"That's hard to believe," Sydnee said. "Shouldn't that have decayed being underground for so long?"

Karleen looked toward Syndee then shrugged in return.

"I dunno," Karleen said. "But our drink was well preserved," Karleen knelt down then picked up photograph by photograph. "So let's preserve his cup of tea."

The sisters gathered the photographs then put them back into the box.

"I wonder who is who?" Sydnee said, holding the large photograph.

"I think the youngest must have been Will," Karleen said, pointing toward the young man with red hair. "That must have been Penny," she drifted her finger onto the woman with dark hair then toward a blonde woman. "She must have been Judy," her finger drifted toward the man beside Judy. "Major West," her finger moved to the oldest red head of the group. "Maureen Robinson," and her finger landed on a man younger than Smith. "and Professor Robinson."

The sisters smiled down at the photograph.

"And that must be him," Sydnee said, pointing toward the graying man in the middle of sneezing holding a white handkerchief of some sort in mid-shot. "And his friend, Robot Robinson."

Karleen pointed toward the Robot set beside the more aged Smith with a red grill.

"Who's the infant?" Karleen asked.

"Robot will tell us," Sydnee said. "Once he gets here."

The sisters looked toward the opening of the tunnel.

"If he ever gets here," Sydnee added, softly.


	35. Colorful language

The Robot wheeled through the scenery following the thousands of years old passage. To him, it had only been years since requiring to come through this passage. It had been years since he had first come through this route with the twenty some year old Will Robinson. It had baffled them on why the aging physician had deliberately chosen location that was far away from the camp back then. It made sense in the events that unfolded after leaving the tunnel regarding the decision. Strategically, it was the best place to hide out with access to certain places that guaranteed his survival.

And so far, even after the event passed by, the doctor continued to go there in each instance that he was exiled. If all the information on his tapes were deleted, the Robot was certain that one of the first routes that he would take would be this. It had happened numerous times to find the doctor there reliably as ever and go on to see what was happening back at the Jupiter 2. It was a very familiar routine for the Robot.

"Robot!" came the unanimous shouts of the children.

The Robot stopped once coming to the entrance of the tunnel where his sensors detected two lifeforms jump out and try to tackle him by crashing against him into a hug.

The girls got off the Robot with smiles over the sound of snoring.

"It's good to see you!" Sydnee said.

"We surely thought they would have made you gonners," Karleen said.

"That would have been a plausible assessment had I not have hidden in a tunnel then detected them pass by," The Robot said.

"We are really happy that you are in one piece," Sydnee added, then looked over toward the sleeping older man and back toward the Robot. "He is fine."

"He started snoring sometime after we put a pillow under his head," Karleen said, then had a laugh.

"Excuse me," The Robot clacked his claws together summoning a goblet of water then wheeled into the tunnel toward the man's resting figure. "Now is not the time to be sleeping, Doctor Smith."

The Robot tipped over the goblet from above the doctor's head.

"Good heavens!" Smith exclaimed, leaping up to his feet then shook his head shaking the water off. "That was uncalled for, you pubescent ninny!"

"Do you even know what pubescent means, Doctor Smith?" The Robot asked.

"Of course," Smith said, getting up to his feet then glared toward the Robot. "It means childish fool."

"Funny," The Robot said. "At times, I can say the same about you!"

"Mind your language or you will lose what friends that you gain in this new century," Smith flicked his hand with a twirl of his finger then picked up the neatly put back together box. "Children," his attention shifted toward Karleen and Sydnee. "get your backpacks ready."

"Hi, my name is Sydnee," Sydnee reached her hand out. "I work for Wal-Mart, what do you need to find?"

"Well, Syd," Smith said. "I am looking for a globe that looks blue and green with the replica of a sun and one moon along with a solar system," Sydnee picked up her backpack as Karleen picked up the pillow. "The solar system really didn't have a name last time I was on this rock."

Sydnee looked both ways then back toward him.

"Who's Syd?"

Smith held on to the box shifting toward the siblings.

"It's a nickname for you,"

Sydnee raised a brow.

"But Sydnee is my nickname,"

Karleen joined Sydnee's side.

"And so is Karleen,"

Smith furrowed his brows.

"What _are_ your names?" Smith lowered his head down toward them.

The children gave it some thought before replying.

"Sydnee and Karleen are for standard. . ." Karleen started.

"Our names are not ones people can easily pronounce even with eight tongues," Sydnee finished.

"Eight tongues?" Smith raised his brows at once with big eyes. "Good lord! That is outrageous!"

"Uh huh," they nodded in unison.

"They are really hard to pronounce when translated in standard," Sydnee said.

Smith folded his arms.

"Try me," Smith said, daringly.

The children exchanged a glance then turned toward Smith and shrugged.

"Suit yourself," Sydnee said.

Smith beckoned them to start.

"Kaguladeschurjaheveladeekolen,"

"Sydekundkathublunuzeee,"

Smith scanned the two girls.

"I will call you Karl and Syd," Smith said. "Those are Earth nicknames."

"No, they aren't," Sydnee said. "That's pre-warp names."

"Earth names," Smith insisted. "This way leads to a short cut leading close by to the sea cliff," he shifted toward the waiting Robot. "Is the ship still parked there?"

"Affirmative," The Robot replied.

"Good," Smith said, growing a smile then placed the box into the side pocket of his backpack. "Off we go!"

Smith loudly hummed walking toward the dark tunnel.

"Hey!" Karleen shouted. "That might be blocked off by now!"

A loud baa echoed back.

"It won't be!" Smith said, confidently.

Sydnee and Karleen shared a glance as the Robot wheeled diligently after the older man.

"If this is the only way to get past the natives then I am good with it," Sydnee said, then ran on. "Slow down!"

"Yeah!" Karleen agreed, catching up with Smith. "Go a bit slower!"

* * *

They walked through the tunnel following the older man's lead wile holding each other's hands. Smith had his phaser rifle in his hands looking from side to side. His eyes were wary and cautious. They followed him taking twist and turns in the silence. None of them was making a sound in the silence in the tense unsure air that the natives could come out at any moment and capture them. It felt as a eternity following the silver walking spacesuit in the dark that acted as a guiding light leading them to safety.

"Detect any life forms nearby?" Smith asked, turned his gaze up toward The Robot set beside him.

"Affirmative," Smith grew tense over the whisper. "There is space camels coming this way."

Smith scowled at first then slipped the phaser rifle over his shoulder and looked toward the siblings.

"You can relax now, children," Smith said, softly. "The tide is calm."

"I didn't know we're on a boat," Karleen said.

"It's hard to tell when the sea isn't vicious," Sydnee said. "Or the winds are not howling against the sails."

"Remember the last time we went sailing on Golaris with our former grandma and grandpa, sis?" Karleen asked.

"It was fun," Sydnee said.

"Can't have hardly known we were sailing if it wasn't for the sea outside or the occasional seagull snatching our food," Karleen said.

"They are nasty sons of bitches," Sydnee agreed.

Smith shook his head with one hand on the adjoining bumpy wall to the tunnel with his eyes faced toward the night sky.

"As long as you are around me," Smith turned toward the children. "You will not be swearing."

"Swearing?" Karleen asked.

"What is that, Doctor Smith?" Sydnee asked.

"Using a lot of offensive language, Syd," Smith said.

"Like wakija nakant?" Karleen asked.

 _Wakija nakant?_ Now why was that the only thing that he couldn't understand? Did it have no word in English for reference?

"I am unaware what that is," Smith said.

"It's a . . ." Karleen said.

"A . . " Sydnee tried to continue it raising her hands up right below her chest then lowered them feeling ashamed and lowered her head just like Karleen did.

Smith's gaze was on their painted spacesuits.

"You can't say it because it is offensive to my species," Smith said.

"Yes," Karleen's voice was small and soft with her head lowered in shame.

" _That_ is a swear word," Smith shook his head. "I have heard too many of those in my lifetimes. . . Now, we must stick together once we step out of this cave," he looked toward the landscape. "And be on our guard. Space scorpions twice the size they would normally be could be hiding under the sand."

"Is there?" Sydnee asked.

"I don't know," Smith said. "There wasn't a desert the last time I came through here."

Smith was the first to step out of the tunnel on to the sand desert with one hand on the familiar crevice in the tunnel.

"I do not detect any cosmic sand pits, Doctor Smith," The Robot said.

Smith took his hand off the crevice then walked forward holding the phaser rifle looking around and pressed on a button that was below the helmet detractor. From around the helmet's edges, blue neon lights appeared brightening his face up. Rounded fixtures popped up from his shoulders sending two rows of lights in the direction of the sand. The Robot and the siblings came out of the tunnel tailing behind Smith. Smith scanned the scenery observing several land marks had been eroded so much that new markers were in place.

It was quite distressing to see the once familiar environment had changed drastically. Smith stopped in his tracks in the middle of the walk looking in both ways. The little girls were naturally terrified listening in to the environment around them. Smith took a left turn then they shortly followed him. Smith's heart was racing observing several thin mountains that they hadn't been years ago. It begged to question how the Jupiter 2 and the doorway had remained so intact for so long when it should have been destroyed by natural forces. His heavy eyes scanned the scenery then he stopped in his tracks finding his familiar route was gone. In the way was a tall mountain. The group joined the trembling man.

"What is it?" Karleen asked.

Smith tried to speak but nothing came out from his moving mouth.

"That wasn't there before," The Robot acknowledged.

Karleen's mouth fell and her concerned look became replaced by a soft 'oh no'.

"Noooo!" Sydnee cried. "I don't want to die! I don't want to die by space natives! I don't want to die!"

Karleen caught a sobbing Sydnee in her arms.

"Me neither, sis," Karleen said, rubbing the center of Sydnee's back. "We're not going to die with the protecto-suits on. Not on the suit's watch."

The Robot whirred from the group toward the left.

"We must make a new path," The Robot acknowledged, wheeling forward.

Smith found the strength to speak.

" ** _There_**?" Smith cried, walking after The Robot. "We don't know if the natives are waiting for us!"

The Robot shifted toward the man.

"It is a risk that we have to take," The Robot said.

Smith looked toward the siblings then back in the direction of The Robot.

"What is the chances that they are there?" Smith asked.

"Fifty-five point five percent," The Robot said.

Smith winced then closed his eyes and opened them turning toward the scared children.

"Karl, Syd," Smith said, once he approached the children then knelt down toward them and placed his hands on their shoulders and began to speak rather softly. "We have to take a different path than expected," Sydnee and Karleen slowly stopped crying at once. "And I would really appreciate that you not make a sound," he looked toward the Robot then in the direction of the children. "We like you to be behind us."

They wore quizzical expressions on their faces while wiping away at the tears on their faces.

"Isn't that counter productive?" Karleen asked. "You said we had to stick together as a _group_."

"Our suits would make us stand out," Sydnee said.

"Your suits are still covered in paint," Smith reminded.

They looked down toward their sleeves then turned their attention up.

"I see," Karleen said.

"And being away from danger is better than being yanked back into it," Smith said. "My friend and I tend to be danger magnets when on planets."

"So we are going to be okay?" Sydnee's voice cracked.

"Yes," Smith said. "It is."

"I stand corrected," Karleen said. "That's productive."

"If I make a terrified noise then that means that you have to run away," Smith added. "Don't look back. Run far, so far, just enough that you can't hear us anymore," the siblings nodded in unison. "If it comes down to it. . . If it comes down to it, I hope it won't, you _must_ do this."

"Yes, sir," was what he got in return.

Satisfied, Smith stood up to his feet taking his hands off their shoulders and walked away as they held hands.

* * *

The atmosphere was stiff in the unknown and unsure journey through the unfamiliar surroundings. The long felt long and treacherous to his feet that nearly tripped over the occasional unseen rock so his gaze turned from what was ahead to the land ahead and what was shown by the headlights. It could be best compared to driving a car except Smith wasn't sitting down, he was walking on his feet with his eyes on the road. A rather unfamiliar road that had changed from being flat and even to somewhat hilly. It had been a long time since Smith had needed to watch where he was going on land in the dark in a mountain area.

Smith looked in both ways observing that the cliffs had definite shapes in them that resembled humanoid figures with heads belonging to various animals and pillars that kept up what was ancient buildings perfectly preserved and a few of them were partially collapsed. He had a distinct feeling that someone was watching them. He stopped then rotated toward the little girls direction. He spotted their figures in the distance then turned around in the direction of the Robot.

"Are we surrounded?" Smith asked.

"Affirmative," The Robot said. "There are twelve lifeforms."

Smith warily looked toward the temples then held his hand up and closed it into a fist.

"Which of the buildings have the lifeforms?" Smith asked, lowering his hand as the children ran over toward a small cavern.

"One at your nine, the other at your one, and the third at your four," The Robot said.

Smith considered, thoughtfully, then looked toward the Robot.

"We will be going through this way," Smith said. "Ready?"

"I was designed to be ready, Doctor Smith," The Robot replied.

Smith pressed on the crescent moon making the spacesuit's glow slowly diminish to the point that pitch black had devoured all color.


	36. The chase from three corners

There was sounds of gunfire. It was loud and silencing. They were deadly, fatal booms that made the siblings jump at once landing to the floor being stiff until the sounds were over with their eyes closed. They hung on to each other praying to their god that the right person came out of the attack. There were screams, shouts, swearing, and shrieks until it were replaced by complete silence. Karleen was trembling holding on to her older sister. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. Karleen squeezed her eyes shut, the guilt eating away at the contents in her stomach, and sobbing.

The fear that was threatening to take them over for what could be the final moments of their lives was overwhelming. It paralyzed them to the point that the last request from Smith did nothing to make them get on their feet and run further into the cave. And it was all Karleen's fault that it was happening at all. Her sister, herself, and her mother could be on the way to Earth just now approaching the planet as a family. If she had only left the Robot alone then things would have been on better standing. Her sister and her were going to die on Gamma because of her mistake. The resurrected colonist and his friend would still be alive. The sounds ceased and the stiffness in their limbs retreated.

Karleen opened her eyes.

 _It was all her fault._

"I am sorry," Karleen said.

"I forgive you," Sydnee said.

"I miss mum," Karleen said.

"I wish she were here," Sydnee said.

"Me too," Karleen said.

A figure appeared in the entrance so Sydnee screamed closing her eyes clinging on to Karleen.

"Karl, Syd," Smith's voice came from the entrance rather soft and low. "The danger has passed."

Sydnee began to open her eyes with a racing heart.

"Doctor Smith?" Sydnee asked.

Karleen looked over.

"Are you certain?" Karleen asked.

"He is certain," The Robot said, joining the man's side. "There are no more lifeforms standing in the way to the ship."

"Come out," Smith said, reaching a hand out for the girls.

Karleen was the first one out of the cavern to take the older man's hand.

"We have determined a path to the ship," The Robot explained, helping Sydnee out of the cave and she joined Karleen's side.

"But you need to have your eyes closed," Smith said.

"And to trust us," The Robot added.

"Long as you do that," Smith said. "You will be safe."

"We trust you," Sydnee said.

"Good," Smith said, then looked off toward the Robot and back toward them. "One of you will have to ride on the Robot and the other gets to either walk or be held."

"I call for the Robot!" Sydnee announced.

"That leaves you and me, Karl," Smith looked toward Karleen, rather amused.

"I rather walk," Karleen said.

"Now, children, when we get to the path then we start our arrangement," Smith said.

"We will," Sydnee said, holding her sibling's hand.

The sisters followed Smith's moving figure in the dark. The Robot's glowing head made it easy for him to stand out among the darkness. The comforting color allowed his chest plating and neck collar stand out in the night. They came to a stop abruptly then Sydnee jumped on to the Robot's back. The Abernashi children closed their eyes then the men went through the scenery.

"Take big steps, Karl," Smith said. "Like you are walking over things."

"Yes, sir," Karleen said.

"Good, good," Smith said, holding her hand with one free hand holding on to the phaser rifle handle.

The Robot rolled around the corpses following behind the doctor. The dead were silent. Eeriely silent. Some were still in the process of dying. The lifeforms were fading before the Robot's processors. The Robot chose to ignore the fading lifeforms being detected only focusing on the present, persistent lifeforms around him. The path had became more familiar to the doctor who grew a smile on his face. He felt along the wall that he had carved in unique designs.

"Robot," Sydnee said. "Could you tell us another story?"

"Affirmative," The Robot said.

"About Penny," Sydnee said.

"Tell them about the Deutronium flowers," Smith said.

"Please do," Karleen said.

"As you wish," The Robot said.

* * *

Smith can hear the children snoring from behind him during the long trek after the tale had been told. He ended up having to pick up Karleen during the tale over the loud sounds of her yawning. She was slumped in his arms. The phaser pistol dangling on the hook to the backpack. Hours were passing, that Smith was very aware of over the sounds of his stomach, moving in the dark following a path that he and the Robot believed was the very same one marred by time. Smith and the Robot walked over a thin bridge making it to the other side without making it collapse beneath them.

Light was pouring into the cavern.

"We are close, Robot," Smith said. "So very close."

Smith shifted toward the Robot.

"My sensors detect no lifeforms ahead," The Robot said.

Smith grew a smile at the reply.

"Excellent," Smith said, then turned toward the direction of the light.

* * *

Bright light stirred Karleen out of the darkness then she stretched her arms and legs until there was a satisfying pop with her hands closed into the palms. Sydnee was getting up to her feet when Karleen had started to wake up. Karleen reached her hand out for the well white hand that was reached out for her then got up to her feet. She looked ahead to see the familiar starship waiting among the sand while shining against the sun. She looked over to see the big smile on the doctor's smile and a small nod.

"First," Smith said, taking out a see through box. "Time for some breakfast."

"Aww," Sydnee said. "We can eat when we get there."

"Nutrition is recommend at a standard time for children," The Robot said.

"Don't need to be running on a empty stomach, dears," Smith said.

The boxes were popped open as the group sat around a makeshift table.

"This is a nice picnic," Sydnee said.

"I haven't had a nice picnic in what. . ." Karleen started, looking toward Sydnee.

"Two years?" Sydnee said, raising her brows.

"About that time," Karleen nodded, turning her attention off Sydnee.

"Uh huh," Sydnee had the same nod.

"I remember the last time we had picnic with the Robinsons," Smith said, fondly. "It was for Joshua's eleventh birthday."

"Joshua who?" the siblings said at once.

"Joshua Robinson-West," Smith said. "It was a pleasant picnic."

"That it was not," the Robot said. "We were interrupted by a space serial killer on the run from intergalactic law enforcement."

"Near toward the end of the picnic, you bumbling cricket," Smith said.

"You had a run in with a space serial killer!" Sydnee exclaimed.

"Oh my space gods," Karleen said.

"It is nothing to be too concerned about," Smith said. "She was a polite fellow. Only killed people when they gave her a very good reason to do so. . . such as stealing her belongings or insulting her house."

"TELL US EVERYTHING!" The girls demanded at once.

"That's for another bed time story for another day," Smith said.

"Yes, but you were theeeereeee!" Sydnee drew out.

"I was," Smith said, then looked off fondly. "We had the picnic from above the beach. There used to be a picnic table over there," he pointed in the distance. "Made of wood."

"That must have become part of the sand itself," The Robot said. "And I recall that it was made out of metal."

"It was made of wood," Smith repeated.

"Where did the wood come from?" The Robot asked.

"You should have it on your tapes," Smith said. "You were there."

"But I was unaware that they were making anything out of wood," The Robot said.

"That metal was for your treads, booby," Smith said, gesturing his finger toward the treads. "And to replace the door."

"What happened to the space serial killer?" Sydnee said.

"Next bed time story is that," The Robot said.

"Why?" Karleen asked. "Not like you will quickly run out."

"I can," The Robot said, quite darkly.

"Hey," Sydnee said. "We like to hear old stories being retold over and over again."

"Especially when they are new to us," Karleen said.

"And very different," Sydnee added.

Smith munched away at his breakfast then lowered it on to the slab of rock.

"Would you like to hear a epic?" Smith asked.

The girls leaned forward.

"A epic?" Sydnee asked.

Smith silently nodded.

"We love to!" Karleen and Sydnee replied at once.

Smith had a smile that reeked of evil.

"I will tell you that story . . ." He had a low, small bemused laugh. " _on_ the way to the intergalactic tree of knowledge."

The children frowned.

"You're no fun," Sydnee said.

Smith took a sip from the small packet.

"The best part is always saved for the rewarding occasion," Smith said, lowering the packet then looked toward the girls and added rather meaningfully. "Beauty and happiness always comes out the right way when it is not spoiled."

Smith took another bite out of his egg salad sandwich. The children followed suit eating away at the breakfast dropping some crumbs to their prepared egg burritos that had cooked under the sun. The burritos were warm and juicy. Smith was looking back at the past, warmly, eating and drinking his breakfast. Sydnee was halfway done with her burrito when she noticed the man was staring toward her with his eyelids barely in sight, almost boggling, seemingly paralyzed where he sat. Karleen and Sydnee exchanged a glance then turned their attention in the direction of the older man. Karleen waved her hand up and down. His facial features not wavering before their eyes.

"Still there, Doctor Smith?" Karleen asked, lowering her hand.

Smith finally started to blink.

"You have goat features," Smith noted.

"Yeah, so?" Sydnee asked.

"And goat eyes," Smith said.

The girls raised their eyebrows at once.

"You . . . never . . . seen . . . alien humanoids with goat eyes?" Sydnee asked, slowly, yet deliberately in disbelief.

"Of all my time in space. . . " he looked off then back toward the children with a smile that began to form on his face and his mood changed before their eyes quite brightly. "You're quite a first for me."

Their eyes grew big as saucers from shock and their mouths had fallen.

"You're shi-messing with us," Karleen said, correcting herself in mid sentence.

Smith shook his head.

"I am not," Smith said, warmly, then finished the small packet. "I have seen many aliens in my lifetimes but they were. . ."

"Humanoid," Karleen said.

"Yes," Smith said.

"You have only lived once," Sydnee said. "Humans weren't born with nanobots back in your day."

Smith was dusting his hands off when his head jerked up, sharply, his attention now caught.

"Do you have nanobots?" Smith asked.

"Course!" They replied at once.

"Everyone has nanobots," Sydnee added.

Smith looked down toward his hands that had small cuts from the journey then looked toward the children.

They had large eyes compared to most children that he had seen back on Earth or on any other planet that he lived on. Smith took a deep breath then leaned himself up and rubbed his chin. Sydnee and Karleen finished eating their breakfast then put the decompose-able wrapping into the sand and covered it up giving it a light pat. The wrapping was light green even see through to a extent. Smith stood up to his feet then picked up the black survival backpack and the phaser rifle as the children used their handkerchiefs to clean off the removable paint. They gave their handkerchief a good squeeze over the wrapping allowing a mix of colorful liquid to fall down on to the mess while the two looked on scanning the distance ahead.

"I do not," came out softly.

Sydnee and Karleen looked toward the older man's direction.

"Hey," Sydnee said. "That is not half bad."

Smith shifted toward them.

"I have been cloned a lot," Smith said. "Compared to most of those lifetimes, I get to spend the next fifty years on my terms."

"That is sweet," Karleen said, getting up to her feet. "So, what is your most notable lifetime?"

Smith laughed then walked on with the Robot tailing behind him.

"That's for another night, my girls!" Smith replied.

"No fair!" Sydnee said, joining her sister's side and Karleen looked toward her. "Here we go _again_."

"It's going to be a lot fun in the sun," Karleen said, grinning from ear to ear.

"It will be," Sydnee said, smiling back.

Then they turned their attention down and began their trek after the two figures.

* * *

Eziku sat on the tip of a towering body of rock that had a series of stairs made from wood.

She had her legs crossed and her hands on her knees looking out in the distance.

The god had murdered her friend, Gar-Lay, in order to ensure the escape of the children.

That was not the way that it had been done to send them running away.

It was not the way according to the stories. Even according to the council of elders when it came to the loss of life. It had not happened often that lives were taken by the space gods. Katadug had been the only vote on the council against hunting down the gods. It shocked the tribe that one of their own voted against the most reasonable, spirit approved decision and wise. Katadug hadn't spoken since the retrievers were sent to get the man in the ancient path that had been well recorded in artwork and history about the changes made by their ancestors to the landscape.

The retrievers never came back so it was decided that a group of sentrys signal each other when they came in sight arriving to the spacecraft.

Eziku spotted silver figures walking in the direction of the spaceship.

"There you are," Eziku said, then moved a ancient mirror on the edge and tilted it toward the direction of the other tower.

A bright light echoed through the morning sky that grew far and farther away then Eziku looked down toward the moving figures.

* * *

"Warning, Doctor Smith," The Robot said, abruptly. Smith turned in the direction of the Robot. "There is a watch out two kilometers away on a tower."

Smith looked up in the direction of the tower. The tower was yellow with black plants sporting out of the sides and material that showed it once had been a bell tower asides to the rusted in door that had became part of the rock itself with the ancient relic of a ancient bell leaned against it with a large crack that settled down the center largely intact as a whole. Smith turned his head in the direction of the children then turned his attention in the direction of the ship that seemed so far but closer than before. He looked on ahead to spot distant black figures moving along the heated desert.

"Children," Smith said, reactivating the suit then deactivated the facial screen. "Whatever you do, don't slow down."

Karleen ran on past Smith.

"Don't slow us down, old man!" Sydnee shouted, rushing on by him.

"Wait for me!" Smith replied.

The Robot wheeled after the group. The group left footprints behind ranging in size and shape that mixed in between the humanoid foot prints and hoof prints. The starship grew bigger ad bigger to Karleen's eyes. Hopeful looks grew on the siblings faces. Sydnee loked over her shoulder spotting the figures getting closer to the ship waving long, hazy weapons then turned her attention away. The Robot was in the back doing his best to catch up with the humanoids.

"Danger, danger!" The Robot called. "Space natives have shot guns at this time!"

Smith looked in the direction of the moving figures then turned his attention toward the girls.

"Time to wake up Marle!" Karleen shouted, as they got closer to the ship. "Doctor Smith, with me, please!"

The Robot wheeled in behind the children.

Karleen ran up the stairs that curved and twirled. Smith's hand grasped on the the railing that was elaborate, smooth, and cold with a bronze color scheme to it. The support beams that attached to the railing and to the stairs themselves were curved and windy resembling rather thin tree branches that had bells decorating the railing that stood out quite unusually because of the small leaves. Karleen ran on ahead of Smith with her hooves beating against the steps then looked up seeing final level standing out. With what strength and adrenaline pouring through her veins, Karleen ran past the final step skidding until she stopped in front of final door that remained closed.

The door was shaped similar to a triangle. Smith came to a stop right behind her then placed his hands on to his knees and panted. Karleen yanked open a panel then picked up a blue cord and put it back inside a small hole along with several other circuits. Sydnee put the lid back on to the panel that hummed to life. The dark themed buttons began to glow one by one. First it was black then white then blue, yellow, orange, and finally blue. The door to the bridge opened softly while the ship radiated rage that made the Robot pause in his tracks in alarm bobbing his head up.

"KARLEEN ABERNASHI, HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO ME!" Marle shrieked. "FOR THE SECOND TIME."

Smith ran into the bridge then the siblings followed after him.

"Marle, close the hangar bay door!" Smith ordered.

"Push that leveler forward, Doctor Smith!" Sydnee said. "That begins the disembarking procedures."

"Doctor Smith?" Marle repeated. "Is this a adult?"

 _The Robot turned around to detect several figures headed in the direction to the ship._

"I am, Marle," Smith said, then slid forward the leveler. "Prepare for lift off!"

 _The hangar bay door to Marle swiftly closed before the Robot's sensors._

"Please, press the switches above you," Marle instructed.

 _The natives came to a stop as the ship began to lift up from above them._

"Where-" Smith looked up then had a small gasp. "Ah, there it is!"

Smith flipped the switches one by one making the dark red lights below them turn bright.

"Can we go now?" Smith asked, the children buckled up behind him in the chairs.

"Yes, sir," Marle said, Smith buckled up the seatbelt. "We are lifting off."

From outside, the truck center of the ship compressed as silver bands formed over it giving the over all appearance of a cocoon. The second layer of bands appeared around the DNA structures that then took on a shell appearance. The ship lifted off into the sky fleeing from the cumbersome natives. The camera soared back into the bridge. The Robot appeared in a tube right behind the group landing with a thud.

The girls were squealing in between shouting "Woohooo!" as gravity was forcing them against the chairs.

Smith looked over toward the planet that was becoming smaller by the passing second.

Fond, warm memories passed before his eyes from his time with the Robinsons in monotone color.

"Adieu, Robinsons," Smith said, softly, over the cheering. "Thank you for being _our_ family."

Smith looked up toward the view screen.

"Lord be with me," Smith prayed. The ship was trembling against the gravity. "Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear!"

"Larak tarath! Larak tarath! Larak tarath!"

"Children!" Smith shouted. "That isn't helping!"

"We're giving you our strength!" Sydnee replied.

"That's from a TV show!" Smith replied.

"No, it isn't," Karleen argued.

"Yes, it is!" Smith insisted. "Galaxy Quest isn't real."

"Then why do we have a ancestor from Tev'Meck?" Sydnee asked.

"Larak tarath!" Karleen started. "Larak tarath! Larak tarath!"

The ship was falling back down and he closed his eyes bracing for the downfall over the children's chanting.

But when Smith opened his eyes, he could see his hand moving forward pushing the joystick forward with strength that hadn't been there before. His eyes grew big at the sudden change. The children were chanting even louder. Smith looked over to see that the girls were holding hands, tightly, their eyes closed. Karleen was holding the Robot's red claw tightly. So that was where the extra strength was coming from. He turned his attention away pushing the joystick forward fighting against the wind and the gravity. The starship tore through the clouds. The fight against the external forces became easier to the point that it wasn't difficult to flight up there. The Robot bobbed his head up with a kachunk. The ship exited the last layer of the atmosphere.

"We did it!" Smith announced. "We are officially off Gamma!"

"Wooohoo!" The siblings cheered. "We did it! We did it! We did it!"

Smith relaxed in the chair observing the familiar view of space.

"Warning, warning!" The Robot announced. "Spacecrafts are headed this way!"

"Them, _again_ ," Smith said.

"Oh no," Karleen said. "It's the mad clients."

"Oh dear, oh dear," Smith said. "That doesn't sound too good. What did your mother do?"

"Not our mommy," Sydnee said. "Our daddy."

"He scammed a lot of people," Karleen said, ashamed.

"Where is the defense mechanisms on this ship?" Smith asked.

"There isn't any," Sydnee said. "This is a construction vessel."

The ship trembled around the small group that grew tense and braced themselves for the inevitable.

"Marle," Smith said. "we need help."

"I can provide that," Marle said. "Please take your hand off the joystick and press the transparent button that resembles a frog." Smith pressed the button. "Now buckle up."

Without further command, the children did the same as Smith and grabbed on to the arm rests of their chairs. A thick screen flew down over the window. The sounds of metal loudly screeching against metal, the sensation of falling being evident from the force that gave the impression of it, as the camera back tracked out of the cocooned ship. The vengeance squad fired repeatedly at the yellow spacecraft tearing through the protective shell sending pieces of metal flying off into outer space. Pieces of the ring flew out going over the flying spacecrafts. The firing concentrated at the center of the cocoon peeling away parts of the construction vessel. Long scars formed from the repeated strikes illuminating blue light that crackled and sizzled.

A bright white light blinded the firing squad then dissipated. The screens returned to color allowing a view of the carnage that laid before them of the aftermath flying away from the center going in all directions, Keestune slowly shook her head in disappointment. The Golaran was so determined on living that she dared to face the wrath of her husbands victims. Cheering was heard from over the line then the camera flew back watching them grow smaller until a large flying ball was seen fleeing from under their noses. A wide, square window appeared from the center and thin cracks had began to appear on its hull then the view dived into the escape ship. The room was glowing red. Smith was visibly struggling to keep control over the flight looking in the direction of the passing by asteroids. The Abernashi children closed their eyes, holding each others hands, their hearts racing from the intense and challenging but yet deadly feeling moment.

"Robot, are we clear?"

"The firing squad has departed,"

The news brought relief stripping away at some layer of danger picking at his mind.

"Good!"

The Robot tried to wheel forward but hit the small space between the chair and the wall.

"Doctor Smith," The Robot started. "have you landed a escape ship safely since your resurrection?"

There was a long pause as Smith had a uneasy expression in his eyes between his struggling demeanor with the ship.

"Third time is the try!" Smith replied.

"Oh no," The Robot bobbed his head up. "We are all going to _die_."

"Shush it," Smith said, sternly. "We don't need that attitude on here! Nor do I!"

"You never flown a spaceship before," The Robot said. "You're a doctor not a pilot."

"Marle, which one of the asteroids are suitable for crash landings?" There was silence. "Marle! Marle!"

Smith looked down toward the view screen visibly shaken up. The persona that he had purposely crafted for the Robinsons would have made him be shouting 'oh dear' over and over, drawing it out further upon each iteration, signalling his distress. If the major was here, he would have a better grip over the situation with more qualifications and experience. All the stress instead going to the major. He was trembling with his hand losing control on the joy stick. A battle that was beginning to be a lost cause.

Smith looked toward the children who seemed to be calm and relaxed still holding hands.

 _No._

Smith looked toward the nearest but lowest enough asteroid with renewed determination.

 _Not this time._

"Children, brace yourselves," Smith said, his tone turned calm and composed. "We will be making a controlled crash landing."

Smith's hand forced the joystick forward as the dark gray film of facial protector came over his face as it did for the children.

* * *

The explosion racked through the ship sending it tearing through the space falling away.

The rounded shell fell apart revealing hundreds of parts belonging to decks and rooms floating away.

A loud, deep scream was coming from one of the falling pieces drawing the attention of the camera close to one of the falling long pieces. The door was cracked open giving a good view of Ardous with his back to the wall and his protecto-suit was on. The lights outlining his facial helmet was red rather than blue with notable differences such as long neon red modifications that turned parts of his body into segments. The corridor was falling with no direction away from the destructive source. The cell was twirling, spinning, showing a mess of scrap metal flying away or toward the asteroid belt surrounding Gamma.

Ardous clung on to a long pipe sticking out of the wall that he had managed to take out during the captivity.

"OH MY STAAAAAAAAAAAARS!"

The camera retreated watching the piece falling closer toward Gamma's atmosphere.

* * *

From a landscape strewn in black cactus's and black bushes, there was a lizard basking in the sun set on a rock. In the distance can be seen a small red ball of light breaking through the atmosphere. The lizard's small eyes went in different directions. Small but distinct enough to be spotted. The flaming ball grew closer and closer until the flames had receded replaced by a visible light gray bruised and cracked large orb. It drew closer and closer to the lizard while appearing to be lowering. Black bushes swayed back even a few of the cactus.

The lizard fled out of the way. The orb began to make its descent to the ground. The ground was torn from the crash land bringing piles of dirt piling up ahead of the orb. The orb came to a screeching halt from the tip of a cliff. Pieces of ground fell from above. The small bands of gray retreated replaced by a dulled yellow and intact part of a ship. The camera twirled around the side entering through the window that showed a dark interior with a electricity that was crackling. The children were too terrified to open their eyes let alone speak.

"Is everyone still operating?" The Robot asked, breaking the silence.

Sydnee opened her eyes first.

"I am okay," Sydnee said.

"Me too," Karleen asked, over the sound of a seatbelt unclicking.

Smith stood up to his feet then placed his hands onto the console in front of him.

"Thank the lord," Smith's head was lowered leaving his shoulders and back standing out against the darkness in front of the bright light.

Sydnee rushed to the man's side then her face fell.

"We're on the same planet!" Sydnee cried. "Nooo!"

"Syd, we are not," Smith said, placing a hand on her shoulder then pointed upwards toward the view screen. "Look behind the asteroids."

Their gazes lifted up.

"Woah," was said in unison.

The planet stood out against the sea of moons passing by.

"We are currently orbiting Gamma," Smith said, hands clasped together in his lap. "Which is acting as our primary moon."

"It's beautiful," Karleen said, joining his side.

"Indeed," Smith said.

"Did you see this every night back in your century?" Sydnee asked, looking up toward the older man.

"I didn't look out often at night, Syd," Smith said. "The only thing I did look at was a warm fireplace and belongings I gained over time," he looked toward them then back toward the Robot. "We left Robot in the Jupiter 2 without his power pack after we made our buildings and were on our feet again."

"After the massive Earthquake," the Robot added.

"We went back to the Jupiter 2 for warmth when winter came," Smith said. "Before snow took over our homes, buried them, out of sight . . . out of mind." He looked down toward the children. "Children, I like you to do some exploring by the inside of the ship to see what Marle," he twirled his finger around pointing toward the walls. "What left us."

"Okay, Doctor Smith," Sydnee said.

Sydnee and Karleen turned away then went out through the doorway that had automatically opened with a whish. The door automatically close behind them leaving the doctor and the robot behind. The cafeteria's space was now occupied by walls and doors leaving the cafeteria to be the only thing that remained at the end of the wall. Instead of being large and wide, it was small and circular with round tables instead of the long and dark themed tables. Their shared bedroom remained with the additional rooms that were left in play. Two of the doors were still locked no matter how many times they typed into the panel with the code that Marle had given them in the four month long trip to the Milky Way Galaxy. They tossed their survival backpacks into the shared bedroom then turned off their suits and rushed into the bridge. Smith was sitting down in the chair with his hands combing through the side of his hair.

"We got two rooms, Doctor Smith," Karleen said, as the two shifted toward them.

"One cafeteria, one engineering room, one storage room, three bathrooms, and this," Sydnee added.

"Children," Smith started, softly while lowering his hands down to his knees then looked toward the children. His survival backpack was set beside the chair. "You may want to sit down for what I have to tell you," the girls slowly sat down in unison. "We have determined this emergency escape ship has little to no fuel left to make a launch off this planet and there is damage to the engines that can't be repaired sufficently without the proper equipment and parts."

"We're going to _perish_ here," Sydnee said.

"And mum is never going to get out," Karleen said.

"We are not going to die here," Smith said.

"You don't know that," Sydnee said, shaking her head.

"We do," Smith said, then looked over the children. "Booby. . ."

"We have enough patterns to last us for six months," The Robot announced.

"In six months," Smith began to explain. "We will be going on our different paths," he had his hands clasped together between his knees leaning forward facing the siblings. "Now, for the time being, we will begin our search for wildlife and edible plants to harvest should we not find a fallen ride or a new ride on the surface of this asteroid."

"If we don't?" Sydnee asked.

"What happens then?" Karleen asked, deeply worried.

"I have been in this situation before," Smith had a sigh, ashamed, lowering his head with a brief close of his eyes. " _once_ ," Smith raised his head up. "where hope wasn't there because of the Deutronium flowers. It was a purgatory of _my_ making," his hands were trembling. "It took awhile for Professor Robinson and Major West to find the additional bed of Deutronium but they did with help from the Robot and Will. We were on that planet for a year, regrettably. But we did have our moments of losing hope before that bed was found. You shouldn't lose that, children," he placed his slightly larger hands on their slim shoulders. "it is far too precious to lose for good."

"No matter how small or invisible it is," The Robot said. "Hope is always there."

"We have enough solar power to keep this ship's environmental controls running indefinitely," Smith said. "But there are very good chances that we may spend the rest of our lives on this asteroid."

"What are the chances?" Karleen asked.

"Seventy-five point thirty-five percent," The Robot said.

Karleen squeezed Sydnee's hand.

* * *

"Hip hip hooray!"

Large, wide flasks with foam bubbling at the top from above light brown liquid spilled down to the table as the camera retreated outwards to reveal a group of aliens who ranged in body shape and design that was not, entirely, human. Keestune was a tall brute with husks, fur, pointed ears, and eyes that were covered by a medical visor where below that was easily seen a smile that disappeared under the rims of the large glass. The group leaned back into their chairs all with smiles and feel good demeanors about them. They were inside a restaurant that had a white theme with a secondary light blue neon color and red was the color of the floor including on the sign from above the employed.

"What are you going to do now that it is over, officer?"

Keestune leaned back into the circular chair.

"Back to breeding those Traffles," Keestune said, raising the cup up. "And get out of the blue field."

"How the zalif are you going to get that?" Jargotta asked, tilting their large head.

Keestune took a big sip then lowered the flask.

"A buddy of mine made a bet that I wouldn't suceed," Keestune said. "A substantial amount."

The others had a laugh.

"Did you get the proof?" Batuda asked, raising the glass up with her thousands of small hands grasping on to the side out of what was at firs glance a stump that lacked a hand.

"Yep," Keestune took out a large metal fragment and dropped it on to the table that read 'Marle' in black text. "Can't make this up or replicate it for fun."

"For the first time in a long time, I feel on even ground with the galaxy," Jargotta, the koala like alien, leaned back into the chair. "I haven't given it much thought I was going to do if we killed that abliest bitch."

"Now, now, being angry at the dead isn't worth your time," Keestune said. "She is gone and burned."

"Right where her partner is," the center one of the group had a burp. "I hope they find it is worth it."

"I want to think they did," Keestune said. "We will never know what was on her mind trying to make a daring escape."

"More like we don't want to know," There was nods in agreement.

Keestune moved the scrapmetal on to the back.

"The next round of icecream related beverages is on me," Keestune said.

"You're the best!" Batuda said. "Toast, to the greatest dispatcher, in the field."

One by one the small group raised their glasses up to Keestune.

"To Keestune!" the group cheered.

Keestune wore a smile while shaking a hand.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Keestune said. "Before I leave this side of the galaxy, I am sticking around a few days to make sure that we got it all."

"We got it all, officer," Palkot said. "There is nothing left."

* * *

 _There is nothing left to do but say that my time as the chief of security and the first officer was eventful. I have been honored to have served with Captain Kurlow and the crew of the Saggarius. I would have preferred to continue serving this ship in a greater compacity and greater faith in the running of the ship under a respected and well authority figure. I have found this is a place that I cannot serve in due to the nature of the ship being used for purposes that go against moral and ethical rules regarding the preservation of history and making sure it is handled very carefully, respectfully, and compassionately. This assignment is a disgrace, a sham, a mishandling of history and it mysteries being revealed on a level that cannot be written or spoken well enough._

 _Acceptance of this assignment was a mistake from Admiral Hallsy._

 _Signed, Fravis._

Fravis leaned back into the chair then rubbed his chin, considering deeply, whether or not that he had gotten all the words down.

"That is enough," Fravis said.

Fravis got up to his feet from the chair then tapped on the bulky keyboard sending the message away off the holographic screen.

"What happens next when all goes to illusion?"

Fravis had a deep yet echoing voice while he sang going toward the bedroom.

"It all falls apart,"

Fravis waved his hand then watched the closet open.

"The life that I created goes to pieces,"

He slipped off the uniform including the stars placing them on to the table.

"So you find what pieces there are left to make yourself a new life and make them anew. Going to keep going forward. Going to go far," he picked up a photograph of himself and his extended family. "Going to make my house be proud of me."

Fravis took out his long, black duffel bag that seemed to be massive in size dropping it on to the bed. He took out his civilian wear then his personal belongings and mementos placing them one by one with care into different compartments of the part. He closed the holo-photographs then stacked them one by one into the pockets. With a swift zip, the black bag was closed and laid on his shoulder. All the belongings that he had gained in his career as security officer and as a individual in this life was plenty enough to tell stories for those who wanted to ask. He came into the living room. But when he stopped, there was Linya standing with a extra pip on her neck collar and her hands linked behind her back. She wore a long pained look on her face that she was shaking.

"Do you really have to go?" Linya asked.

"Yes," Fravis said. "When I stepped aboard this ship, I had no regrets and now I do. I have too much of those."

"I understand your feelings," Linya said, nodding. "I also admire your courage."

Fravis shook his head.

"This isn't courage to do the right thing for myself and my future," Fravis said. "Do you have any regrets?"

"I have a few," Linya said. "But accepting this posting isn't among those."

"The tenacity to be proud of being on this ship," Fravis said. "You are the one with courage."

"It's called having guts to say the truth," Linya said. "Because that is mine."

"Yours must be of pure intentions," Fravis said.

"I have heard lost languages come back from the dead and learned to understand them with the speakers help to make sure they are preserved and unraveled so many mysteries out there," she walked toward the window with her hands on her shoulders the shifted toward him. "It is helping those from history that I like the most about my job not just making sure everyone understands them and they understand the paperwork."

"You will make a very fine captain," Fravis said, earning a bright smile from Linya. "Goodbye, Linya."

"Wait a minute," Linya said. "Wouldn't you like a friend to go down planet side with you tomorrow delta night?"

Fravis grimaced at the memory.

"I did leave that place on bad terms with the locals," Fravis said. "I like that," he made his way toward the door then shifted toward her. "If you need me, I will be in the civilian deck in room C02."

"I will find you there," Liny said.

"Good luck," Fravis said, then walked out through the doorway that opened before him.

Fravis leaves for a civilian quarters.

Linya held her wrist up, brought it close to her lips, and pressed on the green button. The green outlined button was set beside a set of long, black vertical lines part of a square object stitched into the sleeve which stood out against the white uniform.

"Long-space message, recipient Jake Presden, captain of the Saturn," Linya said. "Furagik douv bakendik dap Egolik Gegaga." _Fravis will be heading to Mallis V._

There was static.

"Milink-ah kaup, nikika," Presden's voice came over. _Thank you, friend._ "Ja dive kaup." _I owe you._

* * *

A square falling red ball struck the ground leaving behind a boom that shook the ground.

The camera went over the pieces of metal, circuits, and glass that was left behind between the smoke going toward a tight crevice then went down toward a red and silver glowing figure. The view came to a stop from above the relentlessly struggling bounty hunter. Ardous was grunting as he shoved himself forward, moving his knees up and his hands propping himself up climbing hole by hole. The long thin rows of light was pouring through the cavern. The light grew brighter until he were engulfed into it. Ardous popped out of the crevice landing on to the ground.

"Space gods,"

Ardous propped himself up with one hand on his knee then looked up.

"Is this a challenge?"

Ardous lowered his head.

"That I am not supposed to be the one to take this criminal in?"

Ardous sighed then looked on.

"If it's meant to be that way then it must,"

Ardous lifted his arm up then pressed on a few emotes that summoned a keyboard.

"Holo-map, activate," Ardous said.

A light blue map appeared above his forearm earning a smile from Ardous.

 **A/N** _To be continued in 'Unfinished legacy'._


End file.
